I am Not just a Girl to Protect Madara UchihaxOC
by Gavorchesan
Summary: Madara Uchiha x OC Updated Dec, 2018 Perhaps, it's because humans only have one life, is why they waste it so foolishly.
1. Scroll 1

It was very early the morning that Hashirama Senju stood with his brother at the tall wooden gates of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The day was wet, and the drizzle soaked their clothes and chilled to the bone, but neither seemed bothered by the weather.

He could sense the nervous energy of his younger brother, Tobirama, as he shifted next to him, peculiarly fidgety. He noted the impatience he was struggling with, the way his violet eyes flickered in distrust and underneath, worry. The dark-haired Hashirama smiled, a marked contrast to the near permanent frown etched on his younger brother. They were both in casual hakama with a creamy over robes, red in Hashirama case, and blue in Tobirama's. They didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves but they still wanted to be seen by the Uzumaki envoy from a distance.

The moisture had soaked both of them an hour ago.

It would have been rather comedic for any other ninja to see them hanging around like wet cats instead of using a jutsu to avoid the hassle. Hashirama smiled as he watched Tobirama's brush raindrops out of his white hair, ignoring the fact it was plastered to the metal headband he always wore and did nothing.

Hashirama noted it with a pang that their deceased mother had given it to him. For some reason, his worse memories tried to bubble up during these moments.

He shook his own hair, tossing the drizzle off, glancing back to the gates behind them.  
It would have been better for them to wait inside the makeshift gates, but at heart, they were still two boys with no patience.

He tilted his head, musing about other things. It had been years since they had spoken face to face.

Exactly how long had it been? Five years? No, far longer.

Nine years, seven months, three weeks, two days and eight hours.

Nine enduring years since they had been forced to leave their young sister in the care of their allies and cousins, the Uzumaki Clan. Five years since he had turned away as she watched him leave her at the gates of The Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

The memory of her small face gazing at him angrily was burned into his mind.

He wrote what he could but it was still not enough, and even Tobirama's ability to communicate was limited in the same manner. Too much was at risk, their enemies numerous, to send more. It was a miracle enemy clan had never intercepted a letter or gained intelligence of the last Senju sibling. There could be no indication she existed, no direct link to them, or no doubt she would be kidnapped and face several horrible fates. With two of the three Senju sibling dead, he didn't dare take a misstep or reveal her to an enemy clan.

With the few messages, they had managed to exchange it was impossible to know who their sister had become. If she would like the village they had made. The treaty between the Uchiha and Senju firm, The Village Hidden in the Leaves created, there was nothing stopping him from bringing his sister home for good.

Not that he didn't have some reservations. To tear her away from her life in Village Hidden in the Whirlpools was risky, even if she wrote that she was desperate to be with them again.

It continued to drizzle which didn't help Tobirama's anxiety. A memory surfaced of his sister in the rain, and he thrust it away fiercely from his mind. He needed to focus on something positive.

"Ten years?" Tobirama questioned quietly, turning to him and wiping the rain off his metal forehead guard, eyes flashing as if was remembering that day as well. His hair had turned white early, maturing him, but it was clear Hashirama was the leader of the pair. He had always exuded strength and leadership.

Not that Tobirama minded. He liked his brother as the figurehead and working under his guidance. It left him time to do his pet projects- adding stability and organization to the village.

Once again Hashirama smiled to him, tearing his dark chocolate eyes away from the silent forest. He had arranged this meeting at dawn and had only brought Tobirama. He wanted the long-awaited family reunion to be special, as it had been too long since the remaining Senju family was complete.

Also, if the rumors about his sister were true it would be better to be safe than careless at the last juncture.

"Yes, about that, minus a few months."

"Perhaps I should call her Sayurimaru, since that's what the Uzumaki clan have been calling her, apparently," Tobirama said, the humor thick in his voice despite a deceptive stoic face.

Hashirama grinned at his sister's nickname, laughing.

"Lily spirit? It seems they have her spoiled!" Hashirama joked with his brother. Tobirama gave a look as if there was nothing more ridiculous in the world, and Hashirama had to admit it was fairly fantastical. The name was very strange. Their young sister, a feisty, angry little girl that rarely took baths and liked sharp knives did not match the image of a mystical beauty.

"They say," Tobirama continued, with only the slightest quirk on his lips, "That Sayuriama is a heavenly beauty. That even the spirit of beauty in the next world bows for her." Hashirama couldn't help but break into hard laughter. For the first time, a bit of sunlight peaked through the clouds.

"Heavenly? Little Sayuriama?"

Tobirama puffed as he thought of the mischievous little brat of a sister. Hashirama grinned, nodded with him. It was a strange thought. It would be more as if her playful personality would tire the spirits so they would collapse from exhaustion.

"Apparently the Gods replaced any battle skill with some sort of absurd beauty. That's what the Uzumaki letter was referring too, anyhow." Tobirama finally smirked, the red marks on his face stretching into a softer look. "Which may be true, if she did turn out pretty."

"When you said beauty before, I thought that they were sending her ghost. But if the letter said that, then maybe they're actually sending her." It was a long running joke between the brothers (though no one else in the Senju clan would ever joining in) that Sayuriama Senju had about zero ability for fighting, since childhood. She couldn't even run in a straight line, as more often than not she'd trip before the third step. She was really, quite bad at anything to do with fighting. She had almost managed to take him out. As an accident. She was inadvertently deadly. After one particular incident including expensive porcelain and a few fires, the clan had been ordered by his Father to not her near any form of dangerous material.

It caused chuckles through the Senju halls after the initial devastation was dealt with, and most of the clan was still fond of her thanks to that same spirit often brought happiness as well. What she didn't have in ability, she had in spirit. Her few letters were full of life and longing. Regardless of the constant teasing, there were few people held higher esteem in the Senju brothers' eyes than the precious Senju sister.

They suddenly caught the flicker of movement In the treeline. A few moments later he saw the first brown horse racing forward with some speed, soon followed by others horses forming a tight formation.

The battle-hardened heart of the Hashirama Senju seemed to quiver as if in terrible anticipation and apprehension.

Turning to Tobirama he noticed that his frown had finally abated into a mildly more genial look of relief. Both the experienced shinobi were showing immature signs of stifled emotions. Tobirama's hands were behind his back attempting to keep the slight shaking from being too apparent.

Hashirama crossed his arms, looking at the encroaching group.

The last week had been distracting and hellish waiting for this morning and the letters the Uzumaki sent by falcon, to assure that they were fine not enough to quell a shinobi's innate caution.

It was going to be a good day despite the caution experience told him to take. The fears that Tobirama too often let guide him and make him nervous could put a damper on him, but Hashirama couldn't bear to let his happiness be overtaken by fear. Willfully he turned his head to the forest line ahead.

Hashirama trust himself to do any ninjutsu, for fear his enthusiasm would break open, trees would erupt where they ought not to be. They both decided not to use any ninjutsu, and to wait in the cold morning rain, so they wouldn't attract very much attention.

But, to not be noticed was a little far stretched, being the founders of the Hidden Leaf Village.

That moment in the fleeting rain gave Hashirama time to wonder, a little dryly, how Madara Uchiha was doing trying to convince the Daimyo of the Land of Fire to support their village. Everything a clan head did was noted, and he knew Madara was not a patient man when it came to negotiation.

But Hashirama was beginning to think he wasn't either.

He did try, at least.

He hoped Madara was doing well.

* * *

The brothers might have been more concerned if they paid enough attention to note the sentry was an Uchiha who was very interested in what they were saying. Capable of using the Sharingan and reading lips, Hayo Uchiha's world was about to be changed.

Hayo had begun the dreadful morning shift leaning gracefully against wood in the typical Uchiha stance, under a thick wooden veranda. Young, good-looking, and capable in battle, no non-Uchiha would think him any different than any in his clan. But he was different. He was excitable. He liked the other clans, making new friends, and the village to an embarrassing degree. Where another Uchiha would be mostly attempting to figure out how to use this new information to advance the clan, he was excited to do so.

What were the Senju planning? Usually, an early morning post was nothing to be envious about, but this morning he was not in the least bit bored. After all, it wasn't often the Senju brother were in easy eyesight and casually talking about their family, and perhaps nervous if that was possible.

But his eyes, the Uchiha eyes, never lied. He saw the rush of Chakra in Tobirama Senju, the larger than average smile Hashirama Senju had as a group approached.

The brothers certainly knew he was there on top of that great wall Hashirama had created, but they hadn't dismissed him, so they must not have cared what he saw.

And they didn't come here to greet returning people unless they were worried about them or were someone of great importance. But to have both...

Hayo continued to watch, even more, curious to the Uzumaki horses in the distance came closer. Strange that Hashirama hadn't mentioned anything to Lord Madara since the Senju leader was determined to built trust between the clans. Hayo was just confident and curious enough to dare tune in. After all, he was very good at lip reading, it was the Uchiha specialty.

Hayo had his Sharingan activated, and was hanging onto every word, but he was surprised by the news. It didn't surprise him that Uzumaki clan envoys were coming- he figured they were long overdue. But- the great Senju brothers had another sibling?

What more, a sister?

When the clans had still been at war, they had mused at the idea, as the brother was always sending messages, but there had never been clear evidence or a way to prove such speculation. He had heard the other Senju siblings had died.

How had the Uchiha Clan never uncovered this new bit of information? They had far better spies than the brash Senju Clan and every correspondence checked from any Senju hinted at this.

With Madara visiting the Lord of the Land of Fire, the timing was suspicious, and ninja didn't believe in coincidences. Hayo was not high in the Uchiha ranks, but the clan had chosen him as a ranking member, despite his young age. He even occasionally helped Madara, assisted him in his duties, though the older man disliked any help, finding it highly offensive.

The clan had become different since Izuna died, and being pressured into a treaty by the clan heads hadn't helped Madara's confidence in them.

His confidence in his position was shaken, and many in the clan. Hopefully, the trip to the daimyo could help him regain the trust he had lost when Izuna died. The clan was looking for a man that Madara could depend on, one that had his back to disciple the clan, and he was in the running.

He had to make this work.

Hayo walked forward across the walk to get a better look at the approaching clan. Previously smudged dots in the rain, they had revealed their numbers and quality horses. They were on horses but the gait was casual now, and they seemed to be in good shape. The dark blue cloaks embroidered with the orange symbol of the Land of Whirlpools covered them, keeping them shielded.

His eyes counted five in the group, seemed there were two women, in the middle of three men. Everyone in the group had a phenomenal chakra signature except the smallest figure, making Hayo raise an eyebrow.

The group had come close and once again had caught the brother's attention. Hashirama and Tobirama had apparently decided that the group was close enough, and Hashirama performed a hand sign. Wood shot out from the ground and the company had a temporary shelter over the top of them.

Hayo looked in admiration, glad the war was over- the Lord Hashirama was amazing. One sign and he made a virtual veranda, and with no obvious effort, or chakra expenditure.

The Uzumaki group and the brothers came together, and after a quick recognition test, came forward. They exchanged greetings and such, then they dismounted the tired looking horses. The Uzumaki group took off their thick cloaks, and Hayo noticed all but one had the signature flaming red hair.

But it was that one with no chakra that caught his attention and held it.

* * *

Hashirama and Tobirama looked with apparent surprise as the young woman let her hood slip, long dark hair slipping over her shoulders. Though her dismount was rough, only saved the other woman grabbing her shoulder. Once off, the girl slipped forward and was barely caught by the brothers, one arm by each.

It was Sayuriama who hugged both of them even when they were sopping wet, with tears running down her face. Her grin lit up the morning, and if by cue, a sunbeam pierced the cloudy day, hitting them, her face suddenly spotlighted.

As the sunlight shone, the brothers had made similar discoveries and deductions.

Sayuriama thick dark hair was similar to Hashirama's, but had a shine and flow that he never would. That same glorious hair was framing a slightly wet face, pale as Tobirama. The heart shaped face gave a cheeky grin, saying something a bit sassy.

Her violet eyes seemed to teased at purple, something in-between blue and red. They were exactly set in her heart-shaped face, framed by thick lashes that were untouched by soot or makeup which would have been dripping off her face. Generous lips grinned, creating the most adorable dimpled smile, below a perfect nose. A swan neck held up her exquisite face, the thick cloak sliding down to reveal narrow shoulders. She had no blemishes, no scars, nor were her features irregular or misaligned in any way. In a world of battles, she was an angel.

Everything was set in perfection, like a master painter's ultimate study of perfection was personified in a tangible young woman, a spirit who had a smile just a touch too sly for the good of others.

In a world where war had taken all and spit them back out, leaving them with so many shortcomings and physical injuries, she seemed unearthly.

But she was real, looks explainable. Her eyes were the same as their mother's, the rare variation of her clans' red ones. Not only her eyes she shared with their mother, but her nose dainty, cheeks defined. Her nose was what Hashirama's might have aspired to be if he hadn't been hit in the face more times then he could count. There was some strange magnetism that compelled them to linger on her features.

The characteristics that made her Senju, had meshed and transformed her into the most beautiful woman many had ever seen.

"Tell me, Tobi, that Hashirama has stopped his horrible gambling!" She said faking distress, fluttering her eyelashes. Her voice was like smooth honey, on the low side, cultured and silvery. Tobirama must have felt similar, as gave a slight frown but then forced a small smile at the pleasant tone, knowing that plenty of men would be in love with her by the end of the day.

Hashirama opened his mouth, already knowing that this was not good, but laughed. He gently pulled her up.

"How you wound me, younger sister!" Hashirama said, looking a bit stricken this is how she would choose to greet them.

"Of course he hasn't." Tobirama cut across him smoothly. "Reckless as ever."

Sayuriama giggled.

Uzumaki cousins looked on in humor and respect. And better yet, she wasn't their responsibility anymore. The leader of the mission, the old man of the group, about died in peace right then.

Hashirama gave a laugh, perhaps to cover his real thoughts of this unexpected turn of events. As honest as most of the letters the Uzumaki sent had been, he hadn't taken it as literally as he should have.

The Uzumaki group just smiled at the reunion, letting a wave of relief hit them. This perfectly contrasted the worry that was just beginning to dawn on the brothers. Despite being excellent shinobi, they were not quite sure how to handle this.

They knew that the Senju sister must have been a surprise. Every single person thought that they wouldn't be shocked at her beauty. Without fail, they were. No doubt they would be floored when she actually did her when she hadn't been traveling.

Then when the village saw her, the Senju brothers would get to fight the marriage proposals, the attempted kidnappings, and fickle moods.

It was like a breath of fresh air not having to protect such a person. One that the brothers would not have for a long time. Sayuriama stepped aside, letting Hashirama move forward to greet the rest of the clan.

The other women, Mito Uzumaki, smiled at the reunited Senju clan. She had enjoyed the time with the silly girl, and had been one of the few earned her respect and confidence of the beautiful Senju sister. Though Mito was travel-worn, she was also lovely, and she gazed fondly at Sayuriama.

Hashirama looked up to Mito, arm around Sayuriama who was beaming at him and Tobirama. Something flickered in his eyes as Mito smiled at him, and he gave a kind grin back. Mito had met Hashirama Senju a few years ago, when their clans united, and he was a budding leader and fighter. She hadn't forgotten how handsome and wonderful he was. Apparently, he hadn't forgotten her either.

Finally, the old Uzumaki mission leader mentioned something about a chill, and the entire group proceeded into the grand village, towards the Senju compounds.

Hashirama attempted to talk business but was getting more flustered by the two women that had suddenly re-entered his life, Sayuriama leaning between him and Tobirama, clutching their arms intermittently while she walked.

Hashirama knew his world was about to become very different.

He knew it was over when Mito smiled and greeted him, saying that she would be staying as an emissary from Uzushiogakure. She adored Sayuriama, taking her into her family and was very fond of the Senju clan in general.

All of the guards that had come were happily married, and that was one of the biggest reasons they had been chosen. They couldn't risk the pretty Sayuriama into an unmarried, or unhappy clan members. Even married, it had been hard for the happily married men not to stare at her, and when she wanted to get her way they were lucky Mito was there. Sayuriama was practically forced to keep her hood the entire journey, and she was not happy about it either.

She must have noticed Hashirama's attention was on Mito, and she turned to Tobirama who was beginning to look long-suffering but pleased at her approval of the village. He finally smiled back at the silly girl who was so happy to be with them, passing through into this new home.

They passed many temporary residences, tents and weak wooden structures, not many people there as it was still too early for most. The few they did pass abjectly stared in wonder, and Hashirama knew that the entire village would be informed of this young stunning woman before the day was out.

As they got further into the compound Hashirama took it upon himself to enthusiastically showcase the better, more finished structures. When they finally reached the Senju compound Hashirama was filled with pride as Sayuriama sighed in wonder at the unique wooden residence. And that Mito had nodded in approval, clearly impressed.

It was a strange dream in the misty rainy morning.

Later, when the envoy was settled, the family enjoyed a small breakfast in a lovely Senju gathering room. Sayuriama sipped at her tea, covertly looking to Hashirama who was regaling Mito with tales of his recent work. Mito, in turn, seemed a bit entranced at the enthusiasm and attention of the brown haired man.

Sayuriama smiled, then looked to Tobirama, who seemed content to sip at his tea as well. He turned to her, already used to her face.

"They'll be no end of trouble." He said, making the girl smile, as was his intention. Sayuriama grinned.

"I missed you, Tobirama." His eyes widened, then his small smile widened into a rare, content one. He put an arm around her shoulder for a moment before letting go. This was what he had wanted, what he had fought for.

"Glad you're here."

She smirked cryptically.

"As I, dear older brother."

* * *

Hayo was frozen on the top of the lookout and hadn't moved for most of the morning. He didn't know whether he had been put under a Genjutsu, was seeing a spirit, or a real woman. The redhead women had been attractive, but this Senju girl?

No doubt this was Amaterasu, goddess that shines in heaven, returning to her home. Hayo put a hand through his dark hair, realizing that he was sweating. The Senju Uchiha Alliance had defiantly been a good move for all single Uchiha men.


	2. Scroll 2

There were three things that the legendary Madara Uchiha absolutely loathed.

The first would be long trips to places, not getting anything accomplished, and not doing any worth battling. Ironically he'd been working on the Jutsu for traveling, but had been rudely interrupted for this 'trip' before he finished it. Which would have been less bitter had he happened to just spend this last month to accomplishing _something_ useful.

If the Uchiha and Hashirama hadn't specifically asked him to go peacefully impress the fire Daimyo, the potential 'benefactor' of the new leaf village (making several unnecessary promises)- he probably would have had _flipped_ the rich old man off a cliff with a sword through his belly. God, the man was irritating and useless, as most wealthy, 'privileged' men were. Men like him were torn down by shinobi like Madara, yet Hashirama had convinced the village that peace and not the war was the answer, so here he was.

The second happened to be that _very man who sent him off_ to this God forsaken mission.

It would be a lie to say Madara Uchiha didn't respect Hashirama Senju, but that's where it stopped. He couldn't stand the thought of the Senju brothers running Konoha without a strong Uchiha voice. No one other than Madara Uchiha would dare reject any of the Senju brother's ideas if they didn't have too.

Not to mention the last fight he had actually fought with Hashirama ended with him, God forbid, losing. Uchihas didn't lose, and Madara hadn't forgotten that little fact. The memory of Izuna, his brother, was a constant reminder in the back of his head. He hated when the voiced whispered _failure_. His anger was constantly below the surface, ready to bubble up at the slightest provocation. A reckless soldier of the Daimyo's had gone a bit too far and was quickly disposed of after, Setsuna and SaburoUchiha, his 'guards' making sure the man would never be so disrespectful to the Uchiha again.

Last, but certainly not least was when someone, knowing full well _he had just returned_ _and was damn tired_ , dared to wake him in his sleep _about the previous two loathed things_.

Madara couldn't help go over these things as he slowly choked the life out of the man who infringed on number three.

If it hadn't specifically been Hayo Uchiha, who he vexingly remembered had permission to disturb him in an urgent situation, who knows what kind of carnage would have come upon the Uchiha compound that day?

"This had better be an emergency." He drawled coldly at the young man.

Hayo did gasp in relief as Madara let go, his body going to the wood floor. Madara sat on the wall at the back of his small bed, angrily looking down at his subordinate. With dismay, Hayo noticed that Madara's eyes were blood red, and not just from lack of sleep. Hayo Uchiha, like every Uchiha, was proud of his mastery over their Kekkei Genkai the Sharingan.

Madara Uchiha was on a whole different level. It made him squirm as Madara stared him down. He looked away, scratching his dark head nervously. He bowed.

"Forgive me, Lord Uchiha."

"Did I not _tell you_ that you should report to Saburo if you needed anything less than an emergency?"

"Yes, but he said I sho-" Madara raised a hand, cutting him off. Typical. He arched a mocking eyebrow.

"Is Saburo Uchiha the head of this clan?"

"Of course not, Lord Madara." He said head down. But Hayo didn't leave. Brave, foolish boy.

"Get on with it," Madara said, sick of waiting and being delayed his sleep. He could have been a bit more patient, but he was very, very, tired, and very, very, angry. He hardly moved as he sat, keeping braced and restraining himself from murder.

"Lord Madara, the Lord Hashirama and Tobirama Senju wish to speak with you, as soon as morning comes. They wish to know-" Hayo looked up, cutting off cold from his report.

They called it the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Hayo had never had the opportunity to see it up close, the red eyes. His mouth went dry as he got caught into the pattern. The promise of menace behind that look that was exclusively Madara Uchiha's.

"Get out," Madara said, breaking the spell, "Or I will help you out."

In two seconds Hayo stumble-ran as fast as he could, pushing open the sliding door and going through, footsteps pattering down the wooden corridor. Madara jumped out of his black bed and went over to the door. He pushed it the rest of the way closed, realizing that Hayo had managed to slightly rip the screen in his rush to leave. Anger surged through him, as it did a good deal of the time now, the little things _his own clan did_ irritated like sandpaper on the skin.

He inspected the damage on the silk fabric, the Uchiha embroidery stretched, knowing it was ruined.

Damn child.

He gave the door a cynical look. He usually could work the rage off with a good battle, and even during those stupid practice training sessions with Hashirama managed to take off the edge. He hadn't so much had the _time_ in three months to cure the edge of insatiable bloodlust that often pressed at him. And there was always _his_ voice, in the back of his head.

 _Failure_

He was born to fight, not asked to go on ridiculous trips to talk to old men who couldn't even lift a sword while his clan pointlessly argued about which useless member would become his second-in-command.

He gritted his teeth, and his palm clenched the doorframe.

The wood snapped cleanly, and with a resounding crash, the entire timber frame fell to the ground. The dark blue fabric, emblazoned with the Uchiha crest, ripped unceremoniously in half amidst the debris. For a while, he gazed at the destruction he had caused with just a touch, knowing the clan would be talking about this behind his back.

Without Izuna, they thought they could whisper. To directly confront those who would plot against him would compromise his position and honor. So he let them murmur about how he was unstable, wasn't thinking clearly. That grief had clouded his mind.

That voice, Izuna's voice, didn't disagree. His mind endlessly turned over his pain, never showing it, but weaker for it.

Madara took a deep breath, the fabric of his shirt pulling tight across his broad chest. Old sweat mingled with new, and he whirled around angrily.

Loudly destroying his door may not have been the best idea, but no one would dare come knocking at his residence when he was in such a mood. The Uchiha's were well aware of their temperamental leader recent moods. To his face the men respected him, knelt to him, and followed him in battle, and the women served and protected the home, and the daughters hoped to catch his eye. Many of the younger ones swooned over his tall frame, confidence, and standing. To marry one and produce an heir would solidify him, but he had no need to prove his strength.

He _was_ the strongest of his clan who had ever been born. What's more, he showed strength to preserve his clan when he had no other choice. He bowed down to the truce to create The Village Hidden in the Leaves with the Senju, despite his entire being rebelling angrily.

The lumber cracked under his foot, but he didn't cause more damage. The door no doubt would be completely fixed by the time he got home, but there was little use in trying to resolve his frustrations here.

He narrowed his eyes, which slowly turned darker until they were black again.

Despite the clan seemed to humor him as a leader, the Village was changing them. The more time they spent with other clans, the more Uchiha Traditions they let slip away. And when he voiced his concerns, they felt him out of touch. Despite barely being thirty, they found him old and out of touch, not having trustworthy judgement. They doubted his ability to lead, and if he didn't figure out something he would turn into a figurehead, bereft of real power.

A small example was their insistence on cleaning his room when he left.

It was the fact some of the men were beginning to think they knew _better_ bothered him. He'd warned the normal suspects several times that he would beat whoever went into his room black and blue than send them to the front lines. Even still, he still noticed things moved from where he left them. He had immediately noticed the absence of dust in his room when he got home. Combined with Hayo jumping in and telling him that the Senju brothers had oh-so-politely had asked him to report in as if he _reported_ to them, and the fact someone had been in _his_ room- _the clan head's sacred space-_ made him lust to create a new war.

He exhaled, fire running through him. His body screamed for sleep and using the Sharingan, even just to scare the shit out of Hayo, was making him annoyingly tired. The mix of utter exhaustion and adrenaline was most displeasing. His darkening temper didn't bode well for the next day.

He must have been exhausted, as this made him think of his time with the older Senju embassy, that had accompanied him to the fire lord. Hashirama, that devil, probably did it on purpose, so Madara wouldn't kill the Daimyo accidentally. It, regrettably, had worked. Madara had been _proud_ of his patience, and even he even believed he had managed to impress the old man Senju with his temperance.

The only time Madara could let his own anger out was when he was asked to _'perform'_ his Sharingan.

 _The sheer insult._

His rage had almost been unleashed, but to prove he was capable of keeping controlled when provoked.

That was the most successful moment of the entire mission, he estimated with a sneer, thinking of the writhing guards on the floor. They had still been in comas when he left, cementing his abilities, and leaving fear in the Daimyo eyes, terrorizing the feeble son that was his successor.

He frowned.

Right after that, old man Senju had dragged him aside.

To Madara's dismay, the old man had a long talk about controlling himself. It was the very end of the lecture that had caught Madara's attention and stayed in his memory. He had been reliving the fight when the old man was talking, but when he had looked Madara straight in the eye, he started listening. Madara had raised an eyebrow at the man's daring. Few men looked into an Uchiha's eyes and lived.

They had just been served tea in their rooms, and Madara was about to take another sip of the warm brew, the only thing worthwhile the trip had offered.

The old man looked seriously at him, and sipped his tea, being careful not to spill on the table with his shaky hands. "Madara, my boy, I think you could probably release that sexual tension if you got a wife."

Madara had paused mid-sip, almost choking on the impertinence. He stopped his hand and with measure, lowered the teacup to the table without cracking it.

Did the old man _want_ to die?

He had set the tea down, but in surprise started coughing. He had put his arm over his mouth, choking into it. The old man didn't pass a glance over the slight reaction, knowing full well he had his attention now.

"Heh. Is that right?" He said, sarcastic words laced with murderous intent. He was warning the old man, while he still had time.

"Typical virgin reaction." He said callously, rubbing his sparse hair. "I was the same way when I was your age, boy. Thought I had the world at my fingers. Mind you, you do have the world at your fingers, but I think you'd be less stressed if you married a pretty little thing. I sure settled well. Women are demanding creatures, but I think you'd find a way to make that benefit you."

Madara could hardly believe he had been pulled into such a conversation. He hadn't thought about women for a long time, and his eyebrow raised as such an assumption. There was never a woman worthy enough to even catch his attention.

Sneering he stood, leaving the old Senju- heavily considering sending him to his deceased wife- to his own opinion.

The memory made him slightly ashamed. The old man had caught him off his guard completely. If he stayed, who knows what would have happened? It would have been a bigger disaster than the embassy. The old man might have started talking about his wedding or, Gods save him, his wedding night.

He sneered, the memory making him even more tired of all of this. Returning to the bed, he decided he might as well take off his shirt.

He had managed to remove the armor before he fell into bed, his dark shirt a wrinkled mess. His blue pants had fared better but would need some serious washing. Those came off also, and he took a long robe out of the closet. He glared, knowing he left it folded on the chair before he left. He pulled the dark blue material onto his toned upper body and tied it at the waist, his lithe figure cutting a handsome figure.

His armor, bandage belt, sword, sickle, and Gunbai lay on or near the desk. Madara's personal room wasn't that large, but it was usually incredibly tidy. When his domain, he would control all he could. He noticed almost anything that was out of place in his room.

Madara went back to the bed and stretched himself over it.

It had made him think of women, for the first time in years.

There were many eligible women in the clan, ranging from seventeen to seventy-five, several who would make wives of the eminent caliber. Many of them gave him longing looks, talked of him, and hoped he would notice them. But even the most docile Uchiha wives could be a pain in the ass, all with agendas. None he would consider his equal, and he didn't even bother to imagine growing to care about them. It was not appealing. But maybe he should start looking.

War was the only mistress he'd dreamt about.

He closed his eyes, arms raised above his head, long legs stretched out to dwarf the bed.

He would sleep far passed dawn just to annoy Hashirama. Perhaps it would be enough reason for Tobirama Senju to try and start another fight. Smirking at the thought, he relaxed his muscled body into sleep.

* * *

Hashirama, on the other hand, wished he had told Madara to come later in the day, rather the very moment he returned. At the time he thought that the fire Daimyo was a top priority. If they managed to get his support they would have fewer troubles with financing in their village, luring merchants, and other things shinobi disliked thinking about. But the Damiyo continued playing coy, creating tasks for them to check, making almost impossible proposals. He had hoped Madara could convince him, being Madara.

Or alarm him.

Now he was beginning to realize that sleep was much more important than this petty matter of money and Damiyos. If one was awakened every single night, they tended to become unreasonable; Even Hashirama Senju. While much more taciturn and mature, dare he muse, Hashirama was over Madara, even he got a little grouchy over lost sleep.

The _God of all Ninja_ sighed deeply as he turned the corner.

Hashirama turned the corner of the Senju compound to find Tobirama and Mito Uzumaki staring pointedly at a certain window. Mito smiled widely as she saw Hashirama, and she pulled her night kimono a little tighter around her. It was clear Hashirama and Mito _had_ it for one another.

Tobirama stepped back, not bothering to smirk, letting the couple fall together.

Then all three turned to look at the man who was singing sonnets outside.

Another midnight caller for Sayuriama. The third one this night, as a matter of fact. Every SINGLE night since they got back as her presence became known, things like this had happened.

The morning was slowly getting closer, and the sky was brighter than before. The change in darkness was showing how long the man had been there.

He had been a pretty singer, but after two hours of being flat out ignored, his voice was starting to break. The trio watched him. Hashirama had even managed to give Mito the cloak he had been wearing after she shivered slightly. Finally, after another ten minutes, the love-struck singer left in despair.

If the Senju brothers hadn't had excellent patience, they would have killed the intruder suitors. The first night they had been alarmed but laughed up when they saw the first of what would be many singers to grace their sister's window. Mito, the only one aware of what was coming, sighed. The brothers regretted the lax manner they had treated the first few.

Every single night. Tobirama was seriously considering using his Jutsu to start drowning the midnight visitors. The disappointed man jumped away, over the compound walls. Hashirama, after the third night, had made the wooden walls taller, but somehow they still got through.

Sayuriama didn't make it any easier. She never talked about it, like it had never bothered her, or she wasn't around to hear it. She did sleep in often, which her brothers had also done when there were sufficient Senju men to protect them. They couldn't blame her... well maybe only her beauty.

Her brothers very quickly had learned three things about the new Sayuriama.

First, she must have known she was beautiful, but she refused to talk seriously about it with them. It's as if she only wanted to be beautiful when she could take advantage of the situation. Now, Tobirama could respect that sort of ingenuity, but she didn't lend her favors easily to her brother, especially when she had been told she was by no means to train as a ninja.

Ten years, and this was still a problem.

Two, because these young men were so easily charmed and fell in love, she was never quite as charmed back. There was some talk about marriage that quickly was stopped when she had a huge tantrum, accusing them of wanting to be rid of her. Not that they did! All Hashirama asked was if she was interested in them, or wanted to have suitors.

Men even dared face Tobirama, to beg permission for a formal meeting.

Three, she was still the same sister. A Senju to her core, a snotty, childish, naive, kid determined to get her own way. She was more than worthy in the battle of tongues, and often time this was accompanied with someone becoming bright red as she proved her prowess in conversation.

They still loved her, Tobirama constantly reminded himself.

Hashirama had once joked to Tobirama about marrying her to the fire Daimyo's' son, to convince him to create the alliance. He was giving the notion serious thought, especially after another sleepless night.

The only thing good about the midnight affairs for Hashirama that a certain redhead woman in a night robe. He blushed mildly. It was nightly caller's fault that he was having these forward thoughts. He was fortunate that Mito had been out and not at the breakfast table when Sayuriama, overhearing the marriage jokes and gave him the one over. For someone completely uninterested in marriage, she seemed to have quite a bit of knowledge of what married people do. He rubbed his cheek in frustration, wondering how he had been outwitted by a silly sister.

Mito turned to Hashirama, smiling. He would never know how it was Mito's fault that Sayuriama had such an expansive knowledge. Or the fact that both women were planning his marriage to Mito the moment they got to Konoha. Hashirama would probably never know how he got Mito, but he did know that it was that woman that controlled his relationship.

She smiled up at him, suggesting they walk back together; Tobirama tactfully left the opposite way, to check on Sayuriama. He watched the retreating figures.

As he turned to walk away, his thoughts pained him. It was wonderful to see his brother finding a potential wife after all these lonely years, but after Tobirama had lost his fiancée in battle he shied away from most relationships.

Tobirama had stiffer humor out of the two brothers, but he also had more time to spend with his sister. He often took her to the places he was working on, showing her his plans. She was quite brilliant when it came to helping out.

But not when it came to the nightly disturbances. If it wasn't for Hashirama some love-struck songbirds would be much wetter and in a makeshift hospital.

He went down the wooden walkways, and across the lovely bridge that connected the lone annex, Sayuriama had chosen as her room.

They had moved Sayuriama's room closer after the warnings Mito had given to them. Men had a tendency in to fall in lust with their younger sister when she was living in Uzushiogakure, and not much had changed. They made sure she was accompanied at all times, much to her mortification, and that it was by a trustworthy clan member who was female. In the daytime, it wasn't much of a problem, but at night it was flat out ridiculous. Tobirama silently decided that the Village was getting a new law.

'Don't bother the Senju brothers about their sister. She's NOT interested. If you are found on Senju ground, you will be sent to Madara Uchiha to experience his Mangekyo Sharingan, then sent to the front lines.'

Tobirama smiled at the thought. Threatening people with Madara Uchiha almost always worked like a charm, though he was against becoming too friendly with any Uchiha.

But, pitting Sayuriama's beauty to Madara's scare factor would be interesting. Tobirama stretched his arms, then adjusted his night robe.

It was only half an hour until Madara was supposed to show, and there was really no point in trying to get some shut-eye. He would be damned if Sayuriama thought she was going to sleep in.

Tobirama yawned, stretching his arms while he crossed the stone path to Sayuriama's apartment in the compound.


	3. Scroll 3

Sayuriama had never intended to become beautiful.

After all, she reasoned, beauty was a shallow surface trait that could be easily marred or would eventually fade with time. She certainly didn't want to be ugly, as every girl would tell you; but possessing beauty to the point where you are no longer viewed as a human? In a world where men killed one another for a piece of bread, she had never felt peace away from her brothers.

This beauty was more a curse than a blessing.

She knew that's not how most people viewed her. They called her blessed, a spirit of beauty and charm. They didn't know her. They didn't know she spoke several languages, understood even more. That she had memorized nearly two hundred ninjutsu scrolls.

Not even her clan spoke to her like she was an adult, speaking down to her.

They underestimated her because her intelligence would never be as important as her beauty.

It drove her from a comfortable bed every night to try and train because she was exhausted of hearing about her sparkling eyes, her lovable nose, the fine shape her lips rested in when she pondered something. It was better to sit in the small Senju library every night than her own room.

 _How did these men even get to her window? Why hadn't her brothers stopped them?_

She was well versed in every scroll the Uzumaki clan had, and she was getting through the Senju ones as well. But knowledge was not empowering until it could be applied, and that conduct escaped her yet.

That's why she was at the Senju training grounds, still in the compound, but where no one would watch her. Except for her new _nanny_ , Tsunada. Not that Hashirama said that directly when she asked why Mito didn't have one and she did. He said something about keeping her virtue intact.

She told him _exactly_ where he could put his own virtue, causing him to go into a depression and sigh in despair. Proprietary was not something people who knew her well would comment about. Tobirama had been more straightforward.

" _You can't even walk without tripping, dear sister." He said pointedly. "And I don't have time to babysit while creating a city."_

While she appreciated honesty, Tobirama deserved her look of disdain as she left the room. It would have been better if she hadn't stumbled over the banister on the way out, causing him to chuckle loudly.

Jackass brothers.

Fate had certainly been cruel to her. For someone who knew the importance of being a ninja, and not being able to throw a kunai, it was maddening. It was enraging knowing that your family was risking their lives every night and that you were the one that stayed in fear by the window, waiting for them to come home.

The worst part was she knew that they were just concerned about her safety.

She knew that she was a bad fighter but she couldn't be derailed by that. Inside her, she could feel the frustration bubbling but shook it away. Every kidnapping attempt had managed to be foiled, but she was still left with the fear that one day she wouldn't be saved, despite being so heavily guarded.

Whether she was a child or not was debatable, but something that wasn't is that she was an easy target.

If she did nothing she only had herself to blame, even if she had no skill in it. She had nothing to defend herself with besides her own quick tongue, which had helped before, but was unreliable.

Among the myriad of problems she faced was chakra control. If he hand to hand combat was poor, her ninjutsu was non-existent. She never had any skill with hand-eye coordination or grace when it came to fighting. The most she could do was throw a kunai in the general direction she wanted. Learning how to run was a trial. She had to focus her entire being if she wanted to be successful.

Which was strange because as long as she stayed away from the _intentions_ of doing such, she was perfectly capable and balanced, and had learned to move with poise. It was as if her thoughts jinxed her.

For having such battle proficient brothers as Hashirama and Tobirama, it was embarrassing. Not cute, or as people told her, endearing.

She was also spurred to action because it was impossible to sleep with men constantly outside her window.

 _How her brothers laughed the first night._ She hoped they didn't sleep for the next five years- she could catch up during the day.

Different village, same voice of admiration.

Since beauty was all these men knew of her, she felt like she really had no obligation to pay attention. As soon as she bid her family good night, she'd sneak away, missing the annoying wanting lovers. It was really the only time she had alone.

After becoming the most _kidnapped_ person in Uzushiogakure, or more likely, the Land of Fire, she felt like she had the right to be the one doing to sneaking.

Sayuriama had felt like there was something incongruous that night and decided that she should leave the training fields early. Climbing through Hashirama's understructure was a training in itself, as well as avoiding a few servants who worked nights.

She slipped into her room, sighing in the victory. Not being caught by her brothers was quite the feat, though the way Hashirama looked at her some morning made her feel that she wasn't that sneaky in her escapades. But he must have been feeling indulgent, for he never mentioned her walking around.

Tsunada had been a surprising ally, tapping into her discontent. They had met the first day she had arrived, and Sayuriama had spent the entire day slipping away, making rude comments and trying to be as unpleasant as possible. But at every turn, the older woman had been kind, understanding, and never let her slip away for long.

She secretly admired that sort of devotion, and while she felt almost abandoned, Tsunada let her be herself. They talked ninjutsu together, and Tsunada watched her train, correcting things even though she never got better. She explained the security measures Hashirama had, like she could be trusted, avoiding every trap.

Tonight was the same.

She and Tsunada split up once she was safely in her room. Inside the one area that was her own Sayuriama finally gave into a deep sigh, letting herself release her exhaustion. Stepping towards the vanity she pulled off the mask first, disconnecting the humid material from her sweaty face.

It was much warmer here than in Uzushiogakure, and she was sure that she'd never get used to it. It was the devil in the daytime, especially since she often was dressed in the traditional kimono. Mito demanded it, saying lightly, as she was she comfortable in hers, that it showed that they were ladies, and they would be treated like them. Sayuriama wondered if she might have some actual friends if the other girls she had seen knew she wasn't the snobby lady she looked.

Girls, when she approached, shied away and used any excuse to mock her. Older female villager tended to avoid her, and even many in the clan treated her with the bare respect. All this, Tsunada stated, was due to jealousy. She wanted to scream how she was the same as them, she had no interest in their men. But too many of their boyfriends had been starstruck by her, leaving her derelict of friends.

Same tale, different city. Mito had been her only friend in the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.

Princess, she was called. She laughed when she was first called it. It was all for the propriety of being a Senju sibling in this new city. They were a sort of Royalty in the ninja world, her brothers for their talent, skill and hard work, and she from a clan association and her face.

She doubted her dead brothers, Kawarama and Itama let her be treated so carefully. Tobirama had always been cool and reserved, and while Hashirama was warm and open even he treated her like an object at times.

Kawarama was kind and tender, and Itama had been wild and teasing. They chased her over mountains, threw dirt at her, and teased her relentlessly. But they were thrown into battle as children and were long dead. Hashirama and Tobirama had been nearly ten years her senior and were already warriors when she was born. She looked at the mirror, wondering what they would have looked like. Maybe more like her, or her like them? Her chest felt a pang at the thought her mother, also gone. The only person that had never told her to give up. Her father adored her to the point of never letting her into training. Now he was gone as well.

They didn't understand her, even though they thought they did. Callous men. Not even Mito had been able to spend much time with her. Tsunada was too old to think it mattered.

She was alone, and everything was new.

Tears threatened to come out, but she couldn't let them. Too many times she had cried herself to sleep when she first came, and it did nothing. Anger had replaced sorrow.

Sayuriama felt upset as she threw off the rest of the training material she had pilfered from the Senju storage sheds. She would never be anyone of worth if she let these people dictate her life.

Getting down to her off-white slip made some of the pressure leave her chest. She looked at the scratches she had earned, her mussed hair. Fatigue finally hit her, overcoming her discontent.

Taking a glace down, she thought about recklessly leaving the clothes on the floor, just once. But being the first rule Tsunada set, she would risk the privilege of training if she was found out. And the old woman would smack her for being stupid.

She considered throwing them in the closet haphazardly.

The old woman might help her to the point of cleaning her training clothes every day in addition to her regular duties, but she would kick Sayuriama's back to The Land of Whirlpools if she left her clothes on the wood floor. For a fifty-year-old, she was pretty strong.

In a lingering fear of Tsunada's fist, she picked up every piece and put it at the bottom of the woven laundry basket. She even went as far as to wipe the mud off the floor.

Rising she moved to her vanity, an expensive wooden table gifted by her brothers when she arrived. Few women could boast of possessing such a fine polished mirror in the Land of Fire. She ignored it most days, but at night Tsunada had water and a rag waiting

She scrubbed herself down, finally taking off the slip to reveal skin that healed perfectly. One nice thing about being a member of the Senju clan was she did heal well from even really nasty cuts, hardly getting ill.

Cleaning them as best she could she then went to the closet, reaching for the top shelf that contained more underclothes. Grumbling she wondered why she had put it in such an inconvenient place, promised she would switch it. But she was out of luck again as there was no clean pair, remembering that laundry was usually done the next day. She hesitantly put back on the sweaty undergarments putting them first into the water to wring them out.

Failing to get the dirt out she gave up. No amount of uneasy feeling was going to get it better, but tomorrow she had clean clothes and no pressing appointments with either brother. She would finally live up to her title and sleep in.

She could easily explain away the wetness of her robe because tonight the heat was horrendous, but for good measure, she pulled on a yukata. If nothing else they hid the cuts she had carelessly caused over the nights, especially when Hashirama decided he wanted to go on an early morning walk and showcase his work to her.

A warm glow hit her screened window, a mellow light filtering in the room. Getting clean had taken longer than she thought. Her room was giving off the golden radiance of the sunrise, the wood reflecting the luminosity splendidly. Small bonsai plants from Hashirama were scattered on the sill, a smile finally coming to her lips.

Hashirama could be quite crazy when it came to his pet project, planting bonsai in as many random places in his village as possible.

It was a serene moment that gave her peace. She had always liked watching the sunrise, but The Land of Whirlpools had more gray mornings then gold. Tying the white cotton belt around her slender waist she knelt by her bed, airing it out once to make sure no bugs had entered. Finding it clear she slid in and stretched out.

Using a pearly hand, complete with perfectly cut nails, she grabbed the leather tie that had been holding her hair and pulled it out. Her copious amounts of hair fell down her shoulders, shining and spreading gracefully over the pillow.

She had finally accomplished something new tonight, and could now sleep in peace. Something she wouldn't have done had she'd stayed in her room. Those midnight visitors would never know they were singing to an empty room.

She grabbed the cotton covers, pulling their warmth around her. It was probably a little too hot, even in the early morning, for using covers but it had become a habit back in the land of Whirlpools. It was a lot colder there.

Fortunately, the cloth used here was breezy and with some small adjustments to let her feet out, the temperature was perfect. The cotton pillow molded to her face, a little stiffer than the feather one she had used when staying in Uzushiogakure, but the cotton managed to fare better. If they got dirty they were much easier to clean, and Tsunada didn't have to switch the covers often.

She didn't doubt her brothers would give her anything she wanted, but it was empty The Senju clan did have the money to buy the best, but they were currently using quite a chunk of it to create the Ninja village. The village was quite a revolutionary idea. Instead of the wealthy benefactors paying clans, all they would have to do is support a village that would protect their entire country. Sayuriama did think it was amazing what her brother was doing, but the Fire Daimyo was being quite the devil about it. That's what she heard anyhow. She knew that they had high hopes for the last person they sent to convince him.

Sayuriama closed her eyes, the thick lashes resting on her cheeks. She sighed before falling into the limbo between sleep and awake and drifted into the dark.

The screen door slammed open and Sayuriama jumped up, almost squealing in fright.

Tobirama smiled at his little sister, obviously thinking she was just waking from a long night of sleep. His expression was one she was getting to know- an irritated look. What on earth had she done to irritate him _now_? Did he discover she was stealing his kunai? There was no way, not yet.

Regardless she yelled. "Tobi! Really? What the h-"

"Language, Sayuri!" He said bounding into her room, taking large steps till he reached her. "I'm so glad to see you have gotten your beauty sleep." He looked down, raising an eyebrow. She must have had the beginnings of faint dark shadows under her eyes. She _was_ still human.

"Sayuriama, _Tobi._ " She glared, then lay back down pulling her covers over her.

What was her brother doing in her room at the crack of dawn? Even more, why was he smirking in that creepy manner he had when he was trying to hide his irritation. He looked a little insane. He was wearing his metal forehead protector (Had he ever taken it off?) and his white hair looked as if it was on some sort of drug the way it was whacking out. He was in his night robe and his white hairy legs were sticking out. She shivered at the thought. Male legs should not be so casual.

"Ninja Art: Blanket-No-Jutsu. Now I'm not here. Leave Tobi." Sayuriama muffled voice came from beneath the fabric, giving her brother the insulting, shortened form of his name. She attempted to make her voice threatening, but it more came out in a tender squeak. She remembered why she hated mornings. She was not in the mood.

Neither was Tobirama.

He just hid it behind that cold smile reserved for moments like this. He stepped over to the bed and in a swift motion stripped her of her protective guise. She gasped at getting flipped out of the blanket, and again when he hoisted her to her feet. His speed was insane, and she was on the cold floor standing her bare feet in a matter of moments.

I'm even bad at fake ninjutsu, she thought correctly.

As Tobirama heaved his sister up he noticed scraps on her arms and legs. Her underclothes looked sticky and there was dirt on the fabric also. Sayuriama attempted to wrench away from her brother, scrambling away in a comedic fashion.

"Sayuriama, _why_ do these look fresh?" He hoisted up a leg much to her dismay and she slipped. He grabbed her and held her in balance while inspecting the cut. "You look like you've been rolling in the mud."

"I accidentally fell into a bush yesterday. They probably opened when you grabbed me!" She lied smoothly, attempting to her arm and leg free. "Let GO Tobirama!" The said man's dark eyebrows rose and were almost covered by the ever existent metal plate on his forehead. She looked him, eyes narrowed.

"You're very unbalanced." He said, shrugging, not really buying the story, but not letting go of her appendages. He looked at the cut on her leg again. "Let's put some medicine on it."

"Let Tsunada do it and you can leave to do whatever you're up so early for!" Sayuriama managed to free her arm. She gestured, waving him away. "Come to think of it, Tobirama, what did you wake me up for? I thought we had a free morning!" He smiled again, that cold smile. The marks on his face seemed to grow, and for a moment she wondered if it hurt when he got them. She forgot her question as he finally released her leg, apparently excited about the news. He loved being the one telling the story.

"The... the men we sent to the Fire Daimyo just got back, about two hours ago. We're meeting them as soon as possible." She could almost see his satisfaction. "Hashirama asked you come." He looked as if he would disagree with the elder brother wholeheartedly.

"That's nice," She replied cooly, "But it has nothing to do with me." Tobirama stopped cold. He then looked her straight in the face, appraising her. For some reason she was dirty.

"Hashirama specifically requested it." Sayuriama groaned. Was she supposed to stun the poor ambassadors with her beauty?

"I'm tired. Find another sister." She reached down to grab the blanket that had been so rudely thrown to the floor. Tobirama grabbed it first and pulled it out of reach.

"I think not, _princess_." She looked up.

"I am not a princess!"

His smirk got bigger.

"What's the big deal?" She noticed in horror he had that smile on. The face he got whenever he was about to do something really nasty, that would make him win their argument. Granted, he didn't get to use it often when in verbal dialogue with Sayuriama and her tongue, but she had learned to run when he had it.

She then regarded his crossed arms, a single finger lifted in retaliation. She recognized the simplified hand sign of her brother and looked in horror.

"You wouldn't DARE." She hissed. He smiled.

"You are rather dirty, maybe this will wake you up. It's like killing two enemies with one hand sign."

"I'm wearing white!" She said, hoping to escape. Her worst fear was realized as he tossed her the blanket that had fallen to the floor, and resumed the hand sign. He put his hand out in front of him then drew them back sharply, clapping.

"Water Release: Water Shockwave!"

Sayuriama managed to call her brother a very rude name before the virtual wall of water hit her full on. She then screamed.

Water release was usually a technique used for offense and one that ninja brothers didn't often use it on their younger sisters. Tobirama and Sayuri weren't the ordinary siblings. They were Senju.

It was a testament to Tobirama's skill as a ninja that he was able to perform such a syncopated hand skill, and even more so that he was using it a bath for his little sister.

Tsunada, the deeply respected guard of Sayuri, was standing at the door, noticing the skill that Tobirama was utilizing the Jutsu, cracking up as he did so. His voice wasn't as deep as Hashirama's wise one, but it held the same confidence, and maybe a bit more of a mischievous will. Sayuriama was holding onto the blanket as the Jutsu circled her. It was much smaller than his real attack but almost as vicious.

Tobirama was holding his hands crossed contently, keeping the Jutsu up. He looked almost too happy. Tsunada stepped in, holding a fresh pair of underwear in her arms. Tobirama acknowledged her with a nod, smirking.

"You're up early Tsunada." She nodded, agreeing.

Sayuriama, seeing her, screamed for help between several face fulls of water. "Tsu-" Water. "na-" Water. Screw the name. "HEL-" Water in the face.

"I heard the yelling. I could say the same to you Lord Tobirama." She said calmly, looking at the scene.

"I've actually been up all night."

"A common thing here, I'm afraid. But not necessarily her fault." Tobirama slightly grinned at the crafty olf woman. As he looked over at his sister, the powerful jutsu did seem a little unfair.

"She is clean, I suppose." He said a little dramatically, releasing his Jutsu. He then moved to the window, tossing the curtains aside, and opened it. Performing another hand sign the water on the floor where the Jutsu was raised and went out. As if on a second the thought, the water on Sayuriama followed.

She sat on the floor, damp, a little disorientated.

Tsunada looked at Tobirama, thinking that she was seeing the only man who used Ninjutsu to bath his sister. Then she watched as he went over to Sayuri and gently lifted her up, blanket and all. She hadn't been knocked around all that bad, but she was pretty mad.

She directed a surprisingly well-aimed fist into his firm chest, which Tobirama took, but smiled. He then grabbed the wet girl in a hug, kissed her sopping forehead, and walked to Tsunada. He gave her the update of the morning, and she nodded. He then left waving goodbye over his shoulder, going to dress.

"I hate you both." Sayuriama glared at the older woman who was staring after Tobirama's back. She turned back, smirking.

"You're the spoiled girl who deserved it. Hm."

"Did you SEE what he did to me! That was abuse!" Tsunada went over to Sayuriama who had sat on the bed. She put her arms on the girl's shoulders, and Sayuriama Sayuriama began to warm up. Tsunada had an affinity towards fire chakra so it was really no surprise she was so warm. She had the ability to pass body heat to people. "Thanks, but I'm still angry."

"Let's get you ready."

"I guess now that I'm awake."

Tsunada and Sayuriama rushed down the wooden walkways of the Senju compound twenty minutes later. They had a few more tiffs about what to wear but Tsunada won out, as she always did when it came to clothes. She was wearing a gorgeous blue kimono, a traditional Senju tree pattern. Her obi, the long sash of whites and yellow was tied in a firm at her back, forming a tight bow. Her long smooth hair had been put up in a simple style, flower ornaments placed with care.

After the last touches, socks and house sandals, they left.

They were silent as they passed the family sleeping quarters where the Senju cousins were, but as they got closer to the main house Sayuriama turned to Tsunada. She had lifted the kimono slightly, trading modesty for ease. She did have a tendency to trip in the shoes and was often shoeless for an easier commute. Not today. With all this preparation, it was clear Hashirama wanted to impress.

"Who are these ambassadors?" Tsunada looked hesitantly at her. If Sayuriama was getting dressed up like a doll this early she deserved an answer. She had been pretty good about not falling asleep again.

"One was your uncle Hotaka." Sayuriama nodded. It made sense that she hadn't seen him, though they had been friends in her youth. There were so many people she had to remember these past few days; not even mentioning the new people and clans. The few weeks she had been here had been a blur.

"I was wondering where he was. I miss his quips. Who was the other unlucky fellow?" Sayuriama grinned, and Tsunada snickered, then covered her mouth with her kimono as if improper.

It was well known Hotaka Senju was an excellent negotiator, but more notoriously, that he was also a nostalgic pervert. Especially when it came to reminiscing about his dead wife. Half of what Sayuriama knew was from listening to her old uncle in her youth. He had been a sort of patron to her cheekiness.

"It is rather unusual."Tsunada paused, clearly considering something, but finally turned to her again. She conspiratorially leaned in as if to tell a scary story under her breath. "The other fellow, as you put it, was the Uchiha Clan leader."

Tsunada paused, tugging as Sayuriama's stopped form. Not many names could make Sayuriama Senju pause, but this one did.

"The Uchiha Clan Leader, as in... _Madara_ Uchiha?" Her voice was dark.

The man that caused every Senju child shiver in fear.

What Senju didn't feel some sort of anger towards them? Her brothers, Itama and Kawarama had died as children in the battle against his clan many years ago, but she along with most of her clan held the Uchiha clan in special distaste.

She didn't know the man personally, but the whisperings of him among the Senju and Uzumaki clan were plenty of information for her to digest. He had a resume: The Uchiha that single-handedly brought his clan from a dwindling line to one of the few that had been able to spar the Senju Clan, a fearless shinobi that could stand on equal grounds as her elder brother. The ninja who Tobirama hated fiercely without equal.

Now, she could form her own opinion.

It only made sense, but she couldn't help feel a twinge of fear at the Uchiha name.

But still, this was a rare opportunity to exact revenge for her brothers in the only way she possibly could. Why else should Hashirama ask her to come when he wanted her to charm this enemy for some reason?

She would take this chance to snub this Uchiha Clan Leader.

How could she not take this moment to let him know just _what_ the Senju thought of him? A mild revenge, but the best she could do.

It would be too fun.

She narrowed her eyes, putting a finger to her lips. Tsunada nodded.

"The very same. I'm sure you're more than knowledgeable about the Uchiha. You have strange fascinations for things you have no business in." Tsunade already knew Sayuriama was troublesome when it came to intrigue and things that generally should be unspoken.

"Uh, Tsunade! You assume too much. I am too little a girl to be of notice."

"I would be grateful if that logic could last through the night. We're all very tired of these singing boys."

"It would be rude if I told them to leave." Sayuriama put her hand to her mouth, aware of her silliness. "I'm sure Madara would be angry if I was so rude."

"Little brat. You will call him _Lord_ Uchiha when you meet him, and you will certainly not be so crass as to speak to him. Lord Hashirama has a very high opinion of him, and would be displeased if he was vexed."

"So am I to at least meet _Lord Uchiha_?" The name sounded exotic on her tongue and a little dangerous. The girl subconsciously pulled her lovely robes around her, her cheeks a bit red at the cool morning air. "The same Lord Madara that has hated the Senju for generations."

Tsunada frowned.

"If he deems it worth his time. He might make us wait- You never quite know with him. And you will _not_ vex him. We need to put the past behind us. "

Sayuriama smiled delicately. "Of course not. It's not like the Uchiha have ever vexed a Senju." Tsunada frowned.

"We need to put old anger behind us if this village is to work. You must be an example." Tsunada said. "We have killed many of them as well."

Sayuriama stopped for just a moment.

"I suppose." Her face wasn't convinced.

The two entered the Senju meeting house, erected with thick wooden pillars and an elegant tiled roof. It had been painted in the usual Senju colors, emblems gleaming on lacquered wood. The Senju symbol gleamed in the night. Sliding doors lined the walls, a multitude of rooms of many family members, as well as the various people employed. Hashirama had hired many in need.

The few in the room recognized them, nodded slightly, as if with little interest. Young guards let their eyes follow Sayuriama until she had passed, leaving the flowery scent of her perfumes to grace their imaginations.

It was a quiet place, this early. Sayuriama matched her voice to the mood, keeping it low.

"So why have I been summoned? To complement the tea or seduce the Uchiha?" Tsunada hit her on the head. "Ow!"

"No silliness. And it's LORD Uchiha. Be polite." Sayuriama chuckled and bit her lip, eyebrows raising. "But only Lord Hashirama would know the real reason for that."

"Old Hag. That hurt- Don't bother giving me your airs. I know that _you_ know every intrigue. Hashirama is no fool when it comes to his minions."

"Yes."

Sayuriama rubbed her head and Tsunade had to swat at her again to make sure all the work she had done was not ruined.

"Stop it!"

"Stop ruining my work. It was perfection!"

"Tell me! Your gossip is the only perfect thing in this house." Tsunada smirked, not denying the statement. She did just happen to occasionally _hear_ things. She said it wasn't really gossip, but more making sure things ran smoothly.

"I suppose your brother wants to show Madara he trusts and respects him. How better to do so than to formally introduce his beautiful, intelligent, sister to him? You have not been formally introduced to many people."

"It's Hashirama's fault I don't get out more often." She said, feeling dejected. She had very much wanted to go to the play the other night and had jealously watched from afar as other people had passed to go. But, her brothers always seemed to have some sort of trick up his sleeve. Hashirama was much more cunning than he let on.

"Quiet. We're getting close."

Sayuriama nodded mindlessly, hearing the whisper voices to the front of them, in the cozy personal room at the end of the hall. They were behind the screen, and the murmur of voices slipped through the tatami-covered doors.

How would she insult the Uchiha? She would have to do so in a way that was so formal and engaging that he might not even _know_ she was slowly removing his confidence. After all, men usually never considered _her_ capable of intelligent reasoning enough to influence their thoughts.

She was just about to slide open the screen door when he spoke, and she was glad she had not. It caught her off her guard, and her knees trembled a bit. But It was this last voice that really caught her attention.

Sayuriama didn't think that she was capable of being charmed. She, by far, had the most enticing voice she knew off. She had once charmed a kidnapper so well with her voice, he didn't notice a group of Whirlpool Shinobi walk behind him and hit him over the head.

They found her looking rather bored, reciting the edict of some past general.

But as she got closer to start identifying people, and she was surprised that maybe there was someone who had enough of a voice to intrigue even her.

Hashirama had his reassuring voice, even and calm. He wasn't the most talented conversationalist, but he had this way of making you feel comfortable and agreeable. Even after ten years that hadn't changed, and she still felt safe hearing it. She could also hear Mito. If she hadn't known better, she would have guessed they were already married, the way Mito's voice seemed to accent Hashirama's in the most perfect way. They both had great charisma. Tobirama voice was slightly lower than Hashirama's, but it still held that Senju confidence. And if she had to guess, he was not a little too happy. Normally he seemed to be sober and held that tone of strength and passion. He wasn't quite as calming, but he did have a pull to him. Power. Even Uncle Hotaka had a distinct style, though less elegant.

At the sound of the voice, her thoughts paused.

" _It wasn't as successful as I hoped, but I do think we managed to make him consider that the repercussions of not deciding to give us his support wouldn't be very good."_

It was as if the impact had knocked every wisp of air from her lungs. Her expression went from confident tease to white chalk.

Tsunada turned to the girl and was caught off guard by her expression, the hand stopped cold.

The sound of rushing blood filled Sayuriama's ears blocking all sound as the world shifted and became crisper. The steady beat of her own heart pounded in her head, sending signals to chill her spine and ready her for something akin to encountering something terrible.

It wasn't the exact words that caught her attention and would be forever engrained in her; It was the absoluteness of the voice.

At first, it was a honeyed tone, full of convincing subtleties, but as she listened, it turned deeper than Tobirama's, husky and full of unspoken secrets.

She knew it would be hard to convince herself that something like heat could shoot through her because of a voice, but here it was. So assured of its own ability to create poetry where none was meant, and she knew that if the man matched, she would be in trouble. This voice had the ability to make her _feel._

There was really only one way to describe the voice. The way she had never had cause to say about anyone, much less a voice. Sybaritic. She listened with a hedonistic pleasure to the voluptuous, amative man. He would not be controlled, nor could she so simply embarrass him.

She realized that she might be a vestal maiden on the brink of discovery. Sayuriama had long scorned feelings of love as she had been told she was their cause by so many men. An aching memory in the back of her head threatened to come forward but she refused to let it taint the moment.

She looked to her raised hand, shaking. She indeed was as austere in her romantic feelings as an unplucked flower. She felt the urge to learn just what in him made her seem so... so restrained. It would be like flying. Would his image match the voice? Or would she forever disappointed at walking through this door?

She chided herself for the poetic feelings that made no sense. What was she doing, giving up her crusade to wound the man so easily?

Tsunada had looked on in surprise, wondering just what the silly girl was up too. A little listening at doors was not unusual to gauge the situation, but Sayuriama had seemed fixed in thought.

She reached out, putting a hand to the grils forehead.

Sayuriama pushed it away, breaking from the trance. Feeling her heart settle its indecision she turned to Tsunada, taking on a cheeky look.

"Are you well?" Tsunada said quietly, taking care not to be heard. Sayuriama lifted a hand to open the door, taking a moment. Tsunada noted the quick hard tremor and frowned. She moved to leave, but Sayuriama shook her head.

"I'm... _Electric_."

Then she slid open the door, all smiles.


	4. Scroll 4

When Madara woke, it was much to his own surprise, he was feeling better. He no longer felt that _edge._ Which was a great relief to many Uchiha, since nothing good came out of Madara's hunger for war.

Hayo, the _assistant_ the clan seniors encouraged him to take under his wing to do his menial work, had dared come and wake him. Which spoke badly about the question of his head, but well about his loyalty. Madara had let him stay because when it came to loyalty with no questions asked, Hayo was as good as it got at this point. Even if he was a little young to be at the top of the Uchiha intellectual prowess.

He would have preferred Setsuna infinitely more, but the man had duties that were actually important. None matched Izuna in wit or ability.

Hayo jauntily raised a hand, far to well rested. Deciding that he might as well get the damn meeting over with, he walked over, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Wait." Hayo nodded, standing outside the main clan building Madara resided in.

He re-entered his quarters. High collared shirt, black pants, and durable sandals; nothing fancy. He didn't have a mirror, so ran his long fingers through his hair, not thinking much about the black mane. His hair had grown wild, longer than most women's, and he refused to think too hard about it.

Nor did he bother with any of the more elaborate weapons on his stand, knowing they'd be more of a hassle than help. Strapping more than a few kunai on would be more than sufficient. No more were the days of prowling, needing to be fully armed at every moment.

That was the thought that almost derailed the morning meeting.

He nearly threw the table as his darker thoughts once again consumed him. The world as he knew- the one he loved- it was disappearing. The control he had seemed to be slipping away.

 _It's all lies. None of it's real._

The thought stuck with him, like a sticky mess, as he headed to the exit of his rooms. But his attention diverted as he walked through the near-complete compound, eyes lingering on the clan members already up and working. There was still a few tents but most of the Uchiha Clan were housed in real structures, the building planned end at the end of the month.

It made him feel mildly better, seeing the few clan members up bow in deference to him, and he nodded back respectfully. They seemed to still _like_ him. Mostly. He had listened to the clan and brought them here to safety. Their fathers, husbands, and children would no longer be fodder on the battlefield.

His discontent still bubbled dangerously near. How long could he last until it all went up in flames?

There was the usual sentry at the gate, bowing deeply at Madara, giving an impudent nod to Hayo who grinned. It was his brother, Madara noted with a pang.

"Boy, don't make me wait." He said sharply, making Hayo jump and refocus on walking behind Madara.

"Sorry, Clan Leader."

"Hmph. Focus child."

The boy nodded respectfully, dark ash hair falling over his pale face, not surprised at the curt correction. The kid was more handsome than the typical Uchiha youth, but his subordinate had somehow managed to surprise even him.

Hayo, for some unknown reason, was dressed in what was an absurdly nice black silk kimono embroidered with the Uchiha Crest in red and whites. He did look more like a kid in his father's nicest robes. The well-concealed tapping of his fingers didn't hide the fact that Hayo clearly _was_ like one as well.

Madara even caught a whiff of something musky, making him raise a sarcastic brow. He shook the question away, deciding it wasn't worth the brainpower. What Hayo did usually make little sense to him.

Madara gave him something between a sneer and a resigned sigh of exasperation. Which made Hayo look relieved.

"Let's go."

"Yes, my Lord." Hayo followed as Madara exited the tall wooden gate that separated them from the city. Hayo struggled to keep up with Madara's long legs in his kimono, which Hayo knew was on purpose. Madara was giving him a different sort of punishment.

Madara knew Hayo couldn't see his smirk, but he likely could feel it.

But the smile wasn't just for his ridiculous puppy. Madara retained great pride in seeing the Uchiha crest blazed brightly on many shops and residences. It was something he lost as they wove further into a more tangled, chaotic menagerie of tents. Other clans didn't have the attention to order the Uchiha did. They were much wilder in their design, a mismatch of less powerful clans merging into The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

But still, there was a fine line, and he wondered if this continued if the Uchiha would lose the sense of themselves. He tried not to let Izuna's voice come to him.

 _Betrayer, brother mine. Look how the Senju have let weaklings run wild. And how you stood by and joined with them._

He focused away, turning to the brisk morning. It would soon be hot, full of people, and madness, but now the morning was was his. He put his hands behind his head, and took a deep breath in, for once, letting the wind carry his guilt off for a while. There was no reason to ruin a morning like this.

The sun inched its way over Hashirama's giant wall, hitting his wild onyx hair.

Hayo looked at the steady clan leader, walking a straight course in front of him. He seemed much more relaxed, more open than Hayo had seen in months. The Clan Leader was much taller than most of the men, and quite the imposing figure, even in simple dress. He seemed to fill the empty streets with his presence. He was a man who had the charisma to lead men when he was younger- a worthy man to follow, to die for. Hayo, like many other young Uchiha men, had wanted the attention of their Lord, his praise and trust.

Which he one of the reasons he begged for this position. He still looked up to him.

He looked over Madara with red eyes, taking in the calm state of his chakra. He needed to take a risk at some point, but also would rather not be dismissed or demeaned. He wasn't sure about Madara's mood, but he would likely be more furious at any surprises Hashirama would spring on him, especially ones that Hayo already knew of.

"Lord Madara." Madara slowed his grueling pace slightly, and Hayo caught up, standing side by side. This was as clear an indication he would get to talk. Madara didn't bother to turn his head.

"There is one matter, a detail, that is likely to come up." He said with a confidence he wasn't feeling.

Madara turned, narrowed his black orbs- a bad sign.

"A detail, boy? I hope it's not important." Hayo's insides shrunk at the menecing tone. Madara's tone was a good indication of how this would end. So he wasn't in the mood to entertain fools, but he hadn't thrown Hayo into a building yet. Not that he regularly threw clan members outside of training, but Madara could be convinced.

"Well, it's more of -" Madara cut in, and Hayo didn't even try to imagine what sort of death was in store for him.

"Was I supposed to bring a written report? Or formal wear?" The sarcasm was noted. Hayo shook his head quickly, very embarrassed. He hadn't meant to out-do Madara. Madara didn't stand for people who outdid him, and there were only a few who lived to tell the tale. Hayo admired the Senju brothers all the more for their courage to face Madara Uchiha in battle.

"No, no, my lord, I am dressed so that, well-" Madara rolled his eyes. His thoughts were clear, that he should finally choose a second-in-command and finally get rid of this one.

"Well then, don't waste my time."

Hayo sighed at the curt voice.

"It was brought up that the attendant from the Land of Whirlpools would attend. They arrived just a few weeks ago, and-"

"Heh boy. This is trivial. We were expecting them a long time ago." Madara would throw Hayo if that was it.

"And it is likely that Lord Hashirama 's younger sister be there," Hayo added quickly, rubbing his kimono down nervously. At least it was out.

At this, Madara decided that maybe Hayo was not quite as stupid as he previously assumed, because this was interesting information.

He stopped fists clenching.

"So, Hashirama Senju has a sister," Madara stated before looked down at Hayo, who nodded and bowed in clear deference. "A sister." He repeated.

"Yes, Clan Leader."

Madara unclenched his hand and put it to his chin, turning this new report through his head as he scoured his brain for a time Hashirama slipped or mentioned _anything_.

Nothing returned. A secret that the Senju Clan itself was so tight-fisted on that before this moment, he had heard nothing about her. The image of a woman-Hashirama came to his head, a disgusting thing. Or maybe a stern looking chit with wild white hair.

Absurd, but at this point, of little consequence.

And so Hashirama had yet another card up his sleeve. As brainless as the man tended to come off as Madara knew Hashirama was no fool. A sister so well hid that not even he knew of her? The Uchiha intel during the war had been better than the Senju's, yet he had no notion of her. A sibling hidden away from war meant that sibling was likely a poor, or heaven forbid, _useless_ Shinobi.

Now that would be interesting. The Senju women were fierce and plentiful, unlike the Uchiha clan who didn't let their women fight, and had no reason to hide. It was certainly strange that Hashirama would produce a sibling now.

Hayo chimed in, clearly feeling a little more confident.

"I believe he wants to show you his trust."

Madara raised his chin, a mocking smile. "I suppose that's _appropriate_. If those are his intentions. Hashirama thinks such small things to be important. Though any _sister_ is likely a snake to an Uchiha." Hayo must not have registered his words.

"Yes, It's an honor, he hardly introdu-" Hayo continued, but Madara was once again in his thoughts.

The annoying Uzumaki clan he could turn to his advantage, as well as the mysterious sister that had popped out of thin air. There was some talk of Hashirama being interested in taking an Uzumaki bride. Two weak points in the clan. A sister that was likely dear to the less sentimental Tobirama Senju would be something to exploit.

Madara darkly mused what it would be like to make Tobirama feel what losing a sibling was like.

The Land of Whirpool held many ties to the Senju and had been one of the first to copy the Hidden Village System. They had actually managed to gain support from several feudal lords, securing funding and trade.

It would be a good alliance. Made sense for Hashirama to choose a bride that would solidify ties there.

But the sister. He needed more information before he could plan his next move.

"So tell me about the girl. This _mysterious_ sister. I wasn't aware there were more Senju siblings." The words he inferred were clear to Hayo. The other two Senju brother had been killed early, by familiar Uchiha hands.

"She only just arrived, with the envoy from the Uzumaki clan. It's clear she and the representative, Mito Uzumaki, are close." Madara smirked. "The Uzumaki woman will be there."

"The Senju are allied with many weak clans."

"Is her presence a problem, Lord Madara?" Hayo asked as passively as he could. Madara put his arms to his side, undoing the wrinkling his dark shirt. The wind blew gently on his deceptively smooth face.

"I suppose not. It's not a meeting that will make my blood dance, but it will have to do. Hashirama is desperate to hear of the rich lordling."

They continued in silence, weaving through the city until they reached the Senju compound at another large corner. The Senju gate guards immediately recognized Madara, looking a bit nervous. He didn't change expressions letting them lead him to one of many meeting rooms in the large building Hashirama resided. The hallways were still dark, the sun not reaching to hit the large screen walkways.

The guard opened a door, letting them pass into a room of excellent quality. Madara narrowed his eyes at the empty room.

Snorting in disgust he sat down onto one of the formal cushions that lined the rich mahogany table, letting his long legs cross in front of him. He very much would have liked to have kicked his feet up on the wood and taken a nap at the Senju's expense. Hayo sat next to him, taking care not to wrinkle his outfit. He checked his reflection looking into the shiny tabletop.

Quick, a male servant brought them both tea, placing Madara's first. Hayo didn't really notice when his drink was placed and forgot to thank the man. Madara raised an eyebrow, put off by Hayo's vanity. Madara never thanked servants, is a ritual that the subordinate did. He set his tea down after the servant left.

"What are you doing boy." Hayo looked up wide-eyed from the well-waxed table to his superior. He frowned uncertainty, knowing that he was only a few moments away from his face in a wall.

"Clan Leader?"

Madara breathed in slowly and put his elbows to rest flatly on the table, chin on top of his interlaced fingers. His index finger was barely touching his chin, but it was tapping ominously.

"Why did you dress up like a _peacock_ , and why do you _keep examining yourself_ like your face is going to change in the next ten seconds?" He said slowly, trying to control himself. Hayo went bright red looking down at his apparel.

"I… and, I just think that this sort of meeting requires a more formal-"

"I remember receiving a report that you complained for over an hour to Akinobu about wearing formal clothes for meetings," Madara growled menacingly.

Hayo stuttered, trying to not make the situation worse. Finally, as if giving up, he sighed. In a low whisper, he muttered something.

Madara narrowed his eyes. He had heard, but he wasn't going to let this slip so easily. "Heh, you're whispering like a woman. Louder." He pulled up one of his hands and put it to his forehead, feeling as if a headache was coming from Hayo's stupidity.

"I wish to impress. The Senju sister." Hayo said then put his face down in shame. Madara put down his hand and turned to look full on at his younger counterpart. When he realized he was being truthful, things clicked into place.

"You're trying to impress a _Senju_ woman?" Madara said, quite appalled.

As a handsome youth, Hayo never had any problem attracting girls from various clans. Madara snorted at Hayo's ridiculousness.

"Yes, Lord Madara."

"Would she be coming, _because it was suggested by us_?"

Hayo went red. "I wouldn't dare. Lord Hashirama deemed it."

"And you agreed. Why would you feel a girl was necessary at a diplomatic meeting?" Hayo looked up at Madara, almost like he was going to tell him something that Madara wouldn't comprehend.

"..."

Madara sneered.

"I can't wait to hear the changes that were made since I left. With men like you, I'm sure the Uchiha would gladly forfeit all of our priorities."

Hayo winced and was prepared for another one of Madara's berating speeches when the door slid open to reveal a grinning Hashirama. Behind him was and a lovely red-haired woman, no doubt the Uzumaki emissary.

"Madara, my friend."

"Hashirama."

Madara noted that his mysterious sister did not accompany him, and Tobirama was late.

Hashirama looked over the room and smiled. Madara was obviously on his last nerve, and that made him feel better.

They should spar sometime soon.

He escorted Mito to a cushion, then walked to sit across Madara. He stretched out his hand. Madara took it hesitatingly and they both shook, exchanging greetings.

Hashirama was also dressed simply, comfortable in his wear.

His eyes widened when he looked over at Hayo. There was no reason for the poor boy to dress so finely. But it wasn't his concern, and he moved on.

He introduced Mito Uzumaki, and despite her polite manner, she was clearly wary of the Uchiha's. She was also more formally vested in her kimono, and Hayo Uchiha looked a little less awkward. Hashirama, being politer, commented on how well he looked at the door opened again.

By the time Tobirama came in, frown and all, he looked long-suffering. He took the seat next to Hayo, who looked startled. He coldly nodded towards the Uchiha party leaving the left seat across from him, who cooly returned a nod.

Hashirama remained jovial. "I'm afraid I've caused you trouble. I think my message was too early for both of us." Madara nodded slowly but gave the typical answer.

"Always too eager, Hashirama," Madara agreed, sending the Senju into a depression before he shook it off. "But I have news.

"Thank you, Madara. We could not do this without you." It was a genuine compliment that made both Uchiha uncomfortable.

"Of course it's nothing for an Uchiha." He said, pushing his wild hair over his shoulder. The servant returned, bearing more steaming hot tea. The group began discussing Madara's journey.

It was as Madara had expected.

His report of a stubborn Lord, Hashiramas overly optimistic assurance that all would be well, and growing irritation with how pointless it had turned out so far from the entire group.

Then, the door opened. Madara turned, anticipation peaked. He looked over, to solve the puzzle of this Senju girl that had so charmed Hayo.

But alas, it wasn't her.

The old Uncle Senju had come, accompanied by a stab of disgust in Madara's abdomen. To his dismay, he sat next to him at the head of the table, giving a clueless, jovial pat on the Madara's back, which was returned with a sinister look.

"Off me old man." He growled.

"Don't be like that!"

Madara swore he saw a smirk on Tobirama's face.

Hashirama looked at his Uncle Hotaka, smiling at the old man's straightforwardness. He seemed to have brought more enthusiasm to the group even if tension radiation from Madara's gaze.

The old man's report was the same as his. Much to Madara's amusement, Hashirama quickly asked him what would be the best next step.

He was enjoying discussing the audacity of the Daimyo with a rapt audience, strategizing the pieces of a plan. Having control of the room pleased him. He especially was satisfied when he looked over at Hayo, who hadn't said a word, and saw him twiddling his thumbs.

No sister had graced them.

Madara turned back to answer Hashirama questions.

"It wasn't as successful as I hoped, but I do think we managed to make him consider that the _repercussions_ of not deciding to give us his support wouldn't be very good," Madara added a darker tone than he usually would, but he wanted Hashirama to know that he had control of this matter.

The door once again opened. Madara didn't bother turning. He expected a refill of tea from a servant and was surprised to see the room go silent as a feminine slipper tapped the ground.

Hashirama nodded the person in.

"Sayuriama. You're late." Interestingly, but not shockingly, it was a clear, fearless young voice that answered him.

Ah, the sister. A test was in order, appropriately named _The 'Hayo' test_. Was the Senju sister worth getting dressed up for? He bet on the logical fact he wouldn't be that startled. Not if she resembled Hashirama.

His face turned, dusky eyes ready to teach this girl an unsaid lesson. Her tone made it clear she had plenty of pride, that her brothers were indulgent to her. As a favor to Hashirama he would teach her to know her place among the table- at the bottom. It would be rather petty, but satisfying. His face held no expression as he finally observed her.

He felt an instantaneous shock go through him.

It was very clear to Madara just why the brat had wanted his sister there.


	5. Scroll 5

"Forgive me, brother. You ought to know that we women are mere fickle creatures and that I simply couldn't decide on a kimono." Sayuriama hoped this sounded as pretentiously silly as she didn't feel, raising her hand as if to examine her nails. She needed time to gauge the situation and think tactics, as she had been thrown by the voice before even entering the door.

But she had barely said this when she received the answer she _needed,_ one that she couldn't live without _;_ Just _who_ was this voices owner? Madara Uchiha?

 _Did this voice really belong to a Senju clan hater, a murderer of her kin?_

Hashirama, though he rarely mentioned him, usually called him a good man under a veneer of prejudice. Hashirama had always seemed to have something of a soft spot for the Uchiha Clan Leader, as Tobirama mentioned to her last week on a walk.

He advised her not to go near them. She had agreed with Tobirama, avoiding most of them...

She quickly gazed over her family, ignoring Hashirama's fading grin. Ah, he could tell she was in fine form already. She skipped the rest of her family to rudely stare down the Uchiha guests.

Recognizable thanks to their unfamiliar inky black hair, pale skin, and sleek dark vestments. She was surprised to find _two_ Uchiha males, though it made sense, as they wouldn't want to feel outnumbered.

She was not at her cleverest, but she had to do something parochial!

The closest Uchiha to her was ornately decorated, quite like herself, and she wondered if he was sweating. The younger man turned eagerly, like a child, and she knew she simply couldn't bear if this was Madara Uchiha. One shouldn't be quick to _judge_ someone, especially ninja, but it was easy to see right through this boy. She had automatically assumed that the unpretentious one was the servant, like any female that has her mind taught decorum rules. It was disappointing enough to consider turning around and leaving, which she would have done except Hashirama would be upset; While Tobirama could be unpleasant angry, Hashirama was terrifying.

However, to her great astonishment, she then recognized the one in the egoist dress. He was one of those guards who she had almost convinced to let her on top of the wall the other day. She turned her eyes down, disappointed.

Hamo Uchiha was it? She had almost convinced him, except Tobirama came looking for her. Despite being an Uchiha, he had been rather kind, shy and polite.

More importantly, that logically led to another solution. Therefore the one in the simpler dress was no servant. He had to absolutely had to be Madara Uchiha, and _perhaps_ the owner of the most enticing voice she had ever heard.

She had to shift her position to see the other dark-haired ninja without craning her neck, masking her intent by moving behind Mito.

The other Uchiha was clean and simply dressed, a mane of wild dark hair masking his profile until he turned. With his long legs, she guessed he would be a good foot over her own height. The one dressed like an aristocrat continuously took furtive glances her way. With attention somewhat off her, she lifted her eyes demurely.

She waited, letting the men turn so she could see his face.

It was well known that the Uchiha's had the same characteristics generally, and the one she recognized, (Hano? Hanku? No that's not it...) did they did all share similarities to the infamous leader of the Uchiha clan. But to say that Madara Uchiha looked typical, like any other Uchiha, would be an ersatz statement. Sayuriama considered her brothers handsome, as she figured she was pretty, in a trivial manner.

But the legendary Madara Uchiha wasn't good looking in the traditional, gentle way her brothers were. As he continued, his exotic black eyes sharer then an obsidian knife, she felt her legs weaken. Long, tumbling hair that could almost rival her own long mane.

He was pure male, not an ounce of feminine softness on his entire body.

Hayo (As she remembered his name.) looked very slender, almost _pretty_ , compared with the sharp features of Madara Uchiha. There was a boy and a man here, and so had no doubt which was which. There was an absoluteness in this dark clan leaders features, a deadliness that would make most people turn away. Dark lips verging on a sneer, clearly a God of War among Shinobi.

Clearly, he didn't like being stared at.

It was nothing like she had ever seen. She was fixed in his dark glare, the intensity that surprised her, looking irritated at being interrupted. One long eyebrow raised as if to dare her to continue to overtly stare at him. A man who loved control and loathed insubordination.

Once he had authority, it was over. She tilted her head in greeting, not quite sure of how to proceed.

Madara didn't spare her a second look.

" _As I recall, we still have serious matters to discuss..."_

He turned around and resumed his conversation. Not a nod, or any acknowledgment.

It made her feel meager, reprimanded by a man who saw himself as her superior. Most in the room had caught on to the wordless moment but were not surprised.

If there was a man who could really _not_ give a damn, it was Madara Uchiha.

Smoothly Mito poured Sayuriama tea, letting her divert her attention, and saving her from likely another faux pas with the Uchiha leader. The look Mito gave her let her know that her face was showing her thoughts, and she needed to regain her composure.

Unkle Hotaka gave a slight cough to cover his giggling, then turned back to the conversation as she scowled at him. For the first time, Sayuriama realized that her presence had not just mildly derailed the meeting, it had been _unwanted,_ by Madara Uchiha _._

She brought the cup up, staring down at the table to watch Hayo Uchiha's vague reflection in the shining wood. He seemed perturbed and looking apologetically at her as if to assure her it wasn't her fault. She lifted her gaze to the younger Uchiha, not really looking at but through him.

How she had endlessly had taken down others with her gaze dawned upon her. Never ever, in the history of her life had a man ever turned away first, and outlasted her staring. It was like she didn't matter. Like she was normal, nothing to see. Never had she been _so_ ignored.

It bothered her, more than she could say. She had lost.

Hayo hadn't turned away and was staring at Sayuriama, giving her a slight smile, until Madara turned to him, and he resumed looking at the table expressionlessly. Hashirama turned back to Madara, and their conversation continued. Mito turned back a moment later, a meager comment on how well she looked, which received a humble nod.

Just who _was_ Madara Uchiha? Howdid Hashirama fight this man? He was terrifying!

Tobirama was the only one who continued looking at Sayuriama, covertly during the meeting, as he knew that something happened. His young sister had too much pride to not try something stupid there. He had expected something like this, as the Uchiha tended to have an effect on the best of the Senju Clan. His sister was merciless in her dealings, using her skills to do as she pleased.

Tobirama wasn't the most sensitive brother, and the most sympathetic award went to Hashirama hands down. Still, when it came to observations, Tobirama was more than qualified to discern his younger sister's remarkably timid expression, a first for her.

Probably about time, though he wished it wasn't the Uchiha who finally did it.

It was mildly amusing, the subtle battle playing out the way it did.

She had gotten what many others had received, albeit, without dying. Madara had little patience for those he felt were beneath them. Her gaze was showing a new appreciation of power, yes, she was awed.

He rarely saw her looking so chastised. As a matter of fact, Madara had been so ferocious in his look that he must have scared her out of her wits. She had come in the same way lion saunters to its prey, and left a lamb in the slaughter.

He still wasn't going to thank the Uchiha.

Hayo Uchiha was switching between giving longing looks to her that were equally ignored, something he and Hashirama would joke about later.

He expected it to stay the same but was surprised when her expression finally shifted, around the time they were talking about bargaining chips, or perhaps approaching a different feudal lord.

His younger sister got a rather determined look on her face. A pang entered his stomach, and he suddenly wished that he had never bothered his sister that morning, never let her confront Madara Uchiha.

He wondered if he was getting her signals wrong, and hoped that it was just in fascination, but his young, beautiful, impetuous sister had the look of a huntress as raised her head to look back at Tobirama. She gave him a smile that said _defeated but not dead_.

She wasn't going to stand by the insult.

What Sayuriama wanted she tended to get, and Tobirama felt a twinge of apprehension. She had never met a man like Madara Uchiha.

He gave a slight frown which she returned with an even bigger smile. He shook his head slightly, knowing what she may have been thinking. She placed her hands and tilted her head demurely.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Hashirama was standing on the cliffs over the village, Madara next to him. Hayo was waiting for him a little ways off, sweating heavily in the heat.

"I am sorry Madara. My sister is not adjusting well to the village and is looking for ways to manage her own emotions." He shifted to his other foot, face apologetic. Madara raised an eyebrow, waving a hand as if swatting his comment away."

"I am quite surprised, Hashirama, that you had such a sibling so well hidden away. In all our dealings you have never once revealed her, nor your clan." It didn't need to be said why. "She has all the Senju pride you lack."

"Of course. She is still young and can be reckless. I apologize on her behalf. Like most of the village, she doesn't understand many things, including our friendship."

Madara snorted. "Of course. If I were you, Hashirama, I would be careful of such a rebellious spirit, especially in a woman. You will look like a weak clan head to the village if you don't."

Hashirama shrugged as if it was useless. "It is my fault. She struggles because she doesn't understand because we haven't been there for her. It was never safe too." More unsaid thoughts they exchanged as the wind whistled through their clothes and hair. "Don't be too hard on her. She is much like the village. She needs time to understand our dreams."

"Hm. I have little interest in talking about your sister and her slights. What I am curious about is your motives. I can't imagine why you brought a child to a political discussion."

Hashirama shrugged. "Had she been interested in the task, she would have contributed. She's used to dealing with Lords and, dare I say, doling out rejections."

"Yes, that I believe."

* * *

"He hardly looked at me."

It was the first thing she had said all afternoon. Tsunada raised an eyebrow at her ward as she stared into the water. Since being excused from the meeting she had been tight-lipped, saying nothing with a look that Tsunada wasn't sure to make off it.

They were sitting on a stone bench by a small murky pond in the shade of a large overhanging tree with limbs spread wide. This secret little garden in the village was one of Hashirama's better ones, full of lush grasses and plants.

The entire situation was strange since Sayuriama loved being in the midst of the intrigue and drama. She had skipped breakfast entirely, changed into a lighter cotton yukata, walking right out of the compound, much to guards horror. They attempted to stop her but she weaseled her way out, and they eventually pointed Tsunada in the right direction.

Thankfully she was able to divert the wandering of the girl to their usual place that they went on walks when Sayuriama wanted to be alone.

"Are you talking about Lord Hashirama? Because if you are getting protective about-"

"Don't be stupid." This earned Sayuriama a slap on the head. "Ow! Don't damage the only thing I've got going!"

"You're the one being stupid, brat!"

Sayuriama sighed and twisting her hair around a finger, not even putting up a fight. Tsunada pulled Sayuriama on the green grass in front of her. She began braid thick strands of dark hair, in an attempt to draw her thoughts out and make her talk.

She normally avoided it if all possible, or weave it as fast as possible, due to the copious amounts of hair Sayuriama had, but the girl tended to be more easy going and talkative after. She didn't realize Tsunada's arsenal of tricks included such things.

Sayuriama leaned back, enjoying her hair being played with. With a slight blush, she wondered what it would be like if... if a man did it.

Tsunada looked down, wondering why Sayuriama cheeks were flushed. "Are you sick?" Sayuriama looked up.

"No…. Yes…. Maybe. I don't know." Tsunada's mouth opened, but then she closed it. Sayuriama slipped out of her straw zori shoes and wiggled her toes.

" _What_ is going on?"

"I'm going to make him love me." Tsunada dropped her hands, put them back up, and yanked her wards head back. "I'll destroy him. Or I'll end up marrying him. Preferably destroy. After all, I have to do something for Ita and Kawa..."

Tsunada grunted, turning to look the girl straight in the eyes.

"How many nephews do I have?" Sayuriama pursed her lips at the question.

"None. You were a single child."

"What food you always ask me to make?"

"Tofu stuffed with Sushi rice," Sayuriama said, confused.

"Least favorite?"

"Tsunada what the- OW! ROE! ROE! Nasty stu-" Tsunada sighed, releasing the hostage strands of hair. This was Sayuriama sure enough. "Don't pull my hair like that, you heathen."

"Alright. Who are you babbling about and why are you going to marry him? And who are you talking about with Itama and Kawarama?" A large grin spread on her smooth face, and her cheeks went pink. She looked like she was about to reveal a juicy secret.

"He may be the only man... if he is who I hope he is, I will marry him. He'll see me for who I am, and not just my beauty." In a change of mood, Sayuriama clenched her fist, looking passionately determined. "Or I'll crush his heart."

Another snort. "Kill?"

Sayuriama's eyes narrowed, the thick lashes fluttering, catching the light. "It's true!"

"Fine, fine. Now, who is this man? _Hayo Uchiha_? I thought you forget him by the end of the last week." Sayuriama looked up for a moment, smirking. For a moment her eyes gazed past Tsunada before she turned away.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Get with the times, _Golden Arrow_."

Sayuriama stood up, and Tsunada let her from her grasp. She let her rich dark hair fall its full length, down brush her thighs.

Her walk over to the pond was suspiciously improved as she let her hips swing more than necessary, drawing herself to let the light hit her. Tsunada didn't think much of it until Sayuriama's hands went to her obi behind her.

She slipped off the tie holding her obi, shaking off the top layer of her yukata to reveal her creamy undergarments beneath. Tsunada gasped and ran over to stop her, but Sayuriama stepped in the water. The pond was smallish, but it was deep, and as the old women attempted to reach her, Sayuriama slipped and fell in.

Tsunada shrieked.

Anyone could see them by accident! It was a public location, a large bridge with a minor fence overlooking the place. Tobirama would kill her for killing his only sister from the shame of it all.

Sayuriama's head broke the top of the water. She had a grin on her face and was laughing, hair in rivulets around her.

"You brat! I'll kill you myself!" Tsunada attempted to pull her out but was grabbed and pulled in instead. "ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She continued to laugh, feeling as if she was on air instead of drenched in her undergarments. It was warm, as it always was in Konoha during the day, and the water was deliciously cool. She laughed even harder as Tsunada surfaced and drug herself upon the shore again.

"You little BRAT."

"Hm. Don't be like that, Tsunada." Sayuriama smiled coyly, and Tsunada sighed. Even sopping wet the girl managed to look lovely, and it caused her to worry. She had been the one who had batted of suitors and had pretty much take all physical care of her since she had come home.

She performed the hand signs, as Sayuriama watched closely, her damp clothes drying quickly, helped by the sun. Pulling the younger girl out, critically giving her the evil as her garment brashly stuck to her figure, making it all too clear what was underneath. She jumped back suddenly, causing Tsunada to get splashed again.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Sayuriama snickered then went to the middle of the pond.

"Don't I look good enough to ravish, Tsunada?"

* * *

Hayo Uchiha jumped back, a trail of blood erupting from his nose. Madara whirled around, kunai in his hand before realizing there was nothing wrong but a moronic underling that was clearing peeping at some women.

Madara let him hit into the opposite wall of the alley they were passing through, on their way back to the Uchiha compound. Hayo had stopped only for a moment to overlook a park for some reason, and Madara had obliged, seeing some promising new shops. At the sight he left the child to recover, entering ones boasting having a new type of exploding tag.

He narrowed his eyes, once again imagining ways that he would like to dispose of Hayo. How quickly would Clan the notice if Madara did displace him? Maybe it was worth the risk regardless.

Not once, during the entire meeting, did the little bastard take his eyes of the Senju girl. It was disconcerting to say the least, a dishonor to the clan, and even more to himself, and unusual behavior for even the usually demure Hayo. It had been effortful enough being, invited to an important meeting like this.

He finally let himself muse on the bet he made with himself earlier. He begrudged the fact that he had _almost_ lost that bet.

It had been that moment he turned, he would forever wonder the motives behind Hashirama inviting his young girl sister. He had seen the playfully dangerous glimmer of challenge Hashirama Senju's eyes as she entered.

It would be a lie, a dangerous one at that, to say that she was not striking. If Madara had not had the prowess that Madara Uchiha was known for, he may have let himself take a long look, be impressed.

But he did not want Hashirama to get him while his back was turned, even now.

She was, after all, very beautiful. Many women had wear and tear, scars, acne, and were in some way marred. Especially ninja women. She had all the bearings of being _very_ well taken care off, potentially like nobility, despite a few cuts on her hands, almost imperceptible. Strange.

He also couldn't concede to her open gaze, automatically rising to the challenge, no matter the opponent. Her eyes immediately threatened him when they had connected, and so he rose to the attack, reminding this little Senju just _who_ he was and what he was capable of doing without the Sharingan.

No Senju would look down on him.

He watched her face going pale, seeing her self-important eyes turn down, and he relished in putting a girl, one so close to Tobirama Senju, in her place. And after he smoothly turned to Hashirama and continued talking.

He did want to look at her again then, as it did agitate him somewhat that she was _so_ beautiful. Beautiful enough to make it desirable for another look, which was ridiculous.

He did steal another one.

He even bothered to turn on his Sharingan for half a moment. He was able to take in her pitiful chakra state, the fact she was obviously not a ninja, nor a strong woman.

A thought crossed his mind, the image of the girl matured, in a beautiful white kimono.

Shit.

Had he even been considering such a disgusting notion of taking a bride, she would be last on the list. Despite her being a Senju, a weakling among women, there was no way he could ever consider to someone who would weaken his power in his clan.

But Something inside him had warmed, at the thought of her as _his_. To tame this disobedient creature before her brothers.

Madara steeled himself.

 _Traitor. What kind of Uchiha clan leader are you?_

This could not be. He would not allow this Senju child to have any more of his thoughts. The voice of _him_ rose to agree.

 _If you give in to any Senju woman, I will never forgive you._

Hayo, that damn kid, had already fallen into her trap. Hashirama was doing quite the low blow if he thought that he, Madara Uchiha, would as well.

He didn't spare a passing glance to the gap in the gate Hayo had been looking through and kept walking, dragging the bedazzled shinobi behind him. There would be hell the pay on the training ground.

There was one thing that was interesting, Madara mused, pulling Hayo who was eating dirt behind him.

Despite being part of the pinnacle generation of her bloodline, she had too little chakra to be even at a normal level. She had been left near devoid, empty of the great powers her brothers wielded. If it had been natural, he could accept that... but it seemed as though she had seals, twisting the minuscule type she had into strange patterns.

Incredibly strange.

Just what was the Senju girl hiding under that beautiful veneer?

Sayuriama looked up, back to the overlook where she had seen the retreating Uchiha's. Even revealed in this manner, Madara hadn't given a second look, though Hayo certainly had got his fill. She stood there, dumbfounded, in a dirty pond, getting yelled at, while she watched Madara drag Hayo away.

She decided, then and there.

She WOULD win over Madara Uchiha.

Madara felt a chill go down his spine. He brushed it off with a raised eyebrow, not even seeing the girl.


	6. Scroll 6

"So he likes looking as battle gear in his free time! Put it down!" Sayuriama was in fine form, her whispers quiet but animated, eyes sparkling. The irritated women beside her looked less happy, using a large wide-brimmed hat to so no acquaintance would recognize her. She carefully hid Sayuriamas face as some villagers looked over in annoyance.

"Lord Tobirama said to both us, just yesterday, and very specifically to _not_ to get involved with any Uchihas!"

"How prejudicial of him."

"Sayuriama-"

"Tsu-tsu, we are on the brink of great discovery. We are not doing any involving- just _observing._ "The older woman gave her a tired, worried look. "Think about the spirit of it. My darling Hashirama would want us to cultivate a good relationship with the Uchiha clan."

"Following Madara Uchiha is the most brainless plan I've ever heard."

"Look on the bright side, he is _so_ interesting to watch."

"Sayuriama-" It was too late, the girl already going into the danger zone. Almost certainly Madara had already sensed them, despite not giving any indication of it. At this point, if neither the Uchiha or Sayuriama broke it would bring another confrontation.

Sayuriama grinned widely, jumping behind the corner as she saw the dark haired Uchiha turn in their direction.

Tsunada sighed in exasperation, but she continued until she wrote the information down on a scrap of paper. It was difficult writing with the charcoal but she managed it. "I doubt Hashirama had this in mind," Tsunada muttered. As a proud old kunoichi, she was embarrassed by this sort of subterfuge.

But this girl had pulled her heartstrings long before she came to the village and she played along. Still, there was no approving of stalking allied clan heads. But Tsunada had made a crucial error, underestimating Sayuriama's interest.

Tsunada had predicted a short-lived infatuation to a man who clearly was pretending to disregard her ward's appearance. Soon enough he would announce his love, then the headstrong female would be back to her usual stubborn state of shinobi worship and secret training, forgetting the man and making him admire her from a distance.

But of all men, she could hand pick, so chose the one with far too much pride to now down and kneel. He would consider her beneath him.

 _Madara Uchiha._

She about died.

Tsunada had to bite her lip as Sayuriama went out from behind the building and started following the Uchiha again. It was so obvious and poorly done, that no longer did Tsunada wonder why Sayuriama was not allowed to begin to train.

The spectacle would no doubt make Lord Tobirama throw Sayuriama into the Senju prison.

One of the only good things to come out of it was he had entirely ignored them, likely wanting them to go away.

Madara had not looked or seemed to care if they kept a distance, and even now was staring at a random stall, making stall keeper have a fit of terror. Sayuriama's eyebrows went up at the unprovoked fear.

Tsunada narrowed her eyes. The only question on her mind still was why.

Why hadn't Madara confronted them yet? He HAD to know! There was no way Sayuriama was concealing herself sufficiently, and she wasn't bothering. Sayuriama was due for a dressing down.

Madara had a tongue that cut and shredded, one that cut men to size.

There would be no good to come from a girlish infatuation the arrogant Uchiha leader, or her trying to cut him down to size. Unfortunately, his size seemed to be on par with his abilities, so there probably wasn't much cutting.

Great ninja, no doubt. A kind man?

Highly Debatable.

He was a ninja with few compare, but there were always the whispers on the street. Whispers of _where his power came from,_ of the death of his younger brother, and the cursed eyes he possessed. The things that the Senju clan members would never say in front of the main family, especially Hashirama. The clan head was generous, but one of the few times she had seen him cold was when an advisor directed him that after the treaty with the Uchiha was signed that he should displace Madara Uchiha and exile him. She had never seen such cold rage in Hashirama's gaze as that moment, not even battling the Uchiha.

Tsunada had a more rational view than most other, and even though she knew the stories about Madara, and had seen the ruthless man tear down his enemies, she respected him. But there was no mercy, especially to those closest to the Senju family members. Sayuriama Senju was an easy target.

The Uchiha leader was practically defined by the fact he didn't approve of Hashirama Senju and his decisions at almost every juncture. It should be over soon. Tsunada had noticed things the girl wouldn't, Madara's chakra probing, him using his speed to evaluate them. Clones, redirecting etc.

Sayuriama's silliness would become the gossip and Tobirama would not be happy.

A hand grabbed Tsunada's collar and yanked her behind a fish stall. Tsunada wrinkled her nose at the smell, but the girl was too busy peeking through the stacked fish.

"Tsunada! It looks like he's ordering Tofu, to go with the sushi rice! Do you think he likes _Inarizushi_?!" She whispered in excitement, Tsunada struggled to figure out a way to tell her that sharing favorite foods was not uncommon.

She was interested that the man didn't just send out lower clan members to make the order. A strange sign of independence and taking care to get to know the villagers. Perhaps to garner comradery? Or for a more sinister purpose?

She wouldn't know. The Uchiha Clan leader was leaps and bounds ahead of her, and even in her wisdom, she knew not to try and understand him too much. He rebelled against closeness, and since his brother's passing, it was known he hadn't taken a second-in-command. It was if he thought he could resurrect Izuna Uchiha.

Which God's forbid, would be a nightmare. The only Uchiha who could single-handedly bring a war in the village would be the hell-raiser of a brother Madara Uchiha had possessed. Proud, familial, and even worse, _clever_.

He brought ruin beneath his quick feet, his hand signs near as fast as Hashirama Senju, he complimented his elder brother, counseled him, and made the Uchiha Clan unanimously back their leader behind the scenes. He faithfully supported his brother at every turn, and it was only with his death was Madara Uchiha brought down enough to consider negotiations.

And yet, here they were.

At Sayuriama's own _forceful_ request they had seriously dressed down. She could have passed as regular.

Almost.

She didn't get nearly the amount of abject staring, _namely people dropping what they were doing to gaze upon her beauty_ , but they were getting plenty from the game they were playing.

All the sudden Sayuriama hit the floor and smacked Tsunada down with her.

"WHAT are you-" Sayuriama's hand covered Tsunada's mouth, and motioned with the other one for her to be silent.

"He just turned around…." She peeked back up, and slammed to the round again, looking like she was about to hyperventilate. "He's coming… he's looking straight over here… I haven't thought of anything to say! _My hair, Tsunada!_ " It was Tsunada turn to shut her ward up, which she did by smacking her with the rice paper roll she was writing in, a charcoal smudge on her nose.

Sayuriama yelped and let go.

"Tsunada, that hurt!" She muttered, pouting prettily, then biting her bottom lip.

She just peeked over the wooden fish stall to find the target. Tsunada, who by this time had the better vantage point tried to warn her not to go any higher, but the advice was ignored.

Sayuriama stood up, and her large brimmed hat squarely hitting Madara Uchiha's chin, surprising them both. Tsunada stopped dead in her tracks, still kneeling like a moron.

Madara put a hand to his chin, rubbing the spot where the girl had hit him.

 _We're done for._ Tsunada thought. _He's going to kill us and be done with it. If not, Lord Tobirama will._

"Ah, Sorry!" Sayuriama, at first, didn't realize who she had just smacked and began profusely apologizing. The later stood back, and as Sayuriama got a good look at her victim, she stopped, the words stuck in her throat.

"I must say, Lady Senju, you certainly have a way with hats. Not to mention your prowess in marketplace shopping." Madara smirked devilishly, clearly having them in a bind. He was obviously expecting an explanation, and both women flushed red.

His strong hand was leaning on the table, avoiding the piles of fresh fish, was dangerously near Sayuriama's slender ones. She looked a little like a fish out of water, mouth open in a circle, eyes wide looking at the sleek, darkly dressed man. Her eyes suddenly turned down as she took a step back.

Tsunada looked in surprise as her charge was silent.

Sayuriama. Speechless?

Shit.

If she only had known _earlier_ , Tsunada thought, that this wasn't just a silly fascination. She was feeling something, if not something rational. She didn't want to embarrass Madara... she wanted to impress him.

She admired him.

Subconsciously she may have recognized a power similar other brothers, one she wished to know. She may claim to dislike the Uchiha, but it was lip service.

While Tsunada was not pleased by the situation she had to begrudgingly admit she knew why her young ward was interested. His frame towered over them, black eyes rimmed with even darker lashes. He had a handsome face, sharp chin and high cheeks framed by sable hair. The small amounts of skin revealed at his wrists and throat were pale, a faint pink were blood rushed. The Uchiha's were a handsome lot, but Madara was in peak form, his body exuding virility and power under his black Uchiha clothes.

There was something about Madara Uchiha that was a pure temptation. She got a most uncomfortable feeling at the thought, and Tsunada herself couldn't deny that he was one of the handsome Uchihas. But she wasn't impressed by him, no, she had always feared him. All of those cursed eyes.

Better yet was his quick mind, he was a genius at strategy and puzzle solving. Always ready to say the most clever jibe, or move the conversation in whatever way pleased him.

Or to censure whoever stands in his way...

Madara's raised eyebrows, mocking, made him unpleasant. He was not impressed with her lack of reply.

"Women should not be out so. Especially this little Senju." He said dismissively to Sayuriama as if giving her a rare second chance.

"Lord Uchiha." Madara turned his gaze to Tsunada, and she knew why Sayuriama had frozen. His eyes were dark like he could see straight through her, a nasty smirk twisting his lips. "It's rather unusual to see you placing orders yourself."

"I could say the same, _Golden Arrow Senju_ ," He suddenly grabbed her wrist, examining the paper she held. "How curious to find such similar interests."

He let go.

Tsunada stiffened, and she saw the smirk he had at surprising her. It was so strange she couldn't help but go into a fighting stance. "I believe I've seen you and Lady Senju around the market quite a bit this last week."

Ah, so it had been a trap. He wanted to know if they would follow, and they had.

Sayuriama face went even redder, as she stood a little straighter. Tsunada chuckled calmly and put her hands behind her back. Even though she was much older than him, she was nervous.

Tsunada didn't trust him one bit to not humiliate them right there if she didn't get Sayuriama to say something. All the vendors were staring them down, as he wanted. People were stopping, trying to not be obviously watching, but doing so.

She kept her voice cool, dismissive as if he were implying a strange thing.

"Yes indeed. We try and support all the clans, and Lord Hashirama likes that personal touch. The city is quite impressive, and I believe we have you to thank. _Isn't that right, Lady Sayuriama_." Madara and Tsunada turned, and Sayuriama faltered, face turning away.

So she was finally humiliated.

Tsunada raised an eyebrow. She had even given an opening for the customarily clever Sayuriama to use, but she was acting like a shy toddler, hands twisted together, face red, looking like she would die on the spot.

People, walking by, seemed to slow their pace. It was known that Madara Uchiha, nor any clan leader, make it a habit to converse with people on the street.

"It's all for the clan isn't it?" Madara said, finally causing Sayuriama to raise her eyes.

Instead of continuing with the pointless small talk, Madara turned to leave, punishment executed. He had accomplished his purpose and sent his message.

It wasn't her anger that finally rose to say something.

It was her pity for him.

As he looked at the stores, shops, and stands the people gathered turned to scatter, threatened by him. His eyes darkening into a contemplative look, giving her a sudden shock of sympathy that she dared not deny it.

It came out of her mouth too fast to stop, changing the situation so dramatically that it made him pause.

"Don't you think, Lord Uchiha, that this place is also for you?"

He squared his shoulders, straightened to his full height before turning to look her down with a less fierce demeanor. She didn't look away, merely focused on his chin, wondering if she had finally spotted a crack in his metaphorical armor, but had no will to exploit it. She just genuinely curious.

It didn't make sense, what he was saying, and she hated things she didn't understand.

Perhaps she had just earned another round of agonizing humility, as her words hinted more at something shinobi disliked talking about, emotions. Surely a man like Madara Uchiha didn't need words of comfort or was he as he appeared? Entirely devoid of goodness and kindness? Tobirama thought so, but she wasn't sure.

He put a hand up to his face and took a decisive step around the first stall to stand next to her. Sayuriama stood her ground, but Tsunada took a step back.

"A young Senju girl is the first to ask for my true feelings." It seemed as if he was more talking to himself then her, but he stepped nearer. Tsunada shifted behind her, and Madara stopped, still looking at her.

Not just casually, but consuming her as if he now had some genuine interest in her. Like she had passed a test. His untamed ebony hair flowed in the wind as a breeze passed through. It was nothing to the stormy look his eyes had.

"Lady…. Sayuriama, is it? May I?" She nodded, her cheeks reddening. He had used her name in a more familiar term, rather than Lady Senju. Her name, which usually held little consequence when others said it, sounded very unconventional in his mouth. He was expressionless.

Finally, with some confidence returning, she shrugged.

"I would prefer if you would just use my name. Lady becomes tiresome to hear. I have no right to a title, nor wish for this one." She said forwardly, casually lifting her hat to let loose hair tumble down her shoulders. He raised both sharp brows, and his impassive look turned into a smirk.

Tsunada paled, Sayuriama ignoring her. It was completely inappropriate, asking him to disregard formalities and treat her as a close family friend by using just her first name.

"Such forwardness. A Senju indeed, but I'll humor you. Sayuriama it is."

She nodded, smiling sweetly. "I plead your mercy."

"Then do me the same honor and call me Madara." He commanded casually, looking distinctly amused. She wondered if he would tell Hashirama. But at this point, she didn't care.

It seemed as she would never lose the pleasant tinge over her face. It was one thing for her to be so presumptuous... But for a clan leader to reply in stride? He was secretly funny behind his scary facade.

Oh, this man was good.

"Of course…. Lor-... Madara." She bowed, letting her thick hair flow over her face.

"Then it's settled, little bird." He turned to Tsunada. "Regrettably I have Clan business I must attend too, but I'm sure I'll see you again." He nodded his head lightly, a generous gesture.

"Of course," Tsunada said, clearly relieved.

It was a step forward, perhaps one to end this debacle between them and be friends. She liked him, a lot, she knew, but he would never humor a woman outside of his clan. So to be on good terms would have to be the best it got.

She knew she looked victorious, but her face fell as Madara turned to her again, stepping in closer than he had before. Tsunada stiffened, both in surprise.

"A shame, what a lovely smile you have." He raised his gloved knuckles, smoothly taking her fingers and raising it to his lips. Instead of letting the small flame of love inside her diminish, it grew with intensity until it blossomed.

Her mind once again stopped, not understanding in the least what he was doing.

The other market goers had somewhat abated but now open stared in disbelief. Several Uchiha Clan members as well stood in shock.

Madara may only have kissed her hand lightly, but he was looking at her perfect face in a manner that claimed victory and reconciliation of her own sentiments. She smiling shyly back, almost like an invitation as she bit her bottom lip.

That's when Madara's large hand wandered to up her silk-clad arm, brushing on her neck until grasping a lock of her undone chocolate hair.

He brushed a few strands back, smiling gently, as an older clan member or sister would. He leaned in and for a moment as if he would kiss her. She trembled then, turning her head without thinking before he could place a forbidden kiss.

The moment he stopped was so fast Sayuriama missed it, blinking like the unskilled child she was.

He just raised a brow and turned, and walking the other way in mere seconds. His wild hair flowed gracefully as he walked down the street.

"Until next time, little bird."

Then he was gone.

Sayuriama blinked, turning to Tsunada, who in turn glared at the people watching. Most politely unglued their eyes and went about their usual business, but with some new, juicy, gossip. Stragglers continued to stare at the beautiful girl, not sure if they were more interested in her, or the unusual scene.

But she once again was frozen, until Tsunada took her hand. She grabbed it back, staring at the smooth skin.

"I am never washing this hand."

Tsunada raised an eyebrow and chuckled in relief. "Good Lord. Let's not do that again." Turning to Sayuriama she grasped the said hand. "No more, or I'll go straight to Tobirama."

"Ah Tsu Tsu, don't be like that. I'm a _bird._ "

* * *

As soon as Madara had turned the corner, he used ninjutsu to transport himself to several different training grounds. Finally settling on the first empty one, he lay back in the grass, long legs stretched in front of him and took a moment to ponder.

He had never been in a situation with a woman who was so independent in her thoughts, but thoughtless in her intelligence. Her brothers had spoiled her, but she was still young enough to mold and change. So careless of Hashirama to not teach her when to kneel. Her beauty had given her too many allowances that he could fix.

He paused.

No, this was the wrong way to think of her. He must think of what the benefits of using this Senju girl could bring his clan. He couldn't put himself desires over the Uchiha. Nor would the girl go away, so he would need to find a suitable place to quarantine her. It was obvious that any time he dared the streets, she might find him.

He smirked, knowing the awkwardness of the deceptively calm Tsunada Senju. Perhaps not.

As irritated as he should be for being followed for the entire last week, he laughed. It was so poorly done, so obvious, that it was comical. Often he had been the one following her, as she was following a clone.

It had been a long time since he had laughed and felt that light. He did enjoy teasing her, bringing that red flush to her face. She had been so nervous, like a little bird following a falcon. He wondered if she knew how easily he could consume her.

A thought fluttered past him.

 _He alone could teach her, appreciate her wings._ No man could defend her as his husband like he could, as no man unrelated was as powerful.

Where on earth did that come from? Then, as he tempted the thought, he felt the pain, like a knife stabbing him.

 _Imposter_

His face darkened, jaw taut. Izuna.

When his younger brother had died, life had almost completely entered into the shadows and the pain of it had never left him. He wasn't so stupid to deny that the thought of Hashirama's sister made him feel rather warm.

He despised that.

 _A Senju._

It would be unbearable to form any connection to the clan that had murdered Izuna. To the sister of the man who ended any sentiment of joy in his heart.

He hated Tobirama.

It may be time to choose a jealous bride from his clan who would scare the girl away.

His desire to see the village succeed against his own clan twisted his pride.

A failsafe, he reasoned. If it came down to Tobirama betraying the Uchiha he had a fitting ending for the Senju brothers with this obvious weak point.

He _wanted_ to believe Hashirama, that this plan could work. That one day his brother's voice wouldn't haunt him, and his Clan would trust him, and he could do as he pleased.

That he could enjoy this Sayuriama, the girl who made him, Madara Uchiha, _smile._ A feeling that reminded himself of how he and Izuna used to act when they were younger; carefree brothers with infinite power.

Darkness crossed his face, but as bird sailed over him the warmth returned.

He had to give that old Senju woman thanks for putting up with the stalking, as the Senju sister had been so adorable in her disguise, that he couldn't help but finally confront her. And though he meant to warn her off, it might have done the opposite.

More intelligent than he thought.

She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, even in that silly disguise. Alluring for him to play her game which he had with good humor. There was also a reason behind this, he told himself, because eventually, he would become accustomed to how disarming that face was.

No doubt she felt isolated. After all, stalking men wasn't something a woman did unless she was bored.

No other women in the market would talk to her, either from fear, awe, or jealous. The young women scorned her openly, giving judgemental looks they had mastered from practice. How could they not hate a woman who highlighted their imperfections? Who made their husbands, fiances, fathers, and brothers gaze at with open lust and appreciation?

Even her brothers had seemed like strangers to her, the way they had no idea how to constrain her. The village kept them busy, and he knew both Senju brothers never stopped working. Besides, what brother had time to please such a younger sister?

She was a needy girl, likely not older than eighteen. And she had ended up filling his her boredom with troubling him. Likely some misbegotten idea of revenge or a crush. Or Tobirama sent her, which seemed unlikely. Not even that brat would pander his sister.

It didn't surprise him. Often the most powerful men, or the beautiful women, ostracized by others, were drawn to him. These people were feared and judged by what the normal eye could discern, underestimating the personality beneath. He had more than once utilized them to crush an enemy. But a beautiful woman who thought she liked him was tricky, as more than a few shinobi had let lovely mistresses eventually lead them to darker paths.

A weak Senju at that.

He was appealing to her because he was powerful. But she had courage when he showed a lapse of belief in the village, revealing her own confidence in it.

' _Is it not for you?'_

Madara turned the question over in his head, as the answer should have been more obvious. It wasn't a secret he wasn't fond of the Senju-Uchiha treaty. He had been begged, and eventually, threatened by his own clan to accept it, and he did. He almost let Hashirama kill himself, to cement the damnation of their friendship.

He felt a twinge when he should have been relishing in the idea of revenge. Why did he stop Hashirama, the one man that could face him, from killing himself? They had a history, a bloody one. Madara shook the memories of the young boys they had been, so long ago. Why not use the girl against them?

Because against all odds, he liked her boldness.

 _Sayuriama_ as she demanded. This Senju was from the same breed as Hashirama and that made him smile, as he put a gloved hand through his dark hair. She may have been terrible at tracking him, but he was surprised when she questioned his answer, those eyes keenly bright. So soft, with depth that a ninja lost long ago. There was composure under the girlish mask she wore so well, something darker.

He had taken advantage of the moment to access her strange state of chakra; the culprit was a variety of seals, likely of the Uzumaki variety. He wondered if there was more to the Uzumaki clan coming then just diplomacy.

Only the smallest whips could occasionally escape, and she had trouble in basic balance and coordination. His men had been quick to discover the girl often went to the training ground at night, something Hashirama joked about under his breath.

He narrowed his eyes, wondering just _what_ the Senju clan was hiding.

"Heh, Senju bird, you may make these next few weeks _rather_ interesting."

* * *

Hashirama sat across from his young sister who was carefully considering her shogi piece, in a rare moment of peace. Tobirama lounged next to them, impatiently tapping a finger against the wood of the board.

"Tobirama, if you do not stop, I will stuff this piece up your nose." She said, tapping his hand with her fan. He grunted, rolling to his back

"Oi, little sister, if you wait any longer, Hashirama will die of old age." Hashirama laughed, making the other two sigh.

"It might be the only thing capable of ending him," She said with a cheeky grin, "Besides _this."_ She set down her rook, effectively trapping him. " _Tsumi,_ elder brother _."_

Both brothers straightened up, attempting to find her in fault, or a move that would save Hashirama's king. Slowly, Hashirama nodded, palms together thoughtfully.

"Remarkable. I have never seen that move before, a rook that both ends the general and king in two turns." Tobirama stared intently at the game as if she had just revealed the meaning of life to him.

"That's because you're narrow-minded, Tobirama." She said, making the boy reach over and mess up her hair. "Hey!"

He laughed, standing up. "Good night. Don't let her head get to big, Hashirama." She rolled her eyes, Hashirama laughing as he left. Good-natured, he turned to her.

"So what is your prize then, little sister?" She gave a small smile.

"I want you to tell me about Madara Uchiha." Hashirama didn't laugh, to his credit. He folded his arms.

"May I ask why?"

"Tobirama gets upset when I ask, Tsunada is tight-lipped, and I do not understand him, or why he let his clan come here. I dislike that. It's the least you could do, dragging me to meet him only to get snubbed."

He sighed. "What would you like to know? He's a difficult man."

"Why did he agree to the treaty?"

"Simple, he wanted to end the conflict." She blinked, not expecting that answer.

"Tobirama told me that the Uchiha were on their last leg. Something about Madara losing some of his best men forced him to reconsider it." Hashirama shook his head. "He said Madara loves war more than anything else."

"Yes, he does. He would not have stopped fighting because he thought they were about to be defeated. He doesn't know the meaning of defeat." He laughed, clearly remembering something. "Madara only stopped because at heart he is an idealist."

"But he's not content in the village." Hashirama gazed at her and she toyed with a cup of water. "Don't play coy brother, it's clear he spends a lot of time wandering around as if he's trying to understand why others feel for it in a way he doesn't."

"No, that's not it. Madara is a perfectionist. He only lives by his own standards and uses extreme measures in exacting his will. His biggest problem is that he tends to try and make others use his black and white manner of measuring things." It was her turn to look perplexed.

"How so?"

"He encounters problems when other clans do not agree with his way of doing things or attempt to bring up new paths. He's confrontational when faced with challenges." He didn't need to say that is why he likely insulted her.

"So he's not used to working with others."

"That's a good way of putting it. But he can't be faulted for trying. He just needs to feel like this village can become a family to him, one he can protect."

"You can be so impractical, brother."

He nodded, putting his head on his hand. "Have I said enough to be released from my defeat? My pride can't take much more." He joked.

"That, my dear Hashirama, it because you never have faced anyone your equal. Until now." She said with a wink. His laugh echoed through the halls of the Senju.


	7. Scroll 7

Hayo hesitantly knocked on the Clan Leader's door before he hesitantly entered at the reply to enter.

Madara's was at a large desk, his arm outstretched with a large falcon resting on it. The bird stared him down, giving him a superior look, but Madara did not. The sharp talons were resting lightly on his blue sleeve, careful not to scratch his master. A messenger bird.

"You called, Clan Leader?" Madara raised his other hand, smoothing the feathers of the bird, he leaned into his embrace. Papers lay in neat piles across the desk, showing the precise nature and intention of him.

"Yes. Go tell Saburo that the outlying Uchiha strongholds are going to need to be checked soon. These numbers for supplies are far too extravagant for the needs of the clan."

"Shall he go, sir? The examination for the Land of Fire is coming up." He nodded, back straight. Hayo committed it to memory, to recite it exactly to Saburo. He wouldn't put it past the old man to check that he was being precise.

"No, tell him I want to talk to him personally. He can leave counting our own storage for later."

"Yes, Clan Leader." With a bow, he turned away, grateful that he hadn't managed to anger Madara.

"And Hayo." The man paused, internally cursing, trying to think how he had messed up.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Later I want an accounting from you about your relationship with the Senju girl." Hayo paused, slowly nodding with forced movement.

"Of course, Clan Leader."

"So Sayuriama darling, pray, tell me, why are you in the kitchen at this hour?" The said girl looked up, rice covering her face as she attempted to create something. Mito grinned at the adorable girl.

"Mito! It feels like I haven't seen you in forever, and we live in the same place!" The older woman smiled, nodding. She was looking regal, as always, in her kimono, and she picked up a rag to hand over to the girl.

"I have been quite busy with the treaty negotiations."

Sayuriama took the napkin, wiping her face with a rather smug grin.

"You tell me Mito, does that include a wedding date to my dear eldest brother?" Mito put her finger to her mouth. "Oh come on Mito, you used to tell me everything!"

"Sayuriama, these walls have ears."

She rolled her eyes, wiping some of the food off her face.

"I doubt my brother is listening to your every move, especially at six in the morning when he's already at training."

Mito smiled.

"You should really be more polite to me," She put a hand to her forehead, "Who was the wonderful person who would sneak with you places? Help you get some of those less accessible scrolls?" Sayuriama's eyebrow twitched. Mito was always so devious.

"Mito…"

"Tell about those nights you would _sneak_ out? Hm, then maybe you shouldn't mention my future marriage so casually. I am being careful. If the man who you want to propose knew he was being manipulated by a woman, he would no doubt run as far as possible. They can't help it, their pride won't let them." Sayuriama mouth opened, then closed thoughtfully.

"How do you suggest a woman lures a man in such a manner?"

Mito looked at her young friend again, interest peaked.

"Do you have an interest? How unusual."

"Ha. Don't act like you don't talk to Tsunada."

"Yes, but she doesn't give me _details_. She is being a bit too faithful to you, from what I've heard. Now tell me."

Sayuriama sighed.

"She's embarrassed. But I don't care, because I'm feeling something for the first time since...It's a terrible idea either way."

"Is this where you have been going every night?"

Sayuriama's eyes opened and she took a step back on the wood floor. Her messy hands raised in defense.

"No of course not. All I do it attempt to train, and you know it." Mito smirked. She did know, but It was nice to tease the kid.

Sayuriama seemed normal, Mito thought, but Tsunada herself had come to Mito. She hadn't known the older Senju women for very long, but the fact Tsunada could control Sayuriama (To a degree) and had her trust made Mito trust her. And Mito wasn't an easy person to gain trust with.

"Alright then, I'll take your word then. Well, that's actually what I'm here for."

"You came to the kitchen to get a marriage proposal?"

"Hm. Yes actually." Mito secretively implied.

Sayuriama raised an eyebrow and tucked a stray strang back into her braided hair.

"You can do that?"

Mito laughed. Sayuriama was taking the bait.

"Being a fighter is nothing to being a woman. We can fight, but the best way to win a war is simple really. The same goes with marriage."

"Tell me Mito!" Mito leaned in, her red hair falling over her shoulders.

"You want to know?

"YES! YES! PLEASE grace me with your wisdom!" Mito's mouth opened, as Sayuriama's hand went to her forehead dramatically.

"Too much passion, but I'm feeling kind." Sayuriama stuck out her tongue in excitement, pieces of rice falling to the floor. "But first you need to help me make a lunch for Hashirama."

Sayuriama blinked.

"What? That's what I was doing."

"Let me help. You know that Hashirama is hosting the contest today, and I wanted to make him lunch. It was much to my own shock when I realized I didn't know WHAT he liked!"

Sayuriama nodded a teardrop on her head.

"He's not that hard to figure out. He can be kind of dumb."

"Sayuriama..."

"Okay… But, do you think that even the Uchiha's will be training?"

"Of course. They're half of Konoha. Is there a particular reason you're asking?" Mito smiled, knowing full well why the girl had gotten up early to make food. She couldn't just show up around half-naked men training _alone_.

Uchiha huh?

Well, Mito wasn't expecting that.

"Of course not. But, we might want to take extra..."

"How considerate. I'm sure the Uchiha clan will be grateful. You are already starting."

Sayuriama flushed a bit.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that we can finally help make amends Uchiha, that's all." Sayuriama's face went beet-red, and to divert herself she took out another bowl and poured rice in it.

"You know, the secret to a man's heart is through food." Mito rolled her kimono sleeves back and joined in. She grabbed a pitcher of water and adding it in.

"Do you think… Mito… that you can fall in love, but also hate that same person?"

"What do you mean? That doesn't sound like an ideal romance" Mito turned and looked at the girl. She was focused on her hands and what she was doing, and put the rice onigiri she picked the bowl up and put it in the Koshiki to steam over the Umigamero.

Sayuriama had had quite the month. She was constantly on the lookout for a certain Uchiha. Occasionally when their paths crossed, he was aloof but charming. She tried to be pleasant and cordial, but not too overbearing, but the Lord was always going somewhere, and he never lingered. It was infuriating.

She gave the table a good wipe.

"Can you see someone, and find yourself watching them- and not being able to tear away? You end up watching them, and then you start thinking about them, and you can't stop? Then the cycle repeats? It's like an addiction."

"Hm."

"It's like... an addiction. You I have every reason to hate him, yet I can't get him out of my head."

Mito picked up a towel and washed her hands, considering the thought carefully. She walked over to Sayuriama, who was standing at the stove. She turned her around, and put a hand to her face to lift it, and noted how frustrated she looked. She looked into Sayuriama's perfectly shaped eyes, full of conflict.

"Sayuriama, calm down." She looked desperately into Mito's eyes as if she could communicate all through her eyes.

"I can't." Mito smiled at the girl's face. "I can't do anything. I'm flying, but it's a free fall."

"I know." Confusion. "But breathe."

Sayuriama took a deep breath. Mito led her to the stool at the edge of the kitchen.

"It's normal." A dark head popped up.

"Normal? What?"

"It's clear you are infatuated."

" _Infatuated_?"

"Yes, it usually comes before love. In your case, since you've never been particularly impressed with a boy, it's probably a strange thing." Sayuriama looked dreamy.

"Did you have it?"

"Of course. How do you think I fell in love with your brother?" Mito said smartly, rolling some rice balls.

"Then let's get cooking! Tell me how food will transform my pathetic romantic life!"

"Alright, so what are you making?"

"Sticky rice balls, oyakoden, and inarizushi."

"At least some things never change."

Sayuriama winked approvingly."I wanted to make it myself."

"Ah. How domestic."

"Shut up. I _will_ tell Hashirama, Mito."

* * *

The training fields were especially loud today. Metal clanged loudly as a giant metal battle fan fiercely swiped away the thin katana that was thrust its way. Gloved, skilled hands twisted the said sword, making it fly in a loop before deeply embedded itself in the tough dirt nearly a kilometer away.

Hashirama jumped back as Madara rushed him, hand signs flying, wood erupting from the earth. It only took Madara seconds to retaliate, the ground covered with fire. Both jumped back, eyes dark. His Sharingan didn't miss a second, the fan raised to batter him again.

Then, the bell rang.

Madara retreated, clenching his giant weapon and raging to hit the smiling shinobi across from him. They would have to continue later. Hashirama approached him, the stupid smile still on his face.

"Lunchtime, eh?"

Madara didn't reply, his blood still simmering, and instead, he looked down at the field of men packing up from training below. He always found it nearly impossible to unwind with such a short training session, desiring to continue to pummel and cut down whoever faced him. Usually, Hashirama or a top Uchiha man, as they were the few that could spar long enough to satisfy him. Or he faced several men at the same time.

This was the usual agenda as they tested new members and clans in The Village Hidden in the Leaves. But they differed greatly on how they did it. Hashirama was grinning widely, talking to the men and discussing their lives and training. Madara was glaring them on, effective in making them try and put their best foot forward. It was a good match between expectation and reality.

Due to Madara's glare the men kept their distance, only a few daring a glance at Hashirama as if to invite him over. The few Uchiha there knew if their clan leader wished, he would join them. He hadn't paused to eat a real meal with his men in a year.

Madara was always in a terrible mood when he went to Hashirama's training 'sessions' for the new clans, especially when he refused to let him spar with himself. But Madara was incomparable when it came to tactics, and was needed, _so he was here_.

They jointly hosted these gatherings to promote Konoha becoming one village and not the several distinct clans that worked separately.

It seemed to be working for everyone but his Lordship Uchiha.

"Iro Yamanaka seems to be quite close to Chio Akimichi and Hiki Nara," Hashirama said, turning to Madara.

"The Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clan were quite close before the treaty. It makes sense to place them jointly as teams." Madara replied cooly and a little emotionlessly, for giving such dirty looks.

"Then we should put their children on the same team, when we get the squads organized," Hashirama said, and he turning to a Senju assistant sent by Tobirama, who nodded and jotted a note down.

Madara shrugged, feeling like it didn't matter at the moment.

" _If_ we get our wealthy daimyo to agree to fund us. The Uchiha clan is… more than happy to lend the village funds, but we will need to get his support soon." The Uchiha were rich, maybe even a little more so than the Senju, but it was taking a toll in the Uchiha's checkbook. Madara thought wistfully that he had not sent a knife through the fat old man's gut. Or seized his palace. That sickly child of his was easy to bully into action.

"We sent another messenger."

Madara nodded, already knowing.

"Do you think it will do anything?" Hashirama said, hoping that Madara would open up and stop angrily gazing at no one in particular.

Madara's didn't bet on it. Hell, they had sent him, and the guy didn't break.

"I doubt he will be so easy."

"I've informed him that my younger sister is in Konoha." Madara turned, raising a brow.

"Is that right." Was Hashirama _bribing_ the feudal lord with his sister? That seemed a little out of character for him. He raised his shoulders as if he was feeling awkward.

"Well, Tobirama did."

Ah, that explained it.

"Well then. I hope Little Sayuriama is as steely as her brothers." Hashirama turned to him, suddenly very excited looking. _Shit._ He had inadvertently used a more familiar term.

" _Little_ Sayuriama, Madara? I didn't realize you were informal." The Uchiha lord turned his head to his counterpart. His eyes widened at the thought of what he just said, telling Hashirama that he knew his sister informally.

" _Hashirama_." The man smiled, put a hand behind his head, giving a laugh. "We seem to continually meet in the market. I seem to notice her following me when I go out."

"I noticed that she and Tsunada were disappearing in the mornings." Madara raised an eyebrow to look at the smiley Hashirama. "Do you like her?"

Hashirama actually laughed.

" _Hashirama._ "

"Ha! So she has a crush on you?" Madara turned to him, face giving him the darest glare he could muster to mask his embarrassment. "No insult meant, but she has more courage then I remembered. You _do_ have a scary face!"

" _Senju."_ He raised his fan, but Hashirama waved him down, making Madara's face crease and eyes narrow. Surely he would one day kill this man for something dumb like this. " _What are you spouting_?" His voice was all menace. Hashirama brushed his dark hair back over his shoulder and stretched out his arms, sensing his teasing had gone a bit too far.

"Look, if my eyes aren't deceiving me, I believe there are a few lovely ladies coming our way with lunch. Would you believe it? Sayuriama herself." Madara sneered and turning his head only slightly just so if Hashirama was lying he wouldn't look like a total fool.

Sure enough, there they were, carrying boxes with food in them.

Madara narrowed in on the one in the middle with long dark hair, the cause of most of the men straightening out, or outright calling out hellos, generally staring. And as appropriate, she didn't bother to look their way once.

This little Senju.

"It seems like she brought an extra lunch. I wonder if she knows Tobirama was taking care of academy business." Hashirama put a finger to his lips, innocently.

" _Hm_. They seem to be ruining your practice Lord Hashirama." Madara said, looking at the men. "What a distractable lot of children."

"Yes, we'll get no work done with Sayuriama around," Hashirama said with humor and headed off before Madara could hit him. He turned, giving him a cheeky wink. "Don't break her heart too badly."

"Heh."

Madara turned, issuing orders to the men who snapped to attention. Summarily dismissing them for an hour and with a threat to be better prepared on their return. It took a little pushing to get them to leave proving his point.

By this time the women had reached Hashirama, who was primarily talking with the Uzumaki women. Madara turned to leave, sliding his kunai in his pack, when a familiar lovely face appeared before him, rosy as if she hurried to catch him.

Sayuriama was there, demure and lovely. She wore a pink kimono with bright green cutouts embroidered down its length, more fitting for spring than the mid-summer it was. But she wasn't sweaty, and with her long hair slightly pinned up with a few gleaming in rivulets down her frame, she looked fresh as spring. Her eyes were bright, full of something lively.

Her cheeks were pink but her grip was tighter than he imaged her capable of.

"Please _Lord_ _Madara_ , would you care to join us? It seems like I made an extra meal." It _was_ tempting, the way she was smiling, to believe that this was an innocent accident. There was a look in her eyes, one that she always seemed to have, that spoke miles. He moved his eyes down her face to the little spot where her skin meet fabric at her neck, and then it went back up to her lips.

Madara pushed his own dark hair back about to say something when he saw Hashirama's shit-eating grin. The entire group, consisting of Sayuriama, Hashirama, Tsunada, and Mito, were looking on for his answer.

"I wouldn't want to impose on you." He tried to turn but felt a soft hand on his gloved wrist. The shock of her fingers touching him made him pause.

Sayuriama smiled coyly, and he raised an eyebrow

"That would be a shame. I worked very hard on this. Sticky rice balls, _oyakoden_ , and _inarizushi_? Would you consider, for my sake?"

Madara smirked, much to his own surprise. What a stubborn sister Hashirama had. He actually did have plans today and had no desire to spend free time here except for her lovely smile. He glanced to her forearm, pearly in the shady sunlight.

She did seem to make half decent _Inarizushi_. He sighed. She had been more perceptive than he realized, while she was stalking him.

And Hashirama wouldn't let him live it down he let his girl sister chase him away so easily.

"If it's _Inarizushi_ , I wouldn't want to offend." As much as Madara didn't like the situation, he couldn't show anything to Hashirama. Putting on his best apathetic face he dug his fan in the dirt and gracefully sat on the grass, leaning back on the tree nearby. Just to spite Hashirama he had taken the seat next to Sayuriama, much to her pleasure. Tsunada narrowed her eyes at him and took to sit on her other side. Hashirama and Uzumaki woman sat across from them, more in the sun.

The clear hostess, Tsunada, passed the boxes over and Madara took his. Looking with subtle humor at the meal, he saw Hashirama give him a quirked brow, pleased at their little challenge, knowing how competitive Madara got. He admittedly couldn't let any provocation go unanswered.

Sayuriama grabbed two pairs of two chopsticks, fumbling and almost dropping them, but managed to pass one over before she did. Unlike the rough delivery, She let her fingers lightly touch over Madara's own gloved hands before letting go. A sharp tinge of desire filled him, and he adjusted his position accordingly.

Mito and Hashirama turned to one another, almost shutting the rest of their group out as they spoke in low tones. Madara knew Hashirama was using him as a chaperone of sorts, to court the Uzumaki. He raised an eyebrow, turning to the lunch.

Abruptly Tsunada gasped.

"Forgive me! I forgot the cups! I'll go get them immediately!" Tsunada popped up and ran presumably to a nearby market. Hashirama and Mito turned for a moment, then went back to talking.

"Lady Senju" Madara turned to the girl, his only option to speak now.

"Just Sayuriama- or _Sayuri_."

"What?" Madara raised an eyebrow at the tone. Sayuri put her chopsticks down, impaling a rice ball.

"I'm not a lady, technically. I'm Sayuriama or Sayuri." She looked over as if she dared him to counter her. Madara felt a slight heat on his face. He recovered, feeling more playful than angered.

"Well, well... I've learned my lesson then, _Sayuri_. However, I can only do so if your brother gives permission. Hashirama." The said brother gave a slight nod, his grin already needing fewer teeth, Madara decided.

"Why not?"

"And there, now it's appropriate! Little Sayuri, you're now a sister to me." He mocked rather sardonically.

She frowned, giving him a critical look as though he were the uneducated youth. " _Sister_?" She said carefully with a breathy manner that ghosted hearts away.

 _What a fickle creature._

He nearly deadpanned into his food.

"Of course. I wouldn't say otherwise of my comrades." She sighed, giving Mito a conspiratory look which the Uzumaki didn't reply too. She said something of how she enjoyed the woods, prompting Hashirama to stand and offer her a hand.

"We're going on a walk." Mito smoothly rose, looking surprised as a woman scheming does.

"Will you be okay Madara, if I leave this silly girl with you for a while?" Madara frowned but shrugged as Sayuriama turned her nose up at her brother, slighting him for calling her such. Mito gave Sayuriama a small look as if trying to say something, but the two walked away before Sayuriama turned back, gazing at him.

"… sister, you say?" Sayuriama put down her food, pulling her glorious brunette strands behind her shoulders as if he had greatly offended her.

"It was meant as a joke. I know you are a lady, child of Senju."

"Back to the beginning?" She huffed as if he was clueless, not understanding she was being cryptically and maddeningly confusing. It was his turn to be prodding as she turned away as if she would now ignore him. It was if he had promised her something, and reneged.

"What do you mean?" Madara was genuinely engrossed. He had to figure this girl out.

"You assume that I'm snobby." She said politely, picking up her food.

"You are proud and arrogant. But as a sister to your brothers, circumstance demands you be so. You have no skill in battle and less interest in politics. But you enjoy the notoriety of being near them. Snobbery is your way of dealing with your vulnerabilities."

"A lady for men like you to protect." It was dismissive, and he knew she was close to leaving him. Hashirama would never let him live it down- _his own pride_ would never live it down. "How disappointing my lord, that you perceive me so."

"You are young." He saw her clench her chopsticks despite the fact he was much older than her. "Unformed and untried."

"A girl yet? Despite being over eighteen?"

Madara nodded, not bothering to deny it as she was the picture of what she said. Juvenile, naive, unaware of the world. Eyes that radiated softness like a feather blanket, with none of the reflexes of a warrior. Untouched tender flesh with no experience, lips that had never been breached by another man. She was too proud, too nervous behind that mask, to have done such a thing. Even more, she was always being watched, which begged the question, _why had Hashirama left her with him?_

His dark eyes traveled down her slim neck to her breakable collarbone. It would take less than two fingers to break it. He could destroy her, so easily, he knew. No woman should desire his attention knowing that.

But she smiled bitterly, picking up a piece of chicken out of the Oyakodon bowl. She stopped with the morsel raised, causing him to turn back to her. Her face was conflicted, trying to decide between something.

He raised a dark eyebrow.

Her hand was quick, dragging the meat down in cheek to leave a sticky trail of sauce with dexterity he wasn't aware she was capable of. It was so shocking to him that he stared in disbelief, not moving one bit as the ooze of the sauce dripped down his chin.

It would have been an insult worthy of a broken arm. But he didn't feel the need to retaliate because as he turned to do so her finger smoothly rose to touch the sauce, as if she had left a kiss instead. She bit her lip, letting the plump flesh be gripped in a manner that caused him to feel overly hot.

She grinned in the pleasure of her victory.

"Delicate and innocent." She smirked, letting her robes settle. "Careful, my Lord Uchiha, I am fairly immature."

Madara then realized three things.

First, she was an outrageous tease. He doubted anyone had ever gotten near breaking that spirit. He admired that.

Second, they were alone. Which wasn't a problem until she took advantage by leaning in and licked the sauce on his face, her hand grasping his shirt.

"Hm. It does taste good."

Then she smiled, turning back to her food, almost as if nothing had happened. Madara didn't wonder if she was talking about the food or his cheek.

Third, she had been attempting to _seduce_ him, all along.

 _Shit._

 _His little bird wanted to play a dangerous game. And he wasn't that opposed either._


	8. Scroll 8

Madara Uchiha. He was the firm leader of the renewed Uchiha Clan, a co-founder of The Village Hidden in the Leaver, and the sole possessor of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. And he was very close to doing something he would regret.

If Hashirama had _any_ inkling that Madara had even a single sentiment for his sister, _he would never hear the end of it_. And if he found them kissing, he would demand that he marry his sister.

The already cool Tobirama Senju may would even more of a pain in the ass and may cause another war because he hated all Uchiha. Not that Madara didn't have any lost love for him, but he didn't go around shoving his face in the dirt as he desired.

He could _not_ give into this girl. She was nothing to him, a potential tool to get his way.

Warmth filled him, a tinge of what he recognized as happiness, something he discovered, he hadn't felt since Izuna's death. His insides seized, body warred, and defied what he wanted. With a strike, he realized he _liked_ the way this insignificant daughter of an enemy clan made him feel.

She made him feel... _wanted_. Good, happy, important, powerful.

Trusted.

How long since he had become so insecure? For once even the cold voice of Izuna in his head was replaced with peace.

By this woman who was beautiful, desirable, and intelligent. Smarter than she let on. But a woefully weak girl, too young to consider, a Senju at that.

Her motives were clear, revealed to him in a manner that there was no doubt she desired him as a man. Did Sayuriama Senju realize just exactly what she was asking for? He was about to attack the girl sitting next to him with a non-traditional excursion of pleasure, not an entirely different than a battle, as both could win.

But was it just another trap?

 _He had yet to discover what was under the seals she wore._

He expected and received many times over, Senju women who openly hated him. She should despise him, yet she didn't. Their families had been fighting for decades, killing one another whenever possible.

What was her game?

She bit another piece of a rice ball. _Damn that rice ball._

Madara didn't blink as he let his Sharingan roam over her, gripping the bowl in his hands as hard as he dared before cracking it. Nothing unusual, just a slightly nervous girl with a slightly raised pulse.

His pride rankled at him

 _He_ was the one who was supposed to be imposing and seductive, not falling for a _child_ just because she fluttered her eyes at him. This girl, _Hashirama's younger sister_ , had caused him to feel as hard as an upstart youth who was unbridled and untrained.

For the love of the Gods, he was nearly thirty, compared to this girl who couldn't be over eighteen. He gritted his teeth.

Hashirama could have to have set her to it, but it seemed unlikely. He _left_ this girl with him... Alone. Did he want another war? Did he not know how Tobirama- the other villagers saw him? If he took her it would end badly.

Madara narrowed his eyes, finally tearing them away to look at the field, but leaning in.

He wanted her.

He didn't even _know_ her. She could be an assassin, or be hiding a terrible secret. The seals may make her more beautiful than she really was.

Once again using his Sharingan for a moment to check her reaction. Her heart was beating fast, and but honestly. She was nervous, but it wasn't deceitful. Did she know she was playing with fire, a fire that would consume her so easily, one that could rip everything she loved away in moments?

Her chakra still moved in the same curious manner, no change at all.

He felt her breath at his neck, her hair on his shoulder. So trusting, so kind, was she?

Heh.

Reason fled as her lips brushed his for a mere second before retreating. Hashirama and Mito were gone and the watchdog chakra was nowhere to be seen or felt. It would only take second to cure his lust. To show her that she was wrong, and she should have never chased him.

Her lips sighed, as if frustrated. As if she had the right to be frustrated! She _could not_ know that he was the one fighting a battle to restrain himself to not tear her robes off entirely, expose her white flesh to the sun.

Whether it was just the forbidden factor, which was quite appealing looking at it, or just the fact she was very, very beautiful, the proximity was maddening.

He just tastes her once again. See if those promises of her lips held true. Not go any further, but just a moment of ecstasy to relieve this tension. His hands were spread deceptively behind him, fingers brushing the grass with tension.

Madara remembered the old man. What had he said? Oh yes…

 _Relieve that sexual tension._

The old man probably wasn't referring to releasing it on his young relation, on a training ground… Was that old man some sort of prophet? How the old man would regret his foolish words if he knew.

He looked at the girl.

She raised her long sleeves and rolled them up, revealing pearly white skin. Her kimono slid off the back of her neck, and she pushed her hair aside to let her neck show. Madara firmly took a slow breath.

He was an Uchiha, the greatest clan in the world. He had mastery over himself, and no one, especially a young Senju woman, would tempt him.

He _was_ Madara Uchiha.

Then he turned to determined to either seduce or kill her.

* * *

Sayuriama didn't know what she was doing so wrong. Mito had told her, the _MITO_ , had told her that no man could resist her if she simply was obvious about her affections.

Madara had raised his eyebrows. He had blinked at her teasing and went back to giving that staredown that was unsettling, dark eyes not quite in the moment. Like _she_ was going to attack him. His arms were braced and he was tense, the grass shredded in his fingers.

She felt like she had been clear, so why then was there no wooing back? Was he truly impervious to all her charms?

Sayuriama bit a rice ball slowly, pondering the thought. What sort of impenetrable being was he? Surely not, there must be another answer. Maybe he already had a lover. Hm. She hadn't thought of that.

Maybe he liked... _men?_ Not unheard off, but it would be something she never would have thought from a Clan Head. But he had no wife... If that was the case, then she needed to reassess what she knew about men because his eyes had followed her, he had flirted with her. She did possess a single male friend in The Village of Whirlpools who enjoyed the favors of his own gender, but Madara did not look at men with any regard than power.

From the intel she had gathered that Hayo Uchiha had gladly funded, she had surmised that Madara was...

Introverted.

Silly as it seemed possible he acted like he didn't care because he didn't want anyone to get close. Many Uchiha had died, but it was dreadfully hard to get Tsunada to talk about Madara Uchiha, and Hayo was hesitant to speak about his family as well.

If he was dedicated to his clan and the preservation of the Uchiha line than maybe he wanted an Uchiha bride. She was surprised when the thought filled her with darkness, anger, jealousy. Was it because she was Senju then?

She had to know because if she didn't, she would never move on, or decide if _she_ liked or hated him. She would always wonder because she admired him so. That at least, she knew.

But maybe there was no way to get him. Not even Mito's knowledge could conceive of a way to overcoming Madara Uchiha's emotional barriers.

She set down the sticky rice ball, feeling awkward. He was gazing at her again, but his eyes were red. The Sharingan. Her heart sped up.

Nervousness flooded her, and she looked down to the food, adjusting her clothes to make her feel less conspicuous. If nothing happened soon, she was going to leave, and call it over and done with, forgetting Madara Uchiha.

She should have followed what Tobirama had practically ordered her to do, the first day she had seen the tall, handsome Uchiha Leader.

" _Stay away from Madara. I don't care how else you make my life difficult, do whatever else, but don't get involved with that bastard_."

Tobirama really didn't care for him, above all others. But she couldn't help it.

Sayuriama pushed her long sleeves up. It was so hot here. Her hair was also sticking to her neck. She had _told_ Tsunada that it was too warm to wear a kimono like this. She reached back, exposing her neck, trying to not focus on the man next to her.

All that time, wasted.

Why the hell did he have to be so mysterious? She rewound that thought. That was the very reason he was attractive, wasn't it? He was mysterious. Even now. She raised her face to Madara's surprised at the intensity he was looking over with. The rush of pleasure his very eyes caused her was unfair.

She shuddered visibly, those eyes like a flame, different from his playful black gaze. The Sharingan was terrible.

He leaned in, and she leaned back but stopped herself.

She bit her lip. The hearty scent of sweat and dirt radiated off him. He had been training at some point, which she envied. He was a cut figure, good looking in all black. The heat seemed to have little effect on him, and his face didn't change expressions. His eyes stayed lidded.

His arm shot out, grabbing her own, and then she was at his mercy.

Then his face was next to her.

Their noses touched for the slightest instant, and he paused, chuckling. In a flash, he was leaning over to her. His sleeves were short and his arms didn't spasm at the pressure. There was the slightest breath on her face, and he used a gloved hand to pull her face up, to look at him. Sayuriama felt her cheeks on fire, her heart beating excitedly. Her lips parted as his face came in, feeling a hand on her thigh.

A breathless sound came out of her.

"Did you lose your voice, little bird?" He said huskily. She bit her lip, which made him narrow his eyes, turning them molten hot, having an ardor Sayuriama didn't realize he possessed.

No, this man simply wasn't just a cold, dispassionate killer, nor was he uninterested. This was not a heartless and unfeeling being, immune to emotion. Everything he felt reached to his core, creating deep furrows of emotion that created who he was.

Madara stopped when he saw the panicked look in her eyes, returning a look of tenderness, eyes black as night again. Had she been _anyone_ else, he might have killed her.

Oh, how those eyes beckoned her, the siren call.

She raised a hand to grab one of the wild locks of hair, raising it to her mouth. A gesture of acceptance.

Her eyes partially closed, him leaning in as her hand moved to grab his face.

"Sayuriama, Madara!" Hashirama's voice called out.

He was suddenly away from her, nearly a meter back, face dark. He was very much upset, mouth twisting, his battle fan in his hand. Clearly, he going to walk away.

Her heart twisted.

"Madara." He stopped.

"Lord _Uchiha._ " He said cooly. "Is how you should address a Clan Leader, Senju _child._ "

"I like you." She blurted out, much to her horror. Her cheeks turned red in shame.

Madara turned, looking at her as if she was beneath him, lower than dirt.

"Heh, stupid girl. It was a mistake for you to think I was doing anything other than teaching you to not be so open in your affections."

She was shaking, and he raised a mocking eyebrow, lips sneering.

"Has no one ever told you how weak you are? Don't mistake it, you have no way of gaining any worthy man's attention. You are merely a face." Tears filled her eyes as he turned back, only to dig the knife in one more time.

"The only thing more despicable than a Senju is a _weak_ Senju. You can offer nothing to me because you are nothing."

He disappeared, leaving her to digest the cruel words he had not spared her. Her hands shook as she fell forward, digging into the dirt. Tears hit the ground as shock fell over her, understanding escaping her only to be realized that she had been entirely rejected

To Sayuriama's mortification, a sob escaped her throat…

Because it was true.

And what was worse, is had _craved_ his good opinion with nothing to offer him, thinking he would like her thanks to her loods. As Tobirama has said, he was a total bastard, but he did not deserve to be placed in a situation like that.

She took a deep breath.

So Stupid! Why had she said that? She hardly knew him.

The answer was clear; she thought she liked him, maybe something akin to love. It was no good. He thought to simply teach her a lesson. She was so beneath him that even the idea was spiteful.

She was spiteful.

By the time Hashirama and Mito had reached her, she had stood up, a doleful look on her face. Mito bit her lips, knowing that look because she had felt it.

Hashirama laughed, totally tone deaf to her mood.

"So you scared Madara off, Sayuriama? He even used ninjutsu? You must have been terrifying." He smiled, in good humor.

Sayuriama burst into tears again, and in utter mortification, ran off at a quick pace. A very confused Hashirama moved to go after but was stopped by Mito. Sayuriama disappeared into the woods, moving at a remarkable speed.

"I'll go. Where will she be at?"

"By that pond or on top of the mountain."

Mito ran off with surprising speed, especially for wearing such a kimono. At her disappearing figure, Hashirama couldn't help smile. Despite his sister strange moods, the day had been good. He had just proposed to Mito, and she accepted.

"A prosperous marriage indeed. Already paying off." He said aloud, then went back to the picnic, most of it unfinished. He sighed, formed a hand sign. A basket, made of wood, formed, and he put the leftovers inside. Tsunada would be devastated at the waste.

Hashirama put a finger to his lips.

"That's the fastest her run. Didn't fall once." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

Madara snorted as he appeared just outside the gates to the Uchiha compound. He didn't teleport directly in because of the seals placed for protection, but he jumped the gate to quickly for most to notice. To Hayo surprise, standing guard. His reaction time was much better, his personal puppy.

Yet, he hadn't seen him much since...

Ah. Yes. Since Sayuriama. His punishment was a consistent round of guard duty that left him little time.

He twitched in discomfort and tried to walk right past the boy who obviously wanted to talk to him. This tension was literally going to kill him.

"Lord Madar-" He cut himself off at the glacial look Madara gave.

The boy stood stiff as a board, and Madara flew past him. Hayo eyes widened at the dangerous mood. He could see what went on his head- What was that distasteful? Hayo, though he was smarter then Madara gave him credit for, could never have figured out or understood Madara; and as a matter a fact, that's one of the reasons Madara let him become his sidekick.

After Izuna's death, he had a tendency to surround himself with people who could never have understood him. If all one expected was business, that's all one got. Bounds that broke created agony that wouldn't heal.

That's one thing about Hashirama that Madara hated. He had the ability to keep everyone close, get business done. He still had his family. He had everything he ever wanted. His brother. His sister. Madara's blood danced at remembering her under him.

Sayuriama Senju.

Madara was used to the soul aching process of discovering what he was feeling.

That stupid girl.

Well, one mystery was cleared, there was likely no mysterious motive on her side. The girl was simply infatuated, open and innocent. Bold but not really knowing what she was doing. He knew she had gone in over her head when he was on top of her.

Then, foolishly, she said _she likes him._ Well, he wasn't about to doubt her, but it was a stupid, reckless thing to say.

Ridiculous. Absolutely distasteful.

Yet, despite that, she was admirable. She didn't back down from the challenge, despite being aware he could simply _take_ what he wanted. She was persistent. And that pluck, oh indeed he enjoyed that bravery. Not in the least the devastating beauty which she likely had little idea how to control. But it would take more than that to break him.

She was no ninja, that was clear.

But she reminded him of the young Izuna who everyone called a waste. A hidden potential that no one could see. Only him.

He bet she'd sacrifice much for her family. As a matter of fact, she seemed to be what Izuna might have been if he'd not been consumed by a hatred after their mother died. Madara wanted to save her from him and the hatred that drove him. A kindness she didn't deserve and a leniency she hasn't accepted.

He had bedded too many women without giving them that chance.

What the _hell_ was wrong with him?

He was becoming obsessed with her.

He did his best to not, but he listened closer when she was mentioned. Madara sat down on the bed, almost breaking the frame. One could almost see the wheels in his head turning at an unbelievable rate.

He would push her away.

 _I told you so, Elder brother. They take and take and take, the worthless Senju. The girl has bewitched you._

As if right on cue the voice return. Madara snarled at it, punching a hole into the wall of his room. His lust ate at him, threatening him to return to her and finish what she started. He took a deep breath, removing his hand from the wall. This was not the time to lose focus.

His hands went to his hips, eyes narrowed dangerously. Lady Senju was in the way of his plans and he was vulnerable to her tactics, distracted.

 _Damn it all_.

He sat up and pushed himself off the bed with his muscled arms. This was a simpler problem than he thought. All he needed to do is leave and regain himself through other means.

A whore then. _That_ woman.

Not something he usually resorted to, but what in the hell would stop this purgatory?

 _Weakness Elder brother, avoiding the problem. End them all._

Madara didn't realize until after that he had punched another hole in his wall. He had never been so unstable, so unsteady in his plans for the future. He needed time to think, regain his ground, time to choose an _Uchiha_ bride who would fulfill his needs.

But it was the best shit he could plan the moment. He grabbed his pack and started dressing, as if for battle. He found Hikaku and Saburo in their residences, handing them scroll of instruction, telling them he was personally leaving to oversee the Uchiha compounds and Land of Fire.

He was out of the village, miles away when a thought struck him. When he was around her, that _voice_ didn't speak to him as much.

Izuna's voice from beyond the grave seemed to laugh and mock him. _Coward._

He didn't stop running, but he didn't stop thinking about that either.

Saburo folded his arms, the large scroll open before him, indicating several sleepless nights ahead as he had been given full authority of all things within the compound while the Clan Leader was gone. His desk had a pair of goblets filled with the strongest wine the Uchiha possessed.

Hikaku was across from him, and by the look on his face, was feeling the same way. Hayo nodded his way through the door, face looking nervous. Saburo rolled his eyes.

"That boy will kill himself if he doesn't take it easier." Hikaku looked up, sighing at Saburo, putting a hand to readjust his brown hair.

"The Clan Leader has always been too urgent to do everything on his own. But he seemed distracted." He turned to Hayo. "Where was he scheduled to be today?"

"The training fields. I heard from some of the men they ended early due to the arrival of the Senju beauty."

Saburo whistled, making Hikaku frown. "I doubt Lord Madara appreciated that. I heard that girls been bothering him." He turned down to the scroll, eyes widening. "Hikaku, look at this."

Hikaku did as he asked, and as he took the paper his mouth opened. "Of all the things to request... how strange." Hayo raised an eyebrow, making Saburo laugh. "I would never have imagined him ask such a thing."

"He's not getting any younger. It's natural at this stage he would be looking for something more."

"Setsuna will be upset. He thinks that the elders will force Madara to make him his second-in-command." Hikaku said gravely.

"Unlikely. That twerp creates problems for breakfast."

"Lord Tajima would have been very pleased. He knew Lord Madara was stubborn when it came to this _matter_."

"What is it?" Hayo asked, the older men giving him critical looks. "Sorry." Saburo laughed again, putting his hand on his chin.

"Your curiosity will get your ass kicked boy. But I might as well tell you now since it's a job you could do."

Hayo nodded, excited. Hikaku frowned but didn't contradict the older man. "Of course."

"It seems as if the Clan Head intends to wed. He has instructed that the main residence should be cleansed, a larger bed fitted, " Saburo inferred. "And the clan's woman put on notice to prepare the Clan Mistresses quarters."

Hayo froze, "He intends to take a wife."

"Indeed," Hikaku stated, pleased. "An heir would end the uncertainty around him, and solidify support within the clan. The Uchiha need stability and strength."

"And chase that Senju girl off." Saburo joked, raising his wine. Hayo stopped, his hand brushing against the frame.

"We can only hope." With that, he turned, off to do as commanded. The older men look after him.

"Kid's got it bad." Saburo said, "Hopefully the Clan Leader will be too busy to notice the poor boy courting a Senju." Hikaku looked as if Saburo had swallowed a rat.

"Not likely."

"At least you are no longer under threat of second-in-command."

"One can only pray so hard. I'll inform Baru of these tidings."


	9. Scroll 9

Sayuriama sat over the valley, calmly composed. She sighed, a hand under her chin, looking out over the valley, finally alone as she felt. She did not linger over sorrow well, which may have been due to growing up with Hashirama whose mood swings were legendary in the clan.

When Mito reached her, on the top of the mountain, she was only mildly surprised to see the beauty sitting in the dirt ( _In her kimono, kami forbid_ ) doing what looked like a meditation exercise. The great expanse of the city lay beneath, now busy with people.

"Are you okay?" Sayuriama didn't turn to look at the women behind her, didn't answer.

Mito was a bit more ruthless than Tsunada when it came to Sayuriama wild feelings. "What happened?" She demanded.

Sayuriama closed her eyes, putting her face in her hands.

"You had us feeling frantic. Please tell me." A voice, still a bit shaky, finally answered.

"He _hates_ me. I liked him, and he rejected me!"

Mito put a hand to the diamond mark on her forehead, a common habit. "You're talking about Lord Madara?"

"No, the tree." A cynical look. "YES, of course, it's Madara Uchiha!" She walked to the edge of the cliff, arms crossed. "It's always about the stubborn jerk."

"Yes?"

Sayuriama scoffed. "Obviously him."

"He doesn't really like many people," Mito said. "I wouldn't take it personally- you are a very good conver-"

Sayuriama stood, hair streaming down her back. She turned to the red-haired women, frustrated and hurt. Mito crossed her arms, suddenly feeling much less confident in her desire to strangle the girl. Her face was chapped, only ending her sobbing recently.

"You don't understand! HE is who I want!"

"You mean to say that the man you have been trying to impress is _Madara Uchiha_?" Stubborn silence. Mito gave a wave and put her hand to her head. "Well, no wonder you didn't tell anyone. All those looks at lunch for this? Oh Sayuriama, those tricks are for men, not monster's."

"Shut _up_ , Mito."

"Should I ask what happened?"

"Nothing."

"I not going to emphasize how much of a lie I believe that is." Mito's voice was rather flat, and she found a stump to sit on to talk this out.

"If you continue to aggravate me, I'll have to ask why your perfect hair is messy and your tiara is off center. I know what you and my BROTHER did on your 'walk'."

Mito's face went red, and she was standing before she knew what she was doing. Her inner-self almost took control and moved to throw the girl from the mountain, but she stopped with well-honed patience.

Sayuriama was transparently in an abysmal mood but the day needn't be destroyed by killing her future sister-in-law.

 _Madara Uchiha._ That explained a lot. He was not an easy man to like, much less have your first crush on. Suddenly, all the advice she had given the girl seemed like a good way to get killed.

"Did you use... uh... the techniques I taught you on him?" The girl nodded slowly, an angry flush on her face.

"No offense, but they didn't exactly work out." Mito rolled her eyes, but walked over and gently sat down. Sayuriama finally followed suit.

"What happened? I can't help if I don't know."

"I… used... food to create a more intimate environment?" Mito blinked.

"And he was so offended by basic teasing that the great Madara Uchiha ran off, insulting you like a child?" Mito raised a brow. That didn't seem right.

"It escalated before that point."

"Did you had sex with him?" Sayuriama's eyes widened as dark 'horror' lines appeared.

"OF COURSE NOT." Mito grinned, satisfied with the response."I would NOT! I didn't even kiss him!"

"You said he hates you."

"Yes, seemed like we were about to kiss... I was going well..." Mito nodded, figuring that her and Hashirama may have been too hasty.

"Well, he seemed alarmed, but before that, I could have sworn he actually wanted to kiss me!"

Mito nodded. "Continue."

"He got super upset. Then... I said something stupid and he got angry."

"What did you say."

"..."

"I assuming it was some form of declaring attachment and affection?"

"I said ... I liked him."

"A first with Madara."

Sayuriama sighed in exasperation at the joke but ignored it."Along those lines. I really didn't mean to say it."

"Likely you felt it. And he likely was overwhelmed, misunderstanding."

"But, he was so cruel after. He called me _weak,_ and naive." Mito flinched at the words, feeling the pang. Madara had the ability to sense weakness and cut to the core. Agitated or flustered, he had been able to cut Sayuriama where it would hurt her the most.

"I'm sorry."

... Sayuriama frowned, eyes full of tears again.

"But he wasn't wrong, Mito. I am stupid. All I have to offer is my face." Mito was on her feet, hands on the girl's shoulder.

"I don't care what _Madara Uchiha_ thinks, he's wrong. We all have weaknesses, and he's _mistaken_ if he thinks he is invincible. But one thing is sure." Mito stared into her eyes, sharp and full of fire. "You are much stronger than he even can imagine."

"But... Mito.."

"Sayuri, affection is not a weakness. It's what makes life worth living. If being a ninja is the only thing that counts for him, then let him think that. You can't change him." The beautiful girl turned. "Besides, we love you."

And for the first time, she gave a small smile.

"I guess I'll just have to move on."

"Love isn't as easy as I make it seem." Sayuri narrowed her eyes at that answer.

"You know what you can do Mito? You can go-"

"Get married?" She said softly.

Sayuriama stopped dead. She looked straight at the women, attempting to find the right emotions. After a few moments a grin broke out, forgetting the misery, and Sayuriama wrapped her arms around the women.

"SISTER!"

"Heh."

"CONGRATULATIONS! I AM SO SORRY." Mito grinned and pushed the girl off. Sayuriama's face went dark again. "Oh my gosh, Mito! I've ruined the first day of your engagement!" A tear trailed down her face. "I'm SO SORRY! I was so upset that I-"

"Calm down. It's understandable, and since this is your first love, it's to be expected." Sayuriama blinked.

"First?"

"First romance, love, or whatever you'd like to call it. Even though it hurts right now, it will get better."

"Will he regret his words?"

"No. But you will move on regardless. Madara Uchiha is consumed by his demons. It is not you that he hates, nor that he will spite in the end."

Sayuriama hugged Mito. Mito who was going to be her sister. "It will pass?" Sayuriama clutched at her chest. "I feel like nothing will be right. Like there is no point in moving on."

"Don't worry about it. Just give it some time." Sayuriama stepped back and adjusted herself.

"Let's go meet Hashirama. You can tell me the details on the way. Except for nothing gross or perverted. He IS my brother."

Mito smiled. "As if I would. You keep your promise to not linger on Madara Uchiha and I will keep my promises." She stepped over to the cliff face, a humorous smile on her face.

"What?"

"You know, Hashirama wants to put Madara's face on the cliffside after they choose the village leader."

"He called it the Hokage?" Sayuriama gave a skeptical look back. "Tobirama would have a fit."

"Yes, he said it is a good way to scar the children."

Sayuriama snickered.

"I can't disagree entirely. It's an acquired taste" Mito looked at her drily, before turning and to leave.

"It must be."

* * *

Hayo Uchiha, after a quick search, found Hashirama Senju walking through the town, inspecting it. It was common for him to use his Wood Ninjutsu to reinforce the structure or build a stand (A rather memorable incident concerning a Ramen stand came to his mind.). Hashirama was used to the said Uchiha friend his sister occasionally talked with and smiled as he came closer.

"What can I do for you Hayo?"

"Lord Hashirama, Saburo Uchiha has instructed me to tell you about Lord Madara's recent change of plans. He will be unable to attend today's competition." Hashirama nodded slowly, wondering at this change.

"That's unfortunate. I know that the participants do better when he is watching. May I ask what is taking him away?"

"He is leaving for the inspection early, as well as clan business. He estimated around six months for the tour." Madara and Hashirama regularly took turns touring the Land of Fire, and the people in it. Madara for military purposes, and Hashirama to help build and cultivate relationships for Konohagakure.

"This early?" Hashirama frowned, crossing his arms. "And for so long with little preparation." During a time he should be in the village, meeting new clans.

"He is aware it was scheduled for next month, but Lord Madara seemed to feel as if an early inspection necessary. He's already left…." Hayo trailed off, a little embarrassed at Madara's abrupt exit. Madara was customarily reluctant to leave his clan and did everything to stall the dreaded visits, but he was practically in and out this time, yelling strange instructions.

 _Open the main floor of the compound, air out the clothing for the mistress of the Clan, the compound should be spotless upon my return._

The Elders approved heartily, as it seemed to be his way of preparing for a bride. Not that Hashirama needed to know that.

Madara was being very rude in making Hayo come and tell Hashirama himself, and leaving.

"That's fine. It's a first for Madara to leave so... unplanned, but I trust his decision. A Clan Head as him does always what's important and necessary." Hayo nodded and the men exchanged goodbyes.

Hayo walked away, and a grin suddenly lit his face. A month without Madara. No getting shoved around.

His grin got bigger.

Lady Sayuriama.  
Lady Sayuriama alone for several months while Madara Uchiha prepared for an Uchiha bride. It wasn't permission, but he had feared the clan leader had been taken with Sayuriama. At this turn of events, he could slip in and take control of a jilted woman, becoming a hero and one and only.

* * *

Hayo may have been grinning, but when Hashirama found himself alone of a street he frowned. He was brilliant when it came to war procedure, but suddenly, he felt distressed. Besides worrying over what the hell was he going to tell Sayuriama, Madara was never one to just run away. What was going on?

Maybe he would leave Sayuriama to his bride to be- No, he couldn't do that to Mito again.

He grimaced and prepared for an awful six months.

It went well. To Hashirama's surprise, Sayuriama took the news without a frown. She, who was always talking continued to do so, congratulated him for his wedding, took the news with some jest, and went to her room. Not like Sayuriama at all in her temperament. Maybe Mito had gotten through to her.

Unfortunately, it was the calm before the storm.

It was the freak out that Tsunada had upon finding Sayuriama leaving the compound that night in light Shinobi war attire with a packed bag and ninja scrolls that caused the roar in the Senju household.

Sayuriama, in a direct, forceful manner, attacked her guardian with a surprising ability, and nearly got out. Fortunately, other members of the household had heard. The other Senju Ninja came rushing out and Sayuriama was overpowered.

It shouldn't have been a difficult task for Tsunada to overpower her, but she was traumatized by the betrayal. Which is why Hashirama found himself in one of his more depressed moods, feeling violated as well. It fell to him to right this wrong, as Senju clan head.

Tobirama looked angrily at his wily sister, having just finished tying her left arm to the bed in her room. Making sure she didn't try and make a run for it again. He had done it gently, but he was muttering what sounded like plans for torturing prisoners of war.

Sayuriama's beautiful face, now sans a mask, had a look of straight up insubordination. She wouldn't look over at either brother, just at her feet still in ill-fitting sandals.

Hashirama had asked Mito not to intervene. The event was awkward, but in a way, reminded him of the young Sayuri before they had parted ten years ago. He sighed, hoping that she had grown out of this.

"Sayuriama, what on earth were you doing?" He said.

Tobirama was now looking through the pack that Sayuriama had been carrying. It was to both of their surprise at the ninja equipment she had. Normally Sayuriama wasn't let anywhere near the ninja tools, due to her amazing ability to cause damage worthy of a tailed beast.

"At least we could fight the tailed beasts," Tobirama said angrily. "How does one deal with this? In our own _family_. Father would die of shame." For the first time, Sayuriama's eyes burned with regret. She said nothing, furthering Tobirama's irritation. But Hashirama's kind, calm anger was much worse when he finally unleashed it, and he considered his options.

Tsunada was outside, sitting in the hall crying hysterically. It was Tsunada's screams that had saved the day. After the 'betrayal' Tsunada had told the brothers everything. The night practices, the market trips, and well, everything that was anything.

Tsunada had finally broken down about Madara Uchiha.

Tobirama was furious, and Hashirama very frustrated. Hashirama had known about some of her movements, but he hoped she wouldn't abuse the freedom he had given her.

"I guess this explains those nights you didn't tell off the suitors," Hashirama said with a certain amount of humor that made Tobirama look even more upset.

Sayuriama glared at the window. They reminded Hashirama slightly of the Senju mother, and he slightly recoiled.

"I think that this means we haven't been very good brothers." Sayuriama tilted her head away, and Hashirama began to sense the abasement Tobirama's words created. "As a matter of fact Hashirama, where our young willy sister is concerned we may be the worst ninja in this god-damn village, trusting her, while she attempts to run off right under our noses."

Hashirama frowned. There was no need to Tobirama to continue, but sometimes only his devastating ability with words managed to get through to the sister when nothing else could. He tried waving him down, but Tobirama ignored him.

"You have caused the Uchiha Clan Leader serious discomfort! We'll be apologizing for _years_ not to mention anytime yo meet it will be awkward. Did you know he is preparing to take a wife, likely since you have bothered him _so damn much?_ " Tobirama alleged his voice humorless and cutting in its style.

It was Sayuriama's turn to flinch, and she looked away, her dark hair fell forward over her face. She had been dressed in a male ninja's traveling outfit, sans the thick Senju armor, but looked so small in the clothing meant for muscles and years of training. "I can only imagine what would have happened if he found _you_ following him outside of the village."

Finally, Hashirama cut him off by raising his hand.

"Were you going to look for Lord Madara, Sayuriama?" A shiny trail ran down her cheeks, causing Tobirama to snort.

He sighed, then turned to the white-haired brother. "I'll handle this."

Tobirama grunted, stomping away. He obviously thought Hashirama would be too sympathetic but left anyway taking the bag with him. He stepped outside giving orders and after a moment the sounds of Tsunada crying faded as she was led away.

Hashirama and Sayuriama remained alone for a time, neither talking. They were not very alike, Hashirama mused. She had been much more like Itama or Kawarama, eager to jump in and fight, impulsive and thoughtless.

So much so that after they had passed, their mother had grown an iron grip on the young girl until she died. Then tossed like a kunai, her chains passed from the Uzumaki clan to him, and he was aware of the fact that she did feel trapped.

Too beautiful and too important to let go. So protected that he had forgotten that she needed _more,_ whatever that consisted of. He doubted Madara was the real objective, as her desire to feel important and capable.

Hashirama walked over to the bed and untied his sister. She made no move, even when Hashirama took the rough tie off her arm and tossed it away, to the clean wood floor of her bedroom. He sat next to her, the bed groaning under his weight as he pulled her forward to his chest. She fell into it, and her silent tears turned into wild sobbing. He pulled a hand through her hair, pulling the locks out of her face. His other arm wrapped around her, stroking her head.

They, the Senju brothers, had not taken good care of what was most precious.

"I didn't…mean…mean to wreak….wreak today... …I… I. Didn't know…what to ...to ...to do. If... I st..stop… I …I will…. I was... I was not going after him..." Hashirama took a breath. He had never EVER dealt with anything like this. Still, he was pretty keen. "He HATES me... I was... going to go train at the sound temple."

Some temples in the Sound country that were all women's and trained them in the ninja arts. They accepted all females who took an oath.

"So you felt the need to escape like a criminal?" It was ridiculous. She would have no chance of getting there, and her body was not capable of training. For a moment anger at Madara filled him before he let it go.

"I ... I wanted to move on. Not still be here, to be hated. I want to be strong. " Hashirama frowned. His sister had always taken her inability to fight hard. "I want to show _him_ I'm not a weak girl."

Ah of course. he would have hurt her tender feelings, likely to protect his own. A confusing a man like his Uchiha friend would upset his maiden sister. All this nonsense over Madara Uchiha, when there was a deeper problem. He had always been good at seeing that.

He let her cry for a few more minutes. With a bit of humor, Hashirama remembered asking Madara _not_ to hurt his sister feelings. But it seemed like this was less his fault the Sayuriama's.

He was disappointed. He didn't really wish for Sayuriama, too young and silly, to really attract Madara's romantic intentions, and so this was the best option, to keep anything absolutely disastrous from developing under the façade of love.

His desire to see Madara _like_ another Senju had made him hasty.

He initially had hoped that perhaps two people that were misunderstood could develop a friendship that may turn into something deeper. So few people understood and trusted the Uchiha clan leader that he hoped a little attention from a beautiful woman would help him understand that old anger could be breached, that he himself was worth saving from his own anger.

Finally, Hashirama spoke.

"Sometimes, the best thing is endurance. It's also the most painful. I remember thinking that Mito had no interest in me, and it killed me to see her go back to Uzushiogakure." Sayuriama shook slightly but lifted her pretty face to look at Hashirama's kind one, voice quivering.

"I …. I… was afraid. Afraid when I came we wouldn't be close as a family. I was scared. And things _have_ changed. Nothing is the same, you and Tobirama are further away from me than I can bear. I am nothing, can offer your dreams nothing. I'm the dead weight of your dreams."

He grabbed her face. "You are _not,_ and never have been anything but a blessing to my life, sister. This village is _for_ you. A happy life for _you_ is the dream I desire."

She cried into his chest, and he patted her back gently.

Hashirama realized that maybe he hadn't been as attentive as _he_ should have been. She was a delicate girl who needed her family, but the village was just so time-consuming he didn't seem to stop, leaving Sayuriama alone for hours, no friends her own age and gender. She must have fixated these feelings to Madara. It wasn't easy for her to make friends.

It was about half an hour later when he brushed her hair back, both done crying.

"Sayuriama. I don't always know what goes on in Madara's mind, even though I've wished I did. But, I can make a reasonable guess." He patted her back as he got off the bed. "but, I do know that Madara doesn't hate you. He wouldn't have stayed there for a moment if he felt as such. The fact he stayed, now THAT is a miracle." Sayuriama grasped Hashirama's Kimono top, standing up as well.

"He... _Said_ horrible things!" The insult was clear.

"He is good at that. However, he left for business, and Tobirama's exaggerating that about a bride." Secretly Hashirama felt that it was for Madara to sort HIMSELF out. "And he'll be back, probably in record time. He'll soon realize what silly situation this is. Maybe when you're older, and he's better settled into the village, there could be something, if you still feel the same way." Sayuriama pulled back, knowing that her fantasy had been that; fantasy.

"..."

"Fine. He'll kidnap you and take you to some quaint village and marry you. Then I would be forced to challenge him." This ridiculous assertion included Hashirama putting a dramatic hand to his brow in misery. Sayuriama laughed shakily, as he intended her too.

"Mito would kill us all."

"You. She has to marry me before she gets me! Now Sayuriama, if you left, who would help Mito plan the wedding?"

"Definitely not you. You would be the one doing the wedding tonight if you could. You're terrible at formality." Hashirama almost went to the floor in misery at her opinion of him, but he popped back up.

"Exactly, now promise me," Hashirama and Sayuriama looked into one other's eyes. "Promise me, sister, that you will torture me every day till I get married with wedding preparations, and not go on some mad journey. No running away, or secret ninja practicing."

"Ok."

It was almost inaudible.

"Or asking Senju cousins and family to train you." She blushed, leaning forward into the wet spot on Hashirama's shirt. He was about ready to sigh and do some serious wood cage ninjutsu to solve this problem in an easier way. If Sayuriama didn't promise then she had no intention of staying, and he'd have to worry.

"Every day, I'll make it hell."

He smiled, giving a laugh.

"That's what makes the good times so sweet. Let's go to the competition, and after, let's talk to Tobirama of where you can help us. We're truly useless older brother's to not put you to work!"


	10. Scroll 10

It was a tie between what the hot gossipat the first Annual Konoha Contest was. Between Madara Uchiha preparing for a wife, and Hashirama Senju's set marriage with the Uzumaki ambassador it was hard for many villagers to pick their favorite.

This was settled as after Hashirama personal announcement of his wedding, causing a roar of excitement in the clans of Konoha, Sayuriama Senju appeared next to him. It was gossiped that Sayuriama Senju was particularly beautiful that day, dark hair pinned, in a light yellow kimono, she seemed the bright future of the village.

And as Tobirama announced the beginning of the ninja academy, the crowd went insane hearing that all three Senju siblings would be teaching various classes there.

This was only the beginning of the evening, which proceeded with great enthusiasm. Several ninja teams were announced, as well as a ranking system, the setting up of a police force, and other exciting new changes that were going to be implemented in the coming weeks.

The night ended as well as it started.

Hayo Uchiha, the surprise winner of the wrestling contest, caused the most gossip about Sayuriama. He denied the prize and had asked for something astonishing instead.

The prize, a personal tour of the village with Hashirama Senju, was definitely something that most men would patter at grabbing, but none begrudged the surprisingly gutsy request. What they did hate was the fact they hadn't thought of it first. The people could hardly believe what they were witness too, and the ones who hadn't gone cursed their bad fortune.

Hayo Uchiha had simply asked for a kiss from the beautiful Sayuriama. Hashirama had been surprised as his lovely sister leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on victors blushing face. Tobirama Senju was seen rolling his eyes.

He had also received the prize. And ever since, with the permission of her brother, Hayo had occasionally called on the beautiful young woman. Rumors swirled, as they often did, around Sayuriama, and many shed her in a frivolous light. A girl who was rather fickle, running from one boy to the next.

Those who knew her knew better could only shake their head. Although it seemed as if Sayuriama was all smiles, those in the Senju clan had never seen such a dispirited Sayuriama. Walking around like a ghost, not talking, barely eating? Not Sayuriama at all.

But the wedding soon overwhelmed the lives of those in the Senju clan, and Tsunada was back to watching her ward, despite the previous threats by Tobirama to chain Sayuriama up. Instead, he instilled her in his academy, having her teach the history of ninjutsu, the land, and knowledge of writing and reading. Successful students got an additional class of foreign languages as well as discussing various clans.

The girl matured. Time passed, as it does, and the end of the sixth months was getting nearer. The wedding loomed closer, and the return of Madara did also.

Tsunada watched as Sayuriama pulled a brush through own hair, running it through the brown locks carefully. The girl had matured a lot in those years, forgoing laying on her lap, to developing friendships and more mature pursuits. She was on Tsunada's good terms again, more docile and sweet then Tsunada had ever seen her.

The brothers had also made good on his promise to spend more time with the tender girl, and she blossomed with the increased attention both brothers gave her. Even Tobirama came around from his anger over her Uchiha crush.

She had thrown herself into the various projects, especially teaching calligraphy and writing at the new school. After all, Sayuriama was better read than most ninja, having more time. She shocked the Sarutobi clan, at her ability to speak their native dialect. She knew several languages because she had various tutors in the Land of Whirlpools.

Not only that, but she began teaching about the world, one she began to dream of visiting. The giant mountains in the land of earth, amazing storms in the land of lighting.

She was also a damn good debater. She left many a wild child with not only a good chastisement, but the desire to go back for some more. She also had led many a man who would woo at her window into the arms of a different girl. Which meant she began to have some female friends outside the Senju clan. Still, not all liked her, but it didn't matter as much.

And she knew more than a fair share about ninja, jutsu, and hilarious family stories and made her popular for her wit.

The classes were enormously successful, and the small fee eventually ended up paying for several new buildings in the academy. The clans began to become more friendly through the educational intertwining, and it couldn't be helped the youth enjoyed it; the teacher was not hard on the eyes.

Hashirama beamed whenever he saw her, and even Tobirama couldn't help how on earth she was doing it all. The lonely girl felt success and a began to build a place in this strange city.

She enjoyed this new life.

However...

She had her eyes closed as she started braiding her hair, twisting and looping with some precision she had gained giving up training. Sleep was better. Even if she was attempting to imagine it was someone else running their fingers through her long hair. She had started to meet men again, spending time with Hayo Uchiha, but none caused her to tingle or blush, despite her enjoying her time with them.

Despite the increase in good things, she still felt awful over Madara.

Both girls were sitting in a newer part of the Senju compound Hashirama had just finished, gossiping about some servants. It included a garden and pool, for Sayuriama, that he created so she would be more inclined to stay home to when searching for privacy.

"Hayo called again." Tsunada implied as she watched Sayuriama pulled the comb through the copious locks. "But I told him that you were planning the wedding with Mito today."

Sayuriama bit her lip at Hayo Uchiha. While it was all in good fun to accept his cheek at the competition, but this was getting to be too much. At the somewhat hypocritical thought, she grimaced. She maybe deserved this. She had done the EXACT same thing to Madara. But only now, looking back, could she see how pointless it had been. All she had done had only made her look like a fool like she felt like Hayo Uchiha was doing.

You couldn't force someone to fall in love with you. She would need to gently let him down. Not only that, but it would be awkward if she pursued a relationship with him, as she had heard the Clan Leader was likely to take an Uchiha bride when he returned.

She needed to close the book on that chapter.

Mito had been correct. She was far too inexperienced, and with that conclusion, how could she ever expect Madara Uchiha, one of the greatest Shinobi to ever live; handsome, and incredible, fall in love with a girl who only showed her pretty face?

Relationships had to have something more substantial to keep them going, and her heritage would be too great an obstacle to defeat even if he wished to have her. But she had been annoying to Madara, childish, naive.

 _Weak_.

She hated how deep his words still cut her.

She moved her hand, to put it over her face, letting a few tears fall. Tsunada sighed, with the familiar motion and put her hand on Sayuriama's head, but she stopped her. Tears spilled over the girl's fingers, sliding down their hands, to drop to her lap, staining the cotton yukata.

After a moment she regained herself.

No, she would bear it with dignity, even if there was no man she was as passionate about as him. With a deft move, she finished the braiding, tucked the comb in her obi, and was off to her afternoon classes.

* * *

"So, _My Uchiha Lord_ , Are you really gonna go back?" The woman pulled down her kimono lower to reveal her large breasts. She was not terrible looking, not old nor deformed, and sterile. All he desired before. " Or have you decided to live the good life?"

But she was obnoxious as hell. She put her hands on her generous hips grinning at the shirtless figure in the window seal, ignoring her.

The lights were dim in the room, but the stars and moon were bright, his white skin shimmering in their light. His battle-scarred chest rippled, and his muscles bulged under the taut skin, lacking all unnecessary fat. His face remained expressionless, as it had the last month, his black eyes flat. He had occasionally come to this woman before but had never felt so disgusted at her well-trained body.

She picked up a tube of red lipstick and put more on her smirking lips. It made her look coarse, and garish, in the thin light. A rough smell permeated the air. He hadn't even begun and he was done.

"Get out."

He stayed emotionless as she stood up, once again adjusting herself, and sauntered over to him. She put a hand on his muscled shoulder and trailed it down, familiarly. He shoved her back, enough to send her to the floor. His dark eyes were fixated away from the room, into the dark forest, not even bothering with her. She had left him even more empty than when he came.

It didn't deter the foolish women who had carelessly thought Madara held some sentiment to return to her. She pouted, winding her hands together.

"Don't play that game with me, _Madara_. I know what you're thinking. I know what all of you men think. You've come here with your _I could care less_ attitude, but deep inside you hurt." She pushed his long hair aside and kissed his neck with her red lipstick lips. "Some woman has injured you."

He didn't push away, but she didn't realize it was not because he wanted her. He was so far away that he didn't seem to feel her cold claw attempting to capture him. She smiled and took the cue, putting her hands near some of his more tender parts. Madara finally turned, slowly, looking at the darkish hair the woman had, the garish face of the whore.

It was hardly a comparison. The memory of almost kiss did more to arouse him then this naked woman begging him.

 _Damn._

He lost it. Again.

He had been doing well tonight, not thinking of her. The woman was unaware of how disgusting Madara had become of her easy ways but she had been his last measure before going back to the village. He had to know if even this shit could fix the gaping hole in his heart. Which was humorous, because it seemed to fit what most people already thought of him; a heartless bastard.

So once again he took what she had professed mastery in. But her irritating voice wasn't letting him think. Every grating move he compared that the _damn girl._

"I suppose you're not going to tell me? Oh well. It is you, Uchiha." He closed his eyes and turned to her. The woman smiled. "That's more like it honey. You can't erase those feelings, _but you can bury them._ "

 _Fu-_

He knew, at this point he couldn't. He opened his eyes, now crimson red. He saw the familiar fear in her eyes that they all had. It made no difference. The harlot, who dared talk down to him, was cleanly cut in half. Her dead body hit the floor of the elaborately covered shack she called her office.

"There is no place for such a treacherous _whore_ in the Land of Fire." As he went through the things she had, he found what he was looking for. It was a message from the new Tsuchikage. Nor a place for a woman who traded the secrets of Leaf Ninja for gold. "My future wife is a jealous one, and can't bear any competition."

No, there was no place for her anywhere.

He pulled his shirt back into place, tucking the folder in his belt pouch. He'd see about that treaty between _The Village Hidden in the Leaves_ and _The Village hidden in the Rocks_.

Within a few minutes, he was out the window, fully dressed. He didn't overthink if he may have spared her if she hadn't disappointed him so poorly. But he wasn't as confused when he left.

If he couldn't destroy these useless feelings, he would take advantage of them.

* * *

The Leaf Village messenger ran through the forest treetops, sweating in terror. He knew the chances were against him but the poor old man just kept going.

Faster, he told his exhausted body. He only had to get to someone. Tell someone else. Someone else had to hear the message, and take it. He only had to get the message to someone else.

The village was depending on him. The nin's shoe, in his rush, accidentally caught on the tree branch, causing the terrified man to crash into the ground below. He bit his tongue to suppress the scream as he hit the ground and slid. If that thing had heard him, he was dead.

But if he was lucky-

The crash was enough without the scream to inform his pursuer.

The man's eyes widened as cords of what seemed like thread shot through the air, out from the trees. They twisted around his neck and crushing the trachea and clavicle in one swift move. The man made a wet gurgling sound, then went limp.

He made no last sound and the forest was quiet as if complying to his wishes.

The threads unwound and flew back to their owner, re-attaching themselves the thick body in the trees. The man's green eyes searched the area for others. The white sclera looked more on the pinkish side as the moonlight hit his eyes, and on his forehead, he wore the sign of his ninja village. A different symbol than the one that the Leaf ninja's had chosen.

Takigakure, the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls.

The man clearing the area jumped down to the body. He was his village's top Shinobi and had been given this chance. There could be no clues left. He, in a disturbing manner, unattached his arm and the threads once again circled the body he had ruthlessly killed. The dark strands thickened as they wove, and in another moment they tightened, completely crushing the body out of recognition.

Hashirama stood at the gates with a stern look on his face. He was in his casual wear, but his stance was as if he meant to rush out. In a moment, Tobirama appeared behind him, walking the dirt path to stand to his side. The large wood gates seemed to loom menacingly in the twilight, ninja preparing to shut them.

"So Masosuki hasn't returned from sentry duty yet?"

"No. I wouldn't be worried, but Yasaiki is always the first one back, ready for his wife's food. He wasn't supposed to be nearly this long. There's something wrong, I can feel it. I'm sending out a clone if he isn't back by tomorrow."

"Yes, we may need to send out a formal search party. Mrs. Masosuki is a very talented cook- the one who Mito has asked for the wedding?"

"Yes, the refreshments for the reception." Hashirama grinned, the first time since the sentries had come back with their report. Mito had been very insistent on taking care of every detail. Mito even managed to make Sayuriama participate in something. Besides the occasional, watched, outing with Hayo Uchiha, his sister had barely gone out of the compound.

He could still see his future wife's gorgeous red hair, the smile that made every day better. For a moment Hashirama forgot his worries and gave into his pleasant thoughts. Tobirama smirked at his brother's obvious infatuation.

Well, one of them had to get married, and neither he nor Sayuriama seemed likely too. Tobirama thought of his own long-dead fiancée, and how he felt when they were together. He couldn't be jealous of Hashirama, but only happy. But the thought of losing her, recent turmoil he was feeling seemed to bring him back to think of his sister. Sayuriama hardly knew how dear she was to him. She was his reason for building the village, was so young women like her could live and marry the man they loved and have children who could do the same.

He stopped.

Unless they were Madara Uchiha.

"Lord Madara returns this week," Tobirama said flatly, getting to the point of why he came. Hashirama knew that this talk had been coming and laughed awkwardly.

"What are your suggestions?"' Hashirama turned to his white-haired younger brother. Tobirama touched a red mark on his face, already three steps in every situation.

"I'll be honest, Hashirama. I have no idea what to expect from her. That girl is truly the definition of unpredictable. Far too complex to be understood by us simple men." Hashirama gave a laugh.

"I can't fight with that. Us, called the great Senju Brothers, have _no idea_ when it comes to dealing with our overly romantic younger sister. How history will laugh at us." Tobirama put two fingers to his forehead. Hashirama had quite the sense of humor concerning them and their reputation. He couldn't care less, but Tobirama did.

"What will we do? The Senju clan will cringe in shame and horror for centuries to come!" For once, Tobirama smiled, playing along.

"We had better get the search party ready for tomorrow." Nodding, Tobirama turned, waiting for Hashirama to fall in step with him. Realizing that it was going to be a long night, Hashirama yawned, then instructed the night guards to let Yasaiki Masosuki in, and inform him the minute he did get in.

In her room, Sayuriama had pulled back the curtains and opened the screen to let the wind blow in. Her hair floating in the breeze, relishing in the air that was tinted with the smell of the city just beyond the Senju compound walls. At her fingers was a scroll loaned by the highly intelligent Nara clan. They had been a bright, if not rather lazy, a recent addition to her class. They were smarter than he, she suspected, but often slept in and missed advancement quizzes.

She had been engrossed by the culture that had developed the deer loving nature when she heard distant thunder.

Looking up she started staring at a distant storm that threatened the fringes of the village's territory. Not enough to break the oppressive heat quite yet but getting closer. It would be a wet, cold night.

She was alone, finally.

Tsunada was no longer sleeping in her room at nights, which left the girl plenty of space to spread out, instead of scrunched up on a shared bed. She didn't feel like sleeping, despite the fact she had several classes filled with some of the more obnoxious teens in the village.

Though Sayuriama didn't really sleep well, tonight she felt especially restless. The air was thick with anticipation and shrouded by the calm. Sayuriama narrowed her eyes and tightened her kimono as a sudden cold breeze hit her. Her hands, already on the folds of the night kimono moved slightly, both hands over her stomach.

Sayuriama breathed in, the too humid air filling her lungs. She exhaled, and still felt no relief, no breeze yet in the night. As the air got cooler, and the storm closer, she slid shut the windows, checking Tsunada's seals for good measure.

Why did it feel like death was in the air?


	11. Scroll 11

Madara Uchiha looked at the wet dirt road before him, sighing at the state of his sandals, before raising his eyes to the distant wood forests neighboring The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He could race directly to the village's gate but he needed more time to plan. If he transported, he would get there in the middle of the night and may make a scene, his clan probably bursting with questions about the directions he had left.

The trip had been one of the more brutal, secluded ones he had done in a long time. Rushing quickly, village to village, gave him weeks to do as he pleased. And he had.

Including the voice inside of him. He had let Izuna's memory be tainted by his own failings for too long. He finally visited his younger brothers grave to settle on which path he would choose. To lead his clan in the village, open himself to them again, or to turn away from them completely. He hadn't chosen to take them there being forced into it on the threat of annihilation to all Uchiha. But if he did chose them, would he regret it?

Hashirama had once talked to him above the village, on the cliff that guarded over the area that was to be Konoha. Hashirama had told him to wanted him to become the head of the village; the Hokage. The village was getting closer to being stabilized, other wealthy patrons chipping in. Their own wealthy Lord only had to promise a little and then they could all move on.

The proposition had come to him, almost too much. Him, become the Hokage? Tobirama would be pissed that Hashirama dared even suggest he be in charge. His own clan waved with him, knowing his grounding was shaken.

He had to know if there was even a chance Hashirama was right. Could he still lead? Be a figure of radical change and times?

 _Put his 'scary' face on the mountain._ He thought that part was rather stupid.

" _You don't have brothers anymore... but I want you to think of all the shinobi in the village as your brothers." Madara's sharp eyes gazed at him as Hashirama had one of his few serious moments outside of battle. "I want you to watch over them."_

 _The reckless man who had almost killed himself to prove a point. Madara didn't bother turning._

" _I wasn't able to even protect my Uchiha brethren." Hashirama raised his arms as if it didn't matter._

" _There's no time to complain!"_

 _Hashirama was so quick to call him brother. Would he mean that if Madara demanded him to prove it?_

He knew that he liked the girl, even though she was young still.

A breeze passed him, unusually cold before a storm. There was nothing on the road, and he rejoiced that he would finally be home.

 _Would Hashirama be so eager to call him his brother when his young sister was on the line?_

The wind slowly blew his dark hair, cleaning him with its soft whispers. There was a slight musical sound in the air. He would test them all, see if the Uchiha could survive in such a place.

And maybe, if he could, he could love a Senju.

Little bird, _how you will sing_.

He also needed to discover just what she was hiding under those seals, preferably while she was undressed.

* * *

Sayuriama's dark hair fell over her figure, the thread-like cords hesitating over her sad face. Even he, Kakuzu of Takigakure, had to admit that the Senju sister was unnatural in her beauty, but her expression seemed to indicate less than pleasant dreams. Still, her visage was heavenly, her generous lips parted and then pressed into a frown. For a moment she smiled.

What sort of dream would cause an angel to smile?

Kakuzu didn't really give a damn.

His mission was clear. He slowly twisted the thread around the girl and picked her up, with her blanket, which she had been gripping.

Without warning the door slammed open.

Tsunada entered the room, a little frantically, carrying a lantern, causing the girl to sit up, startled. The older woman observed the perimeter with sharp eyes, then went over to the window, slamming it open and shut again. Sayuriama blinked in surprise.

For a moment she wondered if she was still dreaming as she watched Tsunada perform hand signs and place a seal. But watching Tsunada was much different than the dream she had been having and both combined were strange. As the thoughts sorted out her face went red.

If the Senju mother was alive, she would have been blushing at the girls midnight wishing. Or encouraged it. It was a toss up really.

Tsunada looked over, completing the seal, and moved considerable less frantic than how she had entered. She picked up the lantern which she had set down and put it down on the dresser, next to a glass vase. Sayuriama's eyes widened as the older woman's hand fumbled.

"Tsunada?"

"A guard was found dead and your brothers asked me to check you." Sayuriama moved over under the soft covers and Tsunada sat on the edge. She looked tired and worn, and Sayuriama frowned at the dark circles under Tsunada's eyes. Like a small child, she raised her hand and placed it on the older woman's face.

It was wearing on Tsunada to protect her, just like when she was living with an Uzumaki clan.

"Which guard?"

"Yasaiki Masosuki."

"The one who is doing Mito's wedding?"

"Yes, her husband."

"…." Sayuriama didn't say anything, but she raised her right hand, the pearly skin gleaming. She clenched it, and Tsunada gasped as dark drops of blood appeared. They rolled down, red against white, and Tsunada jumped up. Sayuriama didn't blink but just stared blankly. Tsunada, in her terror, grabbed for a piece of rag. She grabbed Sayuriama's hand and wrapped it in the dark cloth.

"Please be careful." Tsunada looked at the hand, tying it off, and then raised her own hand to the face. She lifted it, tilting it up to the slight red light. Her red eyes narrowed in some sort of strong emotion and a sudden glimpse of agony broke through the depressed face.

"You be careful as well."

Masses of withering aching letting Tsunada know that the girl she had become like a mother too was not doing well tonight.

"Should I stay?"

"No. Go rest." Disappointed, the women nodded as Sayuriama turned away, and rolled herself into the thin blankets. Tsunada sighed and pushed herself off the bed. She collected the lantern and walked out, only turning slightly at the door. She walked down the hall and exited the small set of rooms.

After a few minutes, the figure on the bed slipped out a hand.

Sayuriama moved to the dresser to pick up the vase which she had been afraid Tsunada would take a closer look at. A little drawer, which her own mother had shown her, was under the vase.

She pressed the thin edge. One would only thing that someone had carved a square into the top of the table, but after a few taps of her finger, it popped open. She reached inside and pulled out a small glass jar filled with a brown liquid.

Valerian Root, an oil emulsifier which let one sleep. It was the only way Sayuriama had been sleeping since the whole debacle. Sayuriama opened the jar top with a little pop and stuck her slim pinky in. She touched the top of the slimy cream and then shut the jar quickly. She replaced it and set the porcelain jar back on hideaway in the wood. With her finger covered in the goop, she brought it to her mouth and licked it off.

She grimaced at the taste, but almost immediately she fell into the accustomed lethargy. She managed to slip back on the bed then her eyes closed.

There would be no more dreams, at least for tonight.

Kakuzu, who had slipped out of the closet, could hardly believe his luck. He had become nervous when he felt the women's chakra, which was surprisingly powerful. But he almost had to laugh at the older woman's overly tired state. Her age had brought a once legendary ninja down.

The long strings of coarse hair twisted out of the coat Kakuzu wore, and once again went around the figure, perhaps a bit less gentle than before. He had no worry to wake her, as she was already in her drug-induced stupor.

Foolish girl.

The tentacles encircled the girl, and the blanket, and picked her up. He went towards the window, the girl following in her strange bondage. In a single moment, he performed the handsigns and the seal broke. He smirked behind his mask, his young face turning older, and twisting gruesomely.

He waited until his Jutsu brought the beautiful girl close and he grabbed her, putting her over his shoulder. Her soft cheek pressed against his neck, through his rough mask. The tendrils of hair wrapped her slender form closer to his rough one and he took off into the black night, green eyes gleaming. Her soft breath tickled his ear as she slowly breathed in her torpor.

The soft moonlight filtered through the village of Konohagakure, and only the normal music of the night echoed.

* * *

Mito was sitting with Hashirama, both laughing at some incident with the treaty. She leaned forward slightly, her brilliant orange hair gleamed in the morning light, and Hashirama raised a rough hand to brush it back. He gently touched it and they both leaned forward, almost subconsciously. For a moment, time disappeared, and their lips gently touched.

Mito's teacup, which she had just set down, suddenly cracked. They both pulled back, looking at the cup in surprise. Hashirama leaned forward, making sure she was okay, and Mito turned to the cup to him, picking it up.

To their surprise, a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in." Tobirama stepped in, without his silver guard, for once.

"Ah. I thought I'd find you two in here. Up all night in the conference room?"

"Yes. We were discussing the plans of ninja ranks." Hashirama smiled at the excuse.

Tobirama rolled his eyes. Mito and Hashirama should just elope. He would have made some sort of sarcastic joke pertaining to the situation, but he was distracted.

"The Uchiha is almost back. He's approaching the gates."

Hashirama and Mito looked at each other and both stood up with near synchronization.

" _Madara_ , Tobirama," Hashirama said softly, wishing his brother was not so stubborn. "Sayuriama or Madara?" Hashirama asked, giving his brother the choice.

"I'll take Sayuriama. I suppose we're still telling her of his return?" Mito and Hashirama raised their eyebrow at Tobirama's choice. Madara seemed like the safer choice between the two, Hashirama mused. Tobirama really couldn't stand Madara.

"Playing with fire?" Mito lightly asked Tobirama lightly.

"We are in Fire Country." He turned his white hair fluffing. Mito and Hashirama nodded, and both walked to the entrance, not ready to meet Madara, hand in hand.

* * *

"Lord Madara!" The said man pulled a hand through his dark hair, looking at the all-too-familiar Hayo Uchiha. He sighed, at the enthusiastic attitude. The boy stood at the gates, along with Hikaku Uchiha. Hikaku stood much more soberly, waiting for him in a more typical Uchiha manner, cool as ice.

He also saw Hashirama, who raised a friendly hand, along with the Uzumaki women that he was going to _marry_. He had sent several messages via falcon, which had been answered by Hashirama. Thought the brother don't mention it, Madara could tell when Hashirama was irritated with him. He thought Hashirama might bring _her_ , to apologize or mediate. No.

Ah, maybe later then.

He knew he had said some _rash_ things, but the Senju clan was stubborn, and Hashirama hated having contention within.

But, The dark-haired beauty was nowhere to be found, and he frowned in surprising disappointment.

Instead of a beauty, he was greeted by a bevy of fools. As he reached the gates he nodded to his clan's men, who returned the gesture. After a few moments, Hikaku left, excusing himself, dragging Hayo along.

"Madara," The Senju grinned, "How are our borders?"

"Hashirama… They are well enough. Did the Daimyo respond to the latest advances?" Madara said curtly. He had little desire to stay and prattle when there was no real pressing news.

"He has decided to come here for sure, to attend our wedding. How about you Lord Madara? You always have a place of honor with the Senju Clan."

Madara raised a brow, noting Mito's cool face.

"I'm flattered that you met me all the way out here, Hashirama, just to invite me." Hashirama's laughed, raising his hands. He was about to make some sort of change, but Madara raised a hand. "Of course, the Uchiha Clan would be honored."

Hashirama stopped, mouth a bit open. Mito's eyes widened, but quickly her shrew look returned. Hashirama had expected the tired Madara to put up more resistance. Madara walked past the couple.

"After all, aren't we all family here?" They turned, perturbed, but Hashirama went in step with him, almost feeling that Madara seemed... Younger.

Mito stepped in.

"We're very pleased with returning, Lord Uchiha. You must be tired." She smiled up, and Madara nodded politely. It was a little awkward for a moment, but the worries were soon broken when a flash of white hair appeared.

Tobirama, in full battle regalia, came to a stop, frantic and worried, not even bothering to acknowledge the Uchiha. Hashirama instantly braced himself, and Mito eyes widened in horror. Madara took a step back and his hand automatically went to the battle fan strapped to his back.

"Sayuri…. Sayuri…" Tobirama looked almost frantic. Hashirama's eyes narrowed and Madara felt his lungs stop at the name, and though more than ready to fall asleep, braced himself. Hashirama rushed forward, grabbing Tobirama's arm guard.

"Tobirama? Sayuri what?"

"She's missing. It had to be a foreign kidnapper. Tsunada put a seal to ensure her safety, and it's been broken." Hashirama's face went through a myriad of expressions, before settling one Madara had only seen him use in battle, chakra flaring.

Madara looked in contempt and anger, an arrogant brow raised. How could they not take care to _watch_ her?

"A powerful ninja then. Assemble the clan. I'm afraid, Lord Madara, that we caught you at a bad time. I guess I'll be leaving the village for a time." Madara was surprised at Hashirama's level attitude, the way he leaned down to give a worried Mito a kiss. But Madara stepped up.

"No, Lord Hashirama."

"Wha-? " It caught the three off guard.

"The Uchiha clan will assist searching for Lady Senju." Tobirama looked in shock, more than a little annoyed. Mito looked then gave a little nod, her face a mix of admiration and realizations. "A guest is obliged to assist their host when necessary. Are we not a village of families?" Hashirama put his head down in surprise but lifted it in a smile.

Tobirama stood in shock. Had he been too quick judge Madara?

Mito, in the way only females understand, smiled, and answered, taking control of the situation.

"Indeed, Lord Madara." This was enough to spur Hashirama into action.

"We won't refuse you. We will all gather those willing and set out immediately. Take the falcon carriers for speed. Tobirama, since you're ready, leave immediately. Once Madara and I set up proxies for the situation, we'll find you." Madara cut in.

"If we are unable to find her, meet back in Konoha in three days," Madara added, teeth grinding. In a moment they all took off in opposite directions. Tobirama to the forest, Hashirama, and Mito to the Senju compound, and Madara Uchiha, to the Uchiha compound.

Madara _would_ brutally murder whatever bastard dared to interfere in his plans. This girl was _his,_ he decided _._ His hands grabbed the battle fan even tighter, causing the handle to break. He dropped the useless weapon, flinging it a good half a mile in the air. He propelled himself over the fence and found a good number of people, surprised at his sudden entrance.

"Lord Madara-" Asmo, a shinobi began to say, "We are glad-"

He cut in, Madara style, taking control of the situation.

"Sayuriama Senju has been kidnapped. We are going to assist the Senju clan in retrieving her."

The Uchiha clan could hardly believe it.


	12. Scroll 12

"Update from Setsuna, Lord Madara. No sign in the south quadrant, and no leads." Hikaku Uchiha raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha clan leader, the dark creases under his eyes looking painful.

"Hmph."

"Lord Madara?" Hikaku Uchiha said again, waiting for an order. Madara grit his teeth.

"Does it look as if I have the girl? Keep searching. And have Baku double check those results."

"Of course, my apologies, my lord." Hikaku, much more mature than Hayo, could better placate the overtired clan leader. He was surprised at the sheer effort Madara was putting forth for the Senju Clan, this man who constantly said the Uchiha and Senju clans were like water and oil.

Especially _post-battle_ , tired, _Madara_. Oh, yes, the terror of the post-mission Madara. Hikaku forced the anxiety of the imminent explosion down- Madara, tired, could drop dead tired Madara, would still destroy most opponents with little effort. Little better than a toddler, but much more destructive.

Even now, taking a break, he was menecing. It surprised the experienced Hikaku, a man older than his own clan leader, to see the man act like _the younger Madara_. Back when Madara _was_ the world. When his charisma and power took a dying clan back into a contender of the highest caliber, the Madara that was opposed by none.

The Madara backed by the sly and intelligent Izuna.

The two brothers had taken over when they were barely men and had shaken the ninja world, terrifying the Feudal Lords who paid them. None could face the fury of Madara or beat the sheer speed of Izuna.

With Madara as head, and Izuna keeping the dissenters in order, it was not hard for them to rise, taking the Uchiha with them. They had even brought back several of the valuable men that had left the clan, the young leader inspiring them that there was hope.

After Izuna died, Madara turned into a man that couldn't be handled or predicted. The one that many in the clan were fearful of disobeying, but had trouble trusting with their entire hearts.

The one that for some unknown reason, was willing to search for a _Senju_ woman and not spare an ounce of his own strength.

Hikaku knew that his leader _still_ had the potential to lead fearlessly. One where he was able to serve without the fear of looking over his back and once again trusting. With a smart wife he could trust and a legacy he could see he would thrive.

Though he had left instructions, Madara had not been partial to any women in the clan, which gave Hikaku long hours of wondering who he intended to take.

One that might be found in Hashirama Senju's younger sister. This was Madara's third day out, looking after he had already been weeks traveling tirelessly. But he remained patient, in control, and his tactics were still on par with the Senju brothers.

Hikaku put his hand on the man's shoulder.

It was a daring move, one he wouldn't have dared a day ago. The Uchiha were very formal about affection and never touched without reason. No one _especially_ touched Madara Uchiha, ever.

"Clan Leader…"

Madara stiffened at the hand, but brushed it off, not bothering to even raise a brow at the man. Just a cool look, one that seemed a little more understanding that Hikaku was worried about him. It was promising. And Hikaku could support any woman who would bring Madara back to himself, even a Senju.

"..." He inferred sharply, black eyes narrowing. _Hurry,_ they said. Hikaku stepped back at the look those usually obsidian diamond had. It had been a long time since Hikaku had seen Madara with that bothered a look.

Since Izuna.

 _A distant memory of an angry man screaming for the healers._

Hikaku was now worried, and a bit intrigued, but one thing was transparently clear.

They had to save the Senju girl.

* * *

"If I calculate the probability that your family found out that you were missing by that morning, then it's likely that they have already sent out a runner..." A pause and an exasperated growl. " _Woman,_ did you WANT me to kill you?" Kakuzu didn't bother to turn, but clicked the briefcase he seemed to adore open, grumbling.

Or more precisely, he loved the money inside the case.

Sayuriama smiled disparagingly, one leg already over the entrance of the jagged edge of the cave, trying to sneak out. Knowing what was coming, she still attempted to run.

Again.

Long tentacles once again flew from the tall figure, immobilizing the girl in seconds. Sayuriama gave a squawk of disgust, which was cut off as one of the strands was stuffed in her mouth- _his twisted_ form of punishment as he didn't want to batter her up _too_ much.

Kakuzu gave a growl, biting down on his lip.

"You're terribly annoying for a common girl. But getting you was far easier than catching your actual brothers." The girl narrowed her eyes, glaring with full force. Kakuzu hadn't actually discussed his plan to her, but his obvious hints were enough.

When Sayuriama had finally woken up from her stupor, she hadn't really known what to think. She had been having a less than a platonic dream, and for a moment she imagined that fantasy had crossed over to reality. The Valerian Root didn't often have side effects, and she soon realized that the unthinkable had happened. She, the younger Sister of the Great Senju Brothers, had actually been kidnapped, taken _without_ a trace.

From her brother's own house.

Sayuriama didn't waste time; who knew where she even was? The man who was carrying her didn't realize that she was awake. His grimy person made her want to throw up, and she forced herself to breathe normally.

She had done with before. Kicking the bastard as hard as she could in where she estimated his tender parts were. The man, shocked, accidentally dropped her as like any man, he went to clutch the said area.

Which left her midair.

Much to her embarrassment, she let out a piercing scream, then hit the tree branch underneath. The breath left her chest of the wood hit into her, but she managed to _almost_ grab ahold, _almost_ stopping the fall that was at least thirty feet down.

She actually thought the oncoming ground might be her end, except for a sudden force grabbing her ankle, spraining it, and saving her.

So, unfortunately, and fortunately, her imminent escape was cut off, rather brutally.

" _You bitch." The ninja sneered, holding her upside down._

 _Even in her pain, she managed to smirk._

" _No, I think you_ _are now."_

Her face bruised at a thick strand of Kami-knows-what slapped over her mouth, as her kidnapper had not been impressed with her smart mouth, and that was followed suit by what she could describe as a man-sized spider who used hair instead of a web to bind her. How fortunate, she thought with dark humor, that she had been wearing kimono pants under her robe, and had managed to stay modest during the abduction.

She had choked and gagged at the disgusting _thing_ in her face. Her entire body had been wrapped in the gross cords.

She found herself on the ground before him.

"Do you want me to kill you wench?" He had said, grabbing her, forcing her to look him straight in the face. She had looked in horror the first time he did it, not making a move.

That was two days ago and she wasn't done.

She hidden his briefcase, screamed at every moment, and had even _almost_ escaped but that stupid money dealer ratted her out, angry when he wasn't able to buy her.

In momentarily defeat she sat down, causing the man to let most of her go, only binding her ankles. He was constantly referring to her as an _investment_ and pretty much made everything seem like an opportunity to make some change. He hardly fed her, they never slept in buildings and was constantly moving.

She had to give it to him, he was the smartest yet.

But, Hashirama liked his gambling, but this man was another thing entirely. Damn miser.

"If you weren't the _only_ way I could capture Hashirama Senju, I would have killed you already," Kakuzu said. Fear flooded her, even though she knew Hashirama surely outclassed him.

She was pretty she that was his name; He sure as hell didn't _tell_ her but or unluckily _Kakuzu_ had run across a 'bounty'. That had been the one moment that she had faltered. She had seen her fair share of brutal injuries and dead men.

She hadn't ever seen one so savage. She had turned and threw up as he _twisted_ the body of life. She was quieter, shaken until they got to a collection office of sorts.

The man at the collection office had offered the pay 40 million Ryo for her. With the way the man talked about money, she was sure she was about to trade hands. The man at the office raised his eyebrows in shock. Kakuzu took the money the man had owed him for the other kill.

"For Takigakure." Was all Kakuzu grumbled, sounding a bit upset.

It was a bit after she was foiled.

Occasionally it even seemed like Kakuzu cared, the nasty tentacle gag disappearing into his cloak. Sayuriama would immediately move to fight, and the gag would be shoved back in.

Kakuzu only let her off his shoulder for two small breaks a day, as she had threatened to defecate on him. Sayuriama's stomach may have been permanently bruised at the jostling. Kakuzu was not a smooth runner and jumped from tree to tree in a rough manner. A few times she tried to throw up, just to irritate him. That stopped after he threw her in a river, almost drowning her.

Kakuzu had practically tossed the drenched girl her to the ground when they had reached the small cave.

For a while, she had been still, relishing in that fact she wasn't slung over his arm like a ragdoll.

For all of her polite talk, he would get pissed, tell her he was going to kill her, but it was all empty words. From what Sayuriama had deduced, it was Kakuzu's village that had sent him. Specifically, to kidnap her, and kill Hashirama.

Ha. Moron. What type of suicide mission _was_ he on?

But she held her tongue, because he did manage to kidnap her, admitted begrudgingly, and she had been privy to some amazing experiences. Moving like lightning, the terror of a real battle. The strangest part was that he wasn't fazed by her beauty. Even though she didn't look her best, the few people they had come across had stopped and tried to barter this known bounty hunter.

She shivered at a bounty that Kakuzu had captured. She had been _used_ as a distraction- She virtually had been pushed into the battle, and the man, in his misguided attempts to save her, had been slaughtered.

Sayuriama emptied her stomach after that one. Something that had been soft inside hardened. She realized that money _was_ enough to kill for. Silly since she was a Senju- she should have known, but her brothers always held her to higher ideals.

Finally, Sayuriama, who had been like a ghost, had gotten her spunk back. As the tentacles occasionally dragged her back to the nin, she made a frustrated growl that sounded more like a mew. "Would you just kill me already. I'll die of boredom anyway."

Kakuzu stopped for a moment. He slowly raised an eyebrow, and then turned back to a briefcase full of money he had counted four times. The tentacles returned to his sleeves, releasing her. She tightened her robe.

How _dare_ he not even humor her weak threat. Kakuzu even turned, as to physically block her out. He was obviously so sure of his own abilities to not even pay attention.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" Using all her paltry speed she jumped _at him_. It was much to Kakuzu's surprise that as he turned to apprehend her from escaping, that she crashed into him. Kakuzu was tall, and Sayuriama didn't really make him budge, but by an unlucky hit of her foot, the briefcase and all the money contained went flying. Money scattered through the cave, covering the surface, and Sayuriama hit the man as hard as she could.

"Damn you."

For a moment Kakuzu sat there, his precious money strewn in the area, dirty. His hands twitched.

Sayuriama's collar twitched, and it was too her horror that a tentacle slid around her slim neck. Her face paled as she realized she may have gone too far.

"Well then, ugly girl."

She stepped back as the _thing_ rose, beginning to choke her.

"I...will... KILL YOU!"

* * *

"Lord Madara!"

The said man's eyes snapped open, recognizing the voice.

He gave a sneer at his nap being wakened, in a moment had the reckless man held up by the throat. He pulled a hand through his wild hair as the young Uchiha struggled for air.

Hikaku had managed to convince Madara that the Leader needed some sleep. It had only been under the condition that at the first sign of a clue of Sayuriama that he be awoken. Hikaku, less than pleased at the thought of being strangled, was a little hesitant, but finally, it was agreed upon.

" _What_." To Madara's distaste, it was Hayo who had come. Instead of charging him, he instead controlled himself, letting the boy fall to the ground, to take a nervous breath of air and live for another day.

Yes, Hikaku had set Hayo up, thinking the man may go easier on a younger man, or maybe, as a punishment. The few other Uchiha looked coolly on, wondering why Hayo had approached so recklessly. They saw how furious Madara had been when learned that he been accepted with the Senju Clan over the last few months, and had been invited off with them searching.

Madara clearly felt like Hayo was overstepping his bounds, having confidence in the Senju trust he had been granted.

Suddenly, Setsuna appeared, and this time, Madara turned, giving him permission to speak, without a word.

"Lord Hashirama requests your back up immediately!"


	13. Scroll 13

Sayuriama was still.

Eyes closed, she bit her bottom lip, just as a reminder she could still move something, to remind her that the pain of meant _she was still alive_. She didn't know if that was a fluke or not. From her slump, she could no longer recognize details but saw shapes and shadows, felt the burning from inside that wanted to escape.

She heard the rain, felt its coolness, but there was little relief.

Powerful jolts shot through her limbs every now and then, reminding her that there was something there. It covered her in a sticky syrup, coating, and clotting.

Yes, she was alive, but just barely. She had only tasted her powerlessness with Madara, but now, now she was broken. Yes, she knows considered him kind to only destroy her with his words. This man had destroyed her soul.

In her skull, she felt the throb of chakra. Biting her tongue she pushed it back.

 _No_

She clenched her arms over her stomach, _begging_ him to stay in.

 _Anything, she could endure anything, but never that._

Madara had charged to Hashirama, finding him in minutes in the tops of the trees, his red armor peeking through the branches. The valley ahead was deep and forested, but Hashirama didn't need to point out where the perpetrator was. One second and Madara could see the bastard, his Sharingan attracted to the mess of chakra. The other men, on command to stay back, had given the Senju Clan Head miles to fight this battle over.

Only Madara dared be there at his side.

"Can you see her?" Hashirama turned to him, aware of Madara's superior sight.

"Yes." Hashirama knew that frown was not promising, but smiled as Madara smacked him like they were boys before putting a hand on Hashirama's shoulder.

"She'll be fine." The Senju's face softened, but the stern look was still there, the one promising vengeance. But at his words, it lightened.

"Of course. She is a Senju." Hashirama declared, winking.

"Stupid as ever, Hashirama." Madara gave an arrogant smirk that Hashirama laughed at. He was always so inappropriate, this Senju.

"I'll take the hard part," Hashirama raised his hands, "I was always better at tossing stones anyway." Madara turned his hand, his scythe _almost_ hitting Hashirama, who nimbly stepped out of range.

"Hmph. Normally I would enjoy stealing the battle from you, but I'm feeling rather generous today."

"Is that so?" Hashirama looked over intently, focusing his chakra.

"Heh, the white knight." Madara mocked. "I can do that."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. Madara suited the part of the black one better, but who was he to argue?

"I hoped you would be so obliging."

"Just promise me one thing, Hashirama."

"Oh?" Surprise. Madara turned absolute fire in his red eyes, a fire that Hashirama hadn't seen in a very long time.

" _Don't let him off easy_."

In a flash was Madara was gone. Hashirama couldn't help feeling that he may have been a bit too glad, for once, to be the Savior rather than a force of destruction.

"Whoops. Maybe I shouldn't have had him come..." Shrugging, he rushed off, face turning from casual humor to dark fury.

Anyone who daredjeopardize Sayuriama Senju _would not_ be forgiven. No, there were few things Hashirama could not forgive.

Threatening his sister was one.

* * *

She did respond when she heard the initial clang of metal against metal. She must have been somewhere between deep unconscious and utter awareness to notice the racket and It did rouse her from total blackness.

Hashirama yelled her name.

Slowly she tried to get her head to move, but her thick tresses made it too hard to lift. Swollen fingers flexed gently, touching the rough ground of the cave. The rain had created puddles, some finally pooling around her, soothing her. The chakra inside threatened to come out soon.

"Hashirama..." She muttered. "Tobirama...Don't let it..."

Finally, she got out the only loud sound she could muster; a sob. Tears rolled down her face, and she continued with her panting and sobbing. She had to get to them.

She could escape if her _body_ would just let her. The concept of something flashed by, but she couldn't think straight, just pain mixing in her mind. She seemed to reach out, to peel it away, but suddenly it stopped. Footsteps in the cave. Her mind suddenly went on overdrive, her heart beating quicker. She tried to roll in a ball, determined. Her breathy cry still gave her away.

She could hear the fighting, so who was this?

Warm arms picked her up, so much more softly then she imagined. Caring arms. Turning caused more pain, and she whimpered, but it felt so good to be in them. These warm hands were not from her kidnapper. Her crying slowed, and her head automatically rested against the fabric over his firm chest.

"Don't... let...him...out..."

She fell unconscious, forgetting the large dark shape of him who she was pressed against.

"My little bird. You seem to have broken more than a wing this time." She was senseless as he gently walked to the cave opening.

"I fear I shall need to teach you how to fly again."

* * *

It was warm.

Sayuriama's eyes slowly opened to a little flower, set at the foot of a large bed.

Though she desired to close her eyes and sleep more, she had no memory of where she was, no inkling of where she could possibly be. She looked at the room and didn't recognize anything. It was a beautiful room, painted half white with pristine golden wood floors and beams. A residence that reminded her of her mother's rooms at the main Senju compound. It was if it had been cleaned recently.

There was only the slightest light coming through a large window. The pounding in her head made her slow, but soon realized she was wearing an unfamiliar grey robe. Memories returned.

Had she been taken to the Village Hidden by a Waterfall? She remembered firm arms, comforting and protecting...

But the unfamiliarity and panic made her move her weak body, turning from side to side, ignoring the fan crests painted on the wall. She saw bandages covering her arms, unfamiliar symbols on top. Her breathing became rapid. She moved to the edge of the bed, slipping off.

She then realized that her legs also hurt, and she fell to her knees.

The overwhelming pain was unlike anything she had felt, every part of her hosting something unnaturally painful. Her bones seemed to resist stability, and her muscles spasmed. She tried not to whimper, but it couldn't be helped.

There was a throbbing pain at her stomach, and she feared she'd be sick.

Footsteps were heard down the hall and her adrenaline soared. On her knees, she dragged herself to the window as the door behind her opened promptly.

Suddenly she was back on the bed, struggling and screaming. A voice attempted to reason with her, but she was half mad, deaf. Finally, pinned to the bed, a warm hand touched her face and she opened her eyes to look up.

A crimson inferno.

* * *

She stopped moving, then slumped back unconscious as a loud voice said something.

"Where is the healer on duty?" Madara said angrily. The women nervously looked to the floor, clearly expecting punishment. "Why was she left alone?"

"Forgive us, Clan Leader." An older woman said, "The healer asked us to fetch more bandages. He said she wouldn't wake." Madara shook his head disbelieving.

"Don't let it happen again."

He hadn't realized that she would be so alarmed and cursed his bad luck. Leave one minute to use the bathroom, and the girl finally awakes from her coma.

Behind him, Sasuto Uchiha, a healer, and several women entered. One look and the healer was quick to work. In the quarters of the Clan Mistress. If he noticed the subtle stares of his clan members, he didn't say. Madara's return to the Uchiha compound may not have been totally rational, but he felt was justified. Sayuriama would not have lasted the night without his quick actions, his ability to direct the Uchiha.

He turned to talk to the medics who once again surrounded Sayuriama, ministering of the broken body after arriving. Madara had not wasted any moments, but it was only when she was being helped by medics did he direct for falcons to inform the men the girl was in the village. And only after she was more stable, that the Senju Clan had been informed of just _where_ she was.

Hashirama may not have discriminated against him but he knew Tobirama Senju. It would be detrimental for the brother to come in like a hurricane and ruin any chance of recovery. Hashirama had been greatly tired from his battle, and was slow in returning, leading an even slower party.

Madara had been correct.

Only Tobirama had the gusto to brashly enter the Uchiha compound, demanding that Sayuriama should be taken to the Senju compound as he entered.

He was nose to nose with Madara at one point, seconds to creating a disaster. Only a normally quiet female healer, who stomped out and demanded peace, stopped the white-haired fury. He was not happy, but the medics were a neutral party - all taking an oath to protect - finally convinced him to sit stubbornly in the room the girl was sleeping.

Sitting across from a seething Tobirama, Madara let himself feel smug, a smirk on his handsome feature. He barely respected him, and he liked him even less. It was like a mild revenge Madara couldn't help. He knew just who Tobirama was- someone who would destroy his clan if he could. The air remained icy for a long time, leaving generous time for Madara to think. It seemed as though the entire Senju clan had their share of secrets.

Pretty Sayuriama... what was so well sealed inside of her?

Oh yes, he wanted to know. He waited till Tobirama had to begrudgingly left her for a few minutes when she was in a more stable condition.

Closing his eyes he sighed, but when he opened them his Sharingan to find out. He located the seal, inside her. He reached forward, then with a push, he was sucked into blackness.

At first, it was just dark hallways, tall, held by large pillars. Elegant, but lonely. As he had walked a short way, a light flicked. Madara didn't think he had it in him to be surprised...

But never this.

A great beast stood before him. Vibrant red fur, a huge mouth of sharp teeth, eyes denoting the essence of hate. Although he was familiar with the description from lore, he could hardly believe it. Before him, lounging in this great hall, was more than a mere secret.

He smirked, amused.

It looked to him, then give a wide, terrible sneer. and Madara braced himself at the _power_ manifested before him.

"The Nine-tailed beast. _"_

" _Madara Uchiha."_ A wave of malevolent chakra washed over him, constrained but thick.

"Well, well. A surprise indeed."

"I wondered if I would eventually meet you here." Madara looked thoughtfully on as the creature shifted. Information overwhelmed him, seals on the floor and pillars, strange words. The more he looked, the more he understood. "What disgusting chakra you have."

A nasty beast.

"Heh. How fascinating. How long have you been locked away like a kit?"

The Nine-tails sneer deepened and it lunged forward. However, as it tried, electricity shot up in its path, and he was forced back. The large fox gave the barrier a rather condescending look but sat back.

Madara, though knowing it would have been a worthy battle, let his smirk grow and stood still.

The beast was trapped.

"It's none of your business, _is it,_ shinobi."

Madara laughed, causing the beast to growl.

"My, isn't it extraordinary that I find one of the most powerful beings in this universe inside a _mere girl_ , incapable of even the most basic ninja task. Heh."

The fox narrowed its eyes. "As much as I find humans as you petty and weak, I wouldn't underestimate the Senju girl."

"Have a soft spot for the girl?" Madara was elated. "Indeed, especially one capable of suppressing the chakra of a cub like you, and I suppose the Uzumaki clan played a part? Poor little _kit_."

The fox was visibly more angry, his chakra beginning to suffocate the place. He growled a low dangerous sound.

"I can always see you, _Uchiha_. You and feel your intentions."

"If you say so." Madara's Sharingan flashed. "Do you make a good pet?" The fox's giant eye flashed, his face against the barrier. They were mere steps apart

"Watch your back. The minute it's turned _I will find a way to destroy you._ " Madara gave a half smirk, his raised brow cheeky enough to warrant another growl.

"If you can, _kit_."

He heard the creature scream in anger as he left.


	14. Scroll 14

" _Sayuri_. Sayuriama." A calm voice called to her, breaking her dreams as she woke. Pain flooded her limbs, but it was quickly replaced with something cool. She felt fingers on her face, and she turned the face, painfully moving her head so she could rest on those fingers.

Another voice entered. "She moved! Thank the gods! Sayuriama!"

"Careful Tsunada, she still is weak." She felt the relief of Tobirama behind the words. She smiled herself, a small grin. "Well done Hashirama- She'll be as foolish as ever in no time."

She just had to see them. She forced her eyes open. At first, it was just a blur, and she was alarmed. Then she felt Hashirama's large hands on her forehead. Her vision returned slowly, black becoming blurs, which turned into colors, then the worried faces of her family. She looked in gratitude at them, her family who were all attentively at her own bed, in the Senju compound.

She looked to her body quickly, noting the bandages covering her body. Her face was uncovered, and a thick blanket was across her lower half, keeping her almost too warm.

She tried reaching towards Hashirama, his face the closest. He reached out, gently lowering her arm, a big goofy smile on his face. "Careful. It's better to slowly recover." She nodded, suddenly feeling like not moving an inch. As her eyes darted she noted she was in one of the rooms the Senju used for women giving birth, her bed moved there.

Private, clean, at the other end of the compound. She vaguely remembered waking up somewhere else, and other fuzzy memories.

"What happened?" The room turned a little cooler as their faces turned hard, the ninjas inside peeking through. She felt a chill, finally more aware of just what her family excelled in.

They were killers. The thought made her sick.

 _No_. No, they weren't. Her kind brothers had founded this village so fighting would end.

"What do you remember?" Hashirama asked softly.

"I.."

She went pale. _Kidnapped._

"Did... _did_ _anything happen_?" She reached to her stomach, a hand going over it.

Mito cut in, eyes warm. "Don't worry, there were no... accidents." Hashirama gave a somewhat badly timed laugh that caused to tension to dissipate.

Sayuriama visibly gained color and looked as though a weight had been taken off her slim shoulders, sagging back into the bed. Hashirama looked to Tobirama, worried. The white-haired man shook his head, changing the conversation. She turned back to Hashirama and for the first time noticed that he was bandaged and had various cuts and scrapes.

"Hashirama," She said weakly, tears coming. He waved his hand.

"It was an agent from another village, though we can't prove he was acting on the villages orders. In time we'll prove and handle it. Hashirama found him and obviously..." Tobirama said, indicating the beat up state of the elder brother. Just who was this ninja? In all this time living with Hashirama, she had never considered that they could be hurt, that she could be used against them.

He had gotten fairly injured saving her.

Tobirama must have read her look. "The moron should have let me go." He looked like he could have hit Hashirama's head, but that was bandaged as well so he folded his arms instead. "Hashirama was so concerned about not decimating the area his form got sloppy."

Hashirama interjected in a dismal mood.

"That's not fair."

"Shut it."

It was such a typical reaction that it made her laugh. Both brothers stopped bickering and began laughing as well. Mito and Tsunada joined in.

For awhile they chuckled, laughing so hard that tears ran down their faces. Finally they stopped when Sayuriama's turned into coughing, which made Tsunada hurry over and give her more water.

Sayuriama turned to her family. "Thank you. All of you. My fortune is beyond gold and rubies to have you as my family." All of them looked struck, particularly Hashirama. He turned his head away suddenly, but she saw a glimmer of tears.

"I am sorry, Sayuriama. I should have reached you sooner."

She put up a hand, mouth stern.

"If you ever say anything so stupid again, elder brother, I will _box_ your ears." This was followed by another round of laughing. Tobirama smiled indulgently, agreeing.

Mito looked lovingly to Hashirama, who looked awkwardly away, face red. "Silly man."

"I can't take any credit. We were helped helped by the Uchiha clan. At Madara's insistence, his clan graciously provided an invaluable assistant."

"Hmph." Tobirama crossed his arms, looking upset. Even Mito and Tsunada looked uncomfortable at the praise Hashirama was giving to Madara.

"When we found you, Madara personally brought you back, and his clan helped put your health out of danger." Tobirama was openly angry now, pacing with his arms tightly folded. She awkwardly moved her thumbs, testing her abilities. Sayuriama flushed. Of all the people to find her.

"That was kind."

"It would have been more appropriate if he had brought her to us _here_ ," Tobirama replied gruffly, and Hashirama shot him a look.

"We'll discuss it later. What matters is Sayuriama is safe and on the mend." He patted her head and got up. Sayuriama was glad the conversation was over, though she sort of did wish to know more of what consisted of the Uchiha's help.

Madara sending out his clan and risking their safety to help her? He had then personally found her, brought her home, using his influence to get her the best care? She had missed an entire drama unfold. It seemed like a lie, but it couldn't be if Hashirama told her, and Tobirama was this upset. She felt a squeamish feeling inside her, then butterflies.

 _Why?_

She stopped mid-thought. No, she forced the sentiment down as it tried to rise.

She couldn't let this happen again. But the euphoria filled her, and she felt more than light.

Tobirama seemed to have enough and left soon after. Hashirama gave him a sort of tired look, and Sayuriama missed the days when Tobirama was softer.

"He's always so diligent nowadays ey? Haha." Mito gave a sort of smile to her future husband, and Tsunada just looked worried. Thankfully Mito had things under control.

"And you have much to do also. Now off, and let us girls talk about the wedding." Mito reminded Hashirama, as he fell into short depression. Somewhat begrudging the man got up and kissed Sayuriama's head, and she smiled, warmth filling her. As Hashirama left, gave her a soft smile, kissing Mito's forehead, finally calm.

He had been almost frantic when he saw her in such a state, and it had taken Mito several days to calm him down enough for him to settle down and focus on healing. As talented and powerful as he was, his emotions seemed to change dramatically on a dime.

As soon as he was gone, Mito turned to her.

"I'm glad you're back and doing well." Sort off.

All Sayuriama could do was a nod. Her throat was starting to hurt. As she looked to the drawer she saw a jug of water, and Tsunada quickly poured some.

"Thank you." Was all she could manage to scratch out. Mito looked apprehensive, as did Tsunada as the girl took a sip.

"In all our years together," Mito started, "Have you known me to be anything but concerned share my love for you?" Sayuri was perturbed now. She shook her head, knowing there was not one occasion Mito had not acted in goodwill for her.

"Then please take what I say in that same manner." Her heart sank, but he was at least forewarned. Mito turned to the door. "Hashirama has a large heart and strives for this village with all his soul. However, he sometimes is blind when it comes to old desires and dreams."

"Not often!" Tsunada piped in, her love for the brothers clear.

"Not often." Mito cautioned, agreeing. "However, to put... too much praise on Lord Madara actions, to say they are always transparent, is to walk a dangerous road." Sayuriama raised a brow, not sure where Mito was headed.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Madara is an errant falcon with no desire to land, no home to settle his soul. He would fly into the sun if he thought it was good." Mito walked forward, taking the seat Hashirama left. Sayuriama's face must have betrayed something, though her mind trusted Mito. "He has no ties that hold him anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Tsunada, her voice low, continued. "There are... rumors... About Izuna Uchiha." Mito stared intently at her. She normally didn't take much heed in gossip, but this seemed to have a seed of truth in it.

"I...Izuna?" Now she was lost.

"Hashirama once mentioned to me that Madara had gained an extraordinary power. But he said it came at the cost of Izuna Uchiha, Madara's younger brother."

"I didn't even know that Madara had any siblings." Mito bit her lip as Tsunada nodded.

"None alive. Izuna was wounded in one of the last wars, and soon after, died somewhat mysteriously. It's said that Madara gained an unbelievable power at the terrible cost of the brother many had assumed were unbreakable." Tsunada stopped, clearly upset by it, but Mito continued, cool and calm.

"They say Madara stole his younger brothers eyes because he was losing his eyesight, due to overuse of the Sharingan. The Sharingan often awakes when an Uchiha goes through some sort of traumatic experience. One of the reason's Madara gained so much power..."

Sayuriama did reply, taking in the information. There was so much about the Uchiha clan, and Madara, that she had no idea off. Madara hadn't been kind to her... But was he the type of man to seize power at the cost a sibling?

She didn't know. But she had a feeling at what Mito and Tsunada were trying to impress into her.

"I see." Her gratitude hadn't abated though. Mito must have seen it.

"I can see it in your eyes, that you are thankful. You should be, as without him we may have been too late." The painful reality that she was still the liability.

"As it were. Pray, continue."

"...Know he will do anything it takes to survive, to accomplish whatever his ends are. He is not a man that makes statements without meaning them."

Sayuriama frowned. Statements? Tsunada took her bandaged hand, gazing sadly, no doubt feeling terrible guilt, that this was her fault. "Princess, we almost lost you to this rogue ninja. Forgive me, I just couldn't bear the thought of you not knowing."

Sayuriama turned her head to the side, conflicted.

"Of course. And Tsunada, do not once even entertain that this was your fault." Almost in shock, the older women started to let silent tears run down her face.

"You are too generous." Mito smiled softly, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"You are blooming into a wonderful adult. I won't try and play games with you, but please, take our counsel."

"I understand your fears, but I promise you, Lord Madara has done his best to offend and embarrass me out of ever wanting to see him again. I am grateful and will express that when the time is right. But I don't think you need to worry about an illicit romance that no one by I dared even entertain."

Mito frowned, looking like she was choosing her words with the utmost care.

"Sayuriama. The Uchiha, and especially Madara Uchiha, are not men that make declarations with little thought."

"He _did_ make his distaste rather clear." Mito put a hand to her head, and Tsunada sniffled a bit. "I have heeded it."

" _Listen_ , Madara Uchiha didn't just bring you home."

"What do you mean?"

"Madara took you to the Uchiha compound- which is _no closer-_ " Mito put her hands on Sayuriama's shoulders. "Then the Senju compound. He took you to his private residence, where even many Uchiha wouldn't dare go, in his Clan Mistressesfuture rooms. He treated you with the best doctors in the village, had Uchiha women look after you, and stayed by your side until Tobirama was able to convince Hashirama to _force_ you home."

A feeling started in Sayuriama as Mito's feelings seemed to finally pour out. Confusion, mortification, discomfort. Flattered, honored... _delighted._

An intense red that covered her face as she processed just why Mito had been so perturbed by Madara Uchiha's action. Her voice was still weak, but fervent. "Mito, I do not even remember being there, nor asked! I cou-"

Mito cut her off.

"That just what the Uchiha are gossiping about. No one is saying anything about you or your honor. Just... you need to know. I wouldn't even bother you but I worry. Madara Uchiha is one of the few men that make me worry- Hashirama is too kind to him." Sayuriama pushed her gently back, her shoulders hurting a bit. Mito frowned, apologizing.

"No worries. But, Mito, have I not been jilted? I don't really think I _ever_ want to see Madara Uchiha face to face again."

"I'm not foolish, Sayuriama. You are _allowed_ to admire him. You are near an adult, and even this past month have grown immensely. Just don't..." Sayuriama was feeling more tired, lethargic.

"It isn't likely I am to see Lord Madara soon. I will avoid the Uchiha, and send them a formal letter of gratitude, and be done with it. We don't exactly go around in the same circles unless I'm stalking him." Mito crossed her arms, looking to the side, not smiling at the joke.

"He has requested to see you, asking Hashirama." Her breath stalled. No man would do so unless he wished to court her.

Sayuriama paled greatly. "I can't."

"Not now, but Hashirama will say yes when he thinks you are ready. As I said, _sometimes_ , he is too kind." Mito rose, clear she was leaving.

Sayuriama looked to her in a panic. "What do I do?" It hurt to say, but she couldn't live in constant agitation. She did not wish to be embarrassed. Clearly, he was up to something.

"Just rest for now. But brace your heart. I'll be back to talk wedding after I meet with the Hatake clan." Tsunada rose up and walked over to push Sayuriama back into bed. She hadn't realized she had jumped up, as if to follow her almost sister.

Mito exited, her lovely Kimono trailing a bit behind her. The screen closed, the simple pattern of white flowers barely visible in the sunlight coming from the window.

"Tsunada..." The older women had turned to the window, moving things on the table below. As she turned, it was clear she had finally finished crying.

"Stupid girl."

"Thank you." They both hugged.

The first change was that she lost her desire to learn about shinobi. Hashirama and Tobirama used to be able sit and regal her with stories, but now she had an uncomfortable look when they tried.

So with no desire to hear of violence, she lost her favorite topic.

Her healing days were boring and as soon her arm was feeling better, and she asked for ink and paper. She had received many letters, often people she had met in her class, and she vigorously tried to return the sentiments.

The passing of time made her hope that Madara would not make good on his promise to check on her. So she focused on happier things, and he didn't stop by.

Young students wrote tender little lines, obviously spending the few coins they had to get it to her. She made sure to return some little gift in return to them. Some young women had finally gained the courage to come and get to know her, sending hilarious stories that made her laugh aloud. Others often had stories of heartbreak she listen too and offer advice or condolences.

The beginning to know other girls her age was a privilege she was able to appreciate. Other females taught in the school, visited her, invited her out when she was better. There had been some young men, but those had been mostly condolences, only a rare declaration of love for her.

They had felt for her, being kidnapped.

She didn't know the reason she hasn't gotten more; Many potential pen-pals were fearful, due to the actions of Madara Uchiha. This thought loomed over her, but she was grateful she hadn't heard a peep about him in weeks.

Tsunada often was the one who brought her the letters left at the gate of the compound with Senju guards who found them all too hilarious. She had done almost everything for her.

That's why Sayuriama was surprised to find a young servant women asking to come in her room. Sayuriama nodded, thick hair braided over her shoulder, smiling her dazzling smile that made the young girl blush. She held out a single letter, a lovely white paper folded in half. As Sayuriama took it the girl stood to the side, obviously waiting for her to read it- another suitor, she thought full of playful humor.

She noted the seal, and her heart stopped.

"Who is this from?" She said sharply, surprising the girl.

"I'm sorry M'lady, I wasn't told. I was given it by a boy at the gate." Sayuriama carefully felt the paper and realized it was top quality paper, something a mere boy couldn't afford.

It could be Hayo, though he liked to visit more than writing. They had something of a friendship going on.

On one of the edges, there were carefully pressed flowers, rich and fresh looking. The seal had been the giveaway- an Uchiha fan. She found it strangely beautiful, but she hesitated to break it open and read it. As carefully as she could she opened it with a small knife, then turned to the table next to her to press it down for an easy read.

Her eyes skim it quickly, then a humorless smile.

"Ah"

"Lady Senju?"

"Hm. Is the boy waiting for a reply?"

"Yes, my Lady."

Sayuriama narrowed her eyes. The handwriting was elegant but quick, and she looked to see if she could immediately spot the sender. She wasn't surprised that there was none listed, and she turned to the actual contents. She had her suspicions.

 _Above the snow,_

 _A falcon glides,_

 _He desires spring,_

 _Among the weeds,_

 _A lily sways,_

 _Yearning for flight_

 _A fan waves,_

 _To beckon her_

 _Will she come?_

The poetry surprised her. She had expected something a little more direct, something more... _Uchiha._ Straightforward and not romantic in the least. She had hoped it would have been a simple 'get better' card.

No, that would have been too easy

At this point, she had the strength to get up for small periods of time. She went to the window, thinking the message over. It wasn't complex to understand. She had learned while she had been, um, _following_ him is that one of his favorite things was going out to the falconry. He owned several birds, but his favorite was a sleek bird she had never caught the name of.

 _If it was him..._

She assumed he was the falcon... and she was the lily. It was clever, the part about the flight. She was a free sort of spirit. But... would she come?

She turned to the servant. "Could you ask the boy to return tonight? I wish to think on a reply." The servant nodded and turned, but Sayuriama turned, a small blush on her cheeks. "And I'd rather no one else knew of these please." The servant bowed and she turned to the desk, reaching into a drawer to give her a coin.

"Of course Lady Senju."

She left Sayuriama, who then continued writing to the various other people whose letters she answered with much greater ease. Tsunada passed frequently to collect mail and check on her and security had been more carefully considered and tightened in all the village.

It had been with a great effort she got any privacy. Even Hashirama and Tobirama passed her more often, staying to talk with her, but she would rather spare them. There was no need to cause problems she could solve.

Lunch and dinner seemed to fly by, and Sayuriama spent the evening hours alone, trying to think of a reply. She was wary of Madara now if it was him that wrote the letter, more than ever she needed to make her reply correctly. She didn't need Mito's warning to know that she had been incredible innocent.

And that she still was.

By the time the servant came back, she had carefully written out what she felt was the most mentally challenging thing she had written in a long time. The paper she returned was not as fine as the one received, a typical of Konoha paper. It was a simple cream with black ink elegantly written inside, as she refused to send any more to a man who didn't deserve it. Besides, there were not many things she _excelled_ with, but she did have lovely handwriting, and it highlighted it.

She sealed the paper with wax, using a typical Senju motif.

The servant accepted it, and then Sayuriama pushed it out of her mind, going to her bed, more to think then sleep.

* * *

Madara stood outside of the gate, his genjutsu still portraying him to look like a rather stoic young messenger boy. He had to make himself do 'boyish' things, but as he paced he realized it may not have been entirely an act. He had waited most of the day and was sure his clan was confused about where he went.

Then he saw the simple servant girl, who quickly gave him the letter, flushing at his young smile. The guards rolled their eyes, assuming some sort of young love thing between them.

Hashirama was always a bit _too_ lenient in such things.

Madara quickly walked away, opening the seal with a flick of deceptively young hands. The handwriting was elegant, pointing to an intellectual mind. He had to admit he may have misjudged the girl... and underestimated her.

He knew that relying on feelings often produced strange things. He couldn't help wonder if he had been minimizing his own sentiments for years, the need for something softer. Looking at the letter made his chest flutter, the warm feeling associated with the Senju flourishing there.

 _Alone I remain,_

 _Of weak flight,_

 _Wings of petals,_

 _Can a falcon,_

 _Pity a mouse,_

 _When he hungers-_

 _How will it,_

 _A delicate lily_

 _Fare a storm?_

The young boy raised his brows, aware of the skepticism in the letter. She couldn't have told him to back off in a more graceful manner.

Heh.

He smirked as he realized that she was indeed, put off by his earlier manner. This girl that had seemed so _willing_ to get to know him had shut herself off from him, likely offended, her family helping seal her away. He smirked at the attitude.

Did those lesser men that wrote to her receive such cool replies? Doubtful. She, clearly, was furious with him.

* * *

The next day Sayuriama received another message, which shocked her for two reasons. First, as she had not expected a response from at her letter which had been less than cordial. She had thought she made it clear she would _not_ play with him.

The only reason she didn't throw it away and be done with it was the second thing that shocked her: The method of arrival.

 _Shit_

If she had any reason to question the sender, she now knew for sure.

The screen over her window was completely torn in his entrance, and even the wood was battered from the menace that rested on her desk, deceptively fluffing his feathers like he wasn't watching her.

The said falcon who blew through in her window like a bad wind, making her shriek in terror as he did so. A young Senju guard ran in, looking between the Senju princess and her uninvited guest.

"Oh my, he is quite large." The kunoichi said, eyes wide. "Want me to get rid of the beast?"

Sayuriama nearly rolled her eyes but elected to keep them on the bird who was pattering around her desk, ripping up letters, and making a huge mess. That was the last time she's dare try taking advantage of the early morning sunshine, she muttered, her heart beating loudly.

"No, I think I know who it is from."

"Rude, whoever it is." Sayuriama nodded her head but dismissed the guard, who promised to stay outside if she needed her again.

After a few more minutes of the falcon walking back and forth on her dresser, she finally turned to it, arms crossed. "Cruel beast." Noting her discontent he cooed, seeming to purposely kick off the other letters on the desk.

As she gained enough courage to go forward the bird removed himself, only to settle on her bed. She picked up her discarded papers, putting them inside the desk, for safekeeping.

She carefully went to the other side of the bed sitting down, thoroughly confused. "What are you doing here?"

She realized that he was a messenger as the bird turned an arrogant head to her, rolled up note in the carrier at his sleek neck. He turned, obviously thinking himself a clever thing. He, for some reason, clearly thought she deserved his little lesson. She sighed at the ink that had been on the bird's claws, transferred to her bed.

If this wasn't Madara's bird, _she would cook him for dinner_.

"Do you have a message for me then?" The bird looked down on her. She turned her head to look at his collar. The title stated he was Ginko and there was a little Uchiha fan next to it. He turned a bit, knowing she must have been admiring him.

"Can I have it?" Ginko looked arrogantly at her, daring her to reach. Sayuriama knew better than risk a chance with that sort of look in birds of prey. _No._

She went to the door to the guard, sighing. With another hand, she waved a young man down. The poor boy blushed and almost dropped the linens he had been carrying, but he stood next to the girl. As the other servants looked at him, he knew he would be relentlessly teased for the next month at least.

"Could I please have some raw meat? And maybe clean linens?" She turned to the servant boy, revealing the large bird on her bed. He looked shocked and she just shrugged.

"Tsunada please," She said to the guard.

Both went as quickly as they could, raising many eyebrows with the request. The news eventually found its way back to Hashirama, who asked if it was a black falcon, and then returned to the endless paperwork that plagued him. Tobirama was out, and it was fortunate he didn't hear of it till later.

It wasn't a long wait for the servants to return, but Sayuriama took both the bowl and sheets, leaving them outside the screen door.

Now with the meat as leverage, the bird craned his neck.

 _If it be proved,_

 _Will the Lily open,_

 _So it can deflower?_

Sayuriama's face went white, then scarlet. She mindlessly crushed the letter in her hand.

 _The cheek of it._

After a moment, she opened it again, nervously, as if it could bite her. The meaning was clear, the double entendre right where anyone could understand it. She opened her drawer, throwing it in to save proof if she ever wanted Tobirama to kill Madara.

Yes, Tobirama would have a _fit._

Deep inside her, she felt a growl, which she couldn't help but agree with.

She didn't write him for a day. She wasn't going to humor him with a letter at all. Or at least until Ginko, who she discovered would be a semi-permanent feature living with her, had _instructions_.

She had done her best to ignore the rude messenger, but the falcon starting invading her personal space as she attempted to go to bed. Every time she'd entered her own room, the bird would _swoop_ her. _Swoop_. And she had too much pride to ask Hashirama to break its neck.

She threw a pillow at it, landing on the window banister. She huffed as the bird flew over to the desk, once again flinging papers off and forcing her to pick them all up again. "Stop! Fine, I get it!"

She wrote down a less than poetic reply. As the bird flew away, she crossed her arms, face determined.

 _Don't think, Lord Uchiha, that just because I am a_ weak _woman, I will be easily conquered by a paltry man like you._

If that ward didn't him off, then she didn't know what she'd do.

* * *

She didn't quite understand Madara yet.

He laughed deeply as he opened the letter, appreciative at the attitude he was discovering he needed to possess.

Greatly confused the Uchiha clan watched their Clan Leader step out of the training fields early, giving everyone the day off.

 _Good lord,_ Hikaku thought, tying his belt back on.

The message didn't deter him, and he continued to write. Ginko, the falcon, continued to evade suspicious Senju clan members and harass the girl into giving a series of replies.


	15. Scroll 15

The day Sayuriama could leave the compound for a walk was a gracious one. She had never appreciated the ability to simply walk as much as she did when she took a breath of air outside in the city.

It looked as if it was going to be a lovely sunny day, and much had changed in the two months she had been confined to the Senju compound. Along with a young Senju kunoichi, Aoi, she was permitted to wander the shops. There were even more clans now, and with the busy streets, her absence, and basic genjutsu to alter appearance, she had never felt more alive. At the end of the main road was the large academy building, from which the government seniors would help keep the city going and she would teach classes when it was finished.

People didn't pause for her as often, helped by the scarf she worn over her hair paired with a genjutsu. As she wandered she heard conversation, gossip of who would be the next Hokage. She hadn't realized that outside of her brother's presence, how important this decision was.

Her purpose was an important one, and she waved off all attempts by her brothers, Mito, and Tsunada for company. It was only when Tobirama threatened to send five guards with her that she accepted the one first proposed.

Aoi was a distant cousin, too far to have met, but skilled enough to be up to the task. She was a couple years her senior with a reserved manner and closed mouth. Which suited Sayuriama, as she did need anymore gossip.

Aoi kept her distance as she followed her past some new training grounds to a large green field which a stark white stone was placed. There were only a few names on it. So far.

There were a couple of coins there, a kunai, as well as some hair with a ribbon tied around it, laying on the base of the stone. Sayuriama knelt with a large bundle of flowers she had picked from the Senju gardens earlier that morning, carefully laying it at the base.

She pressed her hands together, praying for the man who had perished because of her. Aoi stepped further back, keeping her just in sight as she petitioned whatever unknown deity had taken the man to leave peace for his family.

Words were no good, and her knees burned in pain from kneeling on stone. Her hands fell apart to touch the tan stone underneath, strands of grass poking through.

"I'm sorry. You are not the first to die for my sake, though I pray you are the last."

Sayuriama found Aoi behind some trees, resting, and they both left. She turned to the guard, giving an all too cheery smile.

"Know anyplace good to eat?"

* * *

Mito and Tsunada were together, sorting through Senju clan kimonos quietly. They suited one another, both calm personalities at heart.

Tsunada pulled up one, much to small for anyone but a baby. "This was Sayuriama's when she was a babe. Her mother had it made before... well, it's eventually for whenever she finds the right man."

Mito nodded, understanding. She sighed, reached to fold another one. "Have you overheard any gossip about that Uchiha bird?"

"Yes, but most think it's from Hayo Uchiha, that scampy lad. Has Lord Hashirama talked with Madara about it?" Mito shook her head.

"If there's one thing I know about those men, it's that they are boys at heart. They would _never_ talk about girls with one another, especially sisters."

"What will Lord Hashirama do then, if it continues? I know Lord Tobirama is upset that he had been instructed to not involve himself." Tsunada flung a robe to air out before refolding it, her movements bothered.

"I believe Hashirama wants Sayuriama to come to this conclusion on her own. I think he's curious about Madara's intentions. I know I am."

"We all are." Tsunada huffed. "I just wish she wasn't so beautiful."

Mito nodded. "It does complicate things for her. She never quite know what men like about her."

"Yes, well, she may not know why, but she certainly knows how to use it. Did you see all those little love letters from her students?"

Mito smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

They ended up at little ramen shack with wooden stools, immediately greeted by a kindly old man whose eyes never seemed to open.

"Welcome, I am Teuchin, and my daughter and I serve the best ramen in the village!" He was jovial, not a speck of a gloomy mood surrounding him. Pleasant deep smells filled their noses.

After letting themselves be convinced into buying some of the ramen, the two girls settled in. Aoi was rather quiet, and Sayuriama followed, suiting her own somber melancholy mood.

The men next to them were talking, not loudly, but with enough volume to be heard.

"Yes, and I heard there was a fight about it-"

"No way, what happened?"

"The city council thinks Lord Hashirama should be the _Hokage_. Apparently Lord Hashirama said he thinks that Madara Uchiha should be instead, which didn't go over well with other clan leaders at all-"

"Madara Uchiha? No, he's a mon-" Sayuriama nearly threw her bowl at the man.

"Ya, you heard about his brother?"

"Of course. He is a total bastard during training, and never bothers talking with anyone he thinks is under him. You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think Hashirama wants to cozy up Madara. With the Uchiha stuff. You know that sister Hashirama has." The man whistled, much to Sayuriama's disgust

"Ya, I saw her a few months ago. What a fox." She clenched her hands, and Aoi looked to her carefully. They didn't know how correct they were, she said, smiling grimly.

"Well, _I_ think that Hashirama Senju wants to marry her so that arrogant _Uchiha_ , so he will be too focused on those _legs,_ and what he could do with them-"

"Yes of course, but don't forget her glorious breas-"

"The other one would be pissed though. So he can become Hokage without any -"

The man was suddenly cut off.

Aoi stood turning to the owner, Teuchin. "I forgot we have an appointment. Can we take this?" The old man looked nervous, at the rude conversation and at the loss of the bowls. It was not easy to find replacements. The men who were talking were looking over now, quietly embarrassed at the sight of a Senju shinobi.

Aoi put down several coins, far above the price. The man suddenly changed his mind, nodding enthusiastically and boxing up the bowls. The Shinobi led them away into the street, turning down alleys until they reached a small apartment.

"Much more quiet in here." Aoi clenched her fists menacingly, setting down the food and kicking the door open before them.

"Yes." Sayuriama shut the door, taking in the place.

"I hate that political talk- Those punks don't know squat." She quickly unboxed the noodles, both sitting at her rickety table to eat.

Sayuriama turned to her. "I agree. Is this yours alone?" Aoi nodded. "Amazing, to have the ability to live by yourself." The shinobi was flustered as the Senju princess admired her shitty little flat as if it astonished her. She had seen the woman's many rooms, the quality she had at her fingertips. Aoi changed the conversation to what they had heard earlier.

"Those shitfaceddrunks just like to gossip." Sayuriama turned to her food, twirling a noodle around in the bowl.

"It can't be helped. People need their heroes, and villains.. and damsels." Aoi sat down, her short hair flopping. Her eyes were dark brown and they had _that_ look. Sayuriama had seen that look so much lately that it ground at her. She turned her head and began to eat, so she didn't feel the need to speak anymore.

Aoi began eating, not used the sensitive nature of the Senju sister; a sensitivity of someone who's never been hardened by years of war. While more Uchiha women were like that, docile, the Senju women had no restrictions. They didn't feel the need to marry in the clan and preserve the bloodline, like the Uchiha.

She awkwardly decided that patting on the girls back, who in return gave a small smile.

"You're respected in the clan, aren't you Aoi? You're a great ninja?" The kunoichi shrugged, hearing the desire in the girl's voice. Of the few rules she was given, this one was crystal clear- she could still see Lord Tobirama's cool look- those same exquisite eyes as Lady Sayuriama, though harder, less friendly.

" _Do not teach her any ninja arts, not training or anything. And keep her away from the Uchiha clan."_ His had lost those compelling innocent looks, the ones saved for those who never had their fingers dirty.

His words chilled her still, making her shift in her chair.

"I survived."

The girl laughed. "I wish I could be like that." There was a look in Sayuriama's eyes, which Aoi sneered at, though she didn't mean too.

"Like what? Able to kill a man?"

Sayuriama stopped and looked up, hearing her anger.

"To... To be able to protect the ones I love, and be respected." Aoi would have _hated_ her distant cousin, if not respecting her for that conviction she shared with her brothers. It was hard not to judge that sort of unwieldy beauty as shallow but there was more to her then what Aoi wanted her to be. She was likable, which made her, impossibly, more lovely.

This would have been a much easier task if _he_ had not loved her. She still wished Hayo Uchiha had never set eyes on her beautiful face.

It had been a year and a bit ago, right as the treaty was set up they first met. Him, arrogant and cool, her hot-blooded and full of prejudice. They had been assigned as part of a new team, as an experiment to find a way that the Senju a and Uchiha could work together. There had been distrust, anger, judgment but after a few missions, it had blossomed into friendship. Now she knew that she loved him, and maybe, just maybe, the cool Uchiha had felt something in return.

But then, she appeared. _Like Aoi's own personal demon._

And he fell in love with this girl. This girl who had _no interest_ in him had _used him_ and had _nothing besides a pretty face to offer_. There was only so much that she could hear from the man she loved about another woman before even a kunoichi broke from it all.

And yet, she sat here, with this beauty, feeling pity for the ridiculous words ignorant men spout. "You are asking me to teach you," Aoi stated. "Lord Tobirama gave me an order-"

Sayuriama turned to her, eyes wide. "No, I promised I wouldn't ask that to any Senju." Aoi wrinkled her nose in distrust.

"Then what do you want?"

"To be your friend?"

Aoi coughed in her arm. This girl was impossible.

"Alright, Princess Senju. Let's go check out this store you're so desperate to see."

Sayuriama knew she had convinced Aoi that she was ridiculous, and to her relief, it couldn't have been any sooner. She would not pay close attention to her real intentions after that. She had wondered how she could continue to go to shops, sometimes for hours, not to buy, but to play.

Aoi did not know that Sayuriama hadn't seen Hayo since her return, his letters saying he was busy.

Madara, growing more confident, had begun sending her more letters detailing her little clues, telling her to find certain trinkets and places. Sayuriama, though irritated, and insecure, was just competitive enough to enjoy it. She hadn't seen a trace of him but had begun to enjoy the correspondence, much to his amusement.

Besides, Madara Uchiha seemed more like a man when he wrote, a man capable of feeling things and enjoying life.

She knew he was playing on her loneliness, the desire she had to not be left alone to her thoughts.

That the rogue ninja haunted her nightmare.

The large shop boasted of having the finest fans in the land of fire, an interesting claim, and full of the said product. They walked through several aisles together, Aoi bored out of her mind while she took her fair time examining several.

Finally, when Aoi decided to go outside and exam a stand of kunai from the next shop, Sayuriama pulled to the most recent letter from her obi. Though Madara was from a clan that couldn't seem to smile, he had made her laugh.

It was stupid, but she _liked_ the man, once again risking her heart.

Even if it was a fantasy. Even if it all broke when she met him face to face again- but she was prepared for the eventual rejection. A man like that didn't stay entertained by pawns that didn't play according to the rules.

She raced to the back, past several fancy trinkets until she hit a hidden one, just for her.

It was gorgeous, a combination of greens and blues, red and white floors climbing the edges. The wood was a light brown and engraved with small symbols. As she saw the little etchings, she was delighted to see Senju mixed with Uchiha, not too noticeable if one didn't study it. As she picked it up, the shopkeeper came over.

"Does the Lady like the fan?" She went red, then recited what she had been told to say by letter.

"Only the best for the finest." The shopkeeper gave her an interested look at the embarrassing phrase, making her flush red.

"For the Lady, it's been paid for." She stepped back, wondering if she should really take it. _What_ was he playing to give such a generous gift to an unmarried woman he was not engaged to?

"I can't accept it." She folded it up gently, returning it with a bow. The vendor looked nervous.

"He said if you said that to tell you that he would gift it to you in a more public place." Sweat ran down the vendor's brow, and she felt queasy. "Please take it." Hesitantly she did. The vendor seemed terrified to bring news of failure, and she was not eager to be a public spectacle.

No, she couldn't trust Madara at all.

Madara had indeed had her pick up small things before, but this gift was _very_ fine an escalation. A gift he should save for his own wedding to the Uchiha bride his clan gossiped off. She sighed, knowing that this was an awkward position, to play with a man who would soon be married.

Unless...

She stopped, blush rising. "Did you say why this one?"

The vendor shook his head, ushering her out. The colors and insignia would be noticed if she waved it openly at any event, watched as she was. She gingerly tucked it in her obi front where it was mostly hidden, her hand over the tip of the handle.

"Thank you for your kindness." She bowed, and her heart beat loudly, as she went to Aoi who had still been browsing. She lifted a knife, studying its edge.

"Very fine looking, but the metal seems like it's been painted." Aoi wrinkled her nose, rubbing a nail down the side.

"You're right. What a fraud." Sayuriama agreed, both women stepping away.

"Anything, Princess?" Her eyes flickered to the fan, but Sayuriama's hand covered the handle again.

"Nothing of consequence." Sayuriama kept her face down, her long hair behind her in a tied braid. After getting what she had looked for, Sayuriama ended the day early and walked forward to the Senju compound.

Aoi was relieved, but as they approached the gate, a young boy flew out of nowhere, knocking into Lady Sayuriama. Aoi turned in a fury, grabbing the lad and putting herself between the pair. The boy looked up, surprised at the hand on his collar as if he hadn't imagined why it was there.

"Oh sorry." He said blankly, not meaning it one bit. Sayuriama chuckled at his gall.

"Damn right brat. What are you up to?" Aoi sneered.

"I was just running home." Sayuriama looked at the boy, his dark hair and eyes. He was cute, and obviously, Uchiha.

"Your home is on the other side of the city. You're far from welcome here this time of day." She frowned.

"That's why I was running." Aoi moved to toss him, but Sayuriama stopped her.

"Please Aoi, it was an accident. I'm perfectly fine, and he's no trouble. And the Uchiha are _always_ welcome, of course." Aoi was surprised at the stern look she got but shrugged it off, setting the kid down.

Fiercely raising her hand, she indicated a thumb to the dirt path."Get lost."

The boy gave her an angry look, then ran off. Turning into the gate the guard chuckled at them.

"What the hell are you looking at, Gin?" Aoi asked, clearly upset by his mocking laughter. The guard straightened out, mildly. He didn't bother to hide his smirk.

"Defending the gate against young boys."

He dodged her quick swipe.

* * *

Madara looked through his long lashes in humor at the little boy. For just a penny the child was enough of a distraction for him to jump over the heavily fortified fence, creating several genjutsu to mask his travels. He had spent a pleasant day away from his duties, the paperwork, and looking down on the weak council of Elders that Hashirama said they should create.

 _Democracy. Heh._

Now with the decision of who would be the future leader that Hashirama named _Hokage_ , before them, it was necessary to take a break before he started another war. It couldn't be helped. If Izuna was here he would have called the whole thing a farce.

Madara wondering what Izuna would have said about Sayuriama, for he _would_ have had an opinion, even if it was hard to get it out of the clever younger brother. He and Izuna would have already made some sort of plan to take advantage, as they always had. Madara rolled his eyes about their younger days, Izuna ever teasing him about the fairer gender.

As his second-in-command people had underestimated Izuna, thinking him more the mild and happier brother, almost silly in his manner. Where Madara was always focusing his energy outwards, Izuna kept an iron control on those who would dare oppress within, the clan taking their grievances to him while Madara could inspire them.

Madara missed knowing he didn't have to constantly fight every battle alone. There was no brother he could trust here, but there might be a woman he could marry and find contentment.

Sayuriama Senju.

There was a similar sense of home in her presence he felt when as when he thought of Izuna. He always assumed it would be incinerating, disgracing their clan if he permitted an Uchiha to marry outside of the clan. It was against the clan tradition, and his own personal views to do so.

But she was special.

However, they were no longer simply the Uchiha Clan. They had to live in a village where it was crucial to building close allies. Even here, being weak would break them. He needed to regain the unbreakable trust the Uchiha clan placed in him long ago. They needed to know that he at least tried to save them before he gave in to despair and hopelessness.

They would listen when he placed the Senju under his command. If he married Sayuriama Senju, he could accomplish his objectives.

Peace. A world where children didn't die young.

This was a childish pipe dream, one he thought he had grown out of. But Izuna's death forced him to reimagine his life. After agreeing he was filled with hope for a village he could lead and create, but this wasn't working as Hashirama was dreaming. They had built the village for peace, yet the still fought other ninja clans that disagreed relentlessly. Politics filled it, as well as avarice, power struggles, and hate. The Senju clan mostly turned their noses up at the Uchiha.

One day, the clan would listen to him. The day he led her to the altar.

Sayuriama Senju was the wild card he never dreamed of falling into his hands. Romancingwasn't something he excelled at, as he never studied it, but he would convince her to fall back in love with him. He was a perfectionist.

This girls chakra was being consumed almost completely by the nine-tailed fox, in that interesting seal on her stomach. The beast was also a deadly weapon and those who knew, which he was sure was at least the Senju brothers, there would be little opposition to his decisions, whether through a familial trust or threats to their bel. No village would dare oppose the Uchiha if controlled his clan members, Sayuriama Senju, and the nine-tailed beast.

There was also her extraordinary beauty, which would be no difficult thing to accept as a man. He wasn't necessarily excited to change his entire life, but the prospect of a faithful wife was greedily filling his mind. She was trusting to a fault, as was evident at her early advances. She clearly trusted the good intentions of people, though that favor had been no short venture to regain. Two months of courting so had written pretty words, then lured her with challenges to find pretty baubles. She quickly gained courage and confidence, as he desired. She would need it, to be the Uchiha Clan Mistress.

He himself would be strict and expected a docile wife, the _Uchiha_ way of things. She would have to find these things, as being the Uchiha class mistress was no easy task. But she couldn't go back when she'd promised him her soul.

She had been scared by ninjas after the incident, at first refusing to go near the shops that hosted weapons, but slowly, it had become fascination anew. There had been frustrating moments, if not unexpected. She was constantly attended too, and she probably didn't realize that at least two ninjas followed her around the market. They occasionally tried to get near Ginko, to read his messages with no luck. Ginko somewhat liked Sayuriama, flustered when he returned with his wings smooth and shiny from her tender petting. The bird was not a little jilted that Madara sent him away often, but with enough pets and treats, he carried the notes diligently. All others he attacked with vicious ferocity.

It had all been necessary to create the romantic image she wanted with no interference. If he had to ruffle up the Senju guards to do so, the better.

For a moment, _Izuna's voice_ returned.

 _You're a fool, older brother if you think a Senju will accept you. You are as Oil and Water._

Maybe, the haunting voice of Izuna would leave.

Hashirama was a week away from being married, and then after Madara could announce his intentions publicly. Tobirama would be furious, but it was time for him to feel what it was to _lose_ a sibling.

It was still war and fair game in that sense. It would ease his own soul to know he had taken something precious from Tobirama. The man who had taken _everything_ from him.

As Madara watched Sayuriama enter safely with a pretty look on her face, he smiled, ready to go back to work.

* * *

Aoi kneeled before Hashirama who motioned her to come forward to his desk, a cheery smile on his face. Several pots full of dirt were scattered across his desk, his hand holding a sharp shearing knife.

"How are you? I hope my sister isn't driving you crazy." She shook her head, Hashirama looking as if he knew she was lying.

"To accompany Lady Sayuriama is an honor, Lord Hashirama." He laughed jollily, raising his hand to cut a small bonsai in from of him daintily.

"Thank you for your hard work. I know it is not a comfortable position when my brother and Lord Madara both send men to watch after her." She sighed, shrugging. "I hope you will reconsider accepting compensation for your work. After all the wars we've served in together, I can offer you many positions."

Aoi bit her lip, rubbing her arm.

"With all due respect, she called me her friend." Hashirama paused, setting the tool down to gaze at her.

"A first for her, to have a female her own age that she can call a friend." She wasn't sure how to take his voice.

"Give me permission to take her to the training fields, Clan Leader. I think a new diversion would be helpful to focus her attention away from gossip."

For a long moment, Hashirama looked down at her, face thoughtful. "You would trust her to train?"

"Her confidence demands it. She walks around nervous." He crossed his arms. "Lady Sayuriama is always looking over her shoulder, or standing far to close to me as if I'll vanish."

"Yes. She still has nightmares about the rogue ninja taking her. Then I give you permission to take her, but I assured Tobirama I wouldn't allow her to formally train as a shinobi. But you can watch her practice. Occasional corrections are fine."

"Thank you, Lord Hashirama."

* * *

 _Weak_.

The word still grated at her.

Sayuriama looked out over the practice field, empty. Aoi yawned casually and went to sit on a root that had been recently cut. There had been an agreement between them, landing them in a compromise, here. Aoi was sick of shopping, and with Madara had been unusually silent for the last week they needed a new adventure.

While Aoi couldn't formally train her, it wasn't against orders for her to stop Sayuriama from coming here. Or occasionally yelling tips.

Sayuriama release the tie for the simple yukata, revealing the simple ninja wear underneath: a durable training outfit that reached mid-knee and remained both modest and breathable. With black shorts, thick sandals, black gloves, and her hair braided and pinned back, she felt reasonably ready to jump around, but double checked the area with her limited ability. Aoi's gear that wouldn't be missed. She could change at her village residence as well. Typical stuff that Aoi could borrow from the Senju storehouses and return without Tobirama Senju looking into it.

Aoi thought she looked rather ridiculous, with that perfect face having such a nervous look.

Sayuriama opened the pouch with a huge grin looking at some shuriken there. It had been years since she was allowed _near_ those ones.

While ninjutsu would be forever out of reach, she still could almost practice taijutsu and throwing. While she doubted she would ever actually have the ability to protect herself, the exercise did help her relax. And it was the first time since she had been kidnapped that she had the courage to try.

She looked to a target, a well chipped one, within distance a tree. She did get one cut pulling them out, but her a fling was enthusiastic. To both of their surprise, one of the shuriken landed on the target, barely missing the edge.

Aoi raised her shiny new Village headband, nodded, then put it over her eyes.

"... it was okay. If you used your entire body it would be easier." Sayuriama nodded. "Don't lose my stuff. Stars are expensive."

After a few more throws, she ran forward to gather the weapons. Few had hit the target, but there were many that few off, and she had to go into the brush to find them. She slowly and carefully walked around the bushes, kneeling down, to put the stars back in her pouch.

"Aiming would be more effective."

She jumped up, dropping the one she was holding. The knife almost hit her toe, but disappeared, leaving her grasping at the ground. Her head turned towards the voice, and her face going crimson.

Madara was leaning against a nearby tree, dark eyes gleaming at a throwing star he held comfortably between his fingers, spinning it. With a smirk, he gave her a moment to stand and step back, towards her safety net.

She looked down, out of her element.

"Lord Uchiha."

He didn't answer, or return the weapon.

"Most ninja skills don't generally work in my favor." She said, opening her hand.

He raised an eyebrow, then placed the star in her palm, gloved fingers brushing her own. She carefully took it, one foot turning in anxiety.

Madara laughed, as _everything_ about this women screamed how shamefully she found this situation.

 _Practicing without permission again?_

"Curious, surprisingly tenacious and yet lovely." It may have been a more teasing then he should have, but he relished in bringing out the blush she wore so well.

He wanted to see her belligerence underneath.

She stepped back quickly, to fast, foot losing its balance to stumble backward. He was lightning fast, grabbing onto her. She was a deep red, clearly more embarrassed than she could admit.

"Please, Lord Madara. I'm already aware that I'm a we-... an incompetent ninja." He smiled, hands on her arms. She let go, regaining her poor footing.

She was ready to leave- he could tell.

"Forgive me for intur-" She started.

He cut in, once again leaning on the tree, dark hair falling down in back. She flushed as his dark lips gave smile she couldn't read.

"From what I've seen, you seem to have extraordinarily terrible balance. I would say, fix that, and you'd be a decent ninja. You're no prodigy, but not a bad shot."

His cool assessment stopped her, and she nearly sliced herself when she moved to cross her arms. With a flash he was before her, hand grabbing onto her wrist. She looked as if she thought he might actually be forward enough... enough to kiss her. Instead, he tactfully took the kunai from her.

This dangerous man had a talent for keeping her off balance. She bit her lip, but that didn't stop her enthusiasm for jumping out.

"Really?"

 _Damn_

"Heh. I'm free at the moment, so why don't I help you?" Her face suddenly went cold, and then the girl stepped back, leaving him with the star.

"My brothers rather I didn't waste my time. Forgive me for saying silly things. I have a great respect for Lord Uchiha."

His smirk became wide, as she looked towards to tree-line.

Madara smirked, by her side, a long arm around her shoulder. He was so close she could smell the musky scent. Dark hair brushed the side of her face.

"It gives me great pleasure to irritate Tobirama Senju." At that, she _did_ laugh, a juicy forbidden feeling, enjoying his humor. But at that realization turned to him, serious.

"I... I should go-"

"You did say we should be friends, little bird." With his arm around her, he moved forward, somewhat dragging the women along. He had forgone the Senju pronoun for her, she noted.

She flushed. "Lord Madara, I assure you-"

"Madara. It sounds so much better than all the stuffy clan formality." He turned his head, looking down. "After all, I am not so terribly old, am I?" His voice was softer than usual.

She would never go back to her normal skin tone if he kept saying things like that.

"No, Lo- Ma.. Madara."

 _He had cornered her._ Her heart beat wildly as he moved his arm lower, hand resting on the small of her back.

"Heh. Let's start then."

The tree line broke, and Sayuriama saw that her redemption was near.

 _Aoi_

It wasn't going to be so easy. Before her was a completely different field, and Aoi was nowhere to be found. Madara saw her look, and as she turned to him he shrugged, almost conspiratorially, as if he didn't know.

Sayuriama frowned. She was feeling very unsafe if her stiffened frame was any indication. Madara's smirk got wider.

Eventually, after walking her to a large tree, he removed his hand. He went to a branch plucking off a single leaf. She blinked, as he walked over, putting it on her forehead and keeping it there with one finger.

Now she was just confused.

"This is a basic technique to help chakra control. Focus on this leaf, letting your chakra go to one point." He stepped back, and she tried her best, eyes shut. The small leaf made no move, fluttering to the group as she let it slip. Madara looked at the girl desperately flushed, reaching to pick it up to do as he instructed.

She had not been expecting this, no.

He flicked his Sharingan on to look at her pathways.

This may take longer than he thought. He needed to read up on the Uzumaki scroll copies to ensure he could it properly. No use in releasing the nine-tails just yet. He let her work on the technique, noticing her growing frustration. But she didn't stop. Hours passed, and he leaned on the tree, watching her. Finally stood, surprising her when he took the leaf.

"Come back tomorrow, and we'll try again."

It took a long time for her to decide if she would, and treacherously, she was pulled to do so, to follow Madara. Once again he found her in the forest, her companion disappearing. He instructed her to continue with the leaf, but it was harder today to focus.

She stopped, realizing once again _who_ he was. She bit her lip and swallowed. He stood tall, dwarfing her, and most men. He looked relaxed, giving the leaf a curious look.

She wondered how the tense atmosphere had turned from anxiety to patient teaching- _Madara Uchiha_ attempting to teach her. She looked at the darkening sky, realizing how long he had been patiently waiting. She hadn't been expecting him to take this avenue.

Her one, real weakness. Confidence that she could overcome her weaknesses.

She watched as he held up his own leaf, burning a perfect hole through the center. As if lightning struck, she turned to his smiling face, giving the leaf a pensive look, a small perfect hole burned in the center as he held it. She laughed when he held it up to his eye.

"Ah! So that's where it came from." He tilted his head, lowering the leaf. She leaned forward, taking the leaf from him. It was her turn to look at him through it. "The Village _Hidden_ in the Leaves!"

Then, he threw his head back and laughed. "Hashirama thought it was too simple."

Sayuriama laughed, handing him the leaf back. "Didn't he come up with _Hokage?_ " She snorted, "Fire shadow?" Madara was pleased to look at the girl who had to put her hands to her knees, laughing. "Hashirama can be a dunce."

Humoured, he pushed his hair behind his head. "Ah, yes. And I think your brothers will be wanting you back soon." She flushed. It did seem as if she was treated as a child.

"Tobirama will be upset with me if he knew I was here..." She didn't want to say everything about her current situation would give the younger Senju Brother anxiety and anger.

"And with me." He ended. "Of course, he would feel protective." Her brother was ever the Uchiha agitator and had disliked Madara more than Madara him, it appeared.

They both awkwardly stood.

"You're guard dog approaches." He raised her hands, kissing them both before letting go as if he had never been near her. "Perhaps I'll see you here again tomorrow-" She bit her lip.

"Yes, it would be pleasant."

"And-" She raised her chin, quirking a brow as he smirked. "I misjudged you. I apologize. I always confess when I am mistaken."

Her blush was as red as the Uchiha symbol, stopping her thoughts, and traveling to her fingers with warmth.

"Shit. _Aoi_!" He turned, as she started to run back. With the stumbling, it sort of resembled a headless chicken, making him give a good-natured chuckle.

"It's the other way." He called out.

He laughed harder as she turned the other way.

Tobirama watched as his sister dreamily twirled chopsticks in rice, his lips flattening with each careless sweep.

"There are people who do starve and would gladly take your food, little sister." He said pointedly, causing Mito to sighed as another argument was sure to begin. She the girl brushed it away, standing up, voice too jaunty to be offended.

"Well then, _older brother_ , you should go feed them. If you have time to whine about me, then surely you have time for charity." With that she bowed, leaving the room as the rest of her family gazed after her.

Hashirama let out a sigh of relief, a bit perplexed. Mito placed her chopsticks down carefully across her plate. "Strange. She doesn't normally let you off without more a fight, Tobirama."

He narrowed his eyes, setting down his bowl before turning to Hashirama. "When are you going to stop that bird?" Hashirama had been reaching for another bowl but was out of the room before the question ended.

"Coward," Tobirama muttered.

"Don't fret," Mito advised him as she rose, "Hashirama usually has a plan." She left him as well, alone at the table. He raised his bowl but stopped to set it down again, speaking to her as she walked the hallway.

"You do not know Hashirama as I do then, Mito. Occasionally he plans, mostly he goes by intuition. It's all dumb luck."

She put the leaf up, the chakra attempted to form once again. Several days had passed since she dared go back, thinking Tobirama might follow her.

Yet he was there like he expected her to arrive specifically this day.

He silently walked forward and put a hand on her arm. Her eyes opened wide, and she tried stepping back. He held her still with a steady hand on her shoulder, enjoying the closeness.

"Keep your eyes closed. I'd like to try something." She did immediately, accepting the black absence of sight. As a teacher, he was a natural leader and she knew she trusted his knowledge and power. As he placed a hand on her stomach, she gave a slight shiver. He stepped behind her, hand following her waist in almost a sensual manner.

"Trust me." She paused, doing so.

She felt his face in her hair, every motion as he pulled her into his chest. Desire filled her, causing her knees to weaken and her flesh to be more sensitive.

" _Ninja Art-"_

She fell unconscious.

* * *

The seal on her stomach pulsated as placed a hand to it, gloves digging into her clothes. There, as he expected, was the pent-up energy of her own generous chakra that had been entangled with the nine-tailed foxes.

Yes, it was a four symbols seal locking away the majority of the chakra, but on top of that was another seal, a two symboled seal.

The four symbols did lock away the fox's energy, but the two symboled seal was like an iron door, locking away almost all the chakra she produced, stipulating a ridiculous series of commands her body had to follow. Her inability to form chakra, lack of any attempt at taijutsu, genjutsu a mere dream, it was a hysterical way to hide an immense power and disable a jinchuriki.

If it had been known her life would be very different.

Were she not Hashirama Senju's sister there would be a bloody trail of suitors behind her, a changing prison that chained her to whoever was most powerful.

He laughed, the hypocrisy of what had been done to her too great. What a show, the glorious Senju brothers- _a sister who was a jinchuriki._

There was no shame greater.

Surely her brother had not commissioned a thing, nor her father who was fiercely proud of the abilities of his children.

No, somebody else had made her incapable of such. And doubtless, she was aware of what she was, knowing that the tables were uncontrollably against her, yet, still trying.

It was adorable, and she would not go unrewarded.

He narrowed his eyes, forming hand signs on her stomach, releasing the two symbol seal.

Madara had to hold his ground behind her as a thick chakra bubbled from within, pouring out. It flowed like a damn waterfall, clearing her of unused energy before thinning out. Insides her own paths were now flowing, rich with Senju chakra. He was quick, laying her down to the ground, finding the pressure points that would even out the flow.

She was breathing hard, clearly feeling the rush, the release of a thick mix of chakra. _Now,_ No doubt, this was a Senju before him.

He saw threads of red chakra intertwining with the normal blue, careful to make sure nothing would disrupt her normal functions. It slowly petered until he felt her relax in his arms, and he sat down. She was laying in his lap, looking exhausted as she slept and became the woman she was, a Senju daughter of the highest caliber.

Hours passed, making him nervous that her Senju guard dog may wake and find her asleep in his arms. As the sun began to set she finally opened her eyes. Groggily she rolled her head, to look into his face, lashes fluttering as she pushed to sit up.

"What just happened?"

He thought quickly, how this situation would best suit him.

"As I believed. How long have you not been able to run? Especially when your intent was training and fighting?" She blinked, eyes wide.

"Since I was little... but how would you know that?"

"When I previously had the honor of rescuing you, I noticed your chakra seemed off. I saw a seal there was a seal that stopped you from doing any form of ninja work." She paled considerably and he smirked. "A rather ridiculous thing for a Senju."

"What? Is that all?" She said, frantic.

"What else would there be?" His voice was smooth, relaxing.

She relaxed visibly, nodding.

"When I was younger, I was attacked by a... a different rogue ninja. Several healers looked over me, however, they said I would die if I removed the seal." Madara smirked at the gusto of such a tale but frowned when he saw the empty look in her eyes, knowing she was _very_ far away.

"None were _Uchiha_. You poor girl, all this time." He lied. She rested back, and he held her close.

"I ...feel like I can feel the world."

There could be little to compare to her situation. Like a bird discovering its wings were meant to fly; a Senju discovering its power.

He would teach her how to fly- After all, didn't he adore Falconry?

They sat there for a few minutes, talking before she was spirited away again.

* * *

Tobirama watched his younger sister race to out of the compound, her guard racing to keep up with her. Something about it bothered him, making him gaze cooly down his nose. This was her normal schedule, an early morning class with some teens. It was followed by two more classes, then she regularly invited a female student to lunch. She turned the corner, pivoting and disappearing behind the gate.

He casually stuck his hands in his morning kimono, sighing. Ah, that was it. Hashirama said Aoi was taking her to exercise in the afternoons. Suspicions filled him.

She hadn't tripped once.

* * *

He had come back, once again. Weeks passed, something he came, other times she had instructions, specific, on what to train. Aoi never seemed to notice.

It was one burning hot day that it happened when he crossed the threshold.

She collapsed on the grass, panting hard. He lay a respectable distance away, one leg over the other, staring, totally cool in contrast, despite throwing shuriken for hours, showing her the best stance for various situations. She didn't mean to stare, but couldn't help but admire the man.

With his eyes closed, he looked almost cute.

She didn't blush as much, the man treating her more like a kind Sensei, which meant infinitely more. Madara seemed much younger than before, no less majestic, but not as menacing. It was like being next to a tiger. He seemed so _misunderstood_ by all the things she heard. There was talk and had always been. Less often sent those contradicting notes through Ginko, the pages filled with words that he couldn't seem to say to her face.

She often wondered why he was so careful with his words around her. He had to care for her- but he let what he was feeling show. He occasionally held her hand, and hers tingled at his touch, but he seemed to keep her at a distance.

Right now he seemed content, not bothered by her nearness, his eyes closed. So his dark eyelashes resting on his pale cheeks. He had exchanged his black Uchiha dress for a dark blue one that highlighted the contrast between his creamy skin and midnight hair.

At some point, she had shuffled close to him. She was shocked when _she_ made that first move and brushed back some errant hair. An outrageous liberty and he visibly stiffened. In a second he had her wrist, holding it with too much power. She let a gasp escape, a ridiculously nervous sounding thing.

He immediately loosened his grip, but instead of letting her free, he laid it on his chest, as if in apology. She could feel his heart through his thick shirt, making her flush to touch a man so intimate a place. He knew, giving her a smirk, not bothering to open his eyes.

Tobirama had once written to her, after the Senju had killed Madara Uchiha's brother, admitting that the Uchiha was no longer as an ordinary man. It even was surprised to hear Hashirama later confide he though Madara was no longer capable of being gentle. She knew the story of how Madara hadn't let Hashirama kill himself later.

Under their skin, did not they both have souls?

"Your heart is not even a bit fast." She muttered softly, feeling peaceful, but nervous. His smile softened, into an expression she had never seen on him, contentment. He was showing a side that she knew many people would never see.

He obviously felt some sort of affection for her proven mostly through his actions. But was he doing this to spite Tobirama?

Or because he felt that his affection could run deeper?

He had called her lovely, often, but it had been like her brother's casual acceptance. But he knew _that wasn't who she was._ It didn't define her. She knew she admired him. He was intelligent, considerate, and devastatingly handsome. He didn't expect her to be something she wasn't and didn't judge her against her brothers. He didn't demean, nor deride her, and was altogether a different man than before.

She was broken out of thought when he put a large, gloved hand over hers.

At her staring, his grip tightened, pulling her hand closer to his chest, to his heart. Not enough to hurt, but enough to remind her of the sheer power in him.

"Lord Uchiha, ..."

"Madara,... just Madara, Sayuriama."

Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest. It was the first time he had called her given name with no trace of his careful snide manner. She realized what Hashirama saw in this man he had known for so long, she realized why he defended him so fervently. Why he had been willing to die to prove that Madara _mattered._ That he was like a brother.

This was what Mito had warned her about, loving a man who needed to have control. She wondered how Hashirama would take it when she finally confessed she loved his oldest enemy.

She knew it was over. She loved him, and this time, it was no passing game, no immature infatuation. She was learning who he was, enjoying the man he hid under his slick veneer of rock-solid pride. The black-eyed Uchiha who was secretly selfless, in helping, awkward around others, so used to leading it to hurt his pride to do otherwise.

The one man who wouldn't have her.

Sayuriama turned, ready to kiss him.

Her hands hit the grass, the lush green strands ticking them as she fell forward, balance upended. She face-planted the dirt, coming up smudged and stained. Madara was gone, only the barest indent of where he was laying showing he had even been there.

Her heart was beating so loudly she heard it in her ears She stood up, feeling strange, insecure, but elated. Brushing off grass she wondered how she should the change of events. Had she messed it up entirely again? Perhaps she had misread his intentions, and he truly wanted to help her just to annoy Tobirama, as he often remarked in one way or another.

Or because he wanted to hurt her. Would he now finally take that Uchiha bride his clan had been talking and preparing for. It would be devastating, but she's put on a polite mask she had learned,

She found a sleeping Aoi, and after re-robing, they both slowly walked into the main area of the village, passing shops and talking lightly. She swore she say Hayo down a street, but he disappeared as she raised her hand.

The next day she went back, but he didn't come.


	16. Scroll 16

Nearly a week passed without Sayuriama hearing from Madara in one way or another, the gifts, playful letters, and days at the field had ended as abruptly as they began, leaving her uneasy and not knowing where to stand. It was fortunate that her days were filled with preparations for the day-long celebration approaching.

It was Sayuriama's mixed frustration and disappointment that Ginko hadn't appeared with a single letter from his master. She found that she was missing both.

She resigned herself to the knowledge that she had been fiercely used once again, as her heart throbbed in disloyalty. There wasn't another man like him, and it burned to let treat her so and leave, but what could she possibly do to influence him? But she wouldn't let his actions drive her any longer. She had a wedding to prepare for, even was not her own.

Today her brothers, Madara, and other clan elders would meet with the rich Fire Daimyo who had been difficult to pin down. Tobirama had less than politely called it _chicken walking_ which had made her laugh as Hashirama fell into a depression. Finally, it seemed if the dreadful old man would be forced to making a decision in their favor. There was little reason for him come to their village otherwise, to put himself in that kind of danger.

She forced herself to consider the Lord of Fire, how they could convince him, as she ran from task to task. She would not think of _him_.

From checking Mito's ceremonial robes, else she would be shamed if they weren't pristine, to counting the traditional rosary's 21 beads, she told herself Madara Uchiha was a man who didn't deserve her attention.

From there she aired the Senju Clan Mistress's traditional _Shiro_ and _uchikake_ , fixing stray threadsand brushing the spotless silk to rid it of lint.

No, _he_ should be ashamed to show his face at Hashirama's wedding, no matter the inevitability.

She then applied her energy to folding one thousand and one origami cranes, whipping perfect birds out with scary precision. Which was ironic, since the other clan members were using their incredible speed to move their hands at lighting fast pace.

She still persisted, full of unspoiled vigor. She could feel life now, and the anger vibrated at her to keep going. The clan seemed to be surprised at her new agility, the increased speed she was moving but she just smiled, commenting on everything else. Not even Tsunada could keep up, leaving her great aunt for a nap, mid paper folding insanity.

Around lunch, she was finally forced to stop and eat a bit as Mito grabbed her ear, telling her other members of the family could do the rest. As she drily said ' _Your enthusiasm is wearing down the most seasoned ninja in the clan'._

It did strike her as she finished preparation and headed to the Senju compound, that all her active industry was an effective way to _not_ think about the Uchiha that had suddenly disappeared from her life.

So she ate a bit, sat in her room awhile, eventually began cleaning her floorboards. Mito sighed, finally letting her back to greet the Uzumaki members.

The familiar representatives of the Uzumaki clan had been met with joy, by both Mito and Sayuriama. They all seemed impressed by how much more mature she seemed, though she was still as voracious a flirt as ever, several old men being given winks as she passed.

After Sayuriama threw herself into helping with the food. The poor women who had lost her husband had been compensated generously, her daughter taking over and issuing commands. Sayuriama spent most the afternoon rearranging food until the daughter was satisfied, her endless smiles sort of freaking the others out.

Most of the village had fallen into an early celebration by then, putting their best foot forward. Bright, colorful paper banners had been strung up to weave around plump red lanterns marked in black ink bearing the village's new symbol. Flowers were dangled and woven into both decorations and outfits, fine clothing brought out and worn for the fine celebration.

Not only was this solidifying Hashirama's responsibility to the woman he loved, but solidifying in the eyes of the village how capable and mature he was as a leader.

Sayuriama wondered if most of the villagers had ever seen how ridiculous Hashirama's changed mood _really_ could be. After everything had been arranged carefully, food distributed to those in need and presents counted, that Sayuriama was ushered out to get ready, using the skills Madara had taught her. She practiced scaling some walls, a bit unsteadily but making it look over the area.

He would be busy today, perhaps choosing his Uchiha bride, and the thought stung. Once again she noted, they didn't go in the same circles.

If Hashirama noticed Madara avoiding him, he said nothing to her about it. Nor had either brother mentioned anything about her chakra flow or new dexterity. Tobirama was in a relatively good mood, which meant Madara must not have mentioned their training sessions, even to vex him.

She slipped into the Senju compound to grab a few things before swiftly jumping the fence to ditch the guard that had been trailing her. With her chakra awareness heightened, and focus, she could guess who was following her, and about how far away they were on a good day.

With a thick straw hat and a simple robe, she managed to walk the overflowing drunk streets, in relative obscurity.

It was clear as every inhabitant celebrated together, rival clans buying each other drinks. The festival was no longer just about Hashirama and Mito, but about the prosperity the village promised, the future created here by all. A roar started from the village gates, the arrival of someone important being hailed.

The energy and warm exuded by this event was magical. Truly, their village was coming together.

The entrance of the Fire Daimyo was no small occasion, an entire parade of courtiers proceeding him, all dressed in their expensive silk their gold and colorful jewels glittering in the late afternoon sun. Add their guards, luggage, and protective ninja, and they filled the dusty streets. As she slipped her way through the thin allies she finally managed to gain a decent vantage point between a mask and takoyaki vendor. A group of children was seated before her with pockets filled with candy, and she peeked over them to see the palanquin of the Daimyo from under her hat.

The Daimyo's covered litter was an exercise of sheer luxury, each inch shining in plated gold, red silk, or flashing rubies. It was pulled by giant men, even their broad shoulders bulging from the weight of such extravagance, but added to this was the Daimyo; a plump, ugly man who was lounging inside, looking down his bulbous nose like the aristocrat he was. He was dressed in more swathes of silk and gold, the same color as his convoy.

There was a spindly thin young man next to him, twitchy and looking as if he wanted to run to the hills. His skin was so white it looked a transparent blue, light brown hair thin under his heavy gold headpiece. Overall he looked sickly and fragile.

He breathed with some difficulty, and the Daimyo bore down on him with a fierce look of disappointment. The young prince must have known this, because at that moment he looked away from his father, at the precise moment to make eye contact with her. Automatically she smiled her most brilliant smile, not able to stop herself from her practiced reaction. Then, she gave a saucy wink.

His reaction was immediate and violent.

Flushing a tomato red, he seized back, eyes widening to hit into his father who jostled the entire litter. The man holding the litter almost tipped over at the sudden shift in weight but were thankfully lucky that trained for such moments. It was only seconds of upheaval but by the time the boy righted himself for another look she was gone.

Knowing when to call it, she had hidden behind the vendor, then ran away when the paladin passed by, comprehending he would recognize her later. She paused to press her back against the back of a brick store, letting a laugh out.

Once a while it was nice to know that she _could_ actually make someone else blush, that if she chose too she could make men do her will. Power, no matter the source, could be used.

If she chose another man, he would likely cherish her.

She bit her lip, deciding that maybe tonight she would expand her horizons with other men, make friends in high places.

With another laugh she began to run, tossing the hat into the air and letting festival-goers jeer her on as she passed, most respectable. Her hair twirled around her, eyes glittering, letting young men and children twirl her in circles, she tossing candy back. For a moment her beauty was overshadowed by the joy she felt, a part of the crowd who wanted nothing more from her then for her to exist.

The lounging Senju guards looked in shock and glee when a sweaty Sayuriama ran passed them alone, stopping to twirl one before racing inside.

She couldn't help but laugh all the way to finding Tsunada who just raised her eyebrows. They found Mito who was pacing the room restlessly. Sayuriama cajoled her with stories and Tsunada made them tea. It was black outside when Mito finally declared she would sleep, and they helped her lay out her silken robes for the next day before bidding her farewell.

There was a large tub in Sayuriama room full of steaming water when Tsunada left her in her rooms. Unrobing she found her soap on her dressing table and used a bit of water to scrub off before entering the wood basin.

As she slipped under she remembered that she had failed to buy a new kimono as Mito asked her too, something colorful, new and expensive. For some reason, Mito thought Sayuriama might be angry at her for marrying her brother. Mito didn't realize that Sayuriama had always seen her as a sister, living with her nearly as long as her own brothers. She felt bad, even though it wasn't a big deal, it would have been nice to have a kimono she'd chosen for the occasion.

In the humid water, she physically started to grow tired, much more easily than Mito had. She felt luxurious, rested, and for once, peaceful.

Even her thoughts were sweet, wandering to the softly smiling expression of a certain Uchiha Lord. She slipped deeper in the water, wondering if he ever thought about her when he had a free thought.

She sighed. Well, it couldn't be perfect.

The air was deliciously cool as she exited, toweling off and re-robing in a relaxed manner. Walking into her bedroom she spun as the cool night air from the window met her naked skin, distant noises from the village creating a magical night.

After a short prayer of thanks to whatever gods had given her a day, she went to the dresser, seeing a leaf that had fallen through her open window next to her brush.

She put it to her eye, a perfect circle appearing as chakra burned through the fragile green veins. After a few seconds, she brought it down, looking at the small hole it created. She set it in her top drawer carefully, turning and putting her hands on the desk to lean back, wishing to stay in the moment and soak in the delicious seconds left.

When it could no longer wait, she went to bed.

* * *

It was dark in here, just as she remembered, tall pillars leading her steps to what always awaited her at the bottom.

She saw the large fox ahead, already aware of her presence.

"Senju brat. It's been a long time since you come." The deep voice growled softly. She nodded slowly, realizing he was correct. It had happened more often in the quiet land of Eddies when she had felt more alone. She realized that her life _had_ become so much richer in her brother's village, filled with purpose. So no longer had the dangerous desire to chat with the fox.

"I wondered if I had lost the ability to do so, Lord Kurama." The beast chuckled at her kind words. She had never been _anything_ but kind to the angry beast locked inside her. He had hated her in the beginning, but after so many years, occasionally deigned to chat with her.

"Your life has been rather _filled_." He grumbled. The large beast lifted himself off the floor, giving a mighty stretch before sitting again, somewhat showing off to get a reaction of awe.

The girl was always filled with amazement at the magnitude of the fox, something that had never changed. She knew Kurama enjoyed sensing her feelings, even if he considered her a small insignificant human. Because she was his small insignificant human.

He had told her it had been rare if not non-existent to feel things like it before being forcefully locked away in her. A silver lining to his hell, which he disguised so he could more fully complain.

"Yes- of course, you'd know. I'm finally forming Chakra!"

She boldly walked towards the seals that were constraining him, the open trust and love apparent. It was difficult to dislike her for kindness, but she was foolish.

 _Especially_ her thinking that Madara Uchiha had good intentions.

Both they had both lived on the edge so long he had no desire to have his energy taken, broken and sealed away. He was forced to use the chakra of the Senju, while not terrible, was not his. The intensity of being starved often made him vulnerable, almost emotional.

The fox had somehow become somewhat emotionally attached and he dreaded looking in the women's eyes and feeling her sympathy. A small hand _almost_ touched his large paw. He must have looked what he felt because she was reckless as ever to console him.

"Forgive me. I know this is not ideal for either for you. But now, we can do things." The fox snickered. Oh, she was right. This arrangement had not been an agreement on either side.

The image flickered by, both sides remembering.

It was raining that day, but the haze of time made the deluge a roaring inferno of water. Tall men with hidden faces who tied thick ropes to bind down young hands before shackling with even worse metal bindings. The horrible sound of metal biting flesh.

At that the girl pushing away.

"You wished to come and talk?"

"And you wanted too. Else I wouldn't be here." The kitsune spoke, leading away from the terrible memory. "Or have you decided to release me?"

"Don't run circles around me, my Lord, or I shall recite the names of my ancestors until you die of boredom."

Ah, there was her sass.

"That's not in question, is it Senju. It's what in my question and what you'll do next."

She stopped, knowing immediately what he meant. She tried not to show the blush on her cheeks. It was one thing for her family to disapprove of Madara Uchiha... It was another when a Tailed Beast was doing it.

"You always disapprove of what I plan on doing. You know young women and tailed beasts tend to have different opinions on how life should be lived."

"Maybe because humans only have one life, is why they waste it so foolishly."

Sayuriama folded her arms as the beast proceeded to look all too amused, his toothy grin larger than a village block.

"Then you don't care what I do?"

"If you misstep I will be released. If you die, I will be reincarnated. It will make little difference, but it's not a pleasant _feeling_. So in a way, I do care."

"It would be rude of me to expect more." She looked so dramatic as if she was an actress. "You aren't obliged to support me, despite being linked by bonds stronger than steel."

"Don't go chasing _that_ one. He will give you more nightmares than dreams."

"Don't be coy Kurama, I am the container of nightmares." Her irony was thick.

The beast chuckled.

She wasn't sure what Kurama wanted her to get out of their little chat. She stepped forward, as gracefully as she could. The fox gave a deep sigh, as he knew she would not release him.

She was going to speak again when there was a loud squeal of a falcon Ginko. It echoed down the corridors of her mind, and the place shifted, the fox raising its head. The ground shifted, disappearing for a moment. She looked to the fox, desperately wanting to know what this immense source of knowledge could proffer.

He smiled again, large eyes burning.

" _I would be careful of Madara Uchiha. You are mere kindling to a Shinobi like him."_

If that didn't leave a shiver to her bones, nothing would. The fox laughed riotously as she was pulled back into reality.

* * *

A large falcon landed on her chest and she let out a groan as his talons ripped her cover off, ruining a perfectly good blanket as was wont. Groggily she woke up and blinked as the large bird continued to claw the blanket above her, only really waking when he moved onto her nightgown.

She swatted at the angry bird as he swiped at her neck. "Ow! You small-brained beast, that hurt!" She put her hand to the spot but was surprised when there was no cut. Looking to find where he landed next she realized the sun was brightly blazing through her torn window screen, the battered frame looking worse for wear.

This bird was _unbelievable_.

"What are you doing? Tsunada will blame me for not cooking you the first day we met!" The bird turned its large head like she was a creature beneath him. The cheek! She was tired of the men in her life thinking she was beneath them!

Ginko rolled his intelligent dark eyes before jumping over to a large package at the end of her bed. She stared at the thing, then turned dumbly to him. He tilted his head back like she was a moron.

"What is this?" He shrugged. "Is it from _him_ then?" The bird cawed, a small nod accompanying the sound. As much as she wished to toss both the bird and package out the window it would end up causing more trouble than it was worth.

She reached for it, setting it on her lap. "If your Lord wishes for my thanks, he could do without ruining my window next time." The bird ignored her jobe. On the notion she was finally coherent, was using its beak to pull off the strip of paper in the little carrier on its leg, setting it by her feet.

Once he accomplished this, he gave a mighty cry then tore his way through the rest her screen as he flew back out.

"Ginko, you _menace!_ " She growled.

A knock came to her door. Most of the servants were aware on some level of the bird that had chosen to irritate the girl. She told the other person she was fine before poking at the large package wrapped in expensive paper. She should have been more careful but she had no patience and would be due for a wedding soon, so she ripped it open.

Layer upon layer of rich, expensive fabric, embroidered so carefully it must have taken weeks to accomplish peaked out, falling over her lap like a waterfall. She set it down and slipped out of bed to spread it out over the full length. There were three layers she unwound, and she had to separate each one and drape the inner two over her dresser and a spare chair.

It was beautiful, a garment for a princess, and if she wore it she would draw attention like a moth to a flame. It was a kimono that would make her outshine another woman, potentially even Mito, on her own wedding day.

She couldn't wear it.

With a start she turned towards the bed, fumbling under the thick top layer of heavy navy silk to find a scrap of paper.

She unfolded the note, ripping it in her rush.

 _Don't make me put it on you._

She went so crimson the rest of her looked like a ghost. She heard Ginko outside, confident the falcon wouldn't leave unless she followed his master's instructions.

Oh, gods.

How did Madara Uchiha have her cornered so well?


	17. Scroll 17

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked up, all powers of speech failing his young brain.

She was much older than him, but there was no denying that she was the reason his heart has decided to beat. Other less fortunate boys watched as she approached him, people parting before her, her gait gently fluttering her fine silk.

He knew she was perfect.

Her robes were dark blue, embroidered with gold and white silk thread running throughout to create flowers that overlaid the tender silk. Red flower cutouts were sewn, delicately dotted the edges as subtle red accents in the outfit highlighted her complexion, creating an ethereal visage. Dark hair surrounding a well-shaped face, the bowed lips opening slightly made his chest tighten.

She smelled good too, like clean linen and lavender.

"Hi." Her voice was breathy, low as if to ask him a secret. Other men in the room looked on with jealousy as she gazed him a smile that promised indecent things. "A Sarutobi, correct?"

"...yes," he said belatedly.

He could hardly answer her as the words he wanted to proclaim were stuck in his scrawny, pubescent throat. She looked at him with a concerned gaze, her slim hand looked like it would reach out to him. Instead, it gently put a long silky strand of hair back behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" He managed a slight nod. By this point his entire class had paused chatting, girls looking jealous, and boys staring in unabashed affection.

"I'm sorry to bother you, I just was wondering if you would direct me to the ceremonial hall. I lost my way in the crowd." She gave a worried grin, looking as nervous as he felt.

He realized she must have singled out this moment to talk to him and this made Hiruzen feel very hot under his collar. She must have noticed how diligent he was in her classes, how handsome he was despite his youth. A trustworthy and a worthy suitor.

For a moment he imagined their entire future, a glorious wedding, the children, the glory.

Stars appeared in his eyes, and he smiled dumbly at the highly confused Sayuriama.

* * *

"Hello?" She said, waving a hand in front of his face. Some of his comrades snickered, aware of the love-struck position she had inadvertently put him in.

Sayuriama wondered if the poor boy was okay. She waved a hand in front of his face, but there was no response. _How peculiar,_ she thought. She looked to the other boys near, all in a similar state with dreamy looks on their faces, shifting in their outfits. The young girls left, rolling their eyes.

She might have been doomed to figure out how she had caused several young males to go into cardiac arrest, and miss the wedding, but a large hand suddenly appeared on the table next to her.

Suddenly she felt a little like she was going into cardiac arrest.

" _Late,_ Lady Sayuriama?"

His deep voice savored the phrase, and as much as the woman seemed entranced, the young ninja boys all stopped their young daydreaming.

All the young men turned to fear at the owner of the voice, his tall frame creating a menacing dark figure.

His long fingers reached across the small space between their hands, grabbing hers with enough strength to cause her to fall into his arms. With a swift, derisive gaze, all the boys were gone, fled to safer waters. A guppy didn't play in a shark's territory if it didn't want to get bit.

Sayuriama felt the voice to her core the reality of how much she missed him.

She had forgotten just how formidable this man could be with no thought. She automatically had lowered her eyes, as if to escape the sharp look he was giving her. He was the cold, imposing, Uchiha Clan Leader rather than the gentleman she had seen last, relaxing in long grass and letting her touch him as well.

His tight grip signified something she didn't understand, a sharp conflict in his personality, and it bothered her that he could change into a prideful man who would slight her so easily.

The room in the Hokage's building had been bustling when she entered. Now she realized, it was void of any person it had.

"Lord Uchiha." Her voice was cold. Her deserved no familiarity from her if he was willing to throw their friendship around so lightly.

Madara looked at her, a small smirk around his mouth, brows raised into his dark hair. She noticed that the creases under his eyes seemed darker, more embedded than usual.

"My _little Sayuriama,_ you have a very haughty look today, suiting your lofty beauty." He raised her hand, making her gaze look to the motion. He caught her eyes and held them. "But you said earlier in our acquaintance, I insist we lower the formalities."

She flushed.

It was one thing to do so alone. He knew they were in a formal place where such liberties would cause scandal! His future Uchiha bride didn't deserve it.

"I was mistaken. It was rude of me to insist." She said pluckily, stepped back from him firmly, trying to take her hand from his tight grasp.

"I rather thought it was _endearing."_ He pulled her back, putting a hand on her wait.

"No, my Lord. It is not."

He laughed, a handsome sound, and ignored her protests. Sayuriama wondered if her face would ever be spared a blush from this infuriating man. It seemed not to be, for he used his iron grip to bring her close enough to... kiss.

Too close.

" _Lord Uchiha._ Release me. _"_

"Your absence has made me feel like a wall come between us." She tried pulling her hand back, and finally, he let her step back, if still not letting go of her wrist.

She couldn't believe him. It was acting like he was an entirely different person.

"With all respect Lord Madara, you were the one that has mysteriously disappeared. I have been right where you could find me."

"Hmph. You're too beautiful to play jealous." She raised her head at his disrespectful laugh. She tugged her hands away from him, watching his strange behavior nervously. The Uchiha Lord was not himself. "Are you so fragile a woman that my absence is enough to bother you, pretty Sayuriama?"

She didn't grace him with an answer.

"You like playing hard to get, don't you."

She raised her nose, turning to the door.

"Stop." She said as he slipped an arm over her shoulder that she pushed off, "My brothers,will know I am missing." He grabbed her obi, the obi he had gifted her.

"You don't make it easy on either of us, but you wear my gifts regardless."

Now she was angry and confused. As if _she_ was the problem.

"I don't wish to play a game, my Lord. If I wanted too, I would not do so with _you_. I have received gifts from Lords, rich merchants, and powerful shinobi, and I am still unattached. I do not need yours to thrive."

His gaze darkened as she continued, pushing his hands off.

"So if _you_ are done mocking with me, I shall do my best to remain unseen in your eyes." Irate, her heightening blush red with anger, she turned to leave him, _just as he had her_. He raised his thin brow as if taking in her words.

Ah, that wasn't acceptable. He took a step towards her, and she turned back.

"I am storming out."

That was must have been the last straw.

She suddenly found herself against a wall, Madara's body flush against her. The lovely kimono had been opened, revealing a good deal of her neck, and the beginning swell of a chest. His hands were on either side of her head, forehead against hers.

" _Get off me."_ She sneered, attempting to shove him but he did not budge, his damn shinobi strength pinning could smell the scent of a recent wash, and then something less pleasant beneath.

Alcohol. Dear god, he was drunk.

She chilled in fear.

He leaned forward, putting his mouth to her ear, leaving shivers down her back, not all unpleasant ones. But what might have the pinnacle of her day was ruined, as he was not himself.

"Little bird, do you question my actions or the motivations?" Sayuriama didn't answer, could not without brushing her lips on his sharp cheek. Her breathing had become lighter, shock making her feel faint.

Then, after he moved his lips to hers, she was sure she'd never exist in the same way again.

It was a fiery kiss, not the chaste, affection one she had always imagined giving him first. No, this kiss seemed to consume everything in its path, ravage and entrap. A kiss of mistresses and temptations, women seduced in the darkest nights by their dark god. Her temperature rose substantially, and she realized at some point she had ended up grabbing his shirt tightly, not knowing how to respond and so following his lead. The way he had wrapped himself around her like she was going to become a part of him, by force.

There was nothing she could do but be assailed by the mouth she desperately wanted to have at a time that would ruin them both.

 _How dare he use her like this._

As much as she hated him for it she couldn't bring herself to deny this pittance of affection he finally gave her, perhaps the only kiss she would ever have that lit her blood and gave her the courage to open herself.

A voice in her head distantly tried to reach her to no avail.

And then it ended.

There she stood, alone, knees buckling. She fell to her knees, heart pounding, putting a hand to her face.

After a moment she heard a footstep, and she stood. Her kimono looked perfectly in place, though she had felt a hand tightening on her waist. With a pat, she knew her hair was still flawless. The only sign that he had ever been there was the only thing he couldn't fix; a soreness on her lips.

She touched them gingerly, shocked at how they hurt.

Tsunada came through the screen door, huffing, turning to the ravished girl.

"Where have you been! You're late!" She froze, mouth opening. "W _here_ did you get that Kimono?"

"With Aoi." Sayuriama lied quickly, eyes wide hopefully innocent. Was the kimono not appropriate? She looked down and raised an eyebrow. She thought she looked exceptionally well in the deep navy creation.

Tsunada grabbed her tender wrist, dragging up several sets of stairs. In the top room was full, and they had to press through people. She was being watched closely, much to her embarrassment, and the ceremony was clearly waiting on her. She had to walk all the way to the front, mortified to be the center of attention.

She stiffly went to Tobirama's side her face turned to the windows, and not her brother's He gave her a look, but the ceremony started almost immediately, and he turned to attention.

Sayuriama turned, nodding to her nervous, oldest brother. Hashirama briefly smiled at her, then looked back to his bride. Mito was looking equally happy, gorgeous in the white kimono, hair that trademark Uzumaki red. Sayuriama kept her eyes on them, trying not to garner any more attention. Most eyes had turned to the ceremony, but there was a notable pair directed at her.

Regardless, she could _feel_ his eyes. She barely turned, seeing him near the front.

A few Uchiha representatives that Madara brought looked coolly to the front, but Madara's gave her a languid look, clearly not appropriate, ending in a smirk that made turn firmly to gaze at the couple.

She stiffened as Tobirama put an arm around her shoulders, flushing. Looking upon her frowning brother it was clear Tobirama was not happy about his gaze.

She grabbed him back, making him slightly raise his brow.

The ceremony felt dreadfully slow. There was a movement on the far side, and she saw a familiar thin young man staring at her, hands fidgeting nervously. The Daimyo's son blushed as she caught him gazing. He seemed to panic, shoulders slumping, a clear indication of poor self-esteem. She gave a warm smile to let him know she was not upset with him.

Finally, the priest stopped talking. Three sips and it was done; Hashirama and Mito were married, and the crowd relaxed.

Sayuriama sighed in relief, flicking her fan out, realizing she had grabbed the one Madara had gifted her because it's colors matched so well.

It around this point she realized why she had gained so much attention, cold titters filling her.

She looked at the fan than to the robes she was wearing. She was _adorned_ in the Uchiha colors, the thick navy outer robe, the white inner robes, as well as the red details and stitching throughout.

Oh yes, Madara was a very clever man.

She looked the part of a woman who was called for, engaged even. HIs gift was an open declaration of war on any male that dared seek of her attention, something only a husband should gift a wife.

She clenched her fists, cheeks burning and tears threatening to spill. Damn inhumane man.

People had begun to leave their seats, and Tobirama stepped away from the be the first to go congratulate the new couple. She followed him, eyes darting around the crowd to find him.

He put a finger up to his lips as if to tease her about a secret. There was no secret, he had claimed her to all of Konoha elite, in this room.

She waved herself with the fan, hiding her face, and feeling hot. She focused her emotions, pretending tears of happiness, and turned to congratulate Hashirama and Mito. After a while, they retreated to the balcony so the rest of the village could cheer them on.

Tobirama finally looked down at her, motioning her to stand next to him. He had forgone his stern metal headband, but despite his hair softening his face, he looked disappointed. He gave her the one over, raised an eyebrow, and then looked to the fan.

She put the fan away before he could throw it.

"You have been thoughtless."

"It was a gift." She said quietly, knowing that he already knew. There was no point in lying.

" _Sayuriama_." Yes, he was very upset.

He grabbed her hand, leading her to stand behind the couple. Marching like a battalion they went to the balcony like royalty, to wave down the giant crowds that had come. Sayuriama silently stood before the overflowing crowd, celebrations bursting beneath her, but feeling isolated, the one wilting flower in a garden.

A few hours passed, and she didn't dare leave Tobirama's side. Not that she thought he'd let her; it was his punishment.

She sighed he accompanied her to the reception hall, continuing to gaze into the crowded reception hall, likely making sure no unsuitable person attempted to talk with her and ruin the evening. The followed behind the couple, like sentries, hard to approach without causing a scene. Tobirama didn't say a word to her, a clear indication she had made him upset.

If Hashirama and Mito noticed them, they didn't say, kneeling happily at a table in the front, talking mostly to themselves, and occasionally, a well-wisher.

She didn't notice the painfully thin boy who had nervously walked away from his father, to stand by her side. He inched close like a mouse drawn to cheese, and couldn't believe his luck when no one said anything.

* * *

The boy's face went warm as she suddenly turned, realizing he was there. For a minute he seemed like they would stand there staring, but she gave him a kind smile.

"Oh hello."

"Hi." He managed to speak out. She gave a bow, and his cheeks went pink, nodding in return. I saw you earlier, he said with his eyes.

"You're the future Fire Daimyo, aren't you?"

The boy felt a rare surge of cheerfulness. Usually, he was referred to as the sickly son of the Fire Daimyo, or not at all. He knew he wasn't that impressive physically, and that his younger brother stood a good chance of becoming the daimyo because he _was_ sickly, and nobody in the palace let him forget that he was a placeholder.

So a beautiful woman not shunning him in favor of his father or brother was a rare occurrence, and one recognizing his potential worth was a first.

Sayuriama Senju was not only more beautiful than any women he had ever seen, but she also held more influence than most, as she was the sister of the most powerful ninjas in the Land of Fire. And she was being kind to him. Her manner was exquisite, like talking to him like he was the only one in the room. He felt that he could _talk_ with her, that she wouldn't judge. His confidence grew enough to muster a feasible, quiet sentence.

"Ah, yes! Please call me Takumi. I've been hoping to speak to you." He nearly died at his own awkward wobbly words and cracking voice. But she seemed pleased with his request and quiet delivery, rather than overly critical of it. He thought he saw the white-haired Tobirama Senju flicker his eyes to him, but he made no move to stop him, even turning to give them a bit of privacy.

"Very generous of you, Lord Takumi and you do me honor." She flushed, but instead of the color creating blotchy marks it stayed in her shapely cheek, her long hair bouncing. Sayuriama smile turned her even more beautiful, eyes sparkling and pulling him in. "How are you enjoying the village?"

He must have been staring because her question made him jump a bit. He put his hands behind his back, attempting to stand up straight and match her height. His only good feature was that he was on the tall side. "It's been most pleasant! I wish I could stay here all the time! There's so much to do." She grinned.

She stepped closer and took his arm. His heart fluttered helplessly as she looped her own through it. She must have felt him shiver, how weak his body was, but she beamed up at him, overwhelming him with her attention.

"To be honest, my Lord, we're relieved you think that. I was nervous that you wouldn't see how much work my brothers have put in." He actually laughed at the thought of the Senju brothers being nervous, looking at Tobirama Senju leaning back against a pillar, as solid as he, and carefully not watching them. Something told him that he was just as involved in their conversation and so he kept his thoughts accordingly.

"I don't think you need to worry at all." He said with more confidence than he thought. "My... father, he, well, likes the village. I've heard that you teach in the school." She beamed, striking him in the heart.

"Yes! Writing mostly, but some other things too." She sighed as if she loved it. "I know you are the heir of a Daimyo and know more than I, but you are welcome to come. You could give me instruction on how to better teach." She turned towards him as if she would like nothing better than to see him in her class daily.

Takumi got the impression that he must not do so for he would end up watching her the entire time instead of learning. But he wasn't going to let an opportunity pass by him.

"I would be honored if you'll have me." She stuck out her hand, which he gently grasped, relishing in the smooth skin, the warm grip.

"My Lord, you would be the only one I would accept." Her tone was light, but the words connoted something deeper, and he felt his body react. He was grateful for the thick silk outfit that hid him, though made him sweaty.

"Y..Yes, of course." This was the single most wonderful moment of his life.

He felt the loss of her warm grip as she released him, wondering if she finally discovered how much a failure he was. Even Tobirama Senju looked upset, arms tightening.

But, no, instead of her blowing him off, she looked away apprehensively, face turning down. Maybe she was shy, or thought she overstepped! He needed to keep her attention, and started talking more boldly than he would normally dare.

"Well, when will your next class be? I'm sure my father will have to commit when he sees how much you all do!" His happiness had been at an all-time high, so he was a bit put out when she seemed to go mute, a strained smile on her face.

He realized that it wasn't him, as a voice behind him answered his question.

"What a pleasant thing to hear, little _Takumi_ , but the lady might find you too forward to ask such questions." The voice was cyanide, meant to cut him down, and it did. The only redeeming moment was that Sayuriama squeezed his arm, as if on his side.

 _Madara Uchiha._

"Lord Uchiha." He said, voice too high to be confident. All the bravado Takumi had gained was suddenly gone. He, of course, had to turn and face that familiar dark voice that still gave him nightmares.

"I hope you find our little endeavor worthwhile. I know your father skepticalwhen I last passed by and visited. Do you have an answer, perhaps?" It was mockingly said like he was a child playing pretend.

The hostile presence before him had lost none of its potency. He had arrived with an old Senju in the court of his father with all the rightful arrogance of a shinobi capable of what he had done. But his father was a powerful man as well, and with twenty personal bodyguards, he perhaps wasn't aware that it was only due to the graces of that old Senju man that he wasn't struck dead.

He had left Takumi as he returned, looking down on him like he was a rat. The boy did notice that Madara was wearing a different set of clothes then he had earlier.

Takumi hadn't even realized he turned, stepping back he had bumped into Lady Sayuriama who stumbled into Tobirama Senju, who put a hand to her back. He knew for sure he had been watching them because he effortless steadied his sister, all the while giving Madara a very dark look. The Uchiha Clan leader ignored Tobirama Senju, giving him a black look for touching the lady.

Takumi gulped. He knew that the Senju princess would have many men eager for her attention, but he had never entertained the idea that the rival clan leader would be interested. Takumi lost his breath, realizing that Sayuriama was dressed in colors similar to the Uchiha, while her own clan usually wore lighter tones.

Was she trying to say something, or was it a coincidence? By the upset look on her face, it would seem the later.

Madara yawned at the scene, looking bored as Tobirama stared him down, waiting for an answer he knew that Takumi couldn't give him.

It couldn't get worse, Takumi cringed.

It did.

* * *

It couldn't turn into a more misunderstood situation for Sayuriama; a drunk, possessive Uchiha, a protective brother, and a very nervous future lord.

The Fire Daimyo must have finally noticed his son slinked away from his side, and choose that exact moment to find what embarrassing situation the boy would be in now. Sayuriama saw how his eyes widened at the secluded group, sparking with terrible humor.

His eyes lingered on her as he left his table, banishing his courtiers, but gaining the attention of many in the room. His portly walk shouldn't have been so fast, but she didn't have time to slip away, recognizing the type of man about to make things much, much worse.

"Ah! Uchiha!" The Fire Lord grabbed onto Madara's arm, making the Uchiha give a slightly concealed sneer. "So you know this delicate flower? Well, it seems as though Takumi has already met her. I wouldn't have expected it of the boy!"

Takumi flushed at the insult, pointing his head down. Sayuriama stepped to comfort him, but at the look on the Daimyo's face stopped. If she tried to defend him, she might make it worse for Takumi; men could be very prideful about who they let defend them. Ignoring Madara she subtle stepped behind the boy and put a comforting hand to his back.

He straightened.

"Fire Daimyo," Madara said indifferently as if he wasn't planning on sending him into a real fire if the opportunity arose. He didn't mention her in any way.

"So only I'm left curious of this rose. Introduce us." Madara had turned to glare at the demanding old man who grabbed him. The Daimyo smirked at him, as he knew Madara could not retaliate or risk looking as if he had a poor temperament in front of the village.

Thankfully, her brother was much better at dealing with the machinations of the aristocracy.

"It would be best to ask her _actual_ family, Lord Daimyo," Tobirama interjected pointedly. "Sayuriama hardly knows Lord Uchiha." He didn't need to say that it had better remain that way. Madara stiffened, but the daimyo stepped in front of him, even pushing him back abruptly.

She stepped in front of Takumi, surprising him.

As proper, Sayuriama bowed as best she could as the lordling had mindlessly grabbed onto her sleeve in fear of his father. She carefully patted his shoulder, urging him to let go of her arm. The poor boy hopped off her, crimson face, and he was clearly feeling overwhelmed at the sudden tension, but he still cared enough to do something.

Madara was looking between the boy and his father like he would like nothing better than to beat them into the ground with the blunt handle of a cooking pan. He continued to ignore Tobirama whose narrowed eyes flickered between him and the Daimyo.

Sayuriama knew immediately that it could end poorly for all if she didn't end it on her own terms. Between a drunk, jilted Uchiha, a perverted, controlling daimyo, and a brother who needed a wife, she was the center of too much attention. Added to that were the group of revealers who had clued in, though Hashirama and Mito hadn't noticed yet.

"I am pleased to meet such a distinctive figure of the Fire Country. We all hope you consider our village worth of your patronage." She physically stepped back, making an arc that put distance between herself and all the men, her masked smile graciously appearing. She bowed again, positioned to the nearest exit as soon as an acceptable excuse came to mind.

He burst out laughing. "You are the most convincing reason I've seen yet, my beauty."

She laughed pleasingly. "My Lord, I assure you that I pale in comparison with this venture." She saw Tobirama nod approvingly, however, Madara looked positively scandalized by her flirting.

"Such correctness for a ninja woman, but you indeed make a convincing argument, with all your pretty smiles." The old man laughed and walked boldly forward, grabbing her hand to pull her forward. Tobirama and Madara both shifted but her look stopped them in their tracks. "If all women in the village were as beautiful as you, I would have had no choice but to fund it."

"You do me more honor than I deserve." She said demurely, giving a typical response she knew would please the Lord. The nobility was mostly the same, many giving the least convincing marriage proposals she received.

"No, I declare you the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Much more beautiful than my old wife, or even the bride." She tilted her head.

"You wrong them. A woman's beauty is only good for her husband, and my own is very little to the bride tonight." She wasn't lying. She had left herself very plain so to divert any attention to Mito who was beautiful beyond compare. Only her robes lend her added beauty, but she had little choice in the matter.

She was surprised when the man's old hand reached up and grabbed her face, forcing her forward.

 _The gall of the man._

Tobirama gave a small movement at the overly rude gesture, but controlled himself, folding his arms behind his back. Behind the old man, Madara had gone deathly quiet.

The Daimyo's own guards stiffened, the large group of ninja starling to look nervous. The room went quiet, many onlookers backing away. The Daimyo's guards inched closer, expecting a fight.

"My Lord," Sayuriama said softly. "If you like it so, send an artist. It will last longer."

Her artful jest made him laugh, and with his hand loosened she stepped back. The tension lessened, his grin knowing her moves. She had never met a man so vile.

"How diplomatic, the pretty way you speak." His smirked widened. "Wouldn't you make an excellent wife. What do you think boy? Probably too good for you." The daimyo turned to mock the ever more mortified Takumi who in shame stared down, giving only the slightest indication of his head.

It was clear the daimyo didn't think highly of his firstborn

Sayuriama stood still, her arms behind her back, still smiling politely. She would not say anything to ruin the opportunity that her brothers so desperately wanted. The old man was still examining her, making off-colored comments at her expense, but she just smiled.

Yes, she hated men like him, and even more, she hatred Madara who had done nothing reputable after forcing a kiss on her earlier. Nothing to indicate preference or protection, proving that he was just using her to irritate Tobirama and as a filler until he found a proper Uchiha bride.

"So, Sayuriama, when will you visit my home?" The Lord said coercing her. It was clear what he really meant, and she raised her hand, taking her fan out of her obi. She let it open as if to fan herself from being flattered, but to cover her anger.

She needed to hit him, just once.

She was surprised when the shaky voice of Takumi stepped in. "May I escort the Lady Senju for refreshments?" His voice sounded weak, but Sayuriama gratefully accepted as he came forward, and weaved her arm through his.

Tobirama cool voice finally cut in, seeing an opening.

"My Lord, if you are open for conversation, I would talk more business with you." Sayuriama looked gratefully as Tobirama stepped in between them, giving her and Takumi the chance to step behind his tall form as he opened his arm to lead the man away.

"Haha, and we shall. But we most certainly should meet again, should we little princess?" She was forced to nod her head demurely. The Daimyo laughed heavily, and let Tobirama direct him towards balcony doors.

She didn't even _look_ towards Madara. She would not entertain a drunkard or any man who would let her honor be so questioned, no matter how their kisses made her feel.

"If you'll excuse us." Takumi gently said, leading her away.

They quickly walked to an adjoining hall, and down the back stairs, passing mostly servants and lost guests. She noted his thin hair, and though he was weak, wispy, his eyes held the same gentle look Hashirama's did. Her heart beat a little quicker with that knowledge.

To her surprise, she felt overwhelming affection. He was no shinobi, and had been openly mocked and would likely receive punishment later and... he alone stood up for her.

She turned to him. "Thank you."

They stopped at the base of the building, the door in front of them. Takumi clenched his fists, and she felt his arm weakly shake.

"No woman should have to listen to that, especially not you." She smiled at his confident words and he resumed, voice irritated. "I'm serious. You are a proud Senju, sister of the most powerful shinobi alive. He is lucky your brothers desperately want this deal and are good men. Not only that but you are out of his league, not just because you are more beautiful than stars, but because you are intelligent, adventurous, and are working just as hard to build this village as any shinobi."

"Thank you," She said breathlessly, heart fluttering. He had managed to give her a compliment that meant something special, one she could remember when her beauty fled. They had just met, but he had seen _who_ she was and appreciated that.

"If it was me, this village would have been funded the moment Lord Hashirama asked." His voice was surer then he had sounded before, and she knew he was telling the truth. She wanted to see him in his father's place and see the wonders he could do to advance the Land of Fire.

"You are remarkable, Lord Takumi. Please, call me Sayuriama." His eyes shone, and he became more handsome because of it.

"I wish I had said something sooner, but I promise Sayuriama- I will always honor you!" His affectionate nature was refreshing, and the Senju woman blushed.

She blushed so fiercely that it made him blush, and her giggle echoed through the place.

"Uh..." He felt like a fool again.

"I will do my best to protect you-" She raised an eyebrow, and he gave a laugh. "Though you seem more than capable of defending yourself. And please, just Takumi."

Sayuriama suddenly felt vulnerable, realizing that maybe she shouldn't be so quick to cast off men forever. She _liked_ this scraggly boy... He was the opposite of Madara, clear, straightforward and a breath of fresh air.

Shifting, she smiled.

"Today, my honor is saved thanks to you, Takumi." She leaned in and gave him a soft, tender kiss on the cheek. His face once again turned the shade of a tomato.

Sayuriama felt the glow of the conversation she and Takumi had as she and Aoi as weaved their way through crowds. It was better than thinking over the humiliation she had felt at the hands of the daimyo, as with Madara.

The soft warmth of Takumi was much better than feeling expandable.

As soon as she was away from most of the crowds she picked up her long kimono. Aoi gave her a look but said nothing, they didn't stop until they reached the compound. Upon being dismissed Aoi returned to the streets to celebrate, said she would tell Tobirama where she left her.

Sayuriama jealously watching her go back into the crowd that had so much promise.

The wood thudded as she took off her shoes at the door, and then ran along an empty corridor, around the compound until she got to her own rooms. Once inside her room she angrily threw off the kimono, tousling her hair. At her mirror, she took a rag scrubbed her face clean of light makeup as if to remove the attention she had been eager to avoid.

The beautiful white under robe had looked crisp and lovely earlier was now wrinkled and limp. She looked at herself the mirror, trying to discover just why this had to happen. She, of course, maybe deserved the attention she received by encouraging Madara, but why had he been drinking?

 _Why had he kissed her so passionately only to mock her?_

She hated him.

But if she was careless encouraging Madara Uchiha, she had done _nothing_ to deserve the great embarrassment at the hands of the Fire Daimyo. He had talked to her like a prostitute, handled her like a doll.

Takumi had suffered this sort of arrogant humiliation often, and she promised to help him any way he needed in the future. He would be a good friend if nothing else. But she did not want or need the lofty title of the _woman of the Fire Daimyo_ to confirm her worth.

Especially when the greasy man potentially saw her like his own little toy. Even as the wife of a great Lord, there would be no real power. The Daimyo's court was a world full of pointless scrambling, backstabbing, and secrets.

At least shinobi didn't hide their battles.

She wandered to the patched screen of her window. She had stayed long enough to please Hashirama and Mito, though they'd wonder why she didn't bid them farewell for their trip. She felt regretful but still justified in leaving. The day that had started so well had gone to hell.

Sayuriama opened the window with some difficulty, looking into the darkening afternoon sky at the sunset that would be beautiful.

Despite Takumi, the frustration of everything else had ruined the day.

Angrily, she threw it shut, then went to her bed, laying down. Exhaustion hit her, her eyes closed, hands behind her head. She fell asleep quickly, unintentionally.

She awoke quickly, a cold realization coming over her as she sat up in the dark. She was completely unguarded, alone. All the Senju would be celebrating, and the servants would have been let off to be with their families and a few extra coins.

Jumping up she opened the closet, looking for an easy Kimono she could put on herself. If she was lucky, she hadn't missed Hashirama and Mito leaving. In plain day kimono, nothing beside her own face to make her stick out, and with one of the masks littered in the streets, she could return unseen.

After locating a kimono with prominent Senju designs in a light green she readied herself with some difficulty. It was a trick to put on the obi, but she managed. She pulled her long brown hair back, a single comb to hold it in place. No extra sparkle, no low neckline.

Looking in the mirror once again, she was finally feeling better. She was _Senju_ , a proud sister of fierce shinobi Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, the descendant of proud shinobi.

She was ready to leave when something hit her screen. She replied in turn screaming and almost tripping from the mat. She was pleased when she caught her own balance. She flew to the window surprised when saw the familiar falcon shaped outline through the screen that had been heavily reinforced with seals.

Ready for a fight she opened the screen and came face to face with an extremely offended bird. He immediately jumped swooped her, making her duck, while cawing loudly in her ear before flying away out the same window. She looked in confusion at the temperamental beast that snubbed her for no apparent reason.

" _Ginko_! You get back here!" She exclaimed angrily after the bird. "Stop _ripping_ my screen, you menace!"

She shook her fist childishly.

"Hmph." She stopped, shifting to look out. "Yelling at birds, Senju?" His authoritative voice chimed, a little mockingly. She looked up at the tree next to her window where Madara was leaned casually against the trunk, looking bored.

" _..."_

"This is the moment where you say something clever back, little Sayuriama."

She flung her window shut, and was disappointed, but not surprised when he caught it. She didn't say a word, merely turned to her door, intent on ignoring him.

"In his defense, it's not a very strong screen."

She couldn't help retaliate. "How long have you been there?" She said flatly, insinuating that he was doing so pervertedly, folding her arms. He opened the screen fully, moving gracefully to sit on the window sill.

"Long enough."

The wind blew in, leaving her with the smell of soap and something only found hidden in deep evergreen forests. She realized he no longer looked like a mess, nor smelled like alcohol, as opposed to the early morning ceremony.

"Enough to regain yourself." He didn't say anything for the first time, and she knew she had finally caused him real injury.

Good.

"Is this an apology or have you decided to become my personal demon?" She continued, not being able to bite back the sarcasm. If she had any luck she would scare him off for good revealing the worst of her personality. He smirked at her question, making her angrier. "Maybe I should have left the window open so you could watch me dress!" She accused, wishing to push him out.

"Maybe you should have." He said shortly. "You seemed to have no problems enchanting the Daimyo and his son, so why should I be excluded?" Wait, she put a hand on her waist. Was he... envious of Takumi? This Shinobi who had everything was threatened by a sick lord who had none of his advantages, thanks to her?

She stood her ground. "Are you threatened so when I show even basic kindness to another man? By what right do you have to even come here and say such things?"

"By what _right?_ " He sneered. "Should _my_ woman shun me in front of other men? Did you not accept my gifts, _wear them?_ You have declared yourself to me with your body! " He said loudly. "And as soon as a man comes and appeases your vanity you turn away, faithless female!"

She stomped over to him, putting a finger to his chest. "Faithless? You have no right to demand I give you anything. We are not engaged."

"Were your kiss's not acceptance enough?" He replied, staring her down. "You had no problem accepting them. Or perhaps you are so free with many men."

"Your _forced_ affections are disgusting to me." She went to push him out the window, but his hand caught it with that inhuman strength. "You have insulted me enough today, and for the rest of my life, you barbaric brute. Leave!"

"]Why don't we prove your assertion." He did not leave, instead, he drew her in so he could prove her otherwise. He wore that _infuriatingly_ _smug_ smirk he wore so well, and she would love to rip off. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up as to manually prove her wrong. She fought against him, but he laid her arms down against her body, catching her.

Her leg managed to flail out, stopping him momentarily. She reared back to look at him with hate her voice betraying her desperation.

"Always so smug, aren't you Lord Uchiha, even when you are drunk you think you rule over me with your strength. Instead of proving pointless things to me, you should be finding your Uchiha bride that you are preparing for _and leave me be._ "

A shocked look washed over his face, causing him to grip her wrist tightly. Satisfied, she was determined to walk away with dignity, but Madara's long finger hand refused to let her go.

"I said let me go!" She pulled away.

And he did, causing her to stumble back. He sighed, crossing his arms to step off her windowsill into the room.

"So you have noticed my preparations. I applaud you girl, though it took you long enough." She scrambled to stand, not answering him. Sayuriama turned towards the door turning and slowly walking to it. His tone conveyed the truth of it.

He had been using her.

She felt fingers on the back of her kimono, stroking the fabric.

"I demand you leave, or I will scream." She said sharply, tears pooling. "Be assured I will be telling my brothers of your poor manners." He sighed deeply as if this was all beneath him.

"Woman." She reached the door, opening it and taking a step out. "Don't cry. Come back."

She made a soft sound, realizing she was whining. She gripped the door, willing herself to leave before she regretted it. "I... I hate you." He stepped down, walking to her, careful to make his step audible. She stiffened, ready to lash out again. He stopped behind her, not touching her.

"No. you don't"

"I do!" She shouted.

"Little bird. It's not in my nature to apologize." He was close. His voice was lower then she had ever heard, which contrasted her high humorless laugh. But Madara Uchiha wasn't like Takumi who needed encouragement to face her. "But, I have been unfair to you." His large hand was on her shoulder. "I should have defended you."

She pulled away as he attempted to touch her back, covering her face. He stepped back, sighing once again.

"You... are correct to reprimand me. There is no excuse but this; My closest comrade and younger brother Izuna died two years ago today." His voice lowered, as his grip got harder. "Your brother, Tobirama gave him the blow that would end him."

 _Oh lord. She didn't dare move. The world spun, threatening to turn and she could hear the hatred he had, the fury._

 _Why had he told her this?_

"No." She cried softly, wanting it to be a lie. She thought of her cold older brother, his inability to really smile anymore. How he hated the Uchiha.

"I shouldn't tell you alcohol is my excuse- it's a pathetic and weak one. However, it did help me avoid starting a fight."Her chest tightened, and her knees felt weak.

 _A sob broke through._

"Yes, I do my best to hold not to hold a grudge but I can't always be as heartless as your brother expects me to be. After all, tearing his head off would be my greatest pleasure, but to end up desiring my worst rival's own flesh? I should kill you." She felt his hand touch her throat and she paused, wondering if this was the end.

"... Lord Uch-"

"But I am unable to."

"Lo-" He cut her off. Turning her quickly, and raising her chin so her eyes looked into his own midnight black ones he frowned at her upset features.

"I don't need your pity!" He roared. "He was a proud Uchiha Shinobi who never questioned that the Uchiha would one day rule over our enemies." She couldn't look away as he exploded with pain.

"My brother should not have died for nothing. I should have made sure of that. This village is a reminder that his dreams died with him."

There were no words for his own. This was his truth, what haunted him. They had both lost family to one another, and their hatred for each other should make them enemies. But here they were, desperate for one another.

He softly touched her arm, and she didn't resist, letting him pull her back. His words were said into her hair as he finally broke.

"He ripped out his own eyes as I went blind, knowing it would weaken him to death, but wanting me to have a future. He helped me unlock my true power." He was daring her not to accept it. "And now I live in a world that holds no appreciation for his sacrifice."

He finally went silent, head bowing to rest in defeat on hers.

"Do you hate me then?" She said softly. She desperately didn't want to cry, but as he put her head against her shoulder she did.

"Don't cry." He commanded. She bit her lip but could not do so. "I... do not wish to see you in pain." He was so tall, his large gloved hand stroking her back. It was a confident embrace, one that demanded she cares.

That only made her heart wrench, she turned to face him. He was so proud that it hurt to her to see his angrily gazing to the ground, fighting against his feelings that made no sense.

She pulled his face to her, his eyes shifting, becoming lidded with her bare hand touching his cool cheek. His lips were tightly pressed together, trying to be as impassive as he could in contrast with how much he had said.

Such an Uchiha.

"Today, finally, I can appreciate his gift-"

It was a show of trust, the vulnerability of this stubborn man who couldn't take a joke was finally showing. It was a chance she would not get again if she didn't take it. She put a hand up to move the piece of wayward hair that seemed to always fall over his right eye. His thick black lashes closed over the black obsidians, pupils barely visible.

"-as I ended up able to see you."

She kissed him.


	18. Scroll 18

It was raining as Sayuriama paced the training fields.

She had not expected to see Madara for a time after the kiss, as he was an obstinate man and she had learned to expect a certain period to come to terms with it. A cool down of sorts for his pride, as well as needing to finish clan business which was understandable. He had been yielding, complicated, and not anything like any other male she had ever met. She liked him because he wasn't easy, a challenge.

He had held her hand as he led her back through the village, both not talking more about what had happened between them, but coming to an understanding. He hadn't let her pursue that last kiss, asserting that her brothers would need to come after him because he would kidnap her if she remained in his arms alone any longer. His smirk made her knees weak.

She was his.

He hadn't been looking for an Uchiha bride; he had been contemplating taking her as one.

But his words wouldn't leave her head, which is why she wanted to see him and assure him that there was hope. He was clearly greatly pained over the conflict that she was Tobirama's sister. He was better when they were together, but when they were apart, his mind seemed to darken.

She had to him from overthinking everything. Whether or not there had been another woman no longer mattered because right now he wanted her. But if he talked himself out of it, the cycle would repeat.

So there she was, totally drenched, trying to walk up a damn tree and make herself available if he had time. Sayuriama focused her concentration to her feet, taking a careful step up, but it was no use. She fell, but grabbed a branch, using the leverage to spin, and balance on top of it. The tree was slick, and it was a different story trying to figure out how to adjust Chakra to it.

Above her lightning crackled, followed by the thick booming of thunder. Now it definitely wasn't safe and there was a point to risking injury, to tempt him out.

Aoi appeared under her, dry under her paper umbrella.

"We should go into the village," She yelled, "If we stay out your brothers will get suspicious. I have no desire to get another lecture from Tobirama about your personal safety." Aoi gave her a stern look as if to tell her she also had no desire to get wait.

Sayuriama nodded, carefully stepping away from the tree.

Once down, they both squeezed the umbrella, and both started walking back into the abandoned streets of the village. Most had tucked themselves away in their warm homes to wait out the sudden storm. Sayuriama looked at the water rushing down into the draining system Tobirama created, grateful they wouldn't be walking in knee-high debris.

They were about to turn along the stone path leading to the Senju compound when a ninja appeared in front of them. Aoi already had her kunai out before the man put up his hands, familiar face looking rather melancholy, wistful.

Hayo Uchiha, who she hadn't seen in months. She stepped out into the rain, getting soaked in seconds.

"Aoi," He sounded a bit bewildered but turned. "Lady Sayuriama." They both stopped, Aoi putting their weapons down.

"Hayo," Aoi said sharply. "What on earth are you doing here? You're soaked." He was, his short dark hair creating rivulets along his handsome face. His standard dark wear was also drenched, sticking to him.

"Lord Madara sent me to invite the Lady Senju to the Uchiha compound. He desires to speak to Lady Sayuriama." He didn't directly say this to her, as if he was trying to avoid looking too friendly. Sayuriama flushed, feeling the dirt she was covered in. She was even wetter than Hayo and would be a disgrace to be seen like this.

Aoi looked at Hayo like he was mad. "Do you know what Tobirama would _do_ to me," She hissed, "if I allowed that to happen on my watch?"

Sayuriama didn't agree, nor disagree.

Hayo's head went down, shamed.

"I wouldn't insist... but..." Sayuriama heard it in his voice. He would be in serious trouble if he already wasn't- The Uchiha clan expected him to bring her, or there would be consequences.

"Hayo... " Hayo let the rain run down his tired face.

"It appears that your brothers, Lady, are not in the village today." He said, the intentions clear. If either was there, she wouldn't dare.

 _Was this his formal offer?_

He continued.

"I don't think the Uchiha woman would mind helping. They could find something warm for you to change into." Sayuriama sighed. Hayo was nice, but she knew he was persistent.

"I..."

"He'll be less than pleased if you don't show up." They didn't realize it, but Madara had been scathing to Hayo, constantly clarifying that Sayuriama Senju was not available. " _Please_."

For a moment rain pattered on all of them

"I have to go," Sayuriama said, and Aoi made a face. "If you aren't pleased, Aoi, then I'll go alone... It would be rude to jilt a clan leader." And to send Hayo back alone.

Aoi was forced to follow Sayuriama.

The path to the Uchiha was long, wet, and across the entire town length. Aoi's paper umbrella crumpled under the heavy rain halfway through, and her face turned even sourer.

When they reached the gate an Uchiha guard looked up, stately and slim. His hair was spiky and he had a face guard on, looking wonderfully dry under a veranda.

"Setsuna," Hayo said flatly.

"Hayo, you're late. Lord Madara is in his study." He sighed, leading the cold wet trio into the compound and the guard stood to the side. Red eyes lingered on the shivering Senju princess, not missing a move.

Though she didn't see it, the Uchiha clan was already watching Sayuriama.

The compound was larger than the Senju, as most of its clan members had homes built inside, compared to the Senju who were liberally spreading across the village. The Uchiha had built an elegant traditional structure, full of foliage native to the Land of Fire. With deeply sloping roofs, tall wooden window frames and perfectly cut stone paths it was as a strange thing to view. Hayo led them past several orderly homes, lights coming from the paper-covered windows. There were few decorations beside the Uchiha symbols, placed often.

They passed very few Uchiha, most who nodded at them, casually. Sayuriama noted how well taken care off the place, the order that must preside at all times. Careful attention to detail was in the layout and construction, homes practical.

It was like him.

Hayo led them to a large building, under the eaves, to a door. There, the room was full of a multitude of dark-haired women, most very pretty. They looked up, dark eyes widening in surprise at the Senju guests.

"The Lady Sayuriama needs new fresh clothes," Hayo said briefly. One of the older ladies rose quickly, and suddenly Sayuriama was surrounded by curious Uchiha eyes.

"We're pleased to have you." Then, she pulled her into the next room. Aoi followed, and then most of the Uchiha women followed in pursuit. Hayo noticed a few, fierce kunoichi, sneer, leaving the building, but the majority ignored them.

They looked at Hayo darkly, but he stared back, the promise of a threat if they interfered.

Sayuriama was feeling so very shy. Surrounded by these Uchiha women, women who had surrounded Madara, seen him grow. Some of these Uchiha women _loved_ him, surely. They had been by him first, had likely tried to whoo him, especially after he turned into the Clan Leader.

She didn't expect the kindness.

"Ah! Lady Sayuriama! You are beautiful!" Her eyes widened at the lovely Uchiha women who had all started excitedly talking to her.

"What?"

"I'm so jealous of your hair!"

"You simply have to tell us-" She squinted in confusion. "Everything about you!"

"Ah?" Many dark eyes narrowed in on her. It would be an understatement to say they were curious about Lady Sayuriama.

Despite being Senju and famed as a beauty, she was also the only woman _and a Senju at that,_ that had ever been personally invited by Madara to come into the Uchiha clan main residence hall. The clan respected their leader, and most supported the treaty with the Senju clan. But the irony of it was too great! Madara Uchiha in love the Hashirama Senju's sister?

They would not be left in the dark.

"How on earth did you _do_ it?" Sayuriama opened her mouth giving a little squeak as the women began to undress her, shamelessly pulling off her clothes. Aoi rolled her eyes as the Uchiha women started removing her clothes, like a doll. Sayuriama flushed when it was down to her underclothes, her shy attitude making them giggle.

The women obliged, beginning to search for _things_ to enhance this lovely visitor. Sayuriama marveled as they began to pull out kimonos, fighting over which would match her skin tone, or would make her eyes or lips stand out.

"I'm afraid I don't follow-"

"You know," They had all looked kind of similar, but she was beginning to see subtle differences. The one that spoke was small, a certain tilt to her lips. "Don't worry, we won't tell any of the boys-"

A snarky looking one with furrows under her eyes cut it. "How did you catch his eyes?"

"Ya, how did you meet?"

"Lord Madara is so... unapproachable!"

"He's not a bad guy, just _scary_ at time-"

"Kimko, don't talk about the clan leader like that!" Another woman began to argue- An older Uchiha kindly offered a simple kimono to Aoi, but she shook her head.

She would not be a part of this.

Sayuriama suddenly realized that the Uchiha women were _curious about her relationship to_ Madara _._ She didn't sense any fear but a deep respect that the women held for him.

The Uchiha women were not what she thought... they were kind. Kinder than many of the village women had been when she would first meet them, as she often had to earn their trust. But these Uchiha were being so accepting.

"Lord Madara can be so strict _. Downright terrifying in battle."_

" _But the way he treats you, he had never been like this!"_

"Very handsome, but he has always been rather cold, untouchable!"

"It's not obvious, but my husband saw you holding hands at the festival- _I've never seen Lord Uchiha look so casual!"_

"No offense, but I would have never guessed a Senju. While It seemed Lord Hashirama and Madara had always been close..." It wasn't a judgment, but a frank fact.

"Of course, with your beauty, he was bound to notice, but..."

 _She flushed at the attention._

It was a talent the well-bred Uchiha women had to become friends easily, a charm that she did not actually to possess with women.

She was sat down, toweled off, and admired. A few less demure Uchiha turned to her and began putting a touch of makeup on her face.

 _Not that you need any, they assured her. She did seem rather pale- due to the rain?_

When an appropriate kimono was agreed on between the _very_ enthusiastic Uchiha women, she was fitted up.

Then, they placed her in front of a mirror, a few of them sighing. Yes, she did look very nice, but surrounded by such similar features she stood out like a poppy among daisies.

The pristine ivory kimono was gorgeous, detailed with Uchiha fans sewn in yellow, the brilliant obi in a dark red-grey. It wasn't the most appropriate thing for an unwed Senju girl to wear, but she could change after this impromptu meeting. She nodded, forcing a smile at the Uchiha women who had decided to dress her like a doll.

A bit later she and a very damp and irritated Aoi were ushered down more clean straight halls until they stood before a thick wooden door. It was heavily engraved with Uchiha symbols on a non-traditional hardwood.

The voices were too muffled to make out, likely why it was there.

Her heart started beating hard, and the Uchiha women that had accompanied her slipped away, leaving her and Aoi alone before this terrifying door. Aoi, tired of this formality, put her hand up to knock, but _his_ voice cut through it somehow.

"Enter."

Aoi turned to Sayuriama to go but received zilch in return. Sayuriama was looking undeniably apprehensive, an emotion she avoided like the plague. The kunoichi opened the door, boldly stepping inside, leaving her in the cool hallway, the sound of rain soft behind the walls.

Aoi turned, motioning her, and she finally came in.

Sayuriama blanched, blood leaving her face.

Only male Uchiha clan members were inside the room, seated around a large table. Their faces were serious, all sharing similar features with the women she had already met, inky eyes and ash hair. Lord Madara wasn't the youngest, but most of the men looked much older than he. There was a distinct lack of middle age men, and Sayuriama realized this was likely because most had died before the treaty, a victim of a Senju sword.

She felt exceedingly vulnerable.

At the top of the table was Madara, long legs crossed on the simple mat under him, elbow resting on the tabletop. He smiled, and Aoi felt a cold terror in her spine. Aoi was also on edge, years of training kicking in. This was one her more terrible nightmares- surrounded by the Uchihas, and no way fight out.

Both women bowed, which was echoed by the nods from the clan members. One of the younger men stood, his hair tied back into a ponytail. He had on a high collared, purple shirt with a chain draping his right shoulder.

"Forgive us, Lady Senju, we didn't mean to startle you," He held his hand out for them to sit at the two cushions placed at the table. "I am Hikaku Uchiha, an advisor of Lord Madara, and over organization and discipline inside clan. It was I, along with the Uchiha seniors, who invited you."

"I am flattered by your invitation." Her voice was smooth, the haughty well-trained voice she used to show confidence when she didn't feel it.

She saw Madara smirk, as he was aware of how much trouble he was causing them. Especially Aoi, if Tobirama found out. He seemed untouchable behind his high dark collar, arms folded.

Sayuriama couldn't read the faces of any of the Uchiha but felt distinctly uncomfortable at how solemn all but Madara seemed. He was the only one not frowning, his pleasant expression barely hiding his glee. If he wanted to see her courage, her ability to handle herself when she was at a disadvantage, he had picked a proper venue.

 _He was teasing her._

"Yes. But it has been requested by Lord Madara that we _assess_ your Ladyship's capabilities for becoming a potential mistress of the Uchiha clan." Hikaku said all to politely. Sayuriama could _feel_ the red of her cheeks, and Aoi stood.

"This is a matter that should be discussed with Lord Hash-" Aoi started, but was cut off as Sayuriama raised her hand.

"If you'll wait outside, please." Her voice never quivered, never showed the fear she was feeling. But the Uchiha has never been anything but noble here, and _she was capable of making her own decisions_.

Aoi stood stoic, looking betrayed and angry, but she bowed quickly and left, slamming the door behind her.

Sayuriama felt a twinge of betrayal but knelt down easily.

 _Forgive me Aoi._

Now she was even more alone, and she thought, at the mercy of men who could slit her throat in less than a second; And would gladly have done so for most of her life.

But she shouldn't back out anymore. If she performed this great show of trust to placate the clan's curiosity, the test that Madara had set up, it would secure her desires, as well as give the Village an example.

She raised her head proudly.

The table looked a bit less grave as if she had greatly placated them already. Hikaku actually gave a small smile, making her lower her guard just a bit.

Madara addressed them, all eyes turning his way.

"Heh. No one can say the Lady isn't capable of making her own decisions," She colored as he continued, "So let's _not_ waste her time."

Madara gazed at her warmly, a rare look of encouragement. The clan seniors now realized that this was the declaration of his intentions. This woman was under his protection, and her remarks valid by his command.

Hikaku nodded, tilting his head as if he was fascinated by the reaction. "As tradition in the Uchiha clan, for potential _candidates_ as mistress of the clan, it's important you be worthy; knowledge of how a clan works, negotiating with merchants. Just common things that should not be too invasive of her ladyship. Knowledge of lands, clans and jutsu prowess as a wife and mother to the clan," She had to keep her gaze off him because she _knew if she looked at him_ she wouldn't stop going red.

She nodded when he paused.

"Excellent. We also have some personal questions, concerning health, a capability of reproduction and so on." She sat perfectly straight as if Mito was still teaching her etiquette.

"How would you have me prove my worth?" She noticed some of the older men, all with similar dark eyes, were giving her looks of either being impressed or thoughtful. Not one betrayed their true feelings, she perceived, it was a very Uchiha trait.

"We ask you," Hikaku smiled, nodding to the other men, "Then we decide as a group if you are fit."

"Okay." She said, heart ringing in her ears.

Then, all the men's eyes went red, and she went pale again.

Hikaku looked to her, his own eyes spinning. "Ah yes. The Sharingan is an excellent lie detector."

* * *

Aoi waited, ten minutes before she gained enough courage to finally go. She didn't fear the Uchiha's decision as she much as feared Tobirama's reaction if he found out another way. She already was in deep shit, as this would certainly get out as the Uchiha women gossiped like chickens. Funny, since their men were so indifferent.

She rushed back to the Senju compound, running over the slick rooftops. It was a shorter route, but dangerous in the slick torrent.

She wasn't in luck, as she spotted Tobirama almost immediately, entering at the opposite end of the compound. Hashirama was still away on his honeymoon, and Tobirama looked tired, having just finished a day visit to an outer village.

Aoi flipped down, careful not to splash him.

He turned to her, and his face was _ice_.

Slowly, he reached to the ground. It took him a minute, as the ground was soft, but he turned up to her, cold fury in his eyes.

" _Uchiha_." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

* * *

Sayuriama didn't even _try_ to guess how she did.

But as she left, then was escorted to the gate by the clan woman, she figured she probably failed.

When she discovered Aoi had left she had asked for her clothes back, trying to leave before Tobirama caught her in the compound. The woman gladly also provided a more normal kimono to cover her training gear, since it became distinctly cooler outside. The rain wasn't as hard as it had been, but it was still enough to need an umbrella as well.

As she approached the guards, she considered running back and hiding.

 _Shit_

The women walking with her got nervous when they saw a furious Tobirama Senju yelling at the guard standing gate. The brave Uchiha guard was standing before him, trying to reason with him and failing to do so.

As soon as he sensed her he stopped, turning to face her.

" _Sayuriama_." He said in a voice she hoped he'd never use outside of battle. He'd save the lecture for later, but his hand was painfully clenched. Tobirama had never hit her, but he might do so tonight.

She didn't respond, knowing it would only make it worse.

Stepping forward to accept her punishment, she refused to put her head down, handing the umbrella back to a worried looking woman. It was lovely and didn't need to be crushed by her very angry brother.

An arm slung around her shoulder, stopping her, and she was drawn into its warmth.

"Lord Tobirama, how pleasant to find you here." Madara drawled from beside her. "I heard you have been harassing my guards."

Sayuriama turned sharply like the others. This was not good. Their fight at Hashirama's wedding hadn't concluded, and she had a feeling neither would be satisfied till the other was cold in the ground. If there had been one thing that could have made this worse, the appearance of Madara was it.

She may have been able to feign this as a visit to one of the Uchiha women before, but him touching her was a clear provocation against Tobirama.

Rain started pouring again, and they were all getting obscenely wet.

" _Uchiha."_ Tobirama sounded distinctly less friendly, glaring at the Uchiha who had placed a hand on her wet shoulder. " _How dare you touch her_."

His grip tightened, pulling her under his shoulder to keep the rain from her head, his long hair tickling her face.

"Is that so? How dare _I?_ Sayuriama has come of her own free will to this compound, and you think you can threaten my guards and walk away unpunished?" Tobirama uncrossed his arms, staring her down.

"I will do as I please when you attempt to seduce my sister!" She stiffened in mortification, raising her hands to cover her face.

"Attempt?" No, Madara's mocking voice let him know he had been victorious. "You are humiliating yourself by saying it. Besides, the woman has a mind of her own."

"She is not even old enough to be married without our permiss-" Tobirama started crossly, only to be cut off.

"Hmph, I don't need your consent, you foolish _boy_. You haven't even reached a level where you could presume to ask such things, even from your own sister."

Tobirama didn't reply to him, turning towards her.

"Sayuriama, _now._ " Already shaking, and not wanting them to start an actual fight, she stepped forward. Sadly walking out of Madara's warm arms to her brother, relishing the way his fingers dragged across her kimono.

When near enough, Tobirama grabbed her wrist angrily, causing her to stumble and cry out.

She didn't see Madara's narrowing eyes, form ready to beat her brother.

Once at his side, his arm came around her, an iron grip. She glanced back at the Uchiha clan leader, whose eyes had turned sharp at the unsaid accusation, body ready for action. He had dismissed with guards, and women, with a hand motion, and they faded, watching from a distance.

"Tobirama. I just wanted to meet some Uchiha friends." Tobirama's unchanging stance told her he didn't believe a word of what she was saying. Madara then smirked, putting a strong hand on his waist.

"Don't lie." Tobirama sneered, causing her to shrink back.

"You don't need to protect me, _little Sayuriama._ I am more than capable of handling-" Madara reached out his palm, then smashed it against his other, "this brat. You have never once beaten me, Senju boy."

She had to put her hand on Tobirama chest. He had gone very still, and even under his casual dress, his heartbeat felt faint. His eyes looked deadly, and Sayuriama couldn't remember ever seeing him so infuriated.

This would be terrible if she couldn't get him to leave.

"Tobirama, don't. _Please._ "

The younger Senju turned, his eyes locked with Madara's Sharingan.

"Stay away from _my sister_ Uchiha _scum_ _._ "

Madara sneered, bracing his legs. "You have no power to make me do such, _Senju brat_."

"I had enough _power_ to kill your brother."

An ugly feeling filled her, and she knew Tobirama had gone _too_ far, even the fierce rain seemed to go silent.

Madara stepped forward, hair covering most his face before sharply he turned up his eyes gleaming red.

"Well, well. Why don't you show me all that latent power." He said with a terrible, sinister look, cracking his fists. n seconds, a giant Gunbai appeared in Madara's hand.

Tobirama rallied, pushing her back behind him, so his hands could be free.

Sayuriama tasted panic, flashbacks of terror, pain, and suffering. Caught between these two men _who killed_ , she felt a sudden urge to fall to the ground, to vomit out the bile that was building in her. She needed to scream to stop this madness.

The braced to battle, rain pelting their faces.

She did the only thing she could think to do. She loudly burst into tears, knees buckling.

Both men instantly ceased.

Tobirama turned, his face still hard, but he put a comforting arm around her, picking her from the muddy ground. Madara folded his arms, face blank, eyes onyx again, coolly looking on at the soft action. Tobirama gritted his teeth but turned away, pushing the girl through the gate to leave the Uchiha leader to stare after them.

Madara turned to the empty area behind him.

"Get back to work." He finally said, and the eyes of his clan dispersed. The sound of the crying girl faded as the rain tumbled harder.

He didn't move for ten more minutes, hand clenched tightly around his battle fan, letting his desire to end Tobirama Senju rage through him.

* * *

Hashirama and Mito returned the following week.

They were joyously holding hands as they passed through the gate, both in an excellent mood, bolstered by the wonderful weather. This peace was to end.

Once inside the gates, Hashirama was pointedly intercepted.

Madara looked aloof and cool, his footsteps silent as he came forward to meet the returning shinobi. On the other hand, Hashirama didn't think he had ever seen Tobirama so openly upset. He was practically destroying the road as he stomped forward from the other side.

Hashirama laughed awkwardly.

Mito turned to her husband, assessed the situation, then walked off to the Senju compound with a jolly wave, already knowing not to get involved. Hashirama looked in despair as his wife left him. How could she? Her betrayal was deep.

He looking in longing for at the refuge the Senju compound offered.

But it was too late to run. Tobirama had already grabbed his shoulder, giving a fearsome look to the Uchiha, that was returned, no less poisonous.

"Such a welcome!" He said cheerfully as both men sneered. Tobirama said nothing, just turning to glare at Madara who had stopped a few paces away.

"Hashirama." The Uchiha greeted him coldly.

"What's this?" Hashirama questioned, incredibly confused. _What had been going on?_ He looked on as the Uchiha gazed condescendingly at Tobirama. Those two would never get along, and he sighed, depressed again.

"What's going on?" Hashirama said, wishing desperately avoid this situation with all of his heart.

"I would speak to you, privately," Madara interjected. Tobirama stepped forward.

"I _said_ no, Uchiha."

"This is not your decision _boy."_ Madara drawled arrogantly. Hashirama put an innocent finger up, but Tobirama cut in.

"You wish favors and the permissions of the Senju, yet you disregard all I say!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"You are _not_ the head of the Senju clan, nor would I ask _you_ anything. Such delusion."

Hashirama was utterly baffled.

"What on earth is going on?" He said separating the two by physically pulling his brother back. Tobirama turned to him, just noticing they had gathered a crowd.

"It's for the best that we make this more isolated," Madara interjected coolly.

Hashirama was then dragged off to the Hokage building. They entered, walking to the tall empty room at the top floor, the three standing in the most fearsome triangle imaginable. Once there, Tobirama began, hands in a position as if he would attack The Uchiha.

"This Uchiha scum has been attempting to _seduce_ Sayuriama." Hashirama frowned at the crass manner he had addressed the Uchiha Clan Leader who sneered in return.

"Tobirama." He said, arms crossed."What has caused this?"

"With... _all due respect_ , Hashirama, all I have done was do what many others have done, may I add, no conflict. It may be the fact the sentiments are _reciprocated_ to an Uchiha that bothers this child." Madara said this with such disdain is was a miracle Tobirama didn't rush him.

Hashirama wondered how he could possibly solve a problem between a rock and hard place. He was no fool, despite his good humor. This was a serious matter.

If Madara portrayed the angry stoic leader, cool and uncaring, his feelings ran deep. He knew that his sister made the best of men consider a crime. Hashirama had been secretly hoping something would happen to soften the Uchiha, but he hadn't expected his angle of events to unfold in a mere week.

"Tobirama." The brother turned, knowing that Hashirama was going to say something he didn't agree with. "I wish to speak to Madara alone."

Tobirama coldly gazed at him, and then he was gone. Hashirama sighed, knowing would face the brunt of his anger later and it would be less than pleasant. But now alone with the Uchiha, they could speak as clan heads, and he pointed to the cushions, taking a seat, exhausted already. Madara followed, calm as the eye of the storm.

"Tobirama means no harm."

"Surely." His tone was ice.

"He is extremely protective over Sayuriama."

"Hashirama, if you are done trying to convince me of Tobirama's finer points, let's stop this pointless banter." Hashirama sighed, knowing Madara feeling impatient. If this continued, it potentially could get ugly and have serious consequences.

"Madara, what exactly do you want of me?"

Madara narrowed his eyes, legs crossed, arms folded.

"Want?" A condescending look was shot his way. "I don't and will never _want_ permission." Hashirama sighed as Madara sneered. "I'm _informing_ you, as is required, that I am offering marriage to your younger sister." The Uchiha looked coldly, daring him to disagree.

Hashirama raised hand behind his head. He was not a total idiot, no matter how silly he acted. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open dramatically. There was silence as Hashirama processed this, mouth ajar.

"Eh. You wish to marry Sayuriama?" He echoed finally. Before, he thought that this most likely about a game Madara was playing to cause minor discord in the Senju. Or Sayuriama had been bothering the Uchiha Lord. No, this was _much_ worse. "Madara..."

"Your rejection would not stop me. Nor her, I can promise."

"I am aware of that I have no control over either of you, but _Madara_. My sister is admirable but I had the impression you weren't interested, and for good reason." His sister was good, silly, kind and loving, things that _most_ men were seeking, but also young, impetuous and naive. As a clan mistress, she seemed to be an unethical choice for the man who embodied authoritarian control.

He knew Madara felt deeply, but _what exactly was he doing?_

"Hashirama. After what I have sacrificed- The Uchiha's money, our _pride_ , it's members, _my own brother- yet_ you still find me lacking in sincerity? I'm not worthy enough for your sister because I am an Uchiha?"

Hashirama shook his head, but Madara continued, sneer in full force.

"Your brother sees us as Uchiha scum! _His_ men see it, and they act accordingly. _My_ men see it, and are forced to stay quiet, in fear of retaliation." Hashirama knew he may not have been exaggerating all that much. But Madara was making this a matter of what had always kept their clans apart; prejudice.

He certainly knew where to hit hard, his weakness for wanting the village to succeed was overwhelming. Between a reservation of his sister choice of husband, and his desire for the village to thrive, Madara cornered him in that way he was so good at.

Hashirama frowned at the misgivings he felt.

"The village just needs more time,"

"Time? No, Hashirama, there needs to be a precedent for the village to follow. _Your brother needs to be taught his place._ "

"My sister is still very young, Madara,-"

"Our clans will see it as the ultimate symbol of unity, a sign of _your_ trust that I can lead. Do you really trust me as a Hokage, but not with your sister?"

Hashirama's face was serious, mind racing. Was he right? Did he dare entrust his temperamental friend, his rival, to take care of the sister he had covenanted over blood to protect? His sigh, unfortunately, didn't contain that answer.

"I can not simply promise my sister away. I am her protector and hold responsibility for her happiness. However-"

"If she agrees, will you concede without argument, _hold Tobirama to the same expectation_?"

There is was. The final ultimatum. Say no, and the entire Uchiha clan would hear how he, the Senju leader didn't think Madara, their beloved leader, was worthy. There would grow a distrust that he _would not be able to breach._ The Uchiha would not forget.

Madara had known this all along, Hashirama mused, as he looked at the tall man who finally held his trademark smirk on his lips. He had been playing a long game, one that Hashirama had been foolish enough not to pay attention too, cutting him off at the beginning.

 _Madara, why?_

"I would be happy to accept, as long as she does." He gave a smile that didn't reach into his soul and was surprised at the small one that Madara returned. The real smile he rarely revealed.

"You were the first to cross the river, Hashirama. I have looked forward to beating you one day, and now, I am too take your sister."

Hashirama raised his eyebrows.

Madara stood, walking out of the room without finishing his thought. He paused at the door, a wicked smirk on his lips, dark eyes full of humor. "I care for her, and I won't say that I'm not envious that she loves and trusts you so dearly. I look forward to stealing her from you."

Apprehension and confusion filled Hashirama. He sighed as Madara walked out, wondering how his sister could have possibly gotten more complicated than managing a village.

"Brother's then?" He said to the empty room, not bothering to stand up. "As ever, Madara, you don't understand it is not a competition."

* * *

It was still morning when the self-proclaimed town messenger, overhearing from his neighbor, who heard it from a Senju servant, who heard it from the mouth of Tobirama Senju, who had been yelling _very_ loudly in the Senju compound earlier that morning.

The messenger had quickly gone to the large tree in the center of the town, ready to make some spare change.

"SENJU-UCHIHA MARRIAGE!" His cry made the crowds turn. He yelled it again for good measure. An old woman waved him over, tossing a coin to him.

"Gimme the dirt, kid." He leaned in, telling her. Her eyes went wide and she cackled.

"Madara Uchiha?" The crowds around her drew in. More coins poured into the kid's pockets. Yes indeed, this was a good day for the self-proclaimed _White Fang._ The scrappy white-haired boy began to divulge information, using the best dramatic effects he could muster with his hands.

"Yes, Madara Uchiha- but not only will he _marry_ just a Senju, no. He's going to marry the great beauty of the Senju!"

"Princess Sayurimaru?" The superstitious woman exclaimed.

"No!" Most of the men cried in despair.

"Well did you see her at the wedding? She was in Uchiha colors!" One muttered conspiratorially.

"I saw her talk to Madara once, a few months ago-"

"No, I heard Madara left because he found her annoying!"

"Did you hear about that spat at the Uchiha compound?"

"What really?"

"You sure, Hatake?" The kid nodded. The villagers started talking among themselves, and the boy was off again.

The village once again brewing another round of rumors.

* * *

Sayuriama was reclining against a tree in the private garden section the Senju compound, examining apple in her hand, freshly picked. Her mind ran over the events at the Uchiha compound on repeat. They were the accusations of both men carrying centuries of hatred repeated on a loop. It seemed like everything was a battle between Uchiha and Senju when it came to Tobirama and Madara.

 _Stupid men._ She clenched the apple.

She didn't know if Tobirama would ever forgive her or if he would continue to ignore her, his silence telling her that _he could not trust her_.

She looked at the easily bruised fruit, then threw it will all her force into the pond. She was watching the last ripples hit the shore when she heard footsteps approaching. Turning she relaxed when she saw a very red-faced Tsunada approach, more afraid of another accidental meeting with Tobirama than the woman.

The older women stood next to the tree, looking down at the girl. "Why are you so gloomy, Tsunada?"

"Why don't _you_ look more concerned?"

Sayuriama sat up, brow raised.

"Concerned?" She laughed. "What are you talking about?"

Tsunada grabbed her hand, pulling her up."I heard it in the town today."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Sayuriama shrugged, rolling down the sleeves to the simple kimono she had up.

"It's going around Madara Uchiha has offered married." Sayuriama raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight. Jealousy shot through her.

"What?"

Tsunada glared at her. "To _you-_ "

The change in her feelings was so abrupt that Sayuriama started giggling, only to be hit on her head.

"Ow! Tsunada!"

"This is not funny! Do you know who started this?"

"I have no idea!" She lied, raising her hands. "Why are you taking this so seriously?"

"Don't try and play coy brat. Anyone who knows anything about birds could recognize that falcon that brings you letters." Sayuriama shrugged. "And that incident the other week at the Uchiha compound didn't do you any favors."

"We're not engaged, that I know." She grinned a bit mockingly. "Ah, Tsunada, would you be sad if I left you?"

Tsunada hit her again on her head, a snort as her reply.

They both stepped out onto a stone path, intent on walking in for breakfast when Hashirama appeared, his face serious. She twisted her hands into her sleeves. It was one thing to have Tobirama throwing a fit, but she hadn't seen the good-natured Hashirama all week and had reckoned he was upset as well. He looked tired and he had not been himself since he had returned a week ago, but she had avoided him, not wishing to get scolded by both her brothers.

She turned her face down, shame finally getting to her.

"Sayuriama, I've been looking for you. Come, walk with me." She nodded, as he motioned for her to walk with him, and Tsunada left them. Hashirama didn't sound angry, but his anger was a calm one, tempered like steel.

Sayuriama turned her eyes to try and discover _just what_ Hashirama wanted, but his face was deceptively peaceful as if he didn't have a million other things to do than walk with her. He had been endlessly busy, the city council had been in talks with the Daimyo. They had _almost_ come upon a deal, but the greasy Daimyo had taken sick at the last moment.

She found herself many times accompanying Tobirama, one who refused to talk directly to her but had no problem subjecting her to the Daimyo. It was a passive aggressive punishment in the way Tobirama was so good at. She had endured many comments at the Daimyo's mercy, even poor Takumi rarely in good enough health to attend.

Sayuriama gave a thin smile.

"It's a beautiful morning, is it not?" He said quietly, taking in the peace as he loved, the large green trees and tall grass that surrounded them.

He led her into his own personal garden, with the intent of privacy. There was nothing she could do but wait, admiring his large collection of bonsai and the peonies that Mito adored.

It was minutes before he began.

"Since I've returned, I've had one of the strangest weeks of my life." She looked up as he spoke.

He wasn't staring at her, but had his left hand out, touching a white blossom unfolding on a tree as he reached for it. His other arm other came around her shoulder, and Sayuriama blinked at the affection she had not been expecting.

"Hashirama -" His sweet smile stopped her.

"Sayuriama, my dear little sister. I've been approached by two men, asking the same request of me." He turned to her, picking the blossom of the tree to place it in her dark hair, similar to his own.

She grabbed her kimono, embarrassed by such a conversation. "Oh..." He chuckled at her face.

"They both demanded I give my permission for your hand in marriage." Sayuriama's eyes widened, face going redder as he brother teased her. "Can you imagine? As the Clan Leader I knew I would have to face men who admired you so, but as your brother, there is nothing so..." He put a hand to his head, sighing.

She laughed, his mood changes always lifting her spirits with his silliness. "Older brother." He beamed awkwardly.

"I suppose you already know who has asked."

"Madara Uchiha." She said quietly. Hashirama nodded, looked awkward.

"Yes."

Her heart fluttered, then plunged remembering Tobirama's furious anger. When he brought her to the compound, he had sent her to her room. He hadn't talked to her for several days, made her stay inside, and she hadn't even been able to send messages. It had been awful, treated as a bad child.

"Yes, I'm sure you've heard the rumors. But between you and I, it was, and will never be easy to mediate between Tobirama and Madara." She waited for Hashirama to express how he felt. He was the one who made the decisions. If he had been angry, it would have been infinitely scarier.

"Yes, I know. Madara told me that Tobirama killed his brother." Hashirama looked at her in surprise, and... shame. She realized, of course, he would have known, but neither brother would tell her.

"Izuna." She blinked.

"What?"

"His brother's name was Izuna. He was a wonderful shinobi, and you would have gotten on. Just as you have with Madara. " It was her turn to give him a confused look.

"I'm not a fool Sayuriama. I've known that you have been communicating with him and that he has even come here." She flushed red. " As long as he respected your boundaries, I've refrained from interfering-" Suddenly he had a large teardrop on his head. "Besides, any fool could tell that was Madara's bird." She gave an awkward laugh.

"Hashirama, what would you have me do?"

He frowned.

"You deserve the chance for romance, as much as anyone else. We can't keep you on a leash, even if we adore you. You are no longer a girl that we have to hide away. While I wish to protect you, telling them off without consulting you is insulting."

She felt warm, at him saying it, a security from this admission. He smiled, seeing her so happy.

"Thank you, elder brother."

"And I believe that Madara has finally been opening his heart to the village. You're a special woman." She flushed from the compliment but was still curious.

"You said there was another request." Hashirama laughed.

"Yes. The Daimyo requested you marry his son ... or himself." Sayuriama made a face, making Hashirama grin. "But I didn't really entertain that one."

"I hope not. How _dare_ he." Hashirama shrugged.

"You have no obligation to either of these men- any man. I will support your decisions from here on out, as will Tobirama. You should have a choice if you desire." Hashirama looked like he wanted to end the conversation that made him feel so out of his element.

"If I say no, what will be the consequences?" Hashirama looked at her, wondering how he had underestimated her perceptive nature.

"That shouldn't be part of your decision."

"If I marry Madara, Tobirama will be furious, and might not talk to me ever again. But- If I outright reject both, the Daimyo will be angry and he might go back on the deal."

"He might, but he's already made several promises." She looked down. "And Tobirama would accept the inevitable. He can't expect to keep up such an attitude. Times are changing and it would him good to understand that."

She looked at her eldest brother. He knew her hesitancies and accepted that they were valid. But he would support and back her. _He trusted her._

He supported her and Madara. Hashirama wouldn't say it, but she could see his hopes, how well this would suit his hopes. And there would be no more offers from Madara. His pride wouldn't let him ask again.

"Then inform Lord Uchiha I accept his offer."

Hashirama closed his eyes.

He feared what this would bring.

The formal announcement went out the next day.

Madara was at his desk in his Uchiha residence, going over some financial papers when the door flew open. He sat back as Tobirama entering, a large scroll under his arm. He looked calm.

But the way Tobirama threw the scroll at his face assured Madara that he had gotten under his skin.

He caught it easily, opening the container to roll out the contents on his desk. A marriage scroll, just as he expected.

"The Senju elders have accepted the proposal, and with ... my sister's approval they accept your proposal." Madara could tell, behind that demeanor, Tobirama wished to be on the battlefield again. Madara took the paper, then turning to the melted wax he had on his desk, prepared for this purpose, marked the paper with the Uchiha seal, a crisp signature underneath.

As he looked at it, a noted the date was a month away.

Not quick enough.

"Then we have a deal." He said, raising a brow, dismissing the white-haired Senju.

Tobirama sneered. "This contract is only valid as long as Sayuriama continues to agree. If she decides otherwise-"

"Now now, Tobirama. Have more faith in this darling sister of yours, _after all, we need to learn to get along_."

Tobirama's hand slammed down on his desk. "When Hashirama becomes Hokage, _you will be put in your place."_

Madara didn't bother looking up but raised a hand to the door.

" _If._ Now if you could show yourself out. _"_

Tobirama walked out, not bothering to say anything more. Madara smirked, turning to the scroll to examine it better.


	19. Scroll 19

After agreeing to the marriage Sayuriama thought she'd feel liberated, at the very least more mature. She always had wanted to do something as impactful as her brothers. Something that would be regarded as life-changing.

But the afternoon after the formal announcement was made an old lady had come up to her as she walked with Aoi to one of her classes. The woman grabbed her kimono to pull her, yanking her to the ground.

" _Traitor_." She hissed, spitting at her.

Aoi was lightning fast, jumped in between them to push the crone back and pull her to relative safety. Two Senju guards appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the lady who thrashed at her, dragging her off.

Aoi pulled her home, relative the incident in detail. Tobirama barred her from the leaving the house for the next couple of days, as people had been taking the news in various ways.

She learned her first lesson as a future clan mistress. _People were choosing sides._

Madara hadn't made any attempt to communicate, save a single flower on her bed after the incident. She was too nervous, too insecure, to chance one. Between her brother's tightening security, Tobirama threatening to go after Ginko himself, and Mito pulling her aside to give her advice, she couldn't take much more hysteria.

What had she done?

What possessed her to promise herself to him when she hardly knew him? The answer was at the back of her mind, whispering to her.

Because she loved him.

Which is what she told Mito as they sat with Tsunada, sipping tea. The weather was much cooler this time of year, and they were wearing thicker kimonos sitting outside. Mito sighed, placing her teacup on the small table before dabbing her mouth. They three were seated outside in Mito's favorite pergola, enjoying the views.

"I don't think I've ever heard the words Madara and love in the same sentence." She spoke curtly, not pleased with her engagement. Sayuriama put her nose up, feeling the cool air tickle the exposed skin.

"I am not asking your opinion. You asked a question, and if you didn't want an answer, you should have kept your mouth shut." Tsunada rolled her eyes at them. Mito continued, ignoring the potential drama she was starting.

"Think about it, Sayuriama. You have _chosen_ to marry into a clan that's traditionally the blood enemy of everything you stand for. The Uchiha have killed your family, and your family has killed theirs. Some people will see the progress of what you are doing, but many still hold grudges. Even if they don't care about the Senju or the Uchiha, it makes them angry to think forgiveness and love is the answer. There are some in both clans who are angry, though they can do nothing against the clan leaders. They will take it out on you."

"This isn-"

"This _is_ about them, about this village. This is the type of example that will begin a precedent. Now, couples who have been afraid of going against their clan will point to your example, good or bad."

She looked to the red-haired women, and Mito could see the fear in her eyes. Now that it was done, Sayuriama was finally understanding what she had done.

"Mito, what do I have to do?"

"Bear with them."

"Not good enough." Mito sighed at her youthful declaration. "I will not be treated so."

"They will respect you as Madara's wife. Very few will dare go against him."

Sayuriama was finally starting to think it through- She was to become a clan mistress a force that would be forced to constantly navigate between Senju and Uchiha. She was still too young to hold that, Mito's tone inferred.

"He will expect much from you." Madara had been extraordinarily patient. _Yes, a remarkable feat for him_.

"What do you mean?" After hearing the dear in her voice, Mito decided it was time to change the subject. There would be no point to make Sayuriama have a breakdown about marital beds, heirs, and men with no soft touch in the bedroom.

"Sayuriama, have you heard the decision on the Hokage?" The girl perked up, glad for the change.

"Did they decide?"

"Not yet. They need to count the clan's votes. At the end of this week, I believe." Mito looked over to the window, the rich lush grass flowing beyond. Soon, the summer would end.

"..." Sayuriama frowned.

"It's going to make a big difference depending on who it is."

"Hashirama and Madara, I assume?"

"Yes." Sayuriama frowned, feeling the weight pile on her shoulders.

"I want you to reconsider the marriage." She sat up as Mito got to her feet, to stretch and look over the yellowing garden. "Please, do so for me."

"Mito, Tobirama had already been difficult enough-"

"This is not due to my pride, as it is with Tobirama. You need to consider _what Madara could do once he knows what you have inside."_ Sayuriama didn't notice her hand go to her stomach. "We don't know how that knowledge would affect Madara once he discovers it. Even if Madara is a good man, that beast could ruin everything."

"I am aware that as a monster _,"_ Mito's eyes widened at the venom which the girl spoke, "I am entitled to be feared and hated. I did not think you felt so, Mito." Her voice was so low Mito almost didn't hear the end.

She narrowed her eyes at the clear accusation, standing to leave. She accidentally bumped the table, causing the cups to teeter dangerously. Thankfully they settled as Mito put her hand to steady it.

"It is not you that is to be feared."

"The nine-tails is not a monster. He thinks, feels, has life in him." Mito sighed, and Sayuriama turning to leave them, stepping down from the pergola they were at.

"Sayuriama, please, I want to keep you safe."

"And you think Madara Uchiha is incapable of that. That he would use me to destroy everything." Her hands were out, and to Mito's surprise, she saw the unruly chakra of the nine-tails rise in her. "You don't trust him at all."

Mito rose slowly, softly, patting Sayuriama's tense back. She calmed immediately as the seal quieted the beast. How could this be? There was no way the Nine-tails could influence her. Mito narrowed her eyes as Sayuriama sat down again, sighing.

"I know you care, but please, _don't_ do this to me."

"Forgive me. I just know that you will need to tell him, at some point."

They both sat in silence tea getting cold.

"You can be such an ass sometimes," Sayuriama said, taking a sip of the cold tea and breaking the tension.

"Because you're dumb."

"Shut it." Mito laughed at her sister-in-law's temper and pushed her down into the cushions beneath them. Soon both were laughing. Tsunada poured more tea, jutsu warming it back up.

* * *

Later at the training ground, Sayuriama sat on the ground modestly, a small green-yellow leaf in her hands. She thoughtfully fiddled with it, waiting for Aoi to come back from the errand she had gone running.

She was resigned to remaining conflicted for another day when a shadow came over her.

"You're upset." She looked up quickly, Madara putting a hand on his hip, frowning. His eyes were too intense, devouring. She couldn't hold his gaze. "Give me the name of who has upset you and  
I will deal with them."

He was tall, so devastatingly handsome, his look brooked no reserve.

"My Lord..." He sat down next to her and grabbed her hand. He raised it to his lips, making her feel dizzy, cheeks pleasantly warm. His brows furrowed at her face. "I am fine." His long mane rippled over her, blocking her in. Emotions flashed across her face at his crisp voice. So confident, so sure. This man whose voice inspired a clan from the brink of extinction to rally, a man who held the dreams of even her brother in his palm. He had the power to destroy it all. Would he, if he knew what she kept inside?

"I'm not such an insensitive man to not know when my woman is upset." Now she was definitely blushing. He took her hand, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles.

She sighed.

"... your woman?" She said ironically. It was quiet as if to want him to confirm it aloud to herself.

He stood, bringing her with him, slanting his eyes to her, frowning at the downcast eyes- those dangerous eyes that he adored. "Ignore those rumors. I want to teach you something."

 _How could he be so perceptive of what she needed to hear?_

She stood, and he linked their hands, his long sleeves brushing against her bare forearms.

 _This was a man who was her brother's equal. Perhaps even better at knowing her._

A little later was doing her best not to move. The water wasn't deep enough to drown her, but it was enough to make her feel uneasy.

Madara was looking more than amused at her situation, sitting on the bank. Focusing chakra to his feet had been something so natural that he could to it without thinking. He watched his cute women wobble about. After a few minutes, she gained confidence, enough to talk.

"How would you feel about being the Hokage?"

He looked up from sharpening the sickle he brought, black eyes heavy-lidded, creased underneath.

"My, What an interesting question. Does it matter?"

She shrugged, almost falling over from the motion. He chuckled as she righted herself.

"It's an important decision." He stood, casually walking to her. "Tobirama talks of almost nothing else, it's exhausting." She jealousy watched how easy it was for him as he stood, walking over. He had it all, the power, talent. Charisma. As the head of his clan, she was worried she would receive insults and scorn from the Uchiha members she met. They had been some of the most respectful people to her. When she visited the complex again, supervised by Aoi, they had been nothing but kind and thoughtful.

"The position of Hokage is only as important as the people he leads. Any desire to serve would be so my clan would retain its respect."

"Hashirama said he would like you to do so. Why does he trust you so?" He laughed.

"Leave it to a Senju who will marry an Uchiha to ask such a question." He said ironically. "But we have a long history. At the core, we may be made of the same aspirations. A world where no child would have to die."

"And no child would have to live without their parents." She added thoughtfully, steadying herself again.

"Yes," He agreed, giving her an approving nod.

"Do you wish to be the Hokage?" She sounded worried, and he smirked at the tone.

"Heh, my little Sayuriama is distressed." She began to pace, and he noticed she seemed to do better when she wasn't so focused on falling in, or conversely, being intimidated by him. "You're cute."

"Huh?" She was relaxed, a manner that suited her free nature that he enjoyed.

"Whether or not I become the Hokage, I won't leave you behind." He said it so matter of fact, so teasing, she folded her arms as to not betray her true thoughts. He knew that he had offended her in the past by his silence.

"You sound so sure."

"Do you think me faithless in you?" He said curiously, making her stumble. "To leave you at the first sign of trouble?"

"Will you promise it?" She asked, her mind on the creature inside her. Madara smirked at the challenge knowing teasing the situation would only exacerbate the girl.

"I swear, Sayuriama Senju, that no matter what trials I face, I will ask you to come with me- if you should decide if you will come with me." He would not budge till he was forced, but he would prove her yet. "You're doing better."

She smiled at the praise, throwing her hands up. "Indeed, I have finally outdone the great Madara Uchiha at his own game."

He smirked, then poked her, just enough to unbalance her.

She yelped as she fell back into the pond, causing him to laugh arrogantly. As her head surfaced, she leveled a dark glare at him as he laughed.

Ah yes, Madara would keep this one.

He quickly reached down, grabbing her arm. He pulled her up, resisting the urge to kiss her. All in good time, and she was not his yet. Not to mention he could sense the presence of the little watchdog Tobirama had assigned his sister.

* * *

The large building loomed in front of the Senju family, but only Sayuriama stopped to admire it. She had to pick up her pace to match the other after, but soon enough they were all in that infamous top room.

The future Hokage's room.

Madara Uchiha was already there, and Sayuriama noted he had an older Uchiha at his side. They both looked handsome, elegant and authoritative. The Uchiha's were not men to be missed. He smiled at her, ignoring the frowning brother at her side. Hashirama waved politely, and Mito nodded her head elegantly.

The room had more air when the Senju arrived, and the elders were looking distinctly relieved.

It was through long lashes Madara looked at her, the one eye not covered by his hair as teasing as ever. He smirked, his lips curling handsomely. She could feel the blush, but averted her eyes, sitting in between Mito and Tobirama. They sat, the council beginning. Sayuriama realized that the Daimyo had not come, but instead had sent his councilors instead, She waved to Takumi who gave her a nervous smile, eyes flicking to the Uchiha.

The old man at the head of the table stood. "The clans of the city have decided unanimously." The room nodded auspiciously.

She looked to Tobirama, who looked pleased, and she was filled with dread.

"The best person to take the position of the first Hokage shall be Hashirama Senju." Sayuriama heard an intake of breath next down the table. Another of relief. _The insult_ of them openly displaying relief!

She saw Madara stiffen. He may have given her the impression that it didn't matter but Hashirama had been so firm about it that she knew there was something more. She glanced over to her eldest brother who had turned ashen, looking as if all the blood had drained from him

"Very well." He Madara in a silky voice. "Congratulations, old friend." Catching himself, Madara looked over to Hashirama, before giving a careful nod, then standing and leaving. The other Uchiha followed suit, not even a cool glance backward.

She would have immediately stood and gone after him, but a firm hand pressed down her arm- Tobirama.

" _Don't."_ He muttered.

The room erupted, all talking, while Hashirama was a still as night. The council might not have realized it, but Hashirama was angry.

She tensed as the oldest Senju stood up, the room went deathly still.

He was still looking at the door Madara left through, and stepped out of his seat, rudely ignoring the council as he left. She could hear him calling after her fiance. Tobirama's grip tightened as she looked to the door as well.

Mito stared straight ahead, and Sayuriama knew that Mito had known what was going to happen. What she didn't understand it _why_ Hashirama had been convinced it wouldn't. Tobirama turned to the company, releasing her arm, and looking satisfied. "Thank you for your trust in Hashirama. No doubt he's honored, if not a bit shocked."

He then stood, to which she and Mito responded in turn. They all bowed, then left the council behind. Sayuriama saw Takumi give her an apologetic look which she didn't have time to respond too.

"Why didn't you tell me- " Sayuriama said, angrily turned to Tobirama as they left. "That there was so much at stake?"

He didn't answer, but Mito cut in.

"Sayuriama, do not." She ignored her, pulling on Tobirama's sleeve to stop him in the hall. He pushed her off.

"I didn't realize Hashirama had been so convincing to the Uchiha."

"Stop, both of you-" Mito was once again ignored, Sayuriama following a stomping brother down the stairs.

" _You planned this_."

Tobirama turned, angrily staring down. "It would seem Hashirama managed to convince your fiance that he is something he is not. It was stupid to give Madara Uchiha false hope." She bit her lip at the brother that had _refused_ to speak with her for a week.

"Lord Madara would make an excellent Hokage, Tobirama," Sayuriama said fiercely, making Tobirama roll his eyes.

"Little sister?" Tobirama put a handout, pointing like she was a traitor. "Rid yourself of sentimental delusions if you wish to be an Uchiha. The only thing Madara Uchiha has ever wanted was power."

Sayuriama would have punched him, or something, had Mito not stepped in between them. She interjected, standing between them hands out.

"Tobirama. You are being unreasonable." She said. He didn't say anything but she knew he was standing firm. "No doubt this will smooth over, as everything else has."

"Don't say that to Sayuriama's precious Uchiha."

Sayuriama tilted her head up. "Maybe _it's just a jilt to your pride_ that both Hashirama and I believe in him. You're the one who needs to change, Tobirama. Jealousy is pitiful."

"You're a fool."

She pushed him as violently as she could, barely moving him.

"And you're a stone-faced coward." He gritted his jaw, leaving both women to bound down the stairs before he hurt her.

* * *

Tobirama refused to speak with her, Hashirama was too busy chat much, and Mito had begun preparing her to be a Clan Mistress. Another week without Madara passed. They sat doing one of Sayuriama's least favorite tasks, sewing, but with a large place of rice buns, it was bearable.

"These will need to be thicker," Mito said, pushing a thick needle through a stubborn sleeve. "Your wedding is going to be on the coldest day of the year if I have my guess." Sayuriama was doing a less difficult line of neat stitches on a warm piece of cotton.

She nodded, biting her lips. _Her wedding._ It didn't seem real, even though she was making her own robes for the ceremony, little Uchiha fan's being embroidered in red thread on the white silk fabric. It was more durable and would keep her better warm.

It was not unusual for Madara to stay silent, and she knew that he would keep his vow to her... But something evil was in the air. She remembered the last time she had felt so dark, before being kidnapped. She would light several candles at the local shrine the next day.

* * *

H e stood before the Uchiha stone tablet, red eyes reading the characters over and over. Hashirama had tried, but this was the truth.

His heart burned in anger.

Two paths that would converge, one triumphant in the end.

Uchiha and Senju were as oil and water.

Madara looked at the Uchiha tablet, the meaning engraving into him as his own dark feelings morphed into actions. There could be no light without darkness.

Peace could not be achieved as long as the Hashirama promoted this warring state that conflicted with his false ideals of peace. Tobirama would see that there would never be. They would create militarized nations who would destroy one another on a grand scale.

Hatred overtook him at the betrayal of the Hokage. Hashirama Senju was more powerful than he, doubtless, but he let himself think that he could make this village his family. He had lied to himself.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Traitor_

 _..._

 _His eyes flashed open, blood red._

His path was clear.

* * *

It was bitterly cold outside but Sayuriama had always found stars to be at their brightest when it was so. Her hair whipped around her face as she hadn't tied it back, and she sat on the roof of her rooms, close enough to hop down if someone came looking for her.

The frigid air cleared her thoughts and soothed her soul.

She did hear him approach until he was standing next to her, dressed darkly as if hiding away in the sky.

As she saw him she sat up startled, and he chuckled, steading her.

"Lord Madara!" She said, voice chattering. He sat by her, taking care to make sure she couldn't fall.

Carefully he grabbed her cold hand, and to her shock he pulled her into his lap, making her insides warm with pleasure. The heavy fabric he was wearing didn't wrinkle as she leaned into it, enveloped by the arms wrapped around his. Even sitting he managed to surround her. He held her head against his chest, and she felt his deep breaths against her head.

It was shocking, to be held so close by him.

Shyly she turned her face up to him, only for his lips to catch hers.

She wasn't sure how long he kissed her, but by the time he let up she was breathing heavily, the cold was gone from her body. His eyes were heavily lidded, lips dark as he smirked down. A precursor to what would come soon.

For a while they were silent, and Madara stared at the moon, while she gazed between him and the sky.

"I made you a promise." She looked steadily to him as he began to talk. "That I would never leave you if you desired to walk by my side."

She nodded, relishing his hands slowly rubbing her arms.

"I'm leaving the Village."

All the good feelings she had just encountered vanished, flying away into a blacker than coal night, leaving her with dread.

"My lord?" She said, tilting her head forward. "What do you mean?" It was a game that she knew he would dislike, and his hands immediately stopped their embrace. She turned, and he took that moment to rise, bringing her with him.

"I am leaving the village permanently. I have my reasons, but for now, I offer you the chance that you required."

Not like this. He couldn't say things like that.

"Why are you saying this? You are a Clan Leader, an invaluable-" She began but he stopped her with a look.

"Did the village stopped you from being taken, injured?" His voice was no longer relaxed but spoke with fire, angry. Sayuriama looked over the houses, to the specks of light in the village, the cooling air still scented of the woods. She was forced to agree. She had never been kidnapped and hurt as badly before. "What good does it do for me to be here where I can't protect those I care for?"

She shivered, and his grip tightened, and he continued.

"The Uchiha Clan will fall apart here." He didn't need to say that Tobirama was deeply implicated in his accusation.

"The village needs time to be effective, _he_ needs time to understand." His clan and everything he believed in was here.

"Did that old woman congratulate you then, after she tried to maltreat you?" He was teetering between cruel and forceful, grabbing her sleeve.

"No." He looked at her face, knowing he was once again correct. "But she will learn! That's the hope of this village, _your_ village." She smiled cheekily, but Madara's face stayed cold, not moved by her jest.

"This village was _conceived_ from that dream, but there will be no peace here, in the end." His grip caused her to brace her legs uneasily, and she could feel his chakra spiking with no effort, his anger bubbling. "We are simply creating militarized nations that will get us all killed. One day I would leave you and never come back." He raised her face, giving a kiss meant to get her to concede to him.

 _Oh, Madara._

He was shaken. From not being trusted enough to become the Hokage, to these thoughts, she suddenly saw him clearly. For such a strong man, his feelings were deep. Her voice was tender as she touched his cheek, pleased when his eyes closed.

"This village is a proof we are trying."

He was suddenly standing away from her, his hand keeping her back as if she had burned him with her touch. He let go, walking a bit away, and raising his other hand to gesticulate.

"This place is proof that _nothing we ever do will ever be enough_." He put out a hand to the place. "We can not break the cycle, only increase it."

"Madara, we cannot just walk away-"

His turn was fierce, and he pointed a hand to her.

"Sayuriama, you have been mistreated, and even threatened by the creation of this village, and I will not watch you die for it." She almost grabbed his hand but her family popped up in her mind. Her limbs shook, _but for some reason, she could not reach out and grab his hand._

To leave would be betraying them.

She fiercely enjoyed disagreeing with Tobirama and loved to embarrass Hashirama, she knew that she could not leave them.

It would break Madara's trust in her.

And she didn't know how to tell the man she loved that she would place her brothers before him. This stubborn, arrogant man, whose pride was _everything._ He lowered his hand, and she knew she had disappointed him.

"I... I can not.." His fists clenched.

"You force me to make a vow _you_ will not keep," It was an angry question, one that he would force from her. "Was it for your own pride or are you afraid? Or have you decided that I am beneath you when I leave my position as a Clan Leader? Perhaps I was a game to you as well!" His accusations were calculated, said with an indifference he could not have felt.

She bit her lip, shaking.

"I..." He knew she was evading, gathering time, but he didn't let her. He walked to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Leave to be with me, or I shall leave you, vow fulfilled." He left her no grey space to even consider it, a threat he was capable of fulfilling. This place that had become her future... but Madara seemed to be part of her soul. But, she knew, she couldn't leave.

He looked like he would bounce her.

"I... I do love you." She admitted, fearing a reprisal would cause him to flee.

Madara stopped his pacing, and his eyes seemed softer as she said it.

"Heh." He pulled her up, twirling her. The stars above twinkled as he started laughing, openly. Sayuriama looked up at him, in awe at his open emotion. He then kissed her again, causing her to jolt in pleasure.

After sat her down on the wide wood beam. Taking both of her hands in his, he looked to her. She was still much lower than his enormous height, even when he was sitting.

"Marry me. tonight" He charged, tearing at her heart. She looked at his brilliant black eyes she had come to admire. Nervously, she twisted her long kimono sleeves, clearly surprised. His tall form towered over her, caging her.

 _Begging her._

"Please, "She said quietly, unsure. "We are getting married so soon, don't ask me to do this." He frowned at the agitated young bride, pacing. She lifted her beautiful eyes up. Madara grabbed her arm, moving till he held her hand. His other went to a strand of loose hair, bringing it to his lips before letting it fall.

"I'll take to you across the world, teach you, worship you. Come with me right now." He was deadly serious, and as he stroked her face she felt a cold stone in her stomach. There was a tender look in his eyes as he grabbed her hands. "I am the one who can see your true potential."

"My lord! Please!"

"There is _no future_ for us here."

"There is," Her voice gained strength, incredulity. "But you won't see it."

He narrowed his dark eyes.

"Oh? Perhaps your Senju Clan has one, and you are loyal to them still."

"I love my family-"

"Even your brother who would kill me gladly."

She reached forward, dragging him to her. But he was unmovable. "Tobirama is just stubborn- he doesn't mean it-"

"Marry me, or I'll be forced to leave without you. I won't continue a losing battle." She felt tears come as he seemed to close before her, but this was madness. Madara was upset, clearly, but this was not a tantrum. No, this would be a betrayal.

It would destroy him.

She steeled herself, hoping for a different end than the one she knew she was choosing.

"I am devoted my family. They will be devastated if I leave." He stepped back, dropping her hand. It was so cold leaving his grasp.

"No." He raised his hand, and she stepped back in fear. Realizing what she had done, she walked forward, to grab him. He stepped back, turning his face away. His voice was now was as cold as her own heart. He was a supremely elegant figure in the dark, shadows playing well on him.

"Please, Madara-"

"So you choose _them._ _I remain second to Hashirama, even with my own bride."_ She shook her head, the idea bizarre.

She raised her palms, begging. "Never, have I thought of you so," She said fiercely. But you are asking me to choose between my entire purpose and you."

His back went straight at her words. "Heh. I guess I am."

"You are asking too much, too quickly-" Madara raised a hand, silencing her.

"So I am asking too much of the women who desired to be my wife? The one who wished to be my confidant? _The one I trusted_?" The cyanide was back in those inhospitable words, and he moved to the edge of the roof.

"Madara-"

"Or maybe you just desired to keep _your brother's_ wishes. To _tame_ me."

"No!"

She cried, hand reaching for him, but he was too fast. His face didn't turn back, dark eyes wouldn't look at her.

"You are still too weak to be with me." He left, to quick for her rebuttal.

Sayuriama collapsed into the shingles.

It was only hours later that Tobirama would find her, panicking as she motionlessly kneeling in the same spot when he called to her. He carried her inside, trying to speak to her.

But when she turned up to him, her eyes were filled with tears.

"He's gone."

And Tobirama knew.

* * *

The next day, a letter came, one Hashirama had feared. Tobirama leaned on the window sill, stone-faced. Last night they had discussed what had happened, Sayuriama giving him the story in full.

She was laid up sick, the cold taking effect as she lay in it.

"He told you as well," Tobirama challenged, not quite being able to hide his anger at Hashirama. "And you thought he was being dramatic. And now we have a sister unable to leave her bed and we have to tell her _this._ "

"Tell me what."

Both brothers turned to the door. Hashirama hadn't been using chakra and realized his brother hadn't either, his sister able to sneak up on them. Her sick face was pale, and she was still trembling. Tobirama stipped off his overrobe, to place it on her.

"Sayuriama," Hashirama stood, moving around his desk. "You shouldn't be up."

She glared him down, making him stop.

" _Tell me."_

Her tone was frighteningly cold.

"Madara Uchiha apparently informed Hashirama he was leaving the village-" Tobirama began, making her spin on Hashirama.

"You knew!" She yelled, hands gripping his kimono. His face was grim, and she knew that whatever else he was hiding would break her. "Tell me the truth!"

Tobirama turned away, voice thick with hatred."There is no doubt the Uchiha knew that you are a jinchuriki for the Nine-tails. He peeled off one of your seals, which Hashirama didn't bother telling _anyone._ "

She stepped back, hands over her face.

Defeated Hashirama sighed. "If Madara had wanted to cause harm, he would have extracted the tailed beast, not released a seal I have wanted to release as well."

"Damn you Hashirama, and your carelessness," Tobirama roared, "He could have killed her, but you let him close to her, and now look where we are! The bastard is probably off fucking some other whore he didn't kill -"

"Tobirama!" Hashirama cut him off, his voice dangerous, but he had already revealed too much.

"Another... whore?" Sayuriama said, her knees buckling. Immediately Hashirama gripped her as she started to breathe harder.

"We'll talk when you're feeling better-" She grabbed his hair, pulling it painfully and he lost his grip.

"Don't lie to me anymore!" She shrieked, standing back and letting his hair go. "Tell me _now._ " Hashirama kneeled, one hand on the ground. He didn't say it, because he couldn't. Unfortunately, Tobirama was more than willing to destroy the Uchiha in his absence. He walked over to the desk, grabbing the letter, pausing. Even Tobirama looked uncomfortable, clearly having second thoughts, but she swiped the report from the outer territory from him.

Her eyes widened in horror as she read through each line, hands shaking until she finally dropped it. The letter slipped from her hands to the floor, and she let the long kimono sleeves cover her shaking hands.

And now she knew there might have been another woman, an Uchiha one. One that had allegedly been carrying his child, but later when it became inconvenient, he had disposed of her.

She stood so still that for a moment he thought she would faint. Her eyes flickered at Tobirama just once, before closing.

"We are not sure how your engagement stands," Tobirama said, "And the Uchiha sent a directed statement declaring that he had formally stepped down from the position of the clan leader."

Sayuriama nodded her head softly. Hashirama walked over to her, arms out, but she raised her hand him back, stopping him. "I understand."

Tobirama brutally turned.

"As soon as this gets out, it will be shameful for all involved."

"Are we going to believe this? It's hardly a signed confession." Hashirama said, gesticulating to him, "I know Madara, what's in his heart-" Tobirama passionately cut in.

"Don't be a fool, Hashirama. Your, and Sayuriama's, blindness for Madara Uchiha will end now!"

Sayuriama was quiet.

"It's _not like_ Madara." Hashirama defended, but Tobirama wouldn't be stopped.

"He did this not only to the village, to you, but our very family!" Tobirama roared venomously, pointed at Sayuriama " _WHILE_ he happened to be wooing our _own sister_! Would you choose him over your family, our sister!" Tobirama maligned and Hashirama frowned. "You let him take off her seals, play with the Nine-tails, risking her! How long till he returns to kill us all, just for the fun of it?"

Sayuriama put her head down. Hashirama turned gently to his sister, knowing he had made too many mistakes to make another one.

"This is Sayuriama's decision. No one will take that from her." Her standing surprised both boys, tears glittering in her eyes. A strangled breath escaped her.

"Last night marked the end of my engagement." She drove herself back, turning to the doors as emotions began to rage through her.

"Sayuriama-" She quietly went to the door.

"Hashirama, I am upset with you. But I have no place in my heart for those who _would threaten you or Tobirama_." Tears ran down her face. n a moment she was gone, followed by Tobirama.

Hashirama put his head down, finally letting his angst come.

The following day, the news was sent out that wedding between Madara Uchiha and Sayuriama Senju would no longer be taking place.

It did not take long to spread.

* * *

Later that day, Mito went to Sayuriama's room and was surprised to see her calmly going through a large pile of paper. She seemed restrained, but deliberate, occasionally flicking the letters into the flame. It was then she noted the fire looked to have ash in it. She had been burning paper and a lot of it.

Mito realized how much she had changed from that young girl she knew. The woman, noticing her approach, stopped and looked up.

"What are you doing?"

"These are the letters he sent me." She didn't have to say they were from.

"Yes."

"Don't try and comfort me. I am adult enough to face the consequences."

She turned and with an angry motion set another page on fire. Mito could see the words, intimate and tender, consumed, mirrored by the Fire flickered behind Sayuriama's violet eyes. " I will _not_ accept these false words."

She was taking responsibility, Mito recognized with some pride. But it was a deep price to pay for it. "Sayuriama-"

" _No one_ has a right to know what he said to me, _how he had lied_." A sob fell out of her lips, and the girl was forced to put the letters down for a moment to wipe her eyes. " _How I believed him like a fool!_ "

"Sayuriama-"

" _Don't_." She said darkly. "I apologize. You were valid. He was most likely after the beast."

"You can't blame-"

"This is my right, to feel this. My right to finally feel betrayed to someone you've given _everything_ for. I will learn to never trust him again, to hate him as I should have."

"You don't have to do this alone." Sayuriama shook her head, tears staining the letters she had picked again. Mito caught a line-

 _Would you soar for me?_

"You tried to warn me. Thank you." Mito tilted her head.

"I have never tried to be anything other than protective. But I do believe he felt for you in some way." She gave a humorless laugh.

"Yes, he wanted to feel me hurting. And he did. I just let him have my heart a second time, knowing how cruel he could be."

Mito didn't respond.

Sayuriama stood, flinging the rest of papers into the flames.

"I _hate him._ " And then, she broke down in tears, falling to her knees. Mito watched in shock as Sayuriama's fist hit her desk, leaving a large dent on its surface.


	20. Scroll 20

Just as Mito had predicted, her wedding day was bitterly freezing, icy rain pouring down in sheets outside, causing most to close their shops and cancel the school. Suiting, really, for how it had all come down and made her more naked than the silver veined trees whose leaves were stripped by the rain.

There was no groom, she was not dressed up, in front of a priest, but it would still always be her wedding day. Even if she wasn't married.

She had held her head tall as she proceeded with her life, but today she hid away. If she came across even one sympathetic Uchiha she could scream. The new clan leader, Setsuna Uchiha, she had only run across once thankfully. His sneer had been punishment enough.

Dead leaves crackled under her feet as she walked through the Senju gardens alone and soaked to her skin. Chills ran through her.

 _Madara, where are you?_

Months passed.

For Takumi, the son of the Fire Daimyo, they had been good ones. His father became sick and had no choice but to return to his estate on bed rest, leaving Takumi with the charge of taking care of finishing treaty. It had been terrifying, but he had found his courage. Sayuriama Senju continued her friendship with him, it had been the start of a new chapter.

She trusted him, advised him with considerable wisdom, often making sure she passed by to chat when she could; which they agreed meant his father was nowhere in sight. It was just a little kindness, but it had been enough. He found his self-worth. He was, no matter what, the son of a long line of nobility and worthy, despite his frail constitution.

He watched his radiant companion turn from a vibrant woman into a mere shell, her routine only working through sheer willpower.

He wanted to return the favor.

That's what brought him to her house. They were friends, and he felt a desperate need to see her. The week had been a shock for all. But, with Madara formally renouncing the village, he knew Sayuriama would need him. He had seen the fervent way she had, despite the detached the way she talked about him when the topic came up.

Inspiration had finally struck him.

The guards around him felt pained as the young lord kept up his meager running pace. He turned into the schoolhouse. It was the early morning, but he knew she'd be here. She never once broke in the public eye but continued in good faith performing her duties. She was the image of grace and stature that none dare touch.

 _Heartless Sayuriama, they said._

 _It was just for the treaty._

 _Others defended, who could blame her?_

He ran up the stairs, his guard following him. However, outside the classroom, he motioned them to stay back. They took guard outside the door, and another went back out to the window, effectively surrounding him.

Takumi saw her sitting alone at a large desk. She was writing some strokes, sitting straight, and had no doubt they would be beautiful as her.

"Lady Sayuriama." She looked over, surprised, her handed lifting, then setting down the inky brush. She raised, bowing.

"Lord Takumi."

"Forgive me for the suddenness!" He stopped, bowing awkwardly, but with good intent. He saw her small smile and felt the victory of it. "I have a question for you!"

"It is nothing. How may I help you, Lord Daimyo?" She smiled kindly, a light blush running across his face.

"Well, it's actually a personal request." He could see her suddenly turn in as if to ready herself for refusal.

"Lord Takumi-"

"I didn't mean that!" He reddened violently, making her grin.

"Forgive me, occasionally it still happens."

"Yes, of course... I would just like to ask if you have any interesting in traveling? And learning more about fighting stuff?" She blinked, surprised. "Like around the counties and learning?"

"What?" It had been such a long time since she had thought of it. Her dreams of being a ninja had been dreamed away, Madara replacing them. But now, could she return to those thoughts? "Well, I suppose. But I'm no talent there."

"But you'd be open?" He said excitedly.

"Uh, yes?" He smiled, then bowed.

"Forgive me! I must go now!"

Leaving her a bit worried, he ran out, almost tripping on the mats and she stared at the door until her class came in.

Sayuriama was surprised to receive a summons from the Hokage building. Normally Hashirama preferred a more personal touch, and Tobirama would just find her himself. She turned to her aide, Goenka who had been helping her teach since the class size doubled. She was also efficient as a task manager, making sure all the papers were orderly when Sayuriama had been out of commission.

"Could you take over teaching the rest of the day? I'll trade you, and do grade work tonight." Genka looked up in surprise.

"I'm not going to say no. The Hokage calling?" It was weird to hear people call her silly older brother something so formal as Kage.

"Ah, Yes, Hashirama."

"Then you should go immediately." Sayuriama bowed.

"Thank you."

As she left the building, she saw a flash in the corner of her eye. As she turned, she saw Hayo Uchiha standing at the porch across the street, a little casually. Even though Madara had left, she was still constantly shadowed. After he saw she noticed him, he walked over.

"Lady Senju." He bowed, looking handsome, his inky dark hair making her insides twist. She returned the gesture.

"Did Tobirama send you?" He shrugged.

"As a Konoha ninja, it's one of the more pleasant duties to make sure you're safe." She grinned.

"How charming of you." Then her face went dark, and her smile turned into a frown, and they began walking.

"What's the matter, Lady Senju?" Hayo asked, surprised.

"It's just," She gave a sad sigh as she walked."I've been unfair to you. I'm sure I've hurt your feeling repeatedly. Forgive me." She bowed deeply, and Hayo went red, waving.

"There is no need Lady Senju! It's me who should apologize!" He bowed several times back. "You should feel no need to be sorry." She looked at him, skeptical.

"Feelings are so fragile, aren't they. I'm ashamed of my disregard for you, who had always been so kind." Hayo stopped, his heart warm. He motioned her forward, and they began walking.

"There is little a person wouldn't do for love, huh?" She looked at him, his sad eyes warm, understanding. "But I understand. He was magnificent." She flushed.

"Most of the Uchiha have been stoic, so _cool_ to me now. Forgive me Hayo. You don't seem very Uchiha at the moment."

He laughed. "Most of my fellow clan members would agree, but I promise you, La-"

"Sayuriama. We are friends." She said, and he smiled largely.

"Sayuriama- I promise that the Uchiha _do_ feel. Just deeply, and it's an agony for most of us to know love, and lose it." She stared ahead, blank and doubting. "He did feel something."

She stared straight, not giving away her feelings.

Hayo knew he thought about the exiled clan leader often. The entire clan has been in chaos for a while, and there was much that changed. But for her to be so close to him, maybe the only person who had a portion of his heart- it wouldn't be easy to move on. Yet, she had appeared at the school the next day after the announcement, deflecting questions and teaching as she had never been engaged. But any real shinobi he could see she was tired, so drained all she could do was work until she couldn't think. It was a rare woman to channel her angry feelings into something productive.

They reached the Hokage building and he turned to her.

"Be happy, Sayuriama." He put a hand on her back. She looked at him. "I will forever be a friend, _notwithstanding_ being an Uchiha." He gave a light laugh that she returned.

"And I a faithful ally and friend in return _because_ you are an Uchiha." She then narrowed her eyes, giving him a rather conspiratorial smile. She leaned in, voice low. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure?" He was caught off by the sudden change in her demeanor.

"Don't you think Aoi Senju is rather cute?"

"She always has been cute." He said with a smile. There was the sound of someone behind dropping something heavy. He shifted and noticed Aoi there. She had dropped a large pile of books and knelt quickly to pick them off.

"Then, could you be so kind to help her?"

He blushed, turning, and Sayuriama entered the building, all smiles.

She wasn't surprised to be led directly upstairs, but when she reached Hashirama's office there was a party of people already there; she quietly entered. Hashirama saw her in immediately and directed her to sit between Mito and Tobirama. The latter was to his right, and she sat in between them. In the center of the room, a large table had been erected.

Lining the left side of the room was the council, and across, she saw Takumi with several men dressed in thick armor, and an old man. _A Samurai._ Behind Takumi's sitting figure were several samurai, but he openly beamed at her, and she waved back, pleased to see him looking so happy.

Hashirama jovially welcomed them in his formal Hokage outfit, and then Tobirama went on to state the purpose of the invitation, to form an alliance with the land of Iron. She looked to the old man, astonished. What could Hashirama want with the Land of Iron, a known territory to despise ninja?

"We wish to create a more formal treaty, so the Land or Iron knows that the Village can be trusted to not attack them. That this new system will not victimize your lands in any way." Tobirama continued.

The Old Samurai looked across the table to Hashirama.

"We can't trust Shinobi to not use this new system to their advantage." A mutter of arguments broke out across the table.

To Sayuriama's surprise, Takumi stood.

"Since my father's been taken ill, I am here to speak for the Daimyo." Hashirama nodded, as he respected this soft-spoken boy. He knew his own mind, unlike the father who had wasted his life away.

"I suggest, not only for the trust between us but for the safety of Lady Sayuriama, a deviation that will strengthen trust on both sides. We do not know where Lord Uchiha has gone, just that he has threatened the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sayuriama could see the majority of the table look her way. And she remained demure, face down.

But this was news to her.

"I propose that Lady Sayuriama sent to the Land of Iron, to serve as an emissary, a sign of peace."

Tsunada stood, "Absolutely not. She'd be like a lamb in a pack of wolves."

Tobirama then turned, cool as ever.

"Madara Uchiha is a still menace and threatened Lady Senju personally before he left." She turned to him, disturbed at his words, frustrated that her brothers hadn't bothered telling her. "I will not risk she be moved while he is still prowling about."

Another council member spoke, jumping up."With her here, she is _more of_ a threat here then she would be in the Land of Iron. She'll kill us like she got Masaki killed." Sayuriama stayed composed at the assertion, clenched hands under her sleeves.

Hashirama turned to the council member, who then became very quiet.

Takumi then put his fist on the table. "I will be _heard_. I am the future Daimyo, and the success of this Shinobi Village rests in my hands." Hashirama put his own hands together, looking at the boy, who now turned to him. He had been uncharacteristically quiet about his opinion. "Lord Hokage, the decision rests in your hands, but know I will not endorse a disagreement between us if it means a potential war with the Land of Iron."

Hashirama looked to him, then to Sayuriama who avoided his gaze. There was a look in his eyes, but as he turned back, she didn't catch it. He laughed, making Tobirama turn to him in frustration.

Everyone in the room turned, a few snickering. _Sometimes_ , Sayuriama thought, _it was a miracle this man was the Hokage_.

Hashirama continued, all eyes on him. "I believe that Lord Daimyo Takumi is correct. And there is no person better to be an emissary for peace then Lady Sayuriama." Most of the Shinobi looked to him, as well as she, their disbelief clear. "She has shown her desire to see this peace thrive, in my eyes. She is the best person to go."

"This isn't the time to joke, Hashirama," Tobirama said, irritated.

"Tobirama, I have full trust that sending Sayuriama is the intelligent decision. With a basic ninjutsu, her appearance can be altered where manually it can't be changed. She is eager to travel, quick to learn and _completely untrained by ninja._ She could be taught the Samurai way. _"_

Sayuriama turned to him, lips perking up in excitement. Hashirama turned to the older Senju women. "She could be accompanied by Lady Tsunada Senju, as a cover." The older woman nodded hesitantly.

 _Hashirama..._

He smiled at her, knowing what she would say. _How could she not, if he thought the only way to keep her safe was to send her away?_

"Do you accept to serve as an emissary to the Land of Iron, Lady Sayuriama?"

She bowed her head, a strange mixture of grief and excitement.

"Yes, _Lord Hokage_."

The older man looked on, his face turning into a frown. He turned to Takumi and nodded, settling the matter.

"Then, as Daimyo of the Land of Fire, I promise to fund this village." Hashirama nodded, looking greatly relieved.

"And we have a deal."

The samurai stood, Sayuriama an interesting look. "Because of the inherent danger, this decision must not be delayed. We all must not speak of this to anyone, never outside of this room. Covenant it." The room nodded.

Sayuriama and the rest nodded as he turned to her. "Brace yourself Lady Senju, and do all necessary to be ready by tomorrow night." She nodded, receiving some skeptical looks that were silenced with a frosty expression from Tobirama.

The group disbanded until only her brothers remained.

Sayuriama was still kneeling, knuckles white.

"You didn't tell me that he threatened me." She said, with a cold calm she had begun to possess. Hashirama frowned. "But I guess that explains the increased guards."

Tobirama turned to look out the window.

"This is incredibly dangerous to the village and you. It's clear Hashirama finally feels threatened enough to strike back."

Hashirama pouted. "I won't lie, though I don't think Madara would even hurt you, I worry about it. But I am more concerned about you. I believe that a change in scene, a higher responsibility would, is something you have earned."

Tobirama stepped forward. "We can protect her-" He turned her, voice low, but was surprised when he found her arms around him.

"I know. But let me protect everything this village stands for. Let me protect _you._ " Holding her, Tobirama saw Hashirama leaning his head in his hands with his elbows on the desk. There were tears in his eyes, but he spoke with great conviction.

"She's right. Sayuriama will struggle here, at the moment. Tobirama, it is time for us to let go."

He didn't say to him that if Madara still wishes to find her, then he'd have to search from Land of Lightning to Wind, to Sky, but Tobirama caught the gist. But he'd never considered of the Land of Iron. Hashirama sighed. "I know this isn't the ideal for any of us."

"No, it's what needs to be done. When the village is finished being stabilized, I'll return. A few years is nothing, huh." Tobirama hugged her, surprising both of them. Silent tears ran down his face.

"I can't stop it. I know it's near impossible to change when you and Hashirama have obstinately set your sights on something." Tobirama looked strained for the words. "But..."

"I will miss you, older brother."

Tobirama frowned, then squeezed his eyes shut, both pretending not to see the rare tear that slid down his cheek.

* * *

 _She would be okay_

She reminded herself of that when Mito held the sharp kunai to a thick strand of her long locks. She watched as the dark tresses, the pride of the Senju princess, fell to her sides. They were in a shed outside, away from the entire household in the early morning.

She had Mito help her cut her hair, the idea being too emotional for Tsunada. Even when Tsunada had been granted permission to accompany her, it was clear that she hated the idea. Mito had been sad, but more understanding. She even reminded her it would be a great chance to visit new places learn more.

The fear was no longer there. She had been trained by Madara Uchiha, was the daughter of the Senju, and was to become a warrior in the Land of Iron.

She watched Tsunada across from her, her face full of discomfort. Her head gradually got lighter, the feeling of wind whipping across her skull.

Finally, Mito stopped. "This will do."

Sayuriama reached up, feeling the cropped hair, the chill wind on her scalp. Tsunada held out the mirror and Sayuriama took a long look at the boyish cut that graced her still face- a face that looked mismatched, like a young boy. Bile grew in her stomach, but she pushed it down.

She had finally shed her beauty, and she felt exposed, her confidence peeled away.

"It is done," Tsunada spoke near inaudibly.

"So this is freedom," Sayuriama replied, wind brushing her scalp.

She rose in the male kimono she was wearing, the image of a young boy wearing a woman's face. Mito picked up the long glorious strands she had cut, wrapping them around her hand. She walked across the floor, footsteps quiet the slight shuffling signaling her putting copious locks into a pocket.

Tsunada almost went into tears but controlled herself. She herself had changed her appearance, her blonde hair dyed black. But cutting princess Sayuriama's hair was like defacing a sacred monument, a breach of trust.

"Are you ready, princess?"

"Yes."

Mito once again approached a paper seal in her hand, the one that would temporarily infuse her with foreign chakra and conceal her. One that would hide her from the Sharingan. Sayuriama opened her robe, revealing her a sliver of her unclad chest and stomach. She placed the seal over her jinchuriki marks.

The room filled with smoke.

In the place of the former beauty, stood a handsome boy. He looked somewhat similar to Sayuriama, but the anatomy had been changed, face taking on a distinctly male tilt. Where there had been curves, there was now straight muscle, the delicate face had been lengthened, firmed and made into a teenage boy.

She looked at her the woman.

"Looks like it worked. We have a three year supply of these?" Her voice was deepened to a male's voice. Tsunada nodded, looking at her like a ghost.

"It would be easy to make more, of course," Mito said. "But what name should we call you now?" Sayuriama blinked, the thought had not come to her before. There was a rustle, and then the shadow of a small bird appeared at her window.

Sayuriama gave an ambiguous smile, thinking back to what Madara had often called her. _Little Bird._ It was appropriate, wasn't it? She would rise from the ashes he left behind.

"Sho." Which meant, _to fly_.

Mito nodded. As they left the area in the dark, Mito turned to her, a hand going to her stomach, eyes widening.

"One of your Nine-Tail seals is gone."

Sayuriama gritted her teeth angrily, pushing her hand away.

"Uchiha."

It was all Mito needed to confirm her suspicions. They went through a temporary exit in the giant wood wall of the Senju compound. It warped back into a smooth wall as they left through it.

They had to walk a bit until they reached the envoy of the old Samurai, and waiting there, her brothers. Tobirama looked as if he had seen a ghost when he saw her and Hashirama gave what seemed to be a wistful smile.

Most of the men were on horses already, and Sayuriama saw two more waiting for them. Just like that day, Sayuriama thought bitterly. But things had changed. What was a bunch warring clans was now a powerful village, full of life, joy, and things she could no longer be apart of while Madara hunted her. She had been a girl, and was now... a man? The thought made her grin a bit.

Their goodbye was quick.

There was a long hug from Mito, and pat from Tobirama on her head, looking awkward and unsure how to treat her. The air chilled them all, and hopefully, the guards pacing the village would stick to warmer routes.

"Until later-" Hashirama said, stepping up next to her, a faint smile on his face. He looked as if he wanted to help, but she easily mounted, taller than before. Tobirama had a flat look, arms crossed.

She smiled weakly at his resolute desire to not show emotion. The sun peaked through the clouds, warming them up a bit, catching Tobirama's metal head guard.

"Until...later." She repeated, her feeling unable to manifest into words. For once, she had no verbal acuity to say what she had the words for. They looked at one another, moment seeping into her mind. The head samurai nodded sharply, and all the horses raced off, knowing his commands.

Sayuriama glanced back.

Her last look of her family was then, standing in tall grass and bathed in the eternal sunshine of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

The convoy was much quicker than her first one from the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, as the Samurai didn't treat her as a delicate woman and were bent on putting as much space between them and the threat of Madara Uchiha. Their horses were used to traveling long distances, and the weather held for the first few days.

The group of samurai were mostly respectful of her, but they were all very wary of Tsunada, and so they did say much to them for a while. For the first time in her life Sayuriama was left to make friends in a manner she was new too. Her personality and hard work were the only things she could rely on to bolster her.

Thankfully the samurai relaxed after a few well-placed jokes about her own changing anatomy, which mortified Tsunada. She learned most of the Samurai were men who had left their own families at a young age to join ranks and protect the Land of Iron. They had sons and daughters her age, and she found a great sense of ease with her disguise as they treated her as a son.

She was not stared at, but just occasionally teased, only a few joking about her taking off her seals to give them a show. Tsunada tried putting a stop to that, to no avail.

The old leader samurai was named Michio, and he was quick to bring them to task.

He was a dignified old man, with traditional whiskers and a penchant for rambling about old stories. He had no problem with Sho as long as he was a good kid, listening far more than talking. One evening a week in, the old man turned to her, as she was collecting firewood.

He reached into his pack, unstrapped from his horse, pulling out several blades. He gave her a _katana_ , then a _tantō_ , a smaller dagger.

"We have no space or weight to carry practice swords. I know your brother said you have no training, but I find that hard to believe, seeing you move." She acknowledged it honestly, and Tsunada snorted in anger. "I'm not accusing, Lady Tsunada, it's necessary for all of us to know a little."

Sayuriama looked at the blades. "You... you want me to train in _Kenjutsu_?"

"Yes." The old man stroked his beard, "I'd like to teach you a specific type, _Iaido_." She made a confused face and the men around gave a chuckle.

"Quiet you mongrels. Sho, _Iaido_ is a technique where one uses a smooth controlled move when drawing a sword from its scabbard. If you can become quick, it will force most ninja not be able to do hand signs- and the blood drawn will be flicked off." She looked excited now, her smile widening.

"Oh wow cool!" The men around her laughed and continued working on setting up camp. The old man nodded his head.

"And we'll start now. I hope Lady Tsunada knows a bit of healing chakra." The said women paled as Sayuriama laughed, the boyish sound filling the empty forest.


	21. Scroll 21

Tsunada was distraught. There had never been a moment in her life since her husband had died, that she had wished for anything more than a baby to hold and love. Her famed strength wavered. _The golden arrow Senju was weak now._

The void that had almost consumed her made her slowly lose her grip. She was not able to take missions, and she was relegated to the backlines- the nursery. What was meant as an insult turned to one of the greatest blessings of her life.

She had met the young Senju princess. Tsunada had noticed the little Sayuriama the moment was brought into the nursery. The mother had been there, to prompt moral, and she had brought the newest addition to their family, the baby girl. The family was rising in the Senju ranks quickly, and everyone knew that it was only a matter of time before Hashirama would become one of the leaders there.

The girl didn't share much of the Senju mother's looks, the white spiky hair, but as Tsunada approached, she noticed the baby's violet eyes were the same. Even then, the baby was attentive and watchful, taking in the new scene while she sucked on a makeshift toy.

The Senju mother, in all her glory, turned to Tsunada. She immediately walked up to the newly widowed woman and put tiny Sayuriama in her arms. The little baby looked up and smiled, reaching to pull the women's golden hair. The mother turned to her, a smile on her face.

"She likes you- I trust that."

It had been then that forever cemented that Sayuriama was not only the Senju mother's responsibility; She would be Tsunada's reason for breathing, to keep this girl safe. With her purpose renewed, she had become a fearful kunoichi known as the _golden arrow_ to her enemies.

Then, the day the news came that almost ruined her.

The Senju mother and daughter had been kidnapped. The news had sent ripples of fear through the Senju- had it been Uchiha? The young Lord Hashirama went personally with his Lord Father. They returned with a very traumatized little girl and news that the Senju mother had not made it out.

The family had not been the same after, hatred of the alleged Uchiha perpetrators deepening to a new level, especially in Tobirama Senju.

The girl was soon old enough to be trained, but she showed no talent. Even worse, as the girl bloomed, it began to be apparent that she would be extraordinarily beautiful. There would be no helping it; She was sent to the Land of Eddy's for years, for protection. Tsunada had fought the Uchiha with all her might to protect her.

Then, the treaty was set, and Sayuriama was sent for. Tsunada could hardly believe when Lord Hashirama approached her, asking her to be the young Senju princess's escort and guide. It had been the greatest honor of her life, and they had met one another soon after.

But, for all that time, her entire dignity, had come to this!

Her beloved girl was currently letting herself be _chopped,_ making crude jokes with the samurai. It hadn't even been a week before she had become one of them. They were at the border of the land of rain, and the old man told her dear girl that she had to _pass_ a basic swordsmanship test, or she would be forced to run the rest of the day, the build stamina.

"AGH!" The said girl recklessly hurled herself at her opponent, who delicately slipped out of line, taking a sideswipe at her, nicking her face.

"Sayuriama!" She yelled, and the girl turned.

"Sho! Tsuna- _SHO_ " She was kicked in the back, falling to the ground to eat a face full of mud- she didn't raise her head as the older man sighed.

Michio stroked his beard. "Indeed Sho. Lady Tsuna may be distracting you but you need to get used to distraction. Stand up and do it again."

Sayuriama did, and this time, she blocked out the voices around her, focusing on the man before her. She heard his clothes, the wave of his hair. She felt his chakra and saw the moment he rushed forward. It was slow as she saw him step forward.

Metal against metal as she successfully parried the sword.

Old man Michio smiled, then turned to Tsunada. The old woman frowned at the gentle smile he gave her, even though her old heart fluttered.

* * *

Mito was sitting across from Hashirama, uncharacteristically tapping a finger on her teacup. Hashirama, busy growing a miniature bonsai plant, only noticed when the tapping became louder. His dark eyes looked at his lovely wife.

"What's wrong, my dear?" Mito stopped, looking up in surprise.

"Did you, with Madara, talk with him about the Nine-tails?" Hashirama settled his tea at his mouth. After a moment he took a drink.

"Yes." She bit her lip.

"The two-seal had been peeled off." Hashirama put the pot down, looking at her with concern., but he nodded. "Sayuriama confirmed that Madara released it."

"And you're worried that Madara knows Sayuriama is a _jinchuuriki_. There is little doubt he does. It's near impossible to miss anything with his eyes."

Mito stood.

" _Hashirama_ , why aren't you worried?" Hashirama reached over the table, to grab her hand, and she let him. The sunlight was kind today, but it would soon be winter, and he relished where the beams hit his skin, her smooth skin. "Why would you allow him to _even begin_ to be around her!"

"I already knew he had removed the seal. He was also training her-" Mito's eyes widened. "And though Madara is stubborn, arrogant, hard to understand and be near at the best of times... and currently furious at me and the village, I can promise he won't harm Sayuriama."

"How can you be so calm? We released a young woman, full of unbridled _jinchuriki_ chakra presumably, to people we hardly know or trust! Samurai who can't defend or seal her!" Hashirama gave her a look and she quieted her voice.

"Mito-"

"Hashirama if Madara finds her, h-"

"Not even Madara will enter the Land of Iron, or fight Samurai unprovoked. Even in the worst case scenario, he holds affection for her, and I doubt he will harm her."

She was squeezing his hands, so hard it would leave marks. He remained calm, unusually serious. "He's already proven to be unstable!"

"Madara _loves_ Sayuriama, even if won't admit it to himself. Even if he leaves, breaks her heart and tried to run away, he _knows_ he can't bring himself to hurt her. He couldn't even force her to leave with him, though he tried."

Mito sighed, his explanation tiring her. "Or he wanted to use her as a pawn against us. He _knows._ " Hashirama shrugged.

"There is good in him."

"That can be debated." Hashirama put a hand to his head.

"Tsunada is with her as well."

"Lady Tsunada is old." Hashirama frowned, but Mito continued. "Those seals may hide her chakra and beauty, but not even that will last forever."

He sighed anew but smiled.

"By that time, this should be over. Madara will come around."

* * *

Sayuriama remembered what _wet_ really meant crossing the Land of Rain. The good weather had been switched all too quickly against them, and the days of travel and sword fighting turned into huddling under thick cloaks, endless grey before her. With no distraction, her mind traveled to _him_.

The pain the had come the day she learned the news of his mistress had been worse than any physical injury she had yet suffered. All of her hope, that he would come back, was brutally replaced with the searing agony of truth which slowly formed into apathy. That apathy was the worst because it was just a cover for the pain, and she knew that reserve of torture could easily open.

But here in the rain, it was impossible to fall into the deep well that was exposed like a gaping wound.

It awakened _that_ memory.

 _She feared she would never felt dry again; It had soaked the white matted hair of her mother but did nothing to dampen the fear of the men behind them._

 _Her mother had taken her to another place where the rain was constant, but that didn't stop the men. Even now the thought of large dark cloaks coming for them, and her mother fighting against several terrifying men. She promised the little girl that nothing bad would ever happen to her. Now Sayuriama would learn that mothers couldn't always keep their promises._

 _Something red hit her cheek, and she raised a small hand to feel the sticky stuff, trembling at the hot moisture. The girl shivered as her mother had blocked a knife coming towards her, but received a sword in her back for it. She saw her beloved mother fall to the ground, red staining her white hair. She did take six or seven with her, but she left Sayuriama defenseless, a new ninja with few skills._

 _She screamed._

 _The older Senju women had been quick to die, blessed to not view what would happen next to her daughter._

 _Sayuriama was taken, bound in irons, dragged to what seemed like an iron table. The men had ignored her young cries as she was bound, metal against metal._

 _The fox had appeared, surprising them all._

 _The small child looked at the giant orange ball of fire, eyes blazing and half of the men died in the following seconds. But she couldn't move, and she was so tired. The flaming beast had looked to her in anger, to end her, but another ninja jumped receiving the claws._

 _Hashirama told her that's when their allies, the Uzumaki clan, had found her._

 _She had been on the verge of death, to be implanted with some rouge jutsu. Instead, seeing a miraculous chance, the head of the clan make a risky move. With the girl chained, her clothes ripped._

 _The fox's power swirled, and she felt the growling inside. The fury and power that threatened to consume her. Seal after foreign seal was forced on her, almost killing her from the constraints. Overly cautious they damaged her chakra._

 _Finally, she laid back, motionless as the Uzumaki clan was still. She became the first jinchuriki for the nine tailed fox._

 _A monster._

 _She was now a monster._

 _Sayuriama remembered opening her eyes and seeing Hashirama's worried young face. He started crying when he saw that she was alive, and she had to remind him not too. She laid looking at the still raining sky, filled with a strange new sensation._

 _As she remembered her mother's death, so also began to wail. Hashirama had to pick her broken little toddler body and carried it back to the Uzumaki's current camp._

 _There was no more traveling with her mother._

Sayuriama breathed, the cold rain making her puff visible.

Tsunada turned to her, and Sayuriama noticed that she wasn't wet, using her chakra to keep her dry.

"You should teach me how to do that." Tsunada snorted at her request. There were just things she couldn't be pressured to do. "I know that Hashirama said you could." Tsunada turned forward stubbornly, looking at the men before them.

"The Samurai won't be pleased if I were to _sully_ you." One of the said samurai turned, his cloak wet and armor heavy. He pulled at the reins of his horse so he could trot evenly with them, obviously wanting to talk to him.

"Youta." He was a thick man, in his forties.

"Sho. Lady Tsuna," Both nodded back. He was an affable, happy man, often volunteering to practice with her, making her feel involved. "I think that many a samurai and his horse would be grateful to know that magic."

"It's not _magic,_ it's _Ninjutsu_!" Tsunada exclaimed, making Sayuriama laugh at her horrified face. "And you're too old to learn."

"Regardless, the old man Michio would be more than pleased to feel his bones warm," Youta assured, making Tsunada blush.

"And," Sayuriama said, "There's a good chance I _won't_ be able to learn it."

Pushed, Tsunada sighed. Lord Tobirama would be disappointed in her, but Hashirama had pulled her aside, telling her Sayuriama had been receiving training. He allowed her to teach if she felt it was appropriate. She was going to say no again, but then a dark face entered her head. Madara.

"Fine. But this is on _my_ terms!" She exclaimed. "And it will be mostly medical."

"Of course!" Sayuriama smiled, no doubt her cheeky boy's disguise not quite as cute as her own.

"Now tell me, what have you learned?"

Sayuriama proceeded to do so. Tsunada was nearly blown away when she hopped off her horse, to show her climbing a tree.

Later, they stopped in a village, open to all those with money. Sayuriama and Tsunada settled in the room at the strange metal room this place was made of.

"Who taught you?" Sayuriama turned, the old women thoroughly confused and worn out.

"Lord Uchiha." Tsunada knew better than to push that answer. It was clear that without her, she had been entrapped by that rat and then torn apart. She went to help Sayuriama out of the Samurai armor that old man Michio had made her start wearing. It was heavy stuff.

With a heavy sigh, the last piece was removed, and Sayuriama turned to her chest. The rain had soaked through, and the seal was near useless. She peeled it off, and with a poof, she was once again herself.

She stretched, breathing in.

"Freedom! Those, it's much easier to pee as a guy." Tsunada grimaced, then took out another seal, slapping it on her. "Ow!"

Once again, she was a boy.

"We are under disguise. Take this seriously... _Sho_."

"Of course, Lady Tsuna." She did a dramatic bow. "My Lady." She swatted at her head. With new agility Sayuriama dogged smoothly, running to the door.

"Let's go eat."

Tsunada was forced the follow the dancing boy, ashamed. 'Sho' continued the shenanigans, and seeing the fellow, older, samurai, ran to the bar they were all perched at. There were calls of Sho around and she sat next to them.

A woman with a baby on her hip came over, asking if he'd like a drink. Sayuriama turned and looked at Tsunada who subtly shook her head.

"Water? Cute baby though." The women nodded, her white-blonde hair bobbing, looking pleased she'd noticed.

"Why thank you sugar. His name's Hanzo, and mine's Haru."

"Nice. I'm Sho!" The woman smiled, then went to the back. Youta turned to her, winking.

"Not bad, but I don't think she's your type." Sayuriama flushed.

"You don't need to be in love to be nice to someone. And trust me- I've learned my lesson about love."

"What's that?" Youta said, curiously.

Sayuriama looked down at the wooden table, tracing a whorl.

"I hate it." Youta shrugged, thinking of his wife and kids back home.

* * *

Hashirama stood atop the cliffs looking over the village. He loved this village, and all the hope it stood for- the hope that this legacy would continue. Yet, darkness was at the edges. There was a small rustle, and he knew he had come. He was calm, smiling as he turned.

"Madara."

The Uchiha stood behind him, the large gunbai in his hand. His eyes were red.

"Hashirama, where _is_ she."

"Madara-" Hashirama went to walk forward, but Madara pointed his giant fan at him.

"I asked you a question!" Madara went to the pouch at his waist with his free hand. There he pulled a thick wad of dark hairs from it. They glinted in the sun, like rivers of beauty.

So he _had_ returned for her.

It was clear Madara must have checked the entire Senju compound, hoping to slip in and out like a ghost. Disaster had been averted...he could not, _could not,_ let Madara do this.

Hashirama was quiet, while Madara seething with anger.

"So, Senju, this is how you slowly destroy everything we Uchiha stand for. Clever, Hashirama." Hashirama looked on in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Ha, do you think I haven't seen how you let her bewitch me? How you attempted to erase the Uchiha? I will find her, then destroy you," Madara braced himself, and Hashirama copied. The Senju knew that the situation could potentially turn deadly.

" _Madara_ , all I ever wanted was to be your friend. All my sister did was love you. I have never wanted anything more than peace between us!"

His red eyes were spinning.

"Then, in your _peace,_ remember that I will ever be vigilant to defeat you."

"Come back to the village! Everything we sacrificed is here." Hashirama motioned to the sprawl beneath him. "A future is here!" Madara sneered.

"I am the future- her future."

Hashirama blinked and Madara was gone. He could go after him, but he knew that it would only lead to another deadlock.


	22. Scroll 22

They had left the Land of Rain and had been quick to go through the land of earth. Shinobi mostly ignored them, this strange neutral state of Samurai. It had been a month or so, but she had lost count of the days.

No one suspected that Sayuriama Senju, whose fame extended even here, was the young man at the table next to them making jokes.

Sayuriama found it exceedingly strange to hear rumors in the inns, often of her, or her brothers, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She was happy that mostly she heard good things.

Yet, her heart still jumped when she heard _his_ name. She still felt the thrill of his kisses, the touch of his arms. The moments where they'd lay down and talk, his long leg over hers, her using his arm as a cushion.

She pushed his memory away, raising a hand to banish him. In a moment he faded, and she was back, drinking some tepid water in a rundown inn. Turning from the table she sighed, mumbling something about sleeping to a distracted Tsunada. The older women, who had recently become a little enamored, was sitting by old man Michio looking red in the face. _Maybe_ the result of too much sake which was ironic, since she had banned Sayuriama from drinking it, _citing safety reasons_.

Ha. Some guard she was.

She went to her cramped hotel room.

Her smile was sad, warped in the metal mirror. It seemed more like an old friend then her own flesh. With the dirt on her face, tiredness in her eyes, she felt the dangerous desire to feel like herself again. To be back in her own skin. Sayuriama might be forced to be a boy, but she didn't have to bathe like them. With her shaggy hair, her face was mostly hidden in the dim moonlight, a towel on her head. She slipped past the few people around the hot spring hall, looking at the signposts and marveling at what a little chakra manipulation could do, how easily people didn't see her as a girl when wearing a male kimono.

It was ice cold, a good sign no one would want to be out.

Seeing the familiar sign for hot springs, entered the empty exterior room for the men's side. The air was colder than in Konoha, and she rushed, careless. She peeled the seal off, transforming back into a woman with a sigh.

She sauntered in with such bluster that she missed the lone male already in the hot spring, gazing in astonishment. Kneeling, she tied her hair back, the towel falling, a shaft of moonlight hitting her skin.

She was about to untie her robe when she heard a splash. Her head snapped up, shocked.

There, in the water, a young man with thick eyebrows and a huge nose was sitting in apparent rapture. His eyes glimmered, and his mouth fell open. It was his arm that had slumped made the fortunate sound.

They stared at one another for a moment, but the boy suddenly got a huge grin.

"If I, the great Ōnoki, could have foreseen this moment from my childhood, I would have thought I died and gone to heaven!" He gave a great laugh, and she jumped back, almost tripping over her own feet.

In a moment, she had run out with her rope tightly held to her, leaving the boisterous and cocky young man, to jump out, laughing.

"Wait, fair maiden, don't run! Is this a dream?"

In just a towel, he followed her.

The ran even faster, then to her horror she saw that she was almost to a dead end. The loud, encouraging voice behind her was getting closer. Quietly, she turned, looking at a door. Opening it, she gratefully saw it was empty, and she tiptoed in, shut the door, flying to the window, sliding the screen open.

Climbing out, she used minimal chakra to walk at the roof's strange angle, a technique she had been recently perfecting. She located her own room, and slipped in, floundering for a spare seal, but slapped it on.

With a sigh, she frowned.

 _She didn't really want a bath anyway,_ she lied to herself, falling into a depression.

The next day, and a firm gender change later, Sayuriama saw the kid again. He entered the communal area and her mouth, full of ramen, fell open, making Tsunada frown in disgust. He was tiny, _short_ didn't describe it. How could she have not noticed? What worried her was that the proud band of the new Village Hidden in the Rocks was on his head.

Damn, he was a Shinobi.

He didn't notice her but immediately went to the side of old Michio. They clearly were familiar, which made sense since the Land of Iron was next to the Land of Rocks.

"Hey, old man samurai!"

"If it isn't Lord Ōnoki. How's your grandfather, the Tsuchikage?"

Sayuriama paled, knowing she had made a terrible mistake. She turned, stuffing her head down into her bowl of food, cheeks red.

"Oh, old and stuff- but I have a story for you!" He leaned in a wide smirk under his very large nose. "Last night, there was an absolutely gorgeous woman that _accidentally_ entered the men's side of the hot springs." Just for a moment, Tsunada looked at Sayuriama, who was busy pretending to the eat the noodles before her. "She was _gorgeous_! A ten! Have you happened to have seen a singularly beautiful woman around here lately? Dark hair, skin like the moon, eyes full of desire for me?"

The old man smiled making her grunt in disbelief.

"Our new recruit, Sho, is often told he looks like a woman." Sayuriama exhaled out her ramen, coughing, as the group laughed at her expense.

"Not exactly my taste- Kind of ugly," Ōnoki said, giving her a dismissive look. Her mouth opened even wider. Tsunada pouted silently, and old Michio roared with laughter.

 _Nobody had ever called her ugly._

She returned, giving this obnoxious boy a staredown which he ignored. "but a better sight than Madara Uchiha."

 _She chilled._

"What do you mean Ōnoki." Michio's eyes narrowed as he pushed his plate back.

"Well, a few weeks ago we went on a mission to the Leaf Village, but when we got there, _Madara Uchiha_ met us outside, threatening us that he would crush us if we tried to continue. Like we were a bunch of _vagabonds_. Of course, I couldn't let him get away with that, so I fought him."

"He must not have injured you too badly." For the first time, Ōnoki flushed red.

"It was nothing, -"

Another shinobi, clearly friends piped up. "Only six broken ribs, a severed kidney, and a cracked skull."

"Heh. He went easy on you."

Sayuriama smirked as Lord Michio raised an eyebrow at the young shinobi. "But, this will still be news for you. You should turn to the Tsuchikage and let him know Madara Uchiha has renounced The Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The room went quiet, all the men there, travelers and merchants alike now listening in.

"Really?" The old man nodded. Ōnoki turned, bowing to them.

"Then I should be off." To everyone's great surprise, jumped in the air. For a minute he floated, clearly showing off, then he soared away.

"Boy was always a show-off," Michio stated. "Doesn't seem that bright, but he is always on the prowl. _But then again_ , shinobi." He turned to Tsunada, implication thick in his voice, and she put on a show of being disgruntled.

Sayuriama suppressed a laugh.

It wasn't far from that point to the Land of Iron, but soon Sayuriama discovered just how cold her new home was. She stood up wrapped in the thick cloak she had packed for herself and went to the horse petting it down, throwing some hot chakra to help the beast.

It was the day they crossed the border that snow fell.

Sayuriama loved it and decided to go jump in a huge pile that had formed. After exiting the wet embankment, she immediately went to Tsunada, stiff as a plank, grinning like a moron. The entire party was delayed as Tsunada checked to make sure she wouldn't die of hypothermia. Tsunada finally broke down and taught her the body heating jutsu.

Tsunada had focused much of her chakra instruction to Sayuriama on healing, and basic survival jutsu. Not only was it at a higher altitude but it was winter and the entire landscape was swathed in evergreens. Her breath was now able to be seen with every exhale, and if Tsunada had not taught her a warming Jutsu, she'd be freezing her fingers off.

She was also working on the body flicker technique, and soon Michio was using her as a scapegoat to help his men try and catch her. She had to switch from using leaves to cover her up, to snow. It got more frustrating for the men when she began throwing snowballs.

Ten more days, Sayuriama practicing heating on many of the Samurai and they reached the mighty fortress of the Samurai. Located high among the mountain range, it was called The Three Wolves. It looked like a foreboding place, gray and white, no color.

The mountains were huge. They loomed large as the group approached, and Sayuriama was shocked to realize that they were not only rock but dangerously sharp icicles that had built up over time. Thick snow was on top, treacherous to fall at the slightest wind.

Sayuriama twisted her fingers to her new home, but the other samurai were markedly happier, many returning to their families.

They crossed through a large gate to an entrance with several large pillars, Sayuriama noting the place was mostly carved from the thick rock, impressive seeing how smooth the walls were.

They were entering the mildly warmer entrance, and Sayuriama was gazing at the carved figures in the entrance. She didn't notice the young boy who suddenly popped out of nowhere, hitting into her with full force.

"Hey fatty! Out of my way." He exclaimed, jumping up from where he barreled her down. Tsunada had moved as if to protect her, but Michio had caught her hand, pulling her back. An armored guard appeared from around the corner, quickly grabbing the rouge boy.

"My Lord!" The man said. The boy frowned, struggling to get free.

"Mifune!" Michio said, sounding tired. "Why must you vex my men?" The little boy shot up to look at the old man, struggling against the guard holding him.

"Because I'm vex-ing! Ha ha ha ha. Ya, whatever that means." He said snottily.

Sayuriama grabbed his thick cheek, in a soft sort of revenge. "How cute!"

The boy looked at her disgusted. "Off me, ya creep!" With a well-aimed kick, she went down, falling to the floor pitifully. Michio frowned.

"Mifune." The boy sighed.

"Ya grandpops?"

"Three hundred laps." The guard nodded, taking him away. Mifune screamed for mercy, and the occasional insult, as he was led away. Old man Michio sighed, turning to Tsunada and her.

"My grandson Mifune came to live here after his parents were killed in a territory squabble. He's been difficult to deal with, so forgive him."

Sayuriama, her eye twinging in pain.

 _At least he had a reason._

* * *

The first year was the hardest. She was moved in, met the Lord General Samurai, and started.

Her breath _hurt._ Everything hurt as she looped around the field in the thick Samurai gear. Despite looking like a guy, she didn't have the regular strength of one. Lord Michio deemed it necessary that she not use her chakra so that she could build up real endurance.

She had a few choice words that she didn't say as her legs trembled harshly. But she bit her lip, knowing that little Mifune was watching from one of the small windows. She would not let a snotty brat beat her in basic strength training.

Snow continued to fall around her, her slightly longer hair soaking it in. As she finished the hundredth or so loop she stopped, looking up at the misted sky.

She missed the sun.

She missed everything.

But she _endured_ when tears wouldn't work. She was placed with a unit of men fresh enough to get the unfortunate business of patrolling the icy landscape. She occasionally moonlighted as one of Tsunada's guards but was mostly separated from her.

She was okay with it, even though Tsunada hated it. The older woman didn't need to see the way she silently collapsed in exhaustion every night, the way she was constantly out of chakra from healing other's wounds.

Sayuriama learned the difference between being trained by someone who was going easy and training for actual battle. She was glad they practiced with heavy wood swords because the men had gotten much more fierce with her rising competency. With Lord Michio demanding she not use any ninja techniques, she was more beat up than usual.

Tsunada was often busy spending time with Michio. Sayuriama figured this was because the old man didn't want to her to discourage Sayuriama from doing her best. And it was clear he had an old man crush on her.

Even her boy name, Sho, became more comfortable. Gradually she became better, practicing harder than many other men.

She defeated her first serious opponent at the end of that year. Snotty little Mifune. He was furious. She smirked when she saw him racing around the track the day after, glaring at the ground.

The second year was better. Her hair grew and she kept it at her shoulder, not wanted to look _too_ much like Hashirama. She got stronger, and Michio finally let her use her chakra, albeit not on his men.

She and Mifune finally came to an accord. From teaching him about ninja, basic jutsu, he begrudgingly would sit by her during breaks, much to the shock of most of the guards. Mifune had been annoyingly difficult, but as his confidence and friendship grew, he opened up more.

Not to mention an embarrassing moment of him discovering she was actually a woman. Both would never see cabbages in quite the same way. But he was sworn to secrecy and had done a good job so far.

Most places in the land of Iron were cold, and it wasn't one that was dispelled with blankets or thick clothes. This coldness seeped into the bones and became part of the soul. It became a blessing to be running around the yard, feeling warm. The training became much more ruthless, and Tsunada stepped up her vigor. She was tossed, hit, kicked, and had pretty much everything done to her. But she knew why the Samurai were being hard on her.

 _He_ was causing trouble.

The news of the outside world was scarce - She only received letters once a month or so. The last letter had filled her with joy. Mito thought she may be pregnant! But the news also came with the change that her family may mention him. Never by name, but she knew when they did.

Trouble in the outer territories, angry nations threatening them, and Madara Uchiha was in the details.

Knowing this accelerated her desire to fight harder. She improved greatly, and Michio was commanded by the Samurai general to give her personal training. Tsunada had finally married the old man who was now her uncle.

Mifune was _very_ heated when she reminded him they were related now- he had to respect her.

He didn't, but they enjoyed the fighting.

The third year, she was promoted to the rank of apprentice Samurai- She had become quick, focusing her training on speed and swordsmanship.

When Sayuriama let her hair reached to her mid-back, she was sent out on missions. The other samurai couldn't help but tease her on her feminine hair, the embarrassed way she avoided the girls who had formed crushes on her.

She didn't often clash with ninja, but occasionally sneaky one would cause enough trouble to warrant a business call. _Sho_ became a name feared by local troublemakers.

With Lady Tsunada's expertise in strength training, no one guessed she was once the weak, beautiful sister of Hashirama Senju.

That year she began developing Chakra attacks and she finally was feeling a sense of _living_ as her brothers had _._ The thrill of a well-placed punch, no matter how insignificant others found it, made her feel powerful.

She was sent away often, and when she went on missions, she heard much more gossip. Very rarely, someone mentioned her. It was like she had vanished, and for the most part, had been forgotten.

Part of her training had been mental preparation.

The samurai did this by sitting outside in the freezing snow with just the barest of clothes, shorts. Focus and concentration but at her skin, but she sat, stubbornly.

Once she learned to accept that she still loved Madara, she was able to move on. Out of the ashes, she rose. As the nine-tails often told her, life was too short for dumb mistakes and regrets. He also enjoyed complaining that she was freezing his ass off. She visited him more in this cold land, her bruised state giving him a good reason to laugh.

The fox had been markedly happier after she had left the village, as he had never liked Madara, and often growled at her brothers. She could feel him content inside her, often remarking on her foolishness. He often giggled when she fell, got cut, or various other injuries.

But he was pleased when she had success learning how to bend chakra, or hurling an enemy to the ground. She _knew_ the stubborn fox wasn't as heartless as he tried to be.

It was an adventurous peace, and Sayuriama Senju, being truly alone, was finally content. The only thing that broke this was _Madara_. Her training, and being around so many people, had helped her understand him more, but anytime news of him came, it brought shivers down her spine. It was difficult, but eventually, she was able to imagine a future without him.

Sayuriama was eating when Mifune came up to her, his preteen cockiness bestowing an unfitting strut.

"Hey fatty," She had come to accept this, though she had gained anything but muscle, "You have an assignment." She playfully hit him.

"Thanks, brat."

He had grown a lot, she realized. One moment, he's a boy walking in on you bathing to throw cabbage at you, forcing you to hide your breasts with said vegetables. And now, an apt samurai apprentice. She was competent, but he'd far outpace her in the future.

"I heard you are going home soon." He frowned and she turned to the boy, understanding him.

She patted him on the head.

"Don't be sad, snot." She picked up the near empty bowl, and a servant approached, taking it from her. "Where's the old man?" The kid used his thumb to point in the general direction of the southern compound.

"Somewhere." He was obviously upset.

Sayuriama rolled her eyes at his immaturity. Three years, and now she was the one tending brats! She knew that Mifune wouldn't give her a straight answer, so she took the sword resting on the table next to her, looped it on her belt, and moved to find Michio.

He was with Tsunada in the armory, gearing up. She bowed deeply. "Master Michio." He gave a kind smile.

"Sho. I have an exciting mission for you- We are to visit your Lord Hokage and he has requested a visit from his lovely emissary," Tsunada blushed as Michio motioned to her. They were such a cute couple. "And he asked me to bring my protegee as well."

Of course, the three year period was up. A pang entered her, as she missed her brothers, but her life was here now. He must have noticed her hesitance.

"It's your choice," Michio said. "But after you've reported to the Hokage, I'd like you to return here and begin training some of my new recruits." Sayuriama ran, hugging him

Her smile lit up the room.

"Yes- I'd be so honored!"

"Good, now Sho, prepare. We leave in one hour."

Sayuriama snapped to attention, bowing.

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Madara Uchiha was _nothing_ if not a determined man.

 _Arrogant_ , full of confidence, there was no challenge he didn't _decimate_ when presented. He was superior, and haughty for a damn good reason. The only man who had the prowess and intelligence to match him was Hashirama Senju.

He should have known Hashirama would try something like this as soon as he had threatened the village. He hadn't precisely told him that he would eventually be taking Sayuriama, but then Hashirama was no fool either, knowing he _would do it_. Autocratic, he stood on one of the old Uchiha posts. He sneered at the poor state of the abandoned compound, scornful of the chipped Uchiha symbol. The way he saw it, he was the only true Uchiha left, he disdainfully thought. But even with all of these refreshing, true observations, even he was at an impasse.

Three years passed and he hadn't found Sayuriama Senju. And if he didn't find her, he knew he would never be able to rest. He had been merciless in his pursuit, but not a single person seemed to know.

She held the nine-tails, the only way he could possibly take down Hashirama.

The usual rumors usually had a evidence. Whether she returned to the Land of Whirlpools, or training at the Sound Temple, he checked. Even that she was whisked away by the Samurai in the Land of Iron.

He had followed up on all of them, especially when he discovered the Lady Tsunada had been sent to the Land of Iron. But even then there was no trace of her distinctive beauty, of her presence he knew so intimately. Is she had been hidden in those walls, he would have felt her chakra.

For the second time, his Sharingan had lost to the uncanny strategies of Hashirama Senju. His bitterness, the thirst, the _need,_ he had to once again fight all out, made his blood dance. But that need to subdue, to end Hashirama was still dwarfed by the mystery of his sister. She held the nine tailed fox, necessary to defeat Hashirama. It seemed the secret of _where she was,_ was locked away within Hashirama Senju's immediate family.

It couldn't last.

A familiar falcon flew over the sky, and Hashirama held out his arm. The large bird flew swiftly, landing with perfect precision on his outstretched arm. It looked into his eyes, and Madara nodded, a smug smile on his face.

"So Lady Tsunada finally leaves neutral territory. I hope she can still dance."

* * *

The inn located in the Land of Birds was one of the most pleasant stops Sayuriama enjoyed. It was much warmer here, the snow turning into the occasional rainfall. The inn was well kept and hosted a higher clientele, and most importantly, the innkeeper was a discreet man with close ties to the Land of Iron.

She was thrown off by how green the field was, how much life there flickering away. Fireflies occasionally buzzed in the late evening air, drawn to the red paper lanterns. Hair fell down her face, tickling, and she brushed it back.

She was off-duty, sitting on the jutting walkway at the back of the inn, feet bare in the grass below. Her _katana_ , _Dendō Suiryoku_ , was next to her. It was a special gift from Michio for her promotion to apprentice Samurai. Her hands were busy sharpening her _tantō_ against a rock used for that purpose, but her mind was on the scene before her.

The wind swayed in the afternoon breeze, and people passed on the bridge on the other side of the lush field, a decent sized river racing underneath. There were few ninjas here, but there were huge amounts of birds that nested here. She hoped she wouldn't be served any more bird, but the cuisine was rather limited to the local fare.

Turning quickly she heard the sound of pattering feet behind her, and her eyes narrowed as a sophisticated woman came into view. She was a merchant, passing through, elegant in her long dark wear, an untraditional men's suit.

They had checked who else was in the inn, and a lone woman was little threat to five Samurai _and_ a leaf ninja. And a Samurai who moonlighted as a ninja.

Sayuriama noticed it seemed large for her but politely turned her face forward. If a girl noticed her looking, she would assume she liked her. It had caused enough problems in the past. She began carefully rubbing the rock against her sword as the women chose to sit a close by, gazing at her. That used to make her nervous, but now, it was likely the women found her disguise attractive, or wanted to ask questions as samurai were rare.

"You have beautiful hair. I noticed that when I first saw you." So, it was the first. It was nice to know some part of her was still beautiful, despite being a male.

Sayuriama turned to get a better look at the women. She was beautiful, dark hair and eyes, elegant white skin. If she wasn't wandering around in this small land, Sayuriama would have guessed she was a cousin of the Uchiha Clan.

If he had been a boy, it would have made Sayuriama's heart twinge in familiarity.

"Thank you. I'm Sho."

"I'm Maro. I noticed you have a shinobi with you. Is that typical for a group of Samurai?" Sayuriama hardened at the intrusive question, noting a lack in a surname.

Tsunada had been dressed in Samurai armor, and it wouldn't be obvious to accept another shinobi who she was. She sheathed her _tantō_ , skeptical of this chic woman with dark eyes. Eyes that were too vigilant for a mere traveler. Careful ones that assessed her. The prickling of a foreign chakra didn't escape her, but she remained calm, standing.

"Forgive me, I don't know what you're talking about." The girl pushed her hair behind her back, then put her hands out.

"I've offended you. I apologize. I was just trying to get your attention."

Sayuriama gave a sharp look to the woman, one that should have made this Maroleave. "That is an awfully suspicious way of flirting."

She smiled, shrugging at the accusation Sayuriama threw her way.

"I often come to this place between trips, and good-looking men are rare." Sayuriama flushed. If she wasn't careful, this situation could go south quickly. This woman was openly soliciting her, likely wanting a romp or something. These types were bad news. "It's not often a handsome Samurai is in my path."

"I'm flattered, but I'm afraid I don't care for... such." The women's dark eyes gazed into her own violet ones.

"Interesting. Could I know why I'm being rejected so quickly?" Sayuriama looked to her blade, setting it back in its sheath with a metallic thud.

"It never ends well." The women nodded, seeming to understand.

"You've been hurt," She sighed, standing up. "And I can respect that."

"Thank you." Sayuriama stood, deciding to go back to the team in whatever direction the women didn't take.

"Just do me one favor-" Sayuriama looked over and a pair of lips brushed her own, and deepened for a moment. She could feel herself go pale, bloodless.

The women smiled smugly at the sudden heat on her cheeks, as Sayuriama had to use every ounce of self-control not start gagging. "When you decide you're ready- Remember me." A wink and Sayuriama was left with little dignity and lipstick on her face. The women walked away with such swagger it made her want to die.

"Oh god." The taste was in her mouth. The women had _tongued_ her. In shame, she picked up her stuff while trying not to throw up, all while trying to rub the pigment of her lipstick off with her sleeve. It was no use, all the men would know and taunt her relentlessly.

She slowly walked away, rubbing at her lips. _Now, this is why women couldn't be trusted,_ she thought humorously. If any of the other men saw before she found water to wash it off, she'd be the butt of their jokes the entire way to The Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Maro Uchiha, as she called herself, tried not to waste time taking her report in as she knew Madara Uchiha was not a reliable man. The last time he had been mildly irritated with her, she didn't walk for six months. He wasn't even particularly angry that time, but the bastard she was forced to deal with didn't even pay for the healers she was forced to call to fix his handy work. Even if she was only half Uchiha, she still thought he would be somewhat partial to a clan member that had followed him in his exile.

She still liked the arrogant man, even if he mostly _shunned_ her. Which was unfair because the woman he was chasing was not even a touch of Uchiha. Senju, she thought, letting the bitter cynicism that kept her alive fill her. The pretty Senju princess who would not have him.

And he chased after her like a madman.

He didn't care for any details of how Sayuriama Senju probably felt because he never did with anyone outside of those who he deemed in his way. But he wanted her.

But she knew the man well enough. The stubborn Uchiha she had loved since she was just a teenager, but he never gave her a second glance. He would not go to bed with her, nor grace her with more than ten minutes of attention.

She used to supply the Uchiha clan with information when they were back in the glorious warring years. Maro _Uchiha was_ much older then she portrayed herself, and often solicited men on the job. She wasn't Uchiha enough for him to care enough to stop her from fighting in the battles.

Eventually, she gave up, only staying because he still paid well. She hated him more than ever, but that didn't change the fact that if she wanted to eat, she would be forced to return to the obstinate man and let him know exactly what he was facing later that day.

Most samurai groups were no problem, but there were a few that could potentially give him game; make him entertained.

Hopefully, he'd spare that pretty boy. If he wasn't awake, he couldn't say no.

* * *

Madara had never liked the older woman, but today she knew he would find her _very_ chafing.

"Don't think, just because I don't find you a worthy opponent," Madara growled, "That I won't kill you if you continue to irritate me."

He saw the fear in her eyes as she sauntered to him, but she soon covered it with her usually slinky nature. He no longer held back his anger. She knew that her existence, at the moment, depended on his mood. He needed her far less she needed him.

"Of course, Lord Madara. It was as you suspected. Tsunada Senju is there."

Madara cracked his fists.

"There is only one person that may be interesting." He raised an eyebrow " A young man, mid-teens if I can guess. I could tell he had a notable amount of refined chakra. Handsome thing, kind of looks Senju, I would have had some fun if he didn't have a stick up hi-"

"Leave." The command was curt.

Coins hit the floor, and she was forced to pick them up before she left, looking frustrated. Madara went to the exit, watching her leave. Curious.

Maro was a competent enough spy to know if a woman was using a disguise, but a young man reminiscent of the Senju? Maro was competent enough to see through ninjutsu and disguises.

A coincidence?

 _Possibly_

But then again, he didn't win by letting coincidences pass by him by.

There were more verifiable rumors, in the Land of Earth, that that grand-brat of the Tsuchikage had seen a mysterious beauty with the samurai. At first, he thought that Hashirama would have to had been extremely careless, letting Sayuriama travel to the Land of Iron. He later learned Lady Tsunada had been sent as an emissary, and it was more suspicious.

But here was the problem he faced; There was not even a familiar trace of her chakra in the Land of Iron. He had _walked straight into the place,_ and there was no trace of the woman. He hadn't desired to start a war just yet and Tsunada was unknown in her abilities, though old. He had used other avenues until it became clear he would need to use force.

 _Finally,_ the voice inside of him answered, _Vengeance._

Revenge. That's how he felt, that Hashirama had taken his position and hid his sister after Tobirama had poisoned her. The way he left her, the questions so late, were not memories that he enjoyed looked back at. He was too stubborn to admit it, but he may have been unfair to her. Even if she wasn't Uchiha, _was weak,_ untrained and a woman.

He still desired her.

 _Irreplaceable, brother?_

The voice that was Izuna mocked him over the village and now derided him about letting Sayuriama Senju choose to leave that night. It was weak of him to do so. But this understanding came too late. She had vanished, with only threads of her hair, and the ache in his heart, as proof she existed.

But within the group of people highly likely to know where she was, was the Lady Tsunada. Whether his intuition or a sense of impending madness, he wouldn't be stopped.

Madara went to the wall, grabbing his giant battle-fan.

He began racing towards the Inn, the night wind whipping his black man behind him. His armourless outfit blended in the black as he flashed through trees, the only color being his burning red eyes.

* * *

Sayuriama was with most of Samurai in the main room of the inn, eating when the door slammed open. The Samurai were on their feet in moments. Michio was the only one left in his seat, the old man placing his tea down calmly and she followed suit.

Ryou was pale, white and a snow-capped mountain. Sayuriama's hand went to her sword when she saw his experienced faced look terrified.

Michio stood.

"What is it?" Ryou's eyes were wide, and his voice shook.

"He's... oh god, _Madara Uchiha_." He pointed at the north of the inn. "He demands we hand over Lady Tsunada, or he'll come in and he said, _He'll play with us until he's bored._ "

Sayuriama's ears suddenly went silent. She could see the man continuing to babble, his muddled mind. Her hand shook, dropping the bowl of rice she was eating, but no one paid much attention because they all had similar reactions. The room started to spin, her vision blurring, breathing getting hard. She was suddenly sweating hard, her arms throbbing as a screaming entered her ears. A paralyzing stillness swept through her, making her immobile, but as twitching. Salty blood filled her mouth, and she realized she had bit her tongue. Her body shifted forward, her gut clenched as if she would throw up.

She soft hand landed on her back. She looked up to the Samurai who she considered a father, Michio looking firm but gentle.

"Stay calm everyone." Most of the crew started to tremble, but old man Michio peacefully walked forward, leaving her. "Empty the place. If it is him, he won't hesitate to destroy the entire inn."

"It couldn't be," Youta said, went forward, putting his own hand on Sayuriama's stiff shoulder. "How do you know it's him?"

Ryou went even paler, then went to his knees. "He had red eyes. He.. he used it on Momo and he just fell back... dead..." His collapse followed, caught by other men before he could hit his head on the floor.

Michio was at the door in seconds.

"We are on a diplomatic mission and he dares threaten our neutral embassy-" He seemed to resist the urge to swear, turning to her as she shuddered. "Sho, take Lady Tsunada to the next point, far enough away to avoid any backlash, and to the Leaf if possible. Youta, get all the people in here out. Shiko, run to the Tsuchikage. The rest, I want your first priority to make sure this place is empty."

Youta began to run, but Sayuriama couldn't move. Michio was going on a suicide mission, her emotions were surging. It took Michio coming back to her, _slapping_ her, to snap out of her fear.

"But, sir-"

Michio looked at her, then grabbed her, hugging her. He whispered in her ear. "Sho, you promised to serve our nation. Listen to your master." He let her go, and with surprising speed exited towards the front entrance.

Sayuriama wiped her tears off, and turned, running to Tsunada's room. The old woman was already in gear, and as Sayuriama went to open the window she stood her ground. Outside there were people yelling, Madara's mere presence enough to inspire chaos.

"I am not going leave my husband." Metal crashed, making them turn.

"Tsuna, I can't let you stay. I promised to protect you and we need to go _now_." Tsunada smiled at the boyish voice that hid the girl who no longer needed her protection.

"It doesn't matter."

"Lady Tsunada, Lord Michio ordered-" She went to her full height, several inches taller, but the intimidation tactic didn't work.

"How the world changes." Tsunada's eye's twinkled as she looked out the window where shouting was getting louder. "But, _Sho_ , you know why he is after me. Trying to run won't solve the problem. The only thing I can do is distract him long enough to let you go." Sayuriama clenched her fists as Tsunada approached, grabbing her shoulders. "He's here for the Nine-Tails."

Sayuriama stopped once again.

" _I swore..._ " Her voice pathetically weak, even to her.

"Michio knew I would never leave him, that I was the only one who could convince you."

"NO!" He wasn't wrong. Tsunada was the only one who could do so.

"You have to. Hashirama told me that Madara had known since he took away the seal that limited your ability to train. He has been using you so he can eventually defeat Hashirama in the only way possible. Extracting the Nine-tails could possibly kill you and give him enough power to face Hashirama."

Sparks swam before her eyes, feet stumbling, Tsunada steadied the girl as her soul seized in realizing the extent of Madara's treachery. How could she had not seen how he groomed her?

He had never loved her, and her world shifted, twisting her stomach. Now he was finally coming to kill her. All of Madara's actions, all his words had been a carefully concealed decision he had done to corner her.

She could escape, with a price.

Her breathing became shallow, and the walls closed in. It was true. He had never even liked her then. Madara had been after the tailed beast inside her. Inside, she heard the beast riotously laughing, the echo filling her ears.

Tsunada put her hand her the girl's heart, forcing chakra in her bloodstream to keep her conscious.

"This entire time... I had hoped he would come around." Sayuriama's voice was far away but she saw the tears falling down Tsunada's face.

The old woman pushed the girl to the windowsill.

"No more lies Sayuriama. Now you know who Madara Uchiha is- _A man who will do anything for power."_

Sayuriama held her beloved mentor's shoulder, looking into her brown eyes. Madara could have her beautiful body, her respect, even her heart, and soul. But he couldn't have the Nine-tailed Fox.

"We'll... We'll kill him- together."

Tsunada frowned, but her years of training didn't fail her. She shook her head.

"No. All of this, time, effort, everything will be in vain if he finds you." She grabbed an arm, giving a soft smile. "You are more precious to me than all the lives in this world. If not me think of your brothers." She didn't want to. She wanted to fight.

"No.."

Sayuriama went pale.

"I..."

"Do it for your brothers, for Mito. For her child that deserves to meet you." Sayuriama was sobbing now but Tsunada held her up. "There are things worth sacrificing for!"

But, how could it end like this?

Tsunada pushed her as there as a sudden force seemed to hit the building, sending them sprawling. " _NOW!_ "

She pushed the girl out of the window, and Sayuriama landed on her back, staring straight into the night sky. The building shuttered before her, and she hazily stood, unbalanced, still in shock. Her run to the forest began with her limping, but as she slowly gained her thought process back, she got faster.

 _Fear ruled her, and it made her sick to know he was the cause, the weakness in her knees._

 _Run_

 _Oh god, run_

At the tree line she stumbled, knees hitting the ground. She blinked trying to make sense of the fire that was now consuming the inn that had been so comforting to her. Part of the burning complex collapsed and the rest seemed to sway dangerously.

Two distant figures stood revealed, black against the red fire. She could _feel_ him, and from the growl inside, she knew the nine-tails was not pleased. Before he had been laughing, encouraging her fears, but now he was screaming.

 _Go!_

Now he sounded angry, fearful.

She knew the fox was right. Her saving herself was far more important than she had ever wanted. Madara Uchiha had nothing good planned for them, and she _would_ receive a brutal death at his hands. An extraction of the tailed beasts was said to rival the worst pain.

Her hands shook in rage. How could he do this, and get away with it?

Another distant ran forward, yelling. _Go to hell._ She recognized Tsunada. There was a quick movement of his fan, and _Tsunada_ fell back, an arch of dark liquid spraying out.

She _screamed,_ and only managed to muffle the sound by biting her arm till blood was pouring down it, and after, she threw up.

He made it look so easy, to kill everything she loved.

 _Madara..._

Her rise was uneasy, and the fire had grown more. There was more clanging, but she shut it out, shut her entire soul out until she felt nothing anymore. He would take her life if she went back.

 _But she would be damned if she ran away._

She ran back towards the inferno, taking off the heavy samurai armor and feeling the fire scorch her clothes. There was no point in the added weight when he could slice through it with ease. She would need to release the disguise seal to have full access to her chakra.

Sayuriama was calm when she made her decision, tearing the bottom of her long shirt so she could cover her face in the smoke with it. She needed time before Madara would recognize her through the disguise, and purposely grabbed hot ash, rubbing it on her hair and face, grimacing.

He wouldn't be fooled if he used his Sharingan after she released the seal, but maybe she could delay him long enough to save Tsunada.

She approached out of sight, scaling the walls, her chakra slightly wild. She ran along the top, avoiding the flames as best she could, occasionally breaking the wood she stepped on.

Reaching a spot she could see from, she took her _tantō_ blade from its sheath. Another movement and she had retrieved an exploding tag from her pack, slipping it on the blade. As she got to the edge she braced her foot against the wooden outpost.

She jumped.

Simultaneously she threw the tag, moving in a position to look for Tsunada's body. Time seemed to slow as she watched _him_ notice the tag, moving too quick for her to follow. Forcing chakra to her feet, it gave her enough time to grab the body of Tsunada, pulling her back to the field.

 _Faster._

It was just a moment before she ran back in, locating Michio. He was motionless, by the entrance of the compound, the flames licking around him.

Careless she flung herself into the fire, enough chakra to send both rolling to the opposite field. She was grateful for the mask as they rolled through thick smoke. It would have taken a real punch out of her if she hadn't wrapped her face.

She opened her eyes, knowing that the next attack would be quick. She was right, as she felt metal against her neck. Her eyes opened, narrow enough to see him.

It was a great relief to see he didn't bother putting his Sharingan on for her.

"Interesting moves for a samurai to have such chakra refinement. I'm intrigued- _get up boy_. I want to see you dance." She could feel the ash in her hair, on her mask and making her look like a grey ghost.

He was playing with her.

 _And he hadn't noticed yet._ If she could distract him, she may yet get away.

The sickle grazed her cheek as she jumped back. She gained her footing, hand on her blade. Before her, _he_ rose, elegant and terrifying as ever. Sayuriama realized that she had never truly _feared_ him, until now.

He was the dark equal to her brother, a demon clad in black. His tumbling dark hair was longer than ever before and even wilder, and he held the kingly demeanor of a conqueror. His eyebrow was raised in a mocking look.

She didn't know men could look like that- the malicious smile, as he were a god, the God of War and Death.

"I said _up_." His blade had so much residual power that is lifted her and pushed her shakily on her feet.

He strode forward, bored looking.

"All that talk about the elegance of Samurai," He said challengingly, "And this is what they turn to in their hour of need?"

She didn't dare move, her anger so fierce.

"I would rather live a _powerless_ Samurai life then a powerful shinobi one, if it means thinking like you," Madara smirked, as he noted the sarcasm. His left eye was covered by his ebony hair, but she saw the other eyebrow raise in humor. His eye _gleamed._

"My, what a _courageous_ warrior. But you are young and do not realize how unfair the world is ...yet. Perhaps I will let you live, so you can know sincere agony."

She raised her sword, ready to unsheath in a second. "You do that and one day I'll put a sword through your chest." He chuckled twisting a sickle playful with his index finger and thumb. He pushed his fan into the dirt, leaving it.

"Then I have a short time to teach you how power is _everything._ " He was then behind her, giving her no time to turn. He slashed through her back just enough, as if giving her a lesson. Sayuriama gritted her teeth as she flew forward, going into a roll.

"You're doing a poor job at showing me your power." She mocked, twisting. In the corner of her eye, she saw the other Samurai carefully surrounding the field. She sensed that Madara knew they were, there, but he didn't care. Why would he need to?

Madara smirked as he followed her gaze and train of thought.

"I commend your spirit, if not your mentality," Madara said, conceding. He was just playing with her at this point, "You're not dislikeable."

Sayuriama rolled pulling her sword out, a flash. Madara countered, forced to take a step back. He was quick to retaliate, drawing his long sickle to hit it out of her hand.

There was a crash and she jumped back as Madara stepped on another explosive tag she had laid down across his shoulder as she rocked back. He was quick, tearing it off and onto a spare kunai to explode above them, and their blades meeting in the dusty blast it had caused.

"I'll finish the rest of them off later."

She was inches from him, grappling as he easily pushed her backward. Sweat started down her face, compared to the smooth calm he exuded, noting he wasn't using any jutsu. Likely he felt it was beneath him facing an opponent outmatched.

Still, his Taijutsu was more than sufficient to outmatch her three rigorous years of Samurai training.

Her one powerful card. It would have to do, to save the rest of the stragglers who would be left to his fury if he struck her down. The seal had to be taken off, to save enough time for the others to leave. Which means she needed to use _that jutsu_ , to distract him.

 _Forgive me, older brothers. I am forced to leave you in a terrible predicament._

He swung in his sickle again, and this time, she felt her leg go weak.

After a moment, shooting pain, then her leg collapsed, and she fell to the ground. She turned, reaching for the sword, choaking behind the mask for air. Her limb hurt like hell, blood pouring down it. She tore it off to get more air, her head getting dizzy from the blood loss. Now exposed and she _willed_ that the ash had covered her sufficiently to hide her a bit longer.

A strangled gasp of air left her as his sickle cut lightly into her throat.

"You're not _terrible-_. If you were trained better as a ninja, you might have given me further fun, and given a few years, and you might be an excellent swordsman." Sayuriama was gasping heavily, but Madara didn't have a scratch, still studying her while sleek in his all-black outfit. He had undone the top buttons on his tall collar, likely to get a good look at her.

She slowly moved an arm to her leg, feigning more pain then she felt. Madara pressed the weapon down, and Sayuriama felt her pulse in her neck as he pressed it against it.

"Your face is similar to a Senju's, and I have no doubt you are a clan member. Perhaps, I won't kill you... _If_ you can tell me what I want to know." Beautiful black eyes were gleaming in the firelight, the unmanned gloved hand resting on his hip. " _I seek Sayuriama Senju_."

The world went quiet.

 _She hated him. For the first time, pure hatred filled her so fully that she let the beast inside her start leaking freely. If she didn't take the seal off, he'd consume all the chakra she was hiding, and immediately transform her into a monster. If she transformed right now, into the nine-tails, the samurai would get caught up in it._

 _Let me face him, girl, the fox whispered._

It was only a matter of time.

Her fingers went to the seal on her chest, ripping it off. He sneered, expecting a bomb, but his expression changed drastically as her features softened, changed. Instinctively her nine-tails chakra lashed out, the beast using the moment to strike.

Madara flew back defensively and she took her chance, reeling the beast back in.

She swore his eyes turned red, but it didn't matter, because there was no hiding who she was now.

She wouldn't hide anymore.

The Nine-tails rage was building in her, the seal weakening. She closed her eyes, grabbing for her katana, activating the chakra stored within. Soon enough Madara would likely be facing the beast, but for now, she needed to clear the area.

She gripped her sword, aiming a large slash at the man who was racing towards her.

There was a huge charge that scored the ground, creating an instant death to those in its path, the following deep rivet redirecting the river closer. Ground flew, creating a path so that she could separate the inn and people from the upcoming fight.

Her hand exploded in pain, and she dropped the sword in distress, crying through her teeth as the uncontrolled vibrating chakra burned her.

She didn't know where Madara withdrew, but she stepped back in agony, forcing to not ever examine it. Her hand was scalded, boils littering the skin, and now she was unable to feel the chakra she had coursing through it.

But she breathed through her teeth, trusting herself, forming hand seals.

" _Water Style: Water Wall."_

The water from the nearby river raised, creating a small wall which she pushed to extinguish the raging fire that had devoured so much of the inn, filling in the gap that would be difficult to cross and hopefully separate them enough. She once again went to her knees, then into the dirt, hot steam billows hiding her.

She needed to do more... but...

Bitterness filled her.

 _Your done Senju. Give in to your hate._

She was exhausted, in agonizing pain, and she fell forward without wanting to _._ She saw distant shadows carry Tsunada and Michio away, and she smiled. Even the screaming of the nine-tails waned as she pressed her face in the earth beneath. She gasped as her stomach seized, the seal breaking and chakra letting out.

The seal was before her, and she raised her hand to loosen it but lost her grip as strength left her, leaving it tattered. The nine-tails was before her, in a double vision with the outside. Her eyes turned from violet to red, losing all the blue in them, pupil sharpening. Yes, it would be over soon.

She saw darkness before her, his elegant figure kneeling. Yes, he was _terrifying._

"You don't make things easy for me, do you." She felt a gloved hand on her back as she pondered his question.

 _Never._

She closed her eyes, letting the beast take her.

He left his sickle in the wet earth.

Madara was quick on the uptake, but the nine-tails had been working faster. A blaze of chakra burned at his arms, and he recoiled defensively. A thick red miasma formed over the figure, chakra from the nine-tails spilling out for all to see. Translucent bubbles of red chakra cloaked her entirely.

Covering his face, he jumped forward to grab onto the girl again but boils erupted on where his hands had no covering. He had to release her before the burns deepened.

"Nine-Tails _._ I should have guessed you'd come out to dance." He said, and the woman raised her head to him, the look in her eyes pure hatred. "To use her own passion against her was clever. She never had a chance. Clever woman to have created a safe spot for her friends."

She turned, on all fours, glaring at him with slitted eyes. A long red tail appeared, the sound of bubbling growing. She growled, her voice superimposed with another.

"Madara Uchiha. We have unfinished business."

He braced himself, forming handsigns to make his burned hand heal quicker. The beast jumped, using his distraction to thrust herself at him with incredible speed. He threw himself to the side, still feeling his clothes rip as the chakra tore through his sleeve.

Gritted his teeth he formed a hand sign and his battle-fan appearing. With a giant swing, he created a huge gust, catching the creature and flinging it back. However, the beast caught it's footing, landing neatly.

It didn't immediately charge him, and he watched as it's squeezed it's hosts body, expelling more chakra to form into a second tail. He threw her sword at her, but the beast used the tail to slam it to the ground.

" _Finally_."

The creature opened its mouth, forming a huge ball of dark chakra.

Madara braced himself as the monster throwing it forward. The dark chakra came flying at him but he did dodge it. His fan caught it.

" _Uchiha Return!"_

The fan shook as the ball was redirected back. The fox jumped, and the chakra exploded behind them, erupting a field into flames, a deep furrow burning into the earth. The ground shook as the beast rose its head, almost another tail appearing, and the red chakra completely concealing Sayuriama's face.

Her skin was burning under the chakra cloak.

Madara narrowed his eyes. He'd have to use his _Eternal_ _Mangekyo_ _Sharingan_ on it the beast, or else the chakra would consume her to death. He would have loved to extend the battle, as fighting in this situation was unheard off, but it would have to wait for a more appropriate puppet. He raised his fingers, the sign of the tiger.

He ran forward, and the fox mirroring him.

"Susanoo!" He activated his _Mangekyo Sharingan,_ a thick barrier of his chakra creating a powerful humanoid form of chakra.

"First, I will chain you, _beast."_

The fox charged, no longer resembling the girl, but like a mass of chakra. His Susanoo reached out, grabbing the form that was now struggling in his grasp. Another tail formed, and with a shock, he was thrown back.

"Well, well, your strength increases as you grow tails, and I assume you can go up to nine-, but likely your _jinchuriki_ will die long before that." Madara narrowed his eyes. "And I can't have that happen."

His eyes flashed, casting a genjutsu over the beast.

 _The beast roared to free itself._

Madara grabbed at the chakra, ignoring the biting pain and blisters to place a hand on the back of it.

" _Sealing Technique: Iron Armour Seal."_

The fox flailed giant iron chains formed, breaking out of his genjutsu all too quickly. But it was too late for it to fight back. Within a few moments, the red miasma faded, the fox fading to reveal the woman underneath.

The glowing red lingered, but, the miasma dissipated, rushing back inside of the seal. Madara turned, breathing hard, eyes staring down the beast.

Sayuriama's body lay in the mud.

He ran over, picking her up, tilting her badly burned face towards him. For a moment he let his hand travel down her, green chakra healing vital points. After behind assured he could move her he brought her up, holding her body tightly.

The fields were still burning in the morning, but Madara Uchiha was long gone.


	23. Scroll 23

_Her head pounded angrily._

 _A fire flickered in around her consuming the world where she stood. Wherever she turned the flames leaped higher, people screaming from behind the wall she couldn't break through._

 _A dark spot rose above her, and she felt his chakra. It was a dark reaper cutting down all in his path._

 _He turned to her, sickle raised._

* * *

The blanket fell from her shoulders as she sprung up, and Sayuriama took a several more quick breaths to steady herself. The room was dark, and her eyes squinted to make it out.

 _Where was she?_

As she raised her arms she felt discomfort and drew them into herself again.

Faint burns dotted them, and as she looked around, she felt that her entire body had somehow been burned. She didn't think a dead woman would still have pain, so she had that going for her. She also felt her clothes, no longer Samurai garb, but a simple cover for her chest, and shortened wrap her lower extremities, reaching to her thighs.

Last she remembered, she had been facing first in the churned mud. The details were vague but she remembered an anger that had almost consumed her.

His face clicked into place.

A chill went down her spine, remembering the sinister presence he had been during their fight, only her adrenaline giving her the confidence to stupidly face him down.

She had fought _Madara Uchiha_. He had decimated her in the battle. And he had destroyed her, his power so great that it must have been like swatting a fly. The shame of it was overwhelming. All that time and training, yet she was still but a child. Still having others far greater sacrifice themselves. She had been so foolish, letting her bravado, her desire to save her companions, force her to not complete the mission she had been given. She begged that her witless actions had saved a few of the samurai because she had betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaves, thanks to her intervention.

How long had she been asleep?

She rose, forcing herself to her feet.

In the darkness, she inspected the place. Without seeing she sensed the small, sparsely furnished, her hands feeling. Half pliable, smooth wood, half rough-hewn stone, and the transition between it was as stark as she felt she and her capture were. There was no other furniture besides the bed, and she pressed her hand, going around the room. The cave had been smoothed down somewhat from use and the wood was sanded and lacquered, and she couldn't feel even a speck of dust. Stumbling on the slick lumber with her bare feet she managed to make it to the end of the wood half, feeling several thick layers of curtains.

She tossed them back.

It was a beautiful afternoon, the bright sun beaming down into the thick green forested woods below. Birds flew bounteously around the area, coasting on the natural breeze above the pine forests in the crisp blue air that circled the cliff face she was in. It was a small mountain retreat, no signs of people for miles around and just the beauty of nature for company.

There was no glass, and for a moment her heart jumped.

As she tried to reach out, her burnt fingers were stopped. She narrowed her eyes, pressing her hands against the invisible barrier, figuring that it likely enclosed the entire area. Crafty man, what a dark trick to raise her hopes. Not even wind could whisper through, rain would probably bounce off it, and she would stay snuggly hidden.

It couldn't be easy, she muttered.

She opened the drapes a bit more and moved to rest on the ledge, trying to figure out if the seal was one she could figure out. She hadn't spent years in The Land of Whirlpools not to learn about this sort of thing.

"Well, well. You've finally awakened."

His deep voice brought ice to her blood, but she didn't turn. Her fingers pressed hard against the barrier, willing it to obey her. _Please?_

A weight on the floor startled her, making her half turn so the sunlight would filter through her hair and leave a shimmering halo to light her from the window.

She heard him made a contented sound.

The noises were a courtesy notice for her, to alert her as he pleased. He could murder most with less sound than a pebble sitting in the desert, and her grim smile showing levity she didn't feel. Ah, the bravado he was so fond of, making an entrance she would not forget. Madara was always good with details, so good he often missed the bigger picture.

A strand of her singed hair was lifted, examined, and twirled around his finger. She didn't move, determined that he wouldn't have the satisfaction of a quick reaction.

"Woman, not even a thank you?" He mocked, his hand moved to touch a bare shoulder, sending waves of pleasure down her. Shame filled her face, as her arms reacted by erupting in goosebumps, as her stomach filled with desire. Practically naked, she had never been so underdressed before a man she was not related to (Mifune had _accidentally_ walked in on her bathing, but this was so different it would be farcical to compare the two).

She tensed as she felt his fingers trace down to her back. Her treacherous heart sped up as his hand reached her lower back, teasing her only to loop back up, resting on her waist. "Lie down, little bird." She did feel shaky but wouldn't give him the pleasure of letting him lord over her.

Why didn't he just extract the beast and finish her, as he meant to all along? He was a cruel man to delay the inevitable outcome, one who liked to play with his food.

Sighing, he pushed her, gently turning her. She braced her stance, but his grip was irrationally strong, making her feet slide across the floor.

In frustration she began walking, head held arrogantly away from him.

As she got to the bed, she lay down turning her head into the pillow. His weight dipped on the edge of the bed, close, a blanket coming over her. Tears teased her eyes, falling off her lashes, into the fabric.

"Do you find my face that distasteful?"

She could feel his patience wearing thin, as he touched her shoulder familiarly. He always had to win, never left space to bargain. She wondered how it would feel to be Hashirama, likely the only person to match such an ambition.

He grabbed her thigh, sparking a direct reaction, as he knew it would.

Sayuriama slapped the hand away. "Don't touch me." She was determined to not see the expression of anger that he desired to see. To gaze on him would injure her resolve to hate him, turn him into a human and not the nightmare who attacked her companions. Just once she wanted to just win a fight against this conceited man.

He didn't pay attention to her words. He gently, dare she imagine, grazed her arms, until slowly pressing fingers into painful flesh. She turned to _scream_ at him, be but the sudden sharp feel of chakra fell over the arm. Relief made her gasp out a puff of breath, and she knew he was smirking.

After he let go, she moved her hand to touch the area. The area from her lower shoulder to elbow was silky smooth.

He had healed her.

"Why?" Her voice rasped dreadfully.

"As my fiancee, you shouldn't need to ask that question." Instead of frustrated, he sounded amused, her eyebrows raising at being called his. "I've come to help you woman, make the right decision this time." She gritted her teeth.

"Right decision?" She challenged with a laugh.

"The woman of an Uchiha Leader shouldn't throw herself into danger, especially one so beautiful as you."

She breathed in disbelief. "You are _insane_ if you think I owe you any allegiance!"

"Is that so? In your renegade hiding did you ever once consider us anything less than fated to come together?"

She didn't answer, knowing that he was right. Her fingers twisted the blankets beneath her, wondering if she ever could have escaped this fate. But he didn't need to mock her in order to kill her. No need to play the suitor.

"Despite the _unfortunate_ delay, I am here to collect you. And it is to my remarkable delight that you are still so arrestingly lovely. Age suits you, as most things would, I daresay."

"Age does not suit you, my Lord Uchiha. If you desired my hand, perhaps you shouldn't have threatened me so." He laughed as if she was a child throwing a fit, not casting a serious accusation at him.

"I am hardly a threat to you, little bird. You were meant to stay by my side so I could protect your great beauty and give you pleasure as only the most worthy husband could."

How dare he presume she would open her legs like his other women. But she didn't have the words or energy to tell him that. So she didn't, and stayed quiet, effectively silencing him. The weight at the edge of her bed left. She heard his steps, leaving.

"Think it over, woman."

When she risked a look, he was gone.

* * *

The samurai, Youta, stumbled through the forest, running full speed. His clothes had been ravaged, armor tossed away, and his older body was straining, but he kept running.

 _Stupid,_ STUPID girl.

* * *

Sayuriama had eventually fallen asleep again, this time not being woken by her dreams. A strong hand gently cupped her face, and she woke as chakra was poured onto her face, smoothing over the burn marks.

She stiffened up as she saw Madara above her, only lit by the candle in his other hand. In her panic, she felt her body start seizing up, but he grabbed her face before she could turn it. Gazing directly into his eyes she saw red, flashing black shapes moving within.

Her body relaxed and he released her, allowing her head to fall back into the pillow as violet eyes cut into him.

"So you've finally ventured a gaze. Have you thought about my question?"

"What did you do." She said, heart beating, refusing to answer the second. She was finally looking at him, and he gave the barest of smiles, dark hair over his right eye, the crease under it deeper than she remembered. Black shadows flickered as he put the candle down on a desk, the furniture being placed while she was asleep.

She glared, wondering what else he had done while she slept. He saw her eyes flicker to the burns, her thoughts on her face. _He sneered._

"Ah." Sayuriama kept her face straight, and he chuckled darkly at the move. "Your haughty pride returns with your memories." She shifted her eyes down, his dark ones full of snide humor. A strand of his black hair fell over one eye.

"I remember you attacking my comrades," He gave a dry laugh " _my friends_." He leaned back on the bed, face full of burgeoning amusement.

"After all, I've done am I, not one? I've watched you, fed you, made sure you were clean." He saw the disgusted face she made. "With a little feminine help. After all, you met Maro Uchiha, didn't you?" Her mind went to the woman and she paled.

"Cleaning up _after the Nine-tails_ for you. What would your _comrades_ think if the charming young man they knew was actually Sayuriama Senju, jinchuriki of the nine-tailed beast? Do you think they would have been so eager to accept you? I saw their treacherous faces when you lost control, terror overcoming them."

She couldn't breathe.

Oh god. _She lost control._

The flame of the fire created strange shapes from the shadow his Madara's wild mane. The threat of what he could do was thick in the air, and the only question left was when he would destroy her.

"How low you have fallen, Lord Uchiha. To threaten a neutral convoy, the Samurai, for my whereabouts? All of this in an attempt to take the nine-tails? By all means, extract the beast if you think you can handle him. _It would be better to die- than spend another minute next to you_."

She was surprised when he flung his head back and started chuckling.

"Sayuriama Senju. You have never failed to entertain me." His cynical brow went up, and she raised her own head proudly.

"I will not be fooled twice."

"You think I did all that for simply for the Nine-tails?" She flickered her gaze down, biting her lip. It must have been incredibly funny for Madara continued to laugh.

"Of course."

"Waste all my time and effort?" She stared on, confused, and he patted her face. "Oh, _little_ Sayuriama."

She gritted her teeth.

"You really think I will kill you."

"I wouldn't presume, Lord Uchiha. No sentiment has stopped you before in achieving your aims, whatever they may be." He stopped, face suddenly cold.

"Is that right?"

She stiffened as he laid down next to her, one of his arms finding its way behind her head. Her face went redder as he grabbed one of her hands, and stroking began stroking a finger.

"Even if your very body betrays you, you would try and lie to me that we do not share a bond?" She yanked her hand back, turning away. He stayed beside her as she sat up, but he put a hand on her shoulder. He sat up, mirroring her movements to sit behind her.

 _It was only a partial lie._

"It doesn't matter what we share, because, in the end, you will kill me for it."

She felt his chin rest on her shoulder, giving her goosebumps.

"My pretty Sayuriama," She bit her lip as he said her name, folding her arms closer to herself. She felt his fingers on her skin and realized that he hadn't bothered putting gloves on. For the first time, she felt the actual skin of his calloused hands and it made her skin boil with tension. She wanted to feel him, taste him, love him.

Those gloveless hands were so warm, and she involuntarily closed her eyes. Being this close was so hard, a temptation to turn, to pretend he cared. Why was this so difficult? There was no way he didn't know what he did to her. She hadn't realized that he had gotten so close until she felt his breath on her neck.

"Beg me for more, little Sayuriama. _Tell me_ that you want me." A dry chuckle.

She almost succumbed to his taunts, the hot kisses he began to press on her sensitive neck before she _remembered_. She jerked forward, leaving the bed. Her knees wobbled, and she went to the ground. She looked up at him, reclining casually at her sad attempt to leave him.

The fire returned.

"Is that what you say to your mistresses?" She quietly insinuated, "Before you murdered them?" It would have been less appalling if he hadn't once again smirked, barely showing through his ebony hair.

"The lovely Sayuriama, is _jealous_?"

She jumped, punching at him.

He easily dodged, catching the hand. Leaning back, they rolled, he took her with him. Flipping, he sat firmly on top of her, still chuckling. She was shaking with anger, arms pinned above her head with one hand.

"I despise you." The screaming continued until he adjusted his grip and put the other hand over her mouth. She bit at it, but he didn't budge. His lips didn't exactly smile, but the expression was not one she expected.

"Such an intelligent women as you, believing such nonsense? Tell me, who made such a report to you? _Sayuriama_ ," His voice was tender next to her ear. She hated how he still could make her heart beat. "I'll _kill_ them for such slander."

She grimaced, but her eyes flickered down.

"Tobirama was always anxious to incite rage against me. I can see he did his job well."

She didn't answer his accusation.

"You attacked my companions, threaten my family and attack my village. _Your words are poison._ " She contemptuously stated. "I wouldn't trust you to tell the truth."

He sat up, a finger to her lips. Her arms were now free, him raising a hand to his hair, hips heavily perched on hers.

"Trust-"

She shivered at his tone.

"I can see there is no point in trying to reason with you at the moment _._ Once again I will leave you."

He activated his Sharingan, and she screwed her eyes shut. She didn't want to she knocked out again, subject to his every whim.

"NO! I won't let you just _do_ what you want!" She started squirming, and she felt him adjust slightly, letting her breath. "I am _not_ a child. You can't push me around."

"Well then, let's talk like adults." She gritted her teeth laid those red eyes on her again, making her feel exposed. "Or you can sleep, perhaps until you're _happier_ to speak."

She, with precision, hit the chakra point on his neck.

" _Damn you to hell."_

In a moment her arms were restrained, again, and for the first time Madara looked pained and was holding one of his ungloved hands to his neck. The other hand her wrists again.

"Heh. Samurai indeed."

"Don't lecture me." She hissed. Madara looked at her, once again chuckling. He settled in, making it harder to gasp for air.

"You surprise me. How did you manage to learn such a trick."

"The constant threat of you coming back was was enough to encourage me."

"No doubt you were a diligent student to the samurai. They were lucky to have you for so long."

"They were more trustworthy than you. I am indebted to them."

"You know, little bird, your brother believed me leaving would only lead to sadness-" Madara gave a dark laugh. Sayuriama flexed her legs, ready to kick. "But I'll concede that I've never seen you so full of life. The passionate way you fought! My blood boils at the thought of facing you again."

"Give me my sword and I'll answer your wish." She grunted out under him.

"Perhaps later. I have better things in mind for you at this point. So tell me, woman, how I make you only mine once again? It seems as if you only give your time to those who indebt your services."

She didn't say anything.

"After all, I did save you. Damage from the nine-tails wasn't a simple task to heal, so in a way, you owe your life to me- if you hadn't already. You were mine the moment I decided so."

She threw a kick meant for his back, but his other hand flew down. His Sharingan gazed over the seal that had been loosened over time, the angry that chakra was pulsing through her. The paths he thought were bereft had just been previously lacking enough chakra to use. He could feel the malevolence of the nine-tails, bubbling like lava in her. She was a danger to herself.

But the nine-tails didn't completely consume her when he had the chance.

"How clever. No one would ever expect it either, except I. No wonder Hashirama mandated the Land or Iron to stay untouched by ninja. And here I was thinking it was another sentimental move of his to bring peace."

She was having a difficult time breathing, his weight shifting to her chest.

" _Why have you been looking for me?_ " She corrected herself. "For the Nine-tails?"

His face became serious, his dark lips thinned as he gazed at her, eye furrows deepening. He ran a long finger down her cheek. His tone became serious.

"I want to make a deal with you."

She looked to the side, then back. "What. Do. You. Want."

"Marry me." Oh god, he was back on the fiance bit again. He leaned down, his black hair brushing her face, the look he had was all consuming. "You need a husband to defend you with that beast inside. A man who can dedicate himself to you, and the knowledge that no man would dare take you."

"What an eloquent proposal." She said, laying the sarcasm on thicker than butter on an Akimichi sandwich. "But I decline."

"Oh?" He taunted.

It was quick, but he jumped off her and began pacing between the wood and stone floors. The change was so quick that she took a deep breath and coughed.

"Don't test my patience, _Senju_. I've become less willing to deal with such an attitude over the years. Your long absence has made me weary of diplomacy."

"And I assume you come with such words because you assume I still love you-" She was attempting to be sardonic, but nothing shook the victorious look he had at her words. Sayuriama sat up, feeling the burns still covering her legs.

"A sentimental motive, but I digress. I am a man, after all." His jaw tightened painfully with the admission but kept its smile.

"Why in the world, after kidnapping me, and threatening my friends, would you ever believe I would accept you? I'd sooner espouse a roadside dog." She stated, attempting to sit up. He chuckled, pushing her back.

"I think I can sway you to my side." She wrinkled her nose.

"Tempt me so, My Lord, and we shall see."

"I'll let _your brother_ play his little game." Her mouth got dry. "I won't attack the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"What?"

"Ah, but if you refuse, I'll take you anyway. Make you a slave to my every whim, and then take the nine-tails and kill everyone you love. Then destroy the Leaf Village so thoroughly it will be known as a desolate barren wasteland, empty like it was before." He arched a thin eyebrow, smirking at the plan he knew would tempt her.

But this was no _deal_ , this was blackmail at its finest.

"And I have no choice but to go on. How _agreeable_ you make marriage seem, Lord Uchiha." He chuckled at her tone.

"A wiser," He stretched, a satisfied look coming over his face, "and more lucrative path."

"My brothers will find me." She said quietly, eyes gazing straight into his, confident. "Then they will kill you." He stopped cold. "Hashirama will. He will come."

"Heh. Perhaps. But for now, don't worry about it." His hand went around her neck, squeezing lightly. "And don't ever mention his name to me again."

He turned his heel, somehow exiting the cage he had created just for her. Besides, if he touched her again, there was no telling what he might do.

"Don't keep me waiting too long."

* * *

Hashirama Senju was sitting at the Hokage's desk, a small baby on his lap giggling at him when he felt the first threads of chakra come rushing to him. He stood as a ragged Samurai he faintly recognized entered the room, supported by several ninjas. His heart dropped.

"What wrong?"

He looked exhausted, but only had three words before his peace collapsed.

"Madara Uchiha. _Sho._ "

* * *

Sayuriama didn't see Madara for the rest of the week. But every time she woke her room was continuously filled with more items. Gilding the cage, all while the wounds _mysteriously_ disappeared from her body. Had she not been accustomed to long periods of loneliness by the Samurai she would have gone mad. Even so, she knew that she wouldn't be able to escape while she was in the place.

No one would find her.

As she battled with the decision he had given to her, she focused on other things. Now that she was compelled to behave herself, a new desk appeared complete with silky paper, books, and smooth brushes. Black ink and tatami floor mats, with tea that was the perfect temperature when she poured it.

Somehow he managed to create a new alcove while she was asleep, and the next day she found one of her scrolls hanging above a porcelain vase. Flowers were common, as books. A large mirror graced the wall, showing her the tired face she wore, seared hair, rough at the edges. Upon waking up the next day her hair was clipped, proud he didn't trust her with anything sharp.

It bothered her that he would create a pleasant place for her but citing that it was because he wanted her to feel like a real bride, in notes he left. She had a hard time believing that he wasn't setting up a trap to cause her more pain when he finally decided to end her, his affections more of a ploy than a plea.

But as she needed to decide whether she would submit to him as a bride or as a prisoner, as she had no doubt that at some point he would rape her. If she gambled on the idea that Madara Uchiha would keep his side of the ultimatum would leave her vulnerable but might be her only opportunity to change him.

Trust, again, she noted with a punch of uneasy nerves.

Friday, a large tub full of steaming water and various combs. Clearly, he thought she needed a bath, but it there was a clear line he had begun to cross. Knowing he thought about her body made her uneasy and nervous. The decision became imminent because on Saturday as she woke on a different futon, this one twice as large, one for a couple.

She knew what that implied, so when she saw the white clothes folded on the dresser. An Uchiha _Uchikake,_ emblazoned with golden Uchiha fans _._ Instead of a white headdress, there was a flower crown, brimming with white blooms.

It was time.

She was in front of the desk, dark hair gleaming in a bun, supple body wrapped in the fresh white kimono. The book in front of her was some tactics from a war general or something. The words glazed before her eyes, and she felt him the second he appeared with her chakra restored. Her shoulders squared, and with fierce willpower, she tore from her own screaming soul she stood.

"I accept. Provided you keep your end of the deal."

"Good. I'd be disappointed to drag you to your own wedding." His voice was pleased.

Shifting she looked to him as he walked forward over the divided floor, smooth and sleek in the traditional black. She felt a weight on her head- the flower crown. He turned her, and she wondered how he could be so handsome and despicable at the same time. His body was perfectly tall and so regal that she almost let herself admire him, this horrid man. His angular chin, framed by ebony hair, with dark lips that begged to be kissed tempted her with the truth of what lay ahead.

He would take to last of her clothes and defiance in one stroke.

She stood resolutely, lashes turned down.

Madara grabbed her around the waist, and then they seemed to twist. Reality turned, and she felt dizzy, clenching her eyes shut. Her stomach heaved, and then it was over. She would have gone to her knees if Madara hadn't kept a firm grip on her. She slumped into him involuntarily, face in his robe, making him tightened his hand on her waist.

"Don't act _too_ excited." He drawled humorously. "Later, darling." She bit her lip, forcing herself up and away. Madara grinned and snapped orders.

Before them lay an altar with a skinny old priest who was looking extremely nervous. They were in the middle of a forest, derelict but for the giant red arch above them. The priest gazed openly at her, stunned and silent, and she knew he would be no help. She wanted to panic, to scream.

With Madara's hand firmly against her back as she was forced forward into a small black cushion for kneeling. She grabbed the table, tempted to overturn it, but she had a feeling he may skip the ceremony and punish her right there.

The priest went through the traditional motions, purification and so on. Then, on the table that held the small altar, the priest placed three cups. Sayuriama felt the strong desire to throw them into Madara's arrogant face, but fear relented and she took it and calm drink from its depths. It ran down her throat like poisoned honey, thick and unforgiving.

How she had wished for this when she was a fool. And now she was wise and wished had never met Madara Uchiha.

The priest held out a document, and Sayuriama felt her stomach drop. There had been some hope that if there was only one witness, it wouldn't be binding. The priest unrolled the scroll, careful to not rip or tarnish any part. She gazed over a part that looked like a summoning contract.

If she signed it he could know where she was at any time and summon her. Anger filled her as the numb wore off. _How dare he._

She brought her hand to her mouth, biting down. Blood flowed, and she put the finger down, and he did the same. After, he grabbed her hand, and she felt chakra flow through it.

"Bastard." She muttered as the priest took it back.

"Now be good, little bird."

With her face turned forward, she didn't look at the man at her side. The face of the priest said enough when it was done as their staring match only stopping when Madara slammed a hand on the table. The man jumped back, falling to the ground kneeling, begging for his life.

She turned to Madara and was surprised when he ignored the priest, giving her a smile that made her want to kick him in return. Lacing his large hand lacing through hers they were off.

He had to drag her down the path, into the forest, and she let her heels say what she was thinking. So was so past rage that she was being petty. He didn't bother looking at her, knowing her anger. He thought she would settle like his women always did.

"I commend you for your silent defiance. Such _poise_." She didn't find the situation funny and she gritted her teeth. "There is not a woman in the Land of Fire such as you."

She didn't retaliate, just proudly kept her back straight, trying not to think too hard of what may come next, just making his life as pointlessly difficult as she could as she was dragged along.

They continued on the path, hand in hand. Briefly one of Madara's long fingers stroked her hand, reminding her how he _owned_ her. Her life for a village. This is not what she had planned when she left the Land of Iron, not what she wanted from herself, but she would do anything to protect her brother's and their families.

If Madara attacked the Leaf, Mito and her child may get caught up in it.

They approached a stream, and Madara lifted her without warning. Sayuriama lost her breath as her face went against his neck, strong arms around her. He easily jumped over it, and she expected him to put her down when they crossed, but he didn't He must have known she was about to kick up a fuss, and he looked down on her, voice soft.

"I don't wish to fight you tonight." He placed his lips on her forehead, looking in her eyes as his tone rang true. It burned deliciously where he kissed her. "Rest, Sayuriama."

The closer he was, the harder it was to think. She thoughtlessly laid her head down, tired of the constant stress, of watching her back. It was too much.

He gave a pleased grin as she wordlessly accepted it.

It must have been late in the day when they were married because they walked among the tall trees for several hours until evening came. The leaves fluttered gracefully, a pleasant afternoon as they walked in the strange dream, holding one another so lovingly as if it was the best of circumstances.

Under a warm descending sun, Sayuriama admitted defeat. She loved this Madara, the one who held her through until dusk like they were reuniting long lost lovers.

It was wonderful, she thought to her dismay.

The peace was broken when a twig snapped under his foot. Another warning, she realized, when she opened her eyes. Resting before them was a small clearing, a modest cottage lit dimly in the dark night. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as they silently went forward, entering.

The place was deserted, but Sayuriama noted that it was spotless, recently cleaned food on the table. On cue, her stomach rumbled and she colored. Madara chuckled, crossing the threshold to let her down. She stumbled to the food, white kimono making soft sounds across the tatami floor.

Madara turned, placing a hand against the wall. Sayuriama didn't see the black marks that provided another barrier over the entire place, fading before she could turn and see them.

He watched as his bride examined the food, smirking as she chose _inarizushi_ , eating it with relish. The Land of Iron didn't eat so well. She stopped when she saw him intently watching her. Her dark hair fluttered as she mindlessly handed over her plate to him.

Blinking, she recognized what she had done. This was not good. She was tired, mindlessly doing things.

He rested his chin on his hand, giving her a small, genuine smile that made his black eyes fill with heat. One that caught her off her guard, made her heart wild. He accepted the gracious gesture, taking the plate with a deep chuckle.

She sat opposite of him, more delicately consuming the new plate of food she served for herself. Once again she was quiet, emotions battling openly across her face.

 _But she didn't hate him,_ her treacherous heart whispered. _No, she wasn't totally opposed to this dark-eyed man, handsome and powerful, desiring her. It made her feel beautiful, wanted, in a way no other could._

How infuriating, she mused, as she raised her chopsticks up to eat some rice she dived on her plate. She continued to pick at the food, hardly realizing how long Madara had been watching her. He reached out, taking it from her, and scaring her a bit.

"Wait- I was eating!" He raised a long eyebrow, the crease under his eye becoming sharp, gaze forward.

"My patience is at its end."

He rose, undoing the long sash holding his dark robe together, and she jumped back. The sides of his garment parted, showing a long sliver of his rock-hard chest, thin scars sheer in the low light. She jerked back, turning to the side to face away, face high in color.

"Ah, this is... very inappropriate-"

His hand grabbed her ankle, pulling her back over the slick floor. She gave a less than dignified shriek as he pulled her to him, standing up with her over his naked shoulder, his damned smirk showing again. Leaving the large room he slid open the door to the other part of the home.

As he turned to close it there was a large futon on the floor, several blankets folded at the end.

Her stomach squirmed, head fuzzy as he dumped her on the mattress. In a moment his fallen robe was gone, leaving just his white Uchiha skin, ending in a v shape at the kimono pants. His entire chest was chiseled, as was his hips, hands resting on his dark pants and her Sayuriama found herself struggling to catch a breath.

She swung aside at the sight of his revealed skin, out of place and overwhelmed.

This, this thing wasn't something she could do. Even with him being totally exposed, _she_ was the one that felt uncovered. She looked at everything else in the bare room, anything to distract her from him. The tatami mats, the wood-paneled walls. There was an Uchiha fan painted on the wall to the left of her, and she kept her eyes trained on it. A witness to her mortification.

The paint was chipped, old, but the fan still retained its elegant shape on the wall. She was an Uchiha now, she realized.

She felt his hand on her shoulder, cool air where he slipped her kimono off. Without thinking she pulled it back up, hasty to be modest again.

Then with a sharp move, her entire kimono fell to her waist, ripped, her chest exposed to the air as she let out a gasp. Madara casually held a kunai, which he tossed to the side. The thunk was loud, and with another long-simmering look, he began to pull his pants down.

She crimsoned, putting her hands over her chest, tightly restraining her breast. _She would not give him the pleasure of seeing her so vulnerable._ She rubbed away the tears building in her eyes. Until he grabbed her face, forcing her face to shift. She could have looked down but- Oh god _why_ he was so naked. Her body trembled as he caressed her.

"St..stop. Please."

To his credit, he did for a moment, eyes full of something she didn't dare guess.

"Sayuriama." She lifted opened her eyes at the soft tone.

But he was back in a moment, gently pushing her back, but she still started to breathe hard, eyes averted, body shaking. Her arms attempting to cover her chest. Tears began to form, running down her face. Her hair came undone as she fell to her knees.

"I haven't even done anything," Madara stated, a little disbelief in his voice as he knelt before her. "Why are you so terrified?"

She couldn't answer, just began to sob.

He put a hand to her face. "Sayuriama Uchiha." His arms were around her, drawing her into his chest, fingers curled into her dark hair. "Look at me," Madara said softly. His tone was so _caring_ it was almost not him. She looked up, his face inches from hers.

"Look at my face." His eyes were dark, but this close, she could see his black pupils, the soul inside the monster. She relaxed, slowly being encouraged by the hand stroking her hair. "I adore you."

Her heart broke.

He kissed her, and she shut her eyes, letting the tears run down. Slowly, he put his hot mouth over hers, surprising her with his gentle behaviors. Slowly he kissed her until she finally stopped crying and responded, laying her down on the bed as she did so.

"I will be gentle. _Let me love you_."

And she finally gave in, letting him spread her legs.

* * *

The familiar room was before him, but the fox turned away.

"Nine-tails." The beast didn't answer, but Madara saw his ear flick. "What a poor temperament." At the word, the giant fox tilted his head.

" _Disgusting_ _Human_." Madara knew he was offended. The previous defeat must burn at the tailed beast, but he wanted to know _why exactly_ the fox didn't totally consume the girl when he broke the seal. The beast had saved the girl, letting himself be sealed back into her.

"I have a deal-" The fox laughed, making the room shake.

"I know what you _desire_ Uchiha. You've taken it."

"Heh. What a condescending _prisoner_." The fox bristled, standing to face the small human.

"I was foolish enough to offer the girl a second chance, to use my own power, and she failed to kill you. Next time and we both know there will be a next time, I will _end_ you. Even if I have to kill the girl. You think it would bother me?"

Madara felt the truth the fox spoke. He smirked at the insinuation.

"Unless, perhaps, something were to happen."

The Nine-tails eyes widened, then it's large mouth opened, a huge laugh coming from the depths.

"In your own petty conquest, you would risk even that? By all means, entertain me."

With a flourish, the fox turned. It was clear nothing more would budge him, and Madara turned.

* * *

Hashirama was sitting at the edge of the cliff overlooking the village, pondering better times. Madara had said he loved this village. Had revealed that he loved Sayuriama. And he had kept his word. The samurai envoy had been decimated, Lady Tsunada and Lord Michio in poor condition.

Tobirama had demanded to search for Madara himself, but Hashirama had refused to let him do such a thing. It would be dangerous when Sayuriama was his prisoner. Eventually, Madara would show himself, make the first more.

But would it be of reconciliation, his sister as his wife? Or would it be with the Nine-tails? How could it come to this?

A guard came running behind him.

"Lord Hashirama." He turned. The poor guard was sweating.

"What is it?"

"We have traced Lord Madara to the furthest sector east! A priest said he spotted him there!" Hashirama stood.

"Good. We will need my wife and brother."

Sayuriama woke to an uncomfortable ache between her legs. She lifted herself, and to her surprise, she was back in the original home Madara had created for her.

It had been a relentless week after the wedding. Upon waking from the first night Madara had benevolently demanded her body he increased his fervor. She was throbbing, her lower body bruised from the fervent lovemaking.

He had been there, conversing with his gentle words, helping her bathe, eat, and dress at the cottage. She had never seen him so content, smiling easily, loving at her with such open affection she didn't know he possessed. Yes, he seemed to...adore her. Eager to touch her, and even more excited when she touched him back.

Pleased when he pleasured her.

She had fallen asleep last night after had been particularly through. By the time he was done, she was exhausted, knowing she'd be feeling it the next day, not quite in her right mind. But she was confident it had been at the cottage. Was he done with her then?

The thought of never having him naked against her again was not a good one.

Now she was 'home', and still feeling the rebuttal of Madara's passions., and he was away again. A pattern she knew well.

The bath was new.

She winced as she lifted herself out of bed to the warm water, a thoughtful gesture that did make her feel like abandoned. She could see steam rise, and she bit her lip. A hot, somewhat disconcerting feeling went through her body at the memory of what had happened. He _had_ seduced her, using her body like an instrument only he knew how to play.

She lowered herself in the water, grimacing at the heat. She felt tender, strange. The world wasn't all that different, but she felt _bizarre._

She sunk deep into the water, hoping her head would clear.

A sudden splash of her made her jump, but a hand on her back kept her from jumping out of the water. Her face went red as she turned to the owner of the hand, and he pulled her back to lean on his exposed chest. Madara's long legs were too much for the tub, and Sayuriama almost laughed at his face of discomfort.

But she opened her mouth in horror when she saw his shoulder, saw the red leaking into the water. Large lesions covered the area- partially healed. Automatically she put her hands to the area, her chakra glowing as she patched him up.

"Heh. A Senju indeed." Sayuriama lifted her hands, and Madara put his hand on her side, leaning her back. "The Senju have better excellent healing chakra. You are quite a woman, aren't you."

She flushed red.

The next day she was reading after another long bath, this time, without her husband. A used towel was resting on the desk beside her, a desk with drawers filled with clothes. She wore simple blue _yukata_ with the Uchiha symbol on the back. An empty bowl of rice was at her side. She kept up her search for Madara's returned, determined not to let his crafty kisses derail her from asking for a few more freedoms.

She felt the presence, turning to face it. A tall woman... _Maro Uchiha,_ she now knew, was standing at the back of the cave. She stared at the girl, an unfriendly smile on her face.

"Sayuriama Senju...no, _Uchiha is it now?"_ Sayuriama stood, hand grasping on the book she had been reading, ready to throw the novel at the intruder. As if she knew, the woman raised a hand, stopping her. "I liked you better as a boy."

Sayuriama gave a snide smile. "Maro Uchiha. I suppose I have you to thank for my return as a woman." She shrugged, crossing her arms.

"I think there are better things you could thank me for." Sayuriama raised an eyebrow, standing as if threatened. "I'm not supposed to come here when you're awake."

"Why have you come then? To mock me?" She couldn't help let the irony fill her bitter voice, letting the boring book she had been reading fall.

"Better yet."

Sayuriama spine went cold.

"I won't be tricked. You may as well leave." Maro suddenly braced, throwing a new book at her face. Sayuriama caught it, much to her disappointment.

"Better than I expected." She smirked. "It seems as though he's convinced you that he cares- it that it?" Sayuriama paled at the accusation, unease filling her. Her peace broke into pieces, like porcelain thrown against a wall. "Did he tell you where he is now?"

Her silence was answer enough.

"No, I suppose not. Didn't even tell you he keeps me around for when you are feeling _modest._ How well did he fuck you? We can compare stories."

The book Maro had given her dropped, making Maro Uchiha's malevolent smile widen.

"Did you really think he would change for you? Do you really think you're anything special? No, you're not even a real Uchiha, not even Senju enough to respect. You are worthless, only your face to make you a prize. He may have _given you the benefit of calling you his wife_ but don't mistake what you truly are to him-"

Sayuriama clenched her fist. "Stop it-"

"A glorified whore, who he took to twist the knife in the Senju clan. He is using you to avenge the death of his brother, the betrayal of his clan."

Sayuriama charged the woman, who pulled out a kunai, making her jump back.

"Don't mistake the fact that he took you as anything more. Ah, you're upset! Did he tell you he loved you?" Sayuriama picked up the book and flung it at her." Accomplished, the woman left.

The book hit the wall behind where the woman vanished from, and Sayuriama slumped to the floor.

Hours later, she moved, grabbing the book Maro had left. There was no title on the leather cover, and she turned to the first page.

 _Tailed Beast Extraction_.

She could hear her heartbeat pound, time slowing. It had been left half open, pages bent to indicate where it had last been read. Therein vivid detail was a picture detailing the extraction process, and the next page, transferring the beast to a new jinchuriki. Notes filled the sides, detailing ways that this could be accomplished with the least amount of risk to the people involved. Looking at the next page, she stopped, dropping the book.

Below the lines spelled out her fate.

 _A jinchuriki has never, and likely could never, survive this process._

Underneath, in familiar handwriting, he had noted one word:

 _Revenge._

He had lied to her. He was going to kill her, and everyone she knew.

She kneeled and holding the book. Tears fell down her face as she fell to the floor, in anguish.

Sending the message was easy, but Madara mused on the more difficult part of his plan. He had avoided meeting Hashirama, as promised.

As he transported himself into her room, he smiled as he readied himself to see his wife. He did smirk at the pleasant truth. _Wife,_ eh? It was a good title for her. She had enough time to pamper herself, and they needed to move soon.

It was with a shock he felt pain sting his shoulder, the sound of ripping. Reaching back he felt the wood splinter in his back. Turning he saw Sayuriama, lovely as ever, carefully stepping back with a large wooden chunk in her hand, a book in another. She looked to the desk, noting the devastation she had caused.

"How _dare_ you." She hissed, the Uchiha kimono fluttering around her. He gripped the wood, then with a flash he pulled it out of his shoulder. With a grunt, he tossed it to the floor. "You're a _liar, aren't you Lord Uchiha."_

She braced herself, holding hard the other splinter she had.

Sayuriama tossed the book at him, but he caught it easily. He had been careless, he realized, in his choice of help. In his haste to catch Leaf Shinobi, he'd let his woman have too much time, to assume too much.

He would be forced to kill Maro Uchiha, that was certain.

He narrowed his eyes at his wife. There was no place for such insubordination from her, and he would _teach_ her how he felt about her, what he had given for her. All he had sacrificed, she would have to learn the hard way.

Madara narrowed his sights and he saw her alarm, knowing that she could _feel_ the anger he now felt, the chakra expended. She was much faster, much better on her feet, as he came forward.

It was not enough.

She lowered her guard, just a moment, to breathe. He used that second to slam her to the ground, forcing the wood out of her hand. He spread her out using just one arm to hold both of hers.

"I can understand your feelings, _but you_ should know better than to say such nonsense to me- You will obey me."

"You're no _husband_ , _you're not even close to my real family._ You'll always be second place to Hashirama and Tobirama." The air was ice, his chakra death itself.

"Heh." He looked a dangerous mix of amused and furious.

Then with his free hand, he used his hand to slash her kimono open. She struggled relentlessly, but his sheer power was too much, and could only watch his disgust.

He looked at the stomach, his fingers bringing her dark sealing marks to gleam vividly, the ones he hadn't paid attention in his earlier ministration. But now, he would have to prove to her that his affections weren't based on the fiction.

As he looked to her face, she spat in his face. That earned her a slap in return. She went light-headed, breathing hard, head hurting from hitting the ground and the smart pain of his slap.

"Now be quiet, _woman_." She didn't want to cry, but tears came anyway. "I will show you to whom you belong."

He continued to remove the clothing, holding her down.

"Stop!" She was in a furious state, still struggling against him.

"Don't be so weak." She screamed, but his hand went over her mouth. "This is what you promised, isn't it? Save your precious brothers now!" He mocked her, grabbing her throat in one hand, watching her choke.

He would teach her.


	24. Scroll 24

**Scroll 24**

All she could feel was a numb sort of pain. The same type one got when something hits your head, and everything is a surreal daze, twisting and not making sense until you sit down and sort it out.

Sayuriama had no time to do so, no time to plead for understanding, and the lack to continue doing so with a stubborn man. So her mind distorted and spun until she had nothing but her fear to guide her. Madara's motives could only be seen through that lens that blinded her till it was too late to change paths.

That's why she thought that after the initial kidnapping, he would either kill her immediately or use her to bargain with Hashirama.

The eyeglasses were clearer, the closer she got to death.

How wrong she had been. He had always been after vengeance, containing a fury directed at Senju clan because he couldn't reconcile his brother's death. Affection for her that he couldn't bear as it conflicted with his core values.

So when she turned against him, his deep affection turned violently to hatred. He _hated_ that he adored her, and he was going to make them all pay.

His hatred would drive him now.

The rage of her refusal had cut him to the core, had hurt him. She didn't know how much he had loved her. He had shown her, by showing what that his love could be contorted into.

So when he couldn't convince her that Maro was lying, he gave into despair.

Despair led him to believe anything he wanted he needed to take by brute force, including her submission. He violated her, repeatedly, careful not to not only destroy her emotionally, but he made her a witness of her own shame as he chipped away at her resistance. As he threatened her, he took his pleasure, becoming her greatest monster.

It was in his words she discovered his love. She knew, even in those moments, how much she cared for him _because it tore her apart too_.

After he had taken his pleasure at her expense, he would firmly grab her and keep her close to him. It was torture, the mockery of their love to sleep in the same bed, not as his companion but as his slave. As he slept on top of her, the was no escape. She was terrified that it would begin again if she woke him, so she stayed as still as possible, as he slept so lightly

The tender husband he could have turned into was gone.

She must have fainted at one point because she was awoken in the morning by him grabbing her arm, forcing her up. Any defiance and he threatened her with a relapse of the pain. He was menacing, sneering, tall and broad in that thick red armor that he wore so elegantly.

Yes, even now, she admired the man who would kill her.

She was ashamed of her weak resistance, but she did as he commanded, dressing in the garments he laid out. The shirt revealed her stomach and the ninja shorts were also too small. After looking at her, sneering, he tossed a short kimono at her, mocking her as if she was a courtesan and not his own woman.

Then, he had tossed her over his shoulder and began running. The world whipped by, and she did her best to not throw up. Tears came again as her body jostled in pain.

 _The fox inside taunted her._

As the sun came up, he tossed her to the ground, and she lay there in the wet dew, feeling worthless and cheap. She recognized the plants, so she surmised that they were distant enough from the village he could do as he pleased, but close enough to Konoha to get Hashirama's attention. The only distinctive thing there was was a large river, punctured by giant boulders. It was lightly raining.

"Woman." She saw his leather-clad feet approach and she curled up in a ball. Just like when she had been kidnapped by the mercenary from the Village Hidden in the Waterfalls.

As he grabbed her arm, she knew this was the end.

She started screaming for Hashirama, Tobirama, until he raised his hand to slap her again, pain making her dazed. It only paused her for a moment.

She kicked out, screaming.

But he pulled her up by her chin, looking into her eyes as she ground her teeth. His the gleaming red of the Sharingan.

" _Stop Crying_."

Her voice stopped, and she could feel herself go limp. Now she couldn't move unless he commanded. Madara moved her to the river, tying her up to the large rocks. She didn't have the strength to fight the genjutsu. He let go of the jutsu when he finished and she almost had time to beg him as removed the seal.

"Madara-" He snarled angrily.

" _Quiet_."

He would take this path to their own bitter end. As the seal on her stomach opened, carefully revealing the gate of the nine tails, and a different anguish began. The rain and her own sweat plastered her hair and clothing to her skin.

She tried to yell, tried to say something to convince him, but black chains appeared around the air, pinning her body up to the stone face over the water, and she lost her voice. Her chakra pulsed and the fox felt it weaken, and began screaming, making her torment was complete. His genjutsu broke.

Madara stepped forward as her breathing got heavy, the screaming began again. His eyes were red, unforgiving.

"It's unfortunate you hadn't been more patient." She grimaced, teeth biting, the red miasma of the nine-tails glowing over her. "Your brother would have been closer to finding us. Now the task of healing you will be much more difficult." She was crying now, her voice had been used. So that was it. He found her unstable and thought this would solve it. "As soon as we rid you of this beast, I will take back the village, and you shall know of my sincerity."

This stupid man!

 _Madara._

Even in her distress, she articulated clearly, aware her time was running out. She knew she was a dead woman, she would not be silent.

"They shunned you because they fear you. They _fear_ because men like you have taught them to fear power. You can not win. If you _take the nine-tails from me,_ I will die-"

"Nonsense. Hashirama's more than capable to heal anything he touches. Then you _will_ love me, and only me, for I will have freed you." She shook, pain coming again. "I have done what no other dared."

"Can you not _hear_?" She screamed. "I am going to die. Then you will be alone, forever."

Madara looked at her, passively.

"There can be no happiness for us while you have that menace locked away, telling you to doubt my every word. I will create a world for you, without the nine-tails and your brothers aren't badgering us at every step. You will only have me."

He couldn't hear reason anymore. Her stomach started to churn, skin peeling open.

"You will be my murderer." She said weakly, staring him down. "This will not bring you peace. I will be as dead as your brother." She realized he didn't want to look at her; didn't want to see her pain, turning away.

"I will not fight with you." Madara roared, the sudden appearance of his Gunbai creating a huge indentation in the earth beneath it.

"You are killing me! At least have the courage to admit it's true! If you stop you can have all my life! My love-"

"Your love is fickle unless it becomes _indebted_."

She sneered. "And yours is masked by your own inability to forgive yourself. You hide your pain, and it makes you _weak_." She managed to hiss. "Your hatred is your curse!"

He didn't answer her, turning in the opposite direction.

"Hashirama is coming." Madara turned to her and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Coward. Be honest with yourself." Her breath was stalling, weakening. He turned back, long black as night hair masking his sharp, cruel face to gaze at her. He made not the slightest expression of weakness. _Coward... and yet I still love you._

"I will unflinchingly achieve my aims."

She could no longer answer. Her mouth went slack, widening the dark gaping hole opened in her stomach, the red miasma enclosing over her completely.

Sayuriama world went sanguine.

* * *

She found herself in that tall hall, the Fox looking at her, malice on its features.

"Kurama." She looked to the beast, feeling the blood rush out of her. She walked past the marks. The fox made no move, as there was no point. He would be free soon enough.

 _Maybe because humans only have one life, is why they waste it so foolishly_

"He is going to kill you." The fox thoughtfully put out a paw, and carefully pulled the kneeling girl to him. She noted the seals were all gone. He was stalling his exit.

"Yes. _You,_ always so clever, you were trying to warn me." The giant beast, so large, was so incredibly gentle as he put down his large muzzle. He was a kit again, lonely for his father.

"You talk too much." There was blood on her face now, symbols of seals racing up and down her. "Always have, Senju girl."

"I'm s..sorry." Tears escaped, running down her face. "I thought I could change him."

"Don't be."

"I fear for my brothers."

"Don't worry for them. They deserve the pain they've caused." The girl had a look he had come to know. "Especially the Uchiha."

"You never liked him." The fox had to concede to her point, and Sayuriama wrapped her arms around his paw.

"Heh. He was never good enough for you." He growled and she laughed. Kurama was happy that at least she could still find humor. He could at least giver her that. "And his chakra smells like piss."

"Silly fox."

"He thought himself to be as a god, rather than the human he is. He will regret this day." The smell of blood was thick now, and she was all too aware of the amount covering her.

"I know you'll go, but please, don't go after the Village." He felt her squeeze tighter and felt the Chakra running it. What had been an ocean was now a trickle. It would not be too much longer till freedom. He could grasp it, the independence that would occur for him.

"You ask much, little princess. Even if you have been a good host. Except for the Uchiha."

"I wish I could convince you to not be angry, but live in happiness." The fox felt that her choosing that path may have been what brought them to this point, but who was he to say such things? She was already a dead human talking.

"I'll remember your laughter."

"At least someone will." She said breathily, as her body gave a final twitch. Her eyes got wide, soft. Her head slowly fell back, stomach finally expelling him.

She coughed and blood came out as her eyes became dull. She fell forward into the liquid at her feet.

All the nine-tails knew was red eyes.

* * *

Sayuriama's body shook violently, covered in the burning red miasma of the Nine-tails. Then the seal on her stomach finally opened, and the nine-tailed was expelled like a thick mucus. He roared, bursts of chakra streamed, finally forming into a giant beast whose height matches the huge cliffs.

Madara immediately forced the fox away, into a different area, to deal with later. But it took time, as the beast was enormously powerful. He watched as the girl bent over, chains releasing, falling into the water below. Blood streamed into the water, her head face down.

He rushed forward, only to spring back, battle-fan out.

Hashirama was seconds late, seconds that would haunt him till his death. He kneeled in silence, his armor wet with perspiration scratches from branches across every part of him.

A tear hit the forehead of the girl he was holding. He held her carefully, gently, making sure the wet ground couldn't touch any part of her cooling body.

She was already dead.

Tobirama stood behind him, silent as death. The drizzle that had been so diligent petered out, leaving the muddy ground and drowned plants. Hashirama stood up, the wet girl clutched tightly in his arms.

Across the river, Madara screamed.

"What are you waiting for?" The words hit against Hashirama, but he didn't look up once from Sayuriama face. " _Hashirama_! HEAL HER!"

"Madara- What have you done. _"_ He finally answered icily, his brown eyes looking up at the man he had considered a brother.

Madara visibly recoiled.

"You _BASTARD_!" Tobirama's fierce hatred seethingly. If Hashirama had not charged him with looking after Mito, he would have already assailed Madara. Something black and hard festered in his chest, never to leave.

Hashirama stood.

Pain, grief, loss, all things they had known. This grief was not the only emotion tearing at them, but it was the final blow that would seal the fates of all present.

Madara threw a barrage of accusations to the Senju, but none pierced Hashirama. Madara could not change what was the truth, forced by sheer willpower. He had killed the women he loved, and there was no return.

Hashirama didn't acknowledge the roars of his opponent, the taunts, and continued to calmly walk back to Tobirama, face white with rage. He carefully handed the cold body over, cautious of the stomach that had been torn at the release of the Nine-tails.

Mito looked on with horror at the lifeless violet eyes.

"Leave," Hashirama said, with a look in his eyes that Mito prayed to never see again. One that promised Tobirama that he would finish this. They didn't need encouraging.

Hashirama had finally broke, his desire to remain friends with Madara Uchiha finally departed into nothing.

There would be no repenting.

As he turned, he made the covenant that Madara Uchiha, his oldest friend, could not see the next morning. Madara, arrogant and proud- unrepentant- faced Hashirama.

Then his heart, at finding that last tender piece of love he had reserved for her, crushed it till it was nothing but dust.

His fury grew, the black curse of the Uchiha consuming him at last.

* * *

The body of Sayuriama lay motionless on a wood table, Tobirama sitting, holding her cold hand. He hadn't let go once since setting her down, despite rigor mortis setting in.

His eyes were hollow. They had been beyond indignant when the nurses they called discovered she had been violated, and if Hashirama didn't kill Madara Uchiha, _he swore that he would_ , or at least desecrate his dead body.

The indignity of it burned his soul.

He had dressed his sister in a lovely kimono and laid her out. His other hand clenched, hitting the side of the table he laid her on, thinking with his head down. Mito had returned to Hashirama and while he was here with the nurses.

It had all failed.

Everything about this village was a total sham, pointless if he couldn't protect his very sister- He let out a sob no one heard.

 _Why Sayuriama?_

Later, Tobirama looked up as Mito re-entered, looking extraordinarily worn and grief-stricken as she looked at the girl. "What happened?"

"We... Madara is gone. Hashirama is resting." Mito said, and Tobirama looked relieved, "And we've re-sealed the nine-tails." Tobirama looked to her, tightening his grip on Sayuriama's hand.

"Then you were victorious." Mito nodded. "Did he finish it?" She looked down to the body, tears filling her eyes.

"Yes." Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"How do you mean?"

"Madara Uchiha is dead." Tobirama sneered, promising to find the body and utterly destroy it when Hashirama returned. She just gave him a solemn look as he continued, "Where is the Nine-tails?"

"I am the new jinchuriki." Tobirama looked shocked, standing back.

"Mito, why?"

"Because it's the least I could do to honor her memory. I will bear the tailed beast, to keep it safe."

"Noble, Mito." He smiled, and she gave a small frown. For a while they stood, until Mito finally put her hand, almost touching her face. She moved it to her hair.

"How can it end like this?" She said softly.

Tobirama squeezed the cold hand.

"It won't."

They heard fast steps, and Hashirama appeared in the door. Tobirama's mouth opened slightly at the torn armor. He had never seen Hashirama breath so hard, look so defeated. The battle must have been terrible because the look in Hashirama eyes was resolute.

Mito put her hand on his chest as he walked forward, but he nodded her off. As soon as he reached her, he went to the floor on his knees.

Tears falling down, he held her.

"Sayuriama. Forgive me."

Both Tobirama and Mito put a hand on his shoulders.

The quiet group knelt at the table, listening to the sound of Hashirama Senju, God of Ninja, sobbing.


	25. Scroll 25

**Coming Next Year:**

* * *

When she awoke, she immediately gasped for air. Her chest burned at the sensation and she saw red hit the floor in front of her. She felt the blood drip down her chin. She would have fallen to the ground, but her body wouldn't let her.

Pain. The bloodcurdling pain she had felt from the extraction wasn't gone, but it wasn't as intense as she remembered. Nothing was the same as she remembered. She couldn't feel the fox anymore, so she knew she must be dead.

But she was alive.

She slowly opened her eyes.

She wasn't alone. To her left and right stood people she had never seen, all with coffins behind them. They were mostly dressed in dark capes, with a black lining. The faces were dead of emotion, and unlike her, they were dangling like puppets from a string.

It was a chilling scene.

To her front, she saw a small hunched figure the a dark purple cape. She couldn't see his face, but it seemed he was pleased.

"The reanimation jutsu." She turned up as she heard a voice to her side say something. She turned to find a tall man in an orange mask. His voice seemed familiar, but her head was hazy.

The cloaked man answered. "The forbidden jutsu known only to the second Hokage and Lord Orochimaru. Now I'm the third. I've surpassed the two, and put on this performance just for you. So that you would believe in my power... and trust me. Rest assured, I did not come here to fight."

The masked figure considered this.

"What do you want?'

* * *

 **2017**


	26. Update

Hey friends!

I have finally updated this story, adding in formatting and breaks. I'm also continuing it a bit with '100 Years Sunshine', so check that out if you liked it! It should be much better now!

Cheers

-Gav-san


	27. Update 2

Hi friends,

I've created a new story booklet of odds and ends since I was getting so many requests to update 1000 Years Sunshine, and more to add on to the original.

It's called Tales of the Interim


End file.
